Fifty Shades of Loss and Love
by BabyGurl2012
Summary: Anastasia Steele's world was turned upside down. Will Christian Grey be able to help her pick up the pieces and move on?
1. Chapter 1

Anastasia Steele was the typical girl next door. She was the kind of girl who was friends with everyone. She idolized her big brother Matt. He was six years older than Ana, and she worshipped him. Even though he was a senior in college and busy with extarcurricular activities, he always made time for Ana. Sure they would have the usual brother/sister argument, but it was no time before they made up. The bond between the two of them was strong.

"Mom! Have you seen my dress?", Ana asked as she was getting ready for her sweet sixteen birthday party.

"It is in your closet.", her mother Carla answered as she came into Ana's bedroom.

"No, it's not. I have looked and looked, and it's not...oh yeah... here it is.", Ana said as she pulled the dress from her closet.

"Relax sweetie. I know that you are stressing over your party, but it is going to be fine. Your dad and I have planned the perfect evening.", Carla said as she hugged Ana. "Look at you. I can't believe that my little girl is sixteen. Where does the time go?"

"Have you heard from Matt? He is coming isn't he?"

"Your brother wouldn't miss your party for anything in the world. He will be there. I am going to let you get ready."

Ana showered and prepared to get ready. She looked at the clock and realized her best friend Kate would be there soon. They were going to get ready together before heading out to the Heathman Hotel. Ana's parents has rented the banquet room for Ana's party. It was going to be a night that Ana would never forget.

"Steele, I'm here.", Ana's best friend Kate Kavanaugh said as she made her entrance. "This is going to be an awesome night Ana."

"I hope so. Every girl wants that perfect sweet sixteen party."

"And you shall have that. Any chance that your brother is bringing some of of his friends?", Kate said with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know. I told him that he could bring Christian if he wanted. Of course, he is probably busy." Matt's best friend Christian Grey was gorgeous with his gray eyes and cooper hair. He and Matt had been friends for years, and Ana considered like a second brother. Kate always teased Ana, saying she liked Christian. Ana admitted he was handsome, but he was also troubled and mysterious. There was a part of Christian's life that he kept closed off. Matt had tried to get Christian to open up about it, but failed.

Ana slipped into her white dress. It was a princess style dress. As she looked in the mirror, her father Ray came in. He fought back tears when he saw Ana.

"My little princess. You look beautiful Ana.", Ray said as he hugged Ana. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Matt is here isn't he?", Ana asked.

"He is downstairs."

Ana, Kate, and Ray made their way downstairs to the living room where Carla and Matt were waiting. When Carla saw Ana, she started crying. Matt smiled as he walked over to Ana.

"Look at you Ana. The guys are going to be chasing after you, and I am going to be right there to chase them away.", Matt laughed.

"I think Dad already has that covered.", Ana said as she looked at her father. He stood with his arms folded. Ray had been in the military, and wanted to be a tough,strict father, but when it came to Ana, everything went out the window. She was a daddy's girl.

"Well, I will be dad's backup. Now come on. You don't want to be late for your own party.", Matt said as he led everyone outside. Ray had gotten a limo to drive them to the party. Just as Matt was going to get into the limo his phone buzzed.

"Christian, hey man. Hold on. I can't hear you. Ok. I will be there in a bit."

"Is everything ok?", Ana asked with questioning eyes.

"Yeah, but I have to go.", Matt responded.

"Go? Go where? Mattie, we are about to leave for my party."

"I know. Christian needs me. I promise I will be there as soon as I can."

"You better.", Ana said as she tried not to cry.

"Have I ever let you down?"

"No, you haven't."

"Be there soon.", Matt said as he hugged Ana. Ana had a strange feeling when they were hugging. She brushed it off as her nerves.

Matt left in his car and everyone headed to the party in the limo. By the time they arrived at the hotel, many of Ana's friends had arrived. Ana was excited to see everyone, but she wished Matt would get there soon.

"Come on girl. Let's dance.", Kate said as she grabbed Ana's hand and moved out to the dance floor. They started dancing to the music and having a good time. Even Ana's parents were dancing, even though Ray was doing some dance Ana had never seen before. "Your dad has some interesting dance skills."

Two hours passed, and Matt still hadn't shown up. Ana was starting to get mad. There had been times where he had left before because Christian needed him, but this was a night when Ana needed her brother. She took her phone from her clutch and dialed Matt's number. It rang a few times before going to voicemail.

"Matt, I don't know what is taking you so long. You promised you would be here, and you're not. If you miss my party, I will never forgive you.", Ana said.

"Can I have everyone's attention please.", Ray announced from the front of the room. "Anna, can you come up here please?". Ana made her way up to the front of the room reluctantly. Suddenly, she was not in a party mood. "Your mother and I are so proud of the young woman you have became. You have brightened our lives, and we love you so much." Ana looked around the room and still no Matt, but she did see a police officer enter. She wondered why he was there. Ray and Grace looked at each other. "Excuse us for one second. Everyone dance in the meantime."

Ray and Grace headed over to the police officer. He had a serious look on his face as Ana looked on. Her parents listened to what he was saying. Ana saw her father shaking his head and her mother had fallen to her knees in tears. Ana needed to know what was going on.

"Mom? Dad? What is it?", Ana asked looking at her parents and the police officer who had his head down. "You guys are scaring me. What's going on?"

"Ana... there was an accident. Matt...he...", Ray said as he tried to find the right words.

"What about Matt?"

"Sweetheart, he was in an accident. He and Christian were on their way here."

"All right. What did he do, break an arm? A leg? Dad, how bad is he?"

"Christian is at the hospital, but Matt...", Ray said as Ana knew what was coming next. "Matt didn't make it Ana. He's gone.",he said as he took Ana into his arms. She began crying and wishing it was just a dream.

Matt was gone, and there was nothing Ana could about it. She hated herself for the message she had left him. And she hated Christian Grey for asking for Matt's help. Ana would never forgive herself or Christian.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on lil sis. You are going to sleep your life away.", Ana heard as she opened her eyes to find Matt standing by her bedroom door.

"Mattie! You're here.", Ana said as she jumped from the bed and hugged her brother.

"I'm always here for you. Where else would I be? It's raining like crazy outside."

Ana listened as the rain fell hard outside. It had rained nonstop the last few days.

"Remember what mom told you when you were younger about the rain?", Matt asked.

"It was tears from heaven."

"Yeah, looks like there are a lot of tears from heaven today.", Matt said with a sad face. "I have to go."

"Go? Go where? Mattie, stay here. Stay with me. Please.", Ana begged.

"Hey, it's ok. I will never be far away.", he said as he walked to the door and smiled one more time.

"Mattie! Mattie!", Ana cried as she woke up. She realized she had been dreaming. Matt was gone. In a few hours they were going to bury him, and Ana was not sure she was ready to say goodbye.

It had been three days since the accident. The police said that Matt had lost control of his car as he went around a curve. Matt had died instantly, but Christian had miraculously survived. He had a broken arm and several cuts to his face and body. Ana couldn't understand why Christian had lived and not Matt.

"Ana, would you like to wear my pearl necklace with your dress today? I think that it would be lovely.", Carla asked as Ana started getting ready for the funeral.

"No", was all Ana said.

"I really think they would look nice together sweetheart."

"No offence Mom, but, I don't think Matt would give a damn what I was wearing today. It's a funeral not a fucking fashion show.", Ana said. She had snapped at everyone the last few days. The old Ana was gone. The new Ana was bitter and angry all of the time.

"Ok, I will let you finish then.", Carla said as she left the room.

At the funeral, a crowd came and payed their respects. It showed how loved Matt was. As Ana sat with her family in the front of the church, she looked around. Kate was a few rows behind her, and smiled when she saw Ana looking. Kate had suffered some of the wrath of Ana as well, but she knew her best friend was going through a hard time. Just two years earlier, Kate's father had died, and she went down a similar path as Ana. Ana refused to give up on Kate, and now Kate refused to do the same.

"Hey, do you want me to ride with you to the cemetary?", Kate asked when the service was over.

"You can if you want."

"I want to. I didn't see Christian in there.", Kate said

"I think he is still in the hospital, which is a good thing because I don't think I could deal with him in there."

The procession made their way in the rain to the cemetary. Matt was going to be buried next to Ray's parents. Ana had been close to them, but she found it hard to come to the cemetary. Now, would she find it hard to visit Mat? At the cemetary, the minister spoke some more about the great man Matt became. He talked about how he was liked by everyone. Then one by one, everyone laid a rose on his casket.

"I love you Mattie. I would give anything to have you back.", Ana cried as she laid her rose down. Carla tried hugging her, but she walked off instead. As Ana watched others pass by the casket, she saw a figure standing behind a headstone a distance aways. She could tell it was a guy, one who had a broken arm. It was Christian Grey.

"What in the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the hospital?", Ana asked angrily after walking over to Christian.

"I am supposed to be, but I had to be here. I had to say goodbye to Matt", Christian said as his gray eyes filled with tears.

"If you hadn't called him that night, we wouldn't be saying goodbye."

"I know. Don't you think I have asked myself a million times why him and not me? I wish I could bring him back Ana."

"You should go Christian. You don't belong here."

"I'm going, but first I have something for you.", he said as he pulled a small box from his pocket.

"Unless you are giving me my brother back, I don't want anything from you."

"This isn't from me. It's from Matt. He knew that you've always been sneaky and tried to find your gifts. So, he gave me this to hold onto. He was going to give it to you that night.", Christian said with regret as he handed Ana the box.

"What is it?", Ana asked as she opened the box to find a heart-shaped locket. She looked inside it and found a picture of her and Matt. Looking on the back of the locket, she saw it was inscribed with _Never Far Away_. "Oh Mattie", Ana said as she broke down in tears.

"He really wanted to see your face when you opened it. He loved you so much.", Christian said.

As Ana started composing herself, she suddenly felt angry again. "I hate you Christian Grey. I will never forgive you. Never.", she said before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

**6 Years Later**

Matt's death forever changed the Steele family. Carla channeled her grief by becoming extra attentive to Ana. Ana loved her mother, but she felt smothered by her. Ray chose to work long hours at his factory job. He was rarely home, and when he was, he kept to himself. Ana followed her father's way of dealing. After Matt died, she didn't spend any holidays at home, choosing to spend them with Kate or alone. Ana and Kate graduated WSU and had moved to Seattle. Ana was relieved to move to a new city.

"How about you come home next week, and we can go out for your birthday?", Carla asked Ana as they talked on the phone. Ana had just gotten off from her job at SIP,the publishing company where she worked. It was a dream job for her, and she put all of her focus on it.

"I don't think I can Mom. I have work and just can't take off.", Ana replied as she ran her hand on the locket she had worn every day for the past six years. The truth was Ana had chosen not to celebrate her birthday at all since her sweet sixteen . Her birthday was just a reminder of the worst day of her life.

"Ana, I know that your birthday is a hard day. It's hard for all of us. I just wish that you would stop shutting me out."

"I am not shutting you out Mom.". Ana had pushed away everyone except for Kate. Their friendship had grown stronger over the past few years. "I'm just busy. Look, I have to go. Kate just got home.", Ana said as she saw Kate coming in the apartment.

"All right. Tell Kate I said hello. I love you sweetie."

"Love you too.", Ana mumbled as she hung up.

"Not shutting her out? Ana, that's all you have done since Matt died.", Kate said as she sat down next to Ana on the sofa.

"Since when did you start taking my mother's side?", Ana snapped as she stood up.

"Whoa. I am not taking her side. I just think you should start letting people in. I know that I have not really pushed you to do it before, and that's my fault."

"Why now? Why are you so insistent that I start opening up?"

"Don't be mad, but your mother called me last night. She and I talked for hours Ana. Ana, she misses you."

"Misses me? I'm right here. I haven't gone anywhere."

"You know what I mean. She talked about how she had already lost a son, and was holding onto her daughter with all she had. Your mother wants to be there for you."

"Glad to know that you and my mom like discussing me.", Ana said as she angrily grabbed her coat and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?", Kate asked.

"Somewhere that I don't have to defend my life and how I live it."

"Ana, don't go. Ana!", Kate yelled as Ana left.

Ana got into her Volkswagen, but it wouldn't start. She had had problems with it the last few weeks, but she had avoided taking it to shop. Getting out of the car, she flagged a taxi.

"Where to?", the taxi driver asked.

"I don't know. Just drive." The taxi drove a few miles until Ana saw a bar that she and Kate had been to a few times. "There. Stop there please." The taxi pulled over, and Ana paid the driver. As she headed in, she noticed a seat at the end of the bar. As she drank her margarita, she thought about her argument with Kate. They never fought. Even though Ana had the habit of avoiding dealing with things, she knew her and Kate would have to talk eventually. She just wanted to put it off for the night.

"Hey sweet thing. Can I buy you another drink?", asked a tall brown-haired guy with tattoos.

"No thanks. I'm good.", Ana responded.

"Oh, now come on. I bet you're not entirely good if you know what I mean.", he said as he leaned up close to her.

"I just want to enjoy my drink, alone, please.", Ana said as she started becoming uncomfortable.

"How about you enjoy that drink, and then, we can go enjoy each other.", the guy said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"No. Please get your hands off of me."

"Awww, I don't think you mean that.", he said.

"The lady said no, and she means it.", a voice said from behind Ana.

Before Ana knew it, the guy who had harassed her took a swing at the mystery man, but ended up getting knocked to the ground.

"Are you ok?" the mystery man asked.

Standing there before her with his gray eyes and cooper hair was the man who she had hoped she would never seen again, Christian Grey.


	4. Chapter 4

Ana was frozen as she stared at the man before her. The man who had ruined her life. The man who she blamed for taking Matt from her. The man who she had prayed she would never see again. Here he was standing before her, looking more gorgeous than ever. Christian Grey had started his own company, and had been extremely successful. To say he was wealthy was an understatment. Even though he was immensely rich, his life was far from perfect. Christian had always been a loner, but he had become even more so since Matt's death. Not a day went by that he didn't think of his deceased best friend.

"Ana. Wow.", Christian said nervously. Seeing Ana was hard for him. She had one time been a friend to him. He and Matt would tease her about how terrible she was at tennis when they played doubles against her and Kate. She was the girl who when Christian was having a bad day would smile and tell him tomorrow would be better. That changed the day of Ana's sweet sixteen.

"Christian, hello. I have to go.", Ana said as she tried to move past him.

"Wait, please."

"For what? I have nothing to say. Do you really think you are going to come to my rescue and all will be forgiven? I didn't need you to help me."

"If I hadn't, that bastard could have hurt you.", Christian said as he pointed to the guy who had run off to the other side of the bar.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I'm not a child."

"I know. You have grown into a beautiful young woman.", Christian smiled. "Matt always said he was going to have fight the guys off with a baseball bat."

"Don't you say his name. You have no fucking right to say his name.", Ana snapped. She went outside the bar to get a taxi. Christian was right behind her.

"Are you getting a taxi?"

"Perceptive aren't you."

"Let me take you home. Please.", Christian said as he looked into her blue eyes.

"No thanks. Matt got into the car with you and look how that turned out.", Ana said as Christian looked down. He wished he could take away the hurt he had caused her.

They stood there for what felt like eternity, neither saying a word. It started raining, and Ana thought back to what her mother had told her about the rain. Was Matt in heaven crying? Was he trying to tell her not to be so hard on Christian? Ana tried to fight the tears, but it was a losing battle. As she cried, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Christian stood there with her, still not saying a word.

"I miss him more and more every day. I still wake up thinking maybe these past six years have been a dream.", she said through the tears.

"Me too. He was my best friend. These past six years have been the darkest of my life.", Christian said as for the first time Ana truly saw the hurt and pain in his eyes. "I don't think a taxi is going to come anytime soon. Please let me drive you home?"

"Fine." They walked down to a black Audi SUV as a man in his mid thirties got out and smiled at them. "You're not driving?"

"No, this is my driver Taylor. Taylor, this is Anastasia Steele."

"Please to meet you Miss Steele.", Taylor said as he opened the door for Ana. Christian slid in next to her.

"So, where do you live?",Christian asked as they started to leave.

"Pike Market District. I live there with Kate." Christian gave a small smile.

"You're not too far from me. Where are you working?"

"SIP, it's a publishing company.", she said. This was the most normal conversation between her and Christian since before Matt died. Soon, they arrived at her apartment. Christian opened the door for her and smiled. "Thank you for the ride home. Goodnight."

"Wait. Do you think maybe we could have dinner?"

"I don't know.", Ana answered.

"Here is my card. Call me if you want to or if you just want to talk.", Christian said as Ana went to the door. "Goodnight Ana."

As Ana walked through the hallway to her apartment, she hoped Kate was out or asleep. Opening the door, she saw Kate sitting in a chair by the window. Her face was tear-stained. She got up from her chair and walked over to Ana.

"I am so glad you're home. I was worried about you.", she said as she hugged Ana.

"I'm ok. I just went for a drink. Kate, I'm sorry for going off on you. You meant well, and I'm sorry"

"Ana, when my dad died, my mom pushed my brother and me to the side. She would rather spend her time shopping or socializing with her high society friends than be with us. One day, I had enough and confronted her. It was the day of my dance recital. She had told me she would try to make it, but I knew she wouldn't show. Seeing all the mothers there supporting their children got to me. When I got home, I asked her where she was. She was at the spa."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know.", Ana said as she sat down on the sofa.

"I told her that I was disappointed she was not there and that she needed to start being a mother. She slapped me and said "get the fuck over it". So, I did. I started not depending on her. But, I still needed her."

"All of those times I have been to your house for the holidays, she was always acting like everything was fine."

"She likes to put on a dog and pony show for people. It makes her look good. Ana, I wish my mom was more like yours. Your mom means well."

"I know. It's late, but I will call her tomorrow."

"I was not spying, but I saw you get out of a car with a guy."

"Yeah, my car wouldn't start so I took a taxi to the bar. This guy started coming on to me, and he wouldn't let up. The next thing I know, Christian Grey is there knocking the guy down."

"Christian Grey? Really?"

"Yeah. When I couldn't get a taxi, he offered to take me in his car."

"That was nice of him. Christian Grey, wow. Did you two talk?

"Yeah. I don't know. At first I was angry, but then I felt bad for him in a way. He asked if I want to have dinner."

"And you said?", Kate asked.

"I told him I didn't know. I have his card if I decide to."

"I think you should. "It would be good for you."

"I don't know. I'm heading to bed. Night.", Ana said as she went into her bedroom. As she layed in bed and listened to the rain, she wondered if she should meet with Christian. Maybe Matt would want them to talk. As she closed her eyes, she repeated the same thing she had said every night the last six years, "Good night Mattie".


	5. Chapter 5

When Ana woke up the next morning, she decided to call her mother first thing. Hearing how Kate's mother had been towards her made Ana feel grateful for her mom. Even though Ana thought she had been too overbearing, she knew she meant well. After she dialed the number, she was surprised by the voice on the other end. It was her father. He rarely answered the phone.

"Dad, hi.", Ana said.

"Annie, hello. How are you?"

"I'm ok. How about you?"

"Same, hold on. I will get your mother for you.", he said. Ray had become a man of few words. Of course, Ana had done the same. She then thought about her mother, and how hard it probably was for her to be ignored by both Ana and Ray.

"Wait, Dad. How is work?"

"It's good. They have us working a lot of overtime, but I can't complain. The money is good. How about your job? Still like it?"

"Yeah, I love it. I really do."

"That's good Annie. I am proud of you graduating college and starting your career. I just wish Matt..", Ray stopped himself. "Hold on.", "Yes, Carla, it's her.", he said to her mother who had come into the room where he was. "Ana, your mom wants to talk now. I love you."

"I love you too Dad.", Ana said as she started to think maybe there was hope around the corner for all of them.

"Ana, I am so glad you called.", Carla said.

"Hi Mom. Mom, I want to say I am sorry for how I have been towards you. You mean well, and I'm sorry for being so difficult."

"Oh Ana, darling, there is nothing to be sorry about. I know that I have been unbearable at times. I just want to be here for you sweetie."

"I know, and I appreciate it. I really do. I am going to try and show it more. How is everything in Portland?"

"Things are good", Carla said as her voice cracked.

"Mom, what is it? You're crying."

"It's just sometimes this house feels so lonely. Matt's gone, you're in Seattle, and your father might as well not be here. I miss all of you."

"How about you come to Seattle next week for my birthday? We can have dinner", Ana asked. Yes she had said she didn't want to celebrate, but she hated hearing her mom cry.

"Are you sure? I thought you were busy.", Carla said through the tears.

"I had a change of plans. See if Dad will come too."

"I'll try, but I can't make any promised he will. I will definitely come though."

"Great. I can't wait to see you. I have to get to work Mom, but I will talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too. Oh and Ana, thank you."

Ana started getting ready for work, choosing a grey pencil skirt and black blouse paired with black heels. When she walked out of her apartment, she saw Kate sitting at the breakfast bar.

"So, are you going to try to start that stubborn car of yours or do you want me to drop you off."

"I'm going to see if it starts.", Ana replied.

"I really don't know why you don't get rid of that old thing. It's just a hassle."

"Sentimental reasons Kate. Yes, it frustrates me, but I don't want to get rid of it." Ana had been given the Volkswagen a few weeks before she turned sixteen. Ray had gotten a good price for it, but it needed some work. He and Matt had spent countless hours fixing it up for Ana. It was a reminder of Matt's love, and she was not going to part with it, no matter what.

After Ana got in the car, she closed her eyes and said, "Let this be a good day." Turning the ignition, she heard the beautiful sound of it running smoothly. She smiled and touched her locket. "Thank you Mattie."

"Good morning Ana", Ana's coworker Claire said as she passed by Ana's desk at work.

"Morning."

"How was your evening last night?", Claire asked.

"It was ok, nothing exciting." That was far from being true. Ana started thinking about seeing Christian the night before. "How about your?"

"It was great. My boyfriend and I went out for sushi, and then we went home. We just listened to the rain falling. It was coming a flood."

"Yeah, it was."

"Talk to you later.", Claire said going to her desk.

Ana sat at her desk and thought about the rain that had fallen. Was it a sign from Matt? She reached into her purse and pulled out the card she had been given. As she held it in her hands, she wondered if she should throw it away or keep it. Suddenly, she realized what she needed to do.

"Hi, it's Ana. Is tonight ok?"


	6. Chapter 6

Getting the call from Ana that she would have dinner gave Christian mixed emotions. Seeing her the night before, he was captivated by the beautiful woman she had become. Even though she was no longer sixteen, she was still filled with anger and hurt. Christian knew that he needed to tell Ana things that he had kept bottled up during the past six years. He just didn't know how she would react. In fact, there were many things that Christian had kept secret, even from Matt. When Christian was away from everyone, he had led a lifestyle that no one knew about. That lifestyle became even more a part of him when Matt died. Christian used it as a way to deal with his anger.

"Taylor, I'm ready to go. I told Ana that I would pick her up at six.", Christian said as he went to his office at his company GEH.

"Yes, sir."

As they drove to Ana's apartment, Christian wondered what he was going to say. He was getting nervous, something he never did. After arriving at Ana's, Christian buzzed the intercom to let Ana know he had arrived. When he knocked at the door, he was greeted by Kate who let him in.

"Christian Grey, it's been a long time.", Kate said as she stood staring at Christian, noticing how more attractive he had become since she last saw him. He was dressed in a white linen shirt, black jeans, black tie, and black jacket.

"Yes, it has. How have you been Kate?"

"Great. Ana will be out in a minute. I'm glad that she agreed to have dinner with you. I think it will do her some good." Before Christian could respond Ana walked into the room. She was wearing a plum-colored dress paired with matching shoes which she had borrowed from Kate.

"Ana, you look amazing!", Kate.

"Yes, you look stunning Ana. Shall we go?", Christian asked as he held his hand to her. Ana simply nodded, not taking his hand.

"So, where are we going? Let me guess, some fancy French restaurant.", Ana smiled. Christian had wanted Ana to feel comfortable with him, and he wasn't sure she would be at a fancy restaurant.

"Actually, no. I recall you used to be a big burger fan", he said. He remembered all the barbecues he had attended at the Steele home. Ana had loved helping Ray grill.

"Yes, still am in fact.", she giggled. It was something she had done so rarely in the past six years. Christian smiled at the sound.

Arriving at Red Mill Burgers, Christian opened the door for Ana. Looking into her big blue eyes, he smiled at her. It was a smile that made Ana think maybe he was not so bad after all. When they sat down, Christian couldn't help but notice the man at the table next to them staring at Ana. He knew that the man was as enchanted by Ana as he was.

"Looks like you have an admirer.", Christian said. Ana noticed what she was referring to, but shook it off.

"Oh come on. He is not looking at me."

"Yes, he is. I don't blame him. You are gorgeous". Ana started blushing. She didn't see herself as being pretty.

After ordering, Christian and Ana started talking about what they had done in the last six years. Christian told how he had built his company and became one of the richest CEOs in America.

"I bet your parents are very proud.", Ana said.

"Yeah , I guess. Speaking of being proud, I bet Ray and Carla are proud of you. You were always so smart. You used to intimidate me with how much you knew about literature."

"It's something I've always loved.", she smiled. "My parents are proud. They just have different ways of communicating. My mom is always right there, even when I don't need her. Dad, well, he is always busy." She looked down trying not to cry.

"Does he still fish?", Christian asked hoping to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, he goes when he's not working. He always goes alone, and I know that he has to get lonely out there by himself."

"You have a little something right here, some ketchup", Christian said as he took a napkin and wiped the corner of her mouth. Ana felt a tingling in her body at his touch. They stared into each other's eyes until they were interrupted by the waiter.

"Ready?", Christian asked.

"Yes.", Ana answered. As they got back into the car, Ana thought about how dinner had went well. But, both she and Christian had avoided the elephant in the room, Matt's death. She knew she needed answers to all the questions she had had the past six years. "Wait! Stop!", Ana yelled to Taylor as they drove.

"Ana, what's wrong?", Christian asked with puzzled eyes.

"I need to get air. Just pull over please."

"Taylor, there is a park up here. Will you pull over please." Christian sensed what was going on. He knew the time to talk about the night of Matt's death was upon them. As soon as Taylor pulled over, Ana jumped from the car. Christian was right behind her.

"Where the fuck where you?!", she screamed at him. He knew what she was referring to. "What was so damn important that you had to have my brother leave? Where?!"

"Ana, I don't know if I can tell you."

"Tell me Christian. Right now.", she snapped. She was angrier than she had ever been.

"Let's sit on this bench on I will tell you." She reluctantly sat down as far from him as she could. "Do you remember this guy who Matt used to hang out with Eric Owens?"

"Yeah, he came by the house a few times. What about him?"

"Eric liked gambling. He would play poker, but he bet on sports mostly. Against my advice, Matt decided to try it. Soon, he was as hooked as Eric. Sure, he would win, but he would turn around and use his winnings against another game. He went to a loan shark."

"Matt would never be so reckless.", Ana said in disbelief.

"It's true. He went to this guy named Money Man Monty, cheesy I know. One day, Matt couldn't pay Monty. I tried to get the money for him from my parents, but they wouldn't give it to me."

"Why didn't he say something to me or my parents?"

"He was embarrassed. He owed Monty five thousand dollars. Monty told him if he didn't have the money by September 10, he was going to be sorry."

"That was the night of my birthday."

"Yeah, I knew Matt needed to be at your party so I went Monty, hoping I could get Matt an extension. Two of his guys jumped me and beat me pretty good. Then, they dropped me off on this old dirt road in the middle of no where."

"So, some of the bruises you had after the accident were actually from those guys?", she said as she stood.

"Yeah. I called Matt and told him what happened. He said that he was going to pick me up. I told him not to, but he came anyways. Ana, I have wanted to tell you this every day for the past six years." Christian said standing up in front of her.

"All of this time, I have wondered what was so important that he had to leave. Now, I know."

"I'm sorry Ana. I really am. It's my fault that he's gone. I know that you hate me. I hate me too.", Christian said as he stared at Ana who just stood there, not speaking. "Ana, say something please. Hit me if you want.". Ana looked at Christian and stepped forward. He prepared to be slapped or kicked. Instead, she moved up to him and looked into his gray eyes.

"Hold me."


	7. Chapter 7

Two days had passed since Christian and Ana's dinner. He knew revealing Matt's gambling troubles would be hard for Ana to hear, but he was somewhat relieved that it was out in the open. Christian held Ana for several minutes before she finally pulled away, something Christian was not ready for. Holding her in his arms, Christian started feeling something he had never felt before. He was developing genuine feelings for Ana.

All he could think about was Ana. The next day was her birthday and the anniversary of Matt's death. He wanted to call her, but didn't know what to say. It was a hard time for everyone, especially Ana.

"Christian, darling, how are you?", a voice purred as a blonde woman entered his study.

"I obviously need to remind my staff not to let anyone in my here unannounced.", he said as he looked up from his paperwork. "Hello Elena".

"Christian. How is Miss Williams doing?"

"I think I'm going to end my contract with her. Her services are no longer required." The only woman Christian could think of was Ana.

"Have you got your eye on someone else?", Elena asked.

"I just don't want a sub right now." Christian said to the woman before him. Elena Lincoln was one of Christian's mother's close friends, but she was also the woman who Christian had lost his virginity to. Elena had introduced him to the world of BDSM. It was through that world that he had dealt with his anger.

"I think you're just going through a phase. Let me know if you need help finding someone else.", Elena said. "I have to go, meeting your mother for dinner." Before he could reply, she was gone. Christian continued working until he was interrupted by his Blackberry buzzing. As he looked at it, he couldn't help but smile at the id, Ana.

"Ana, hi."

"Hi. I hope that I'm not disturbing you.", she said.

"No, no. I was just finishing some work. How are you?"

"Good, I guess I still am shock kind of about Matt's secret life." She would definitely be skocked at Christian's secret life. His was a lot darker than Matt's.

"I know that it was a lot to take it, but that shouldn't change how you viewed Matt. He was the same Matt."

"Yeah. Tomorrow is my birthday, and I've been thinking about everything a lot more today." Christian could hear the sadness in her voice. He longed to be there to hold her.

"Where are you?", he asked.

"I'm at my place. Kate is out on a blind date, and I have no idea when she is going to be home."

"Would it be ok if I come over? I can bring dinner."

"You don't have to do that. I'm sure that you have plans tonight."

"No, I am free tonight. I will see you in a bit.", he said before she could reply. "Taylor", he said as he walked into the living room.

"Yes, sir?"

"Please contact Miss Williams and let her know that her services are no longer needed. I'm going out.", he said he grabbed his jacket. "You can take the rest of the night off."

As Christian drove to Ana's in his R8, he smiled at how excited he was to see her. Christian Grey never dated, but now he was willing to change for Ana. He stopped for pizza and wine.

"Hi.", he said when Ana opened the door. She was wearing a gray shirt and yoga pants, but she was still beautiful.

"Hi. I'm sorry for how I'm dressed. I was going to change, but I didn't have time.", she said shyly.

"I think you look beautiful.", he smiled as she blushed. "I have pizza and wine."

"You didn't have to bring dinner, but that was sweet of you."

"You need to eat."

"Yes sir.", she said as she bit her lip as Christian gasped. He was finding himself becoming more and more attracted to her. "How about we sit here in the living room floor?", Ana asked as she pointed to the Persian rug.

"Sounds go to me.", he replied as they took their places and he poured wine into the glasses. "You said Kate was on a blind date?"

"Yeah, some friend at work set them up. She was sorta afraid to go."

"Do you date much?", he asked as Ana stopped eating her pizza. "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate of me to ask."

"No, it's ok. I don't really date."

"Why? You are smart and beautiful with a heart of gold."

"I don't know. My focus has always been school and work. Plus, I have never really met a guy who I liked enough.", she said as she bit her lip. "What about you? I'm sure Christian Grey has had lots of girlfriends."

"No", he laughs. "I don't do the girlfriend thing. I focus on my um work. I suppose if the right girl came along, I might change." The electricity between them was undeniable.

"How are your brother and sister?", Ana asked as she tried to change the subject.

"Elliot is in construction, and Mia just got back from Paris where she studied cookery." Ana had met Elliot a few times, but had never met Mia. Mia was the same age as Ana and Kate, but had attended a private school.

"I remember Elliot used to be quite the ladies man.", Ana giggled.

"Oh, he still is.", he laughed as Ana's phone rang.

"Excuse me a second.", she said as she answered her phone. "Mom, hi. Are you still planning on coming tomorrow? Great. How about Dad?" Christian could see hurt in her eyes. "Yeah, at least you are coming. See you tomorrow.", she said as she hung up.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. My mom is coming into town tomorrow for dinner, and I was hoping my dad would make it. He said he had to work. This is the first year that I've decided to celebrate my birthday since...well you know."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could make you feel better."

"Do you have plans tomorrow night?", Ana asked as she looked into his gray eyes.

"I don't. I am free.", Christian smiled.

"Would you like to join my mother and I for dinner?" He knew it was going to be a difficult day and wanted to be there for her. Plus, he was finding it harder and harder to stay away from her.

"Miss Steele, I would love to. In fact, how about we go to my club for dinner?"

"Your club?"

"Yes, I have a few. I was thinking maybe The Mile High Club.", he smiles.

"All right. That would be nice, thank you."

They continued talking for hours. Christian couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to Ana. She would smile at him, and he swore he felt butterflies in his stomach. Those were feelings he had never felt before.

"Do you remember that time you had the school dance, and you were so nervous about it?", Christian asked.

"Yes, because I couldn't dance. Matt tried to teach me, but it was a total fail."

"Well, he had two left feet himself. If I had taught you, you would have done great."

"Matt said that you were a good dancer, but I didn't want to bother you."

Christian stood up and went over to Ana's stereo as she looked at him with questioning eyes. He put his hand out to her and pulled her up from her spot on the rug.

"Ana, can I have this dance?"

"I still can't dance very well."

"I think you will do good.", he smiled as "I Will Be" by Leona Lewis started playing.

_There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me_

_All the pain, the tears I cried_  
_Still you never said goodbye and now I know_  
_How far you'd go_

_I know I let you down  
But it's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go_

_I will be, all that you want_  
_And gather myself together_  
_Cause you keep me from falling apart_  
_All my life, I'll be with you forever_  
_To get you through the day_  
_And make everything ok_

_I thought that I had everything_  
_I didn't know what life could bring_  
_But now I see, honestly_

_You're the one thing I got right_  
_The only one I let inside_  
_Now I can breathe, cause you're here with me_

_And if I let you down  
I'll turn it all around  
Cause I would never let you go_

_I will be, all that you want  
And gather myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything ok_

_Cause without you I can't breathe_  
_I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave_  
_You're all I've got, you're all I want_  
_Yeah_

_And without you I don't know what I'd do_  
_I can never, ever live a day without you_  
_Here with me, do you see,_  
_You're all I need_

As the music played, Christian held Ana tightly. He glanced at his watch and noticed it was after midnight. Ana looked at him as she bit her lip. That was his undoing. He took her face in his hands and pulled her towards him and kissing her passionately. They kissed for several minutes, both enjoying what was happening. Finally, Christian pulled away from her.

"Happy Birthday Ana."


	8. Chapter 8

After the dance and kiss, Christian and Ana were both speechless. There was nothing more that Christian wanted than to take the kiss further, but he didn't want to push Ana. They ended falling asleep on the sofa, with Christian holding Ana. Even though Ana had always thought of her sofa being uncomfortable, it was the best sleep she had in a long time. It was the best sleep for Christian as well.

"Ahem", Kate said after arriving home from her blind date that morning. Christian woke up immediately and noticed that Ana was not on the sofa.

"Kate, hi. I came over last night with dinner, and I guess Ana and I fell asleep.

"That's nice, but where is Ana?"

"She was right here when I fell asleep. Is she in her bedroom?", Christian asked as he went into Ana's bedroom. She was not in there. "Where could she be? Do you think she left for work already?" He was starting to get concerned.

"It's only 7:30, and she said something yesterday about maybe taking today off.", Kate said as she walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the breakfast bar. It was Ana's handwriting.

_"I had something I needed to do. Don't worry, I will be back soon."_ Ana

"Where could she have gone Kate?", Christian asked as he read the note. He was getting worried. Just last night, they had shared their first kiss. He was not ready to let her go.

"I think I have an idea.", Kate said as she realized where Ana had gone.

It was a clear day in Portland, not a cloud in the sky. The last time Ana had been to the cemetary, it was raining. It was the day of Matt's funeral. For the past six years, she had avoided going to visit his grave. Her mother had asked many times if she wanted to go with her, but Ana always backed out. She mentioned to Kate a few days before that she thought she might be ready to go. Somehow, she had found the courage.

"Hi. It's me.", she said as she sat on the ground in front of Matt's grave. "I know that I have been a lousy sister, not coming here. I wanted to, just couldn't bring myself to do it. Mom has done a nice job with the flowers here. I know you would probably have a fit though saying, Quit making this look so girly.", she laughed. "I know why you left the night of my party. I wish you would have told me what was going on. I blamed Christian for so long, but now I know that he was just trying to help you. It's kind of funny, but I think I am falling for him. I have never felt this way before, and it scares me." Ana said, not noticing the cooper haired man standing behind her.

"I'm scared too.", Christian said causing Ana to jump. Their eyes locked together.

"Christian, you startled me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. Hey Matt.", he said as he sat down next to Ana. This is the first time I've been here since he was buried. I was afraid of running into you here."

"I haven't been here either. How did you know where I was?"

"Kate woke me up when she came home. I panicked that you weren't there, and then Kate found your note. She told me where she thought you may have went."

"How did you get here so fast?"

"Charlie Tango, my helicopter."

"Your helicopter? Of course, you are CEO Christian Grey. Why wouldn't you have a helicopter?", Ana said as she rolled her eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me Miss Steele?", he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe", she giggled. "I need to get back to Seattle. I will see you tonight.", Ana said as she stood up. Christian grabbed her hand before she could walk away.

"I can take you back in Charlie Tango. Taylor came with me so he can drive your car back, if you want.", Christian said as he got up.

"Ok", she said as they left the cemetary.

After arriving back in Seattle, Christian dropped Ana off at her apartment. He told her that he had some work to do, but would see her at dinner. The rest of the day, Ana found herself getting nervous. Carla arrived at 5:00 for Ana's birthday dinner.

"Ana, you look so pretty.", Carla said as Ana came out wearing a red, sleeveless cocktail dress that Ana had bought that afternoon. She hoped Christian would like it.

"Thanks Mom. I still wish Dad could be here.", Ana said

"Me too sweetie, but he had work."

"He always has work.", Ana said. "A friend is joining us for dinner. In fact, we're going to his club."

"A friend? As in a guy friend maybe?", Carla asked.

"He is a guy and a friend. It's Christian Grey."

"Christian Grey?" Carla had always liked Christian. "He and Matt were the best of friends." Ana's phone buzzed, and she saw it was Christian.

"Hey. I was just telling my mom that you are joining us for dinner."

"Ana, I have something to take care of here at the office so I'm going to be late. Taylor is on his way to pick you and your mother up. I will be there as soon as possible, I promise."

"Ok, I will see you there. Bye.", Ana hoped that he was not backing out. "Christian is going to be late, but his driver is picking us up."

Taylor arrived at Ana's soon after her phone call with Christian. As they rode to the Mile High Club, Ana remained silent. Between her father not being there and Christian being late, she found herself not in the mood to celebrate. Arriving at the Mile High Club, Ana and Carla were seated.

"Cheer up. Christian will be here soon.", Carla smiled as they waited on Christian who was almost two hours late.

"I guess.", Ana said. Six years ago, she waited for Matt to show up to her party, and now she found herself waiting for Christian. "Mom, I think I'm going home. You can stay and have dinner, but I'm not feeling to well. Ana took her phone and dialed Christian's number, but it went straight to voicemail. "Christian, I waited, but I'm going home. I guess I thought there was something between us, but I was wrong."

"You weren't wrong." Ana heard coming from behind her. Turning around, she saw Christian who had a dozen red roses in his hand.

"I didn't think you were coming.", she said as Christian handed her the roses.

"I had to make a detour and pick up another dinner guest.", he said as she saw Ray come through the door."

"Daddy!", she yelled as she ran to Ray. "You came. I thought you had work."

"Someone reminded me that there is more important things in life than work.", Ray said looking at Christian. "Happy Birthday Annie."

"You got my dad here? I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

Ana looked into Christian's eyes and smiled. Then, she pulled him towards her and kissed him, even more passionately than the night before.

"Sometimes action speak louder than words.", Ana said.


	9. Chapter 9

Ana was excited to see Ray at her birthday dinner. Ever since Matt died, the Steele family had been in pieces. Ana had come to realize that it was time to start putting their lives back together. Knowing that Christian had persuaded Ray to come made Ana feel even stronger for him.

As they ate dinner, Ana couldn't stop herself from staring at Christian. This man was gorgeous. He was wearing a white shirt and black dress pants paired with a black jacket. Ana wondered what he looked like underneath those clothes. For the first time, her body felt something it had never felt before, lust. She had never been sexual with a man before, and suddenly she wanted nothing more than to give herself to Christian Grey. Ana sensed that Christian was nowhere near being a virgin, but she had no clue the type of sexual relationships he had.

"Ana, are you listening?", Carla asked, breaking the trance Ana was in.

"I'm sorry. What?", she said embarrassed as Christian smirked at her from across the table. He knew what was causing her lack of attention. It was the same thing causing his. His eyes had been fixated on her as well. Having Ana sit on the opposite side of the table as him had been his idea. He wanted the chance to gaze into her blue eyes.

"I asked how Kate is."

"Oh, she's good.", Ana said as she bit her lip. She could have sworn she heard a moan coming from Christian.

"So, Mr. Steele, Ana tells me that you still like fishing.", Christian asks.

"Please call me Ray. And yes, I try to go whenever possible."

"I love fishing. Maybe I could join you sometime?"

"Yeah, sure, that would be nice. Just let me know when you are free, and we can work out a time.", Ray smiled. He and Matt used to fish all the time. Although he told everyone he fished better alone, he got lonely.

When everyone had finished their dinner, the waiter brought out a two layer chocolate cake with twenty two candles on it. It was the first birthday cake that Ana had since her sweet sixteen. Everyone in the room, including people at other tables sang happy birthday.

"Make a wish.", Christian said as she blew out the candles. As everyone started eating their cake, Christian saw Elena walk in. She spotted him immediately and started towards the table. When she saw Ana, the smile she had worn disappeared.

"Christian, hello.", Elena said.

"Hello Elena.", he said as he wondered what she wanted.

"I hope that I'm not interrupting your dinner. I was going to call you with a question about the salon, but here you are now so... I'm Elena Lincoln, Christian's business associate.", she said introducing herself.

"Elena this is Anastasia Steele, her father Ray, and mother Carla. We were in the middle of celebrating Ana'a birthday. Business can wait."

"Happy Birthday Ana."

"Thank you. Christian, I don't mind if you talk to Elena. Go ahead.", Ana smiled.

"I will be right back.", he said as he kissed her forehead. As he and Elena walked to the front of the club, he started to become irritant. "Elena, cut the crap. You don't want to talk about business, so what do you want?"

"I think I have found a new sub for you, but it seems you have your eye on someone else.", she said as she looked towards Ana. I have to admit she looks too innocent to be a sub."

"That's because she's not . I don't want a fucking sub. Believe it or not but I want to try and have a normal relationship. Ana and I are starting something real."

"Real? Christian you have no idea what real is. Do you really think that you will be able to turn off your urges and needs. Looking at Anastasia, I don't think she will satisfy what you are used to. She has no idea about your secret life does she?", Elena asked as Christian's eyes gave her the answer. "I didn't think so. She seems sweet and lovely, but she would not understand our world even if she tried. Why don't you do both of you a favor and end it before anyone gets hurt.". Giving up subs was an easy thing to do, but would giving up the entire BDSM be as easy? Christian was not worried about getting hurt. It was Ana that he was worried about.

"This conversation is over.", Christian said as he went back to the table.

After dinner was over, Christian and Ana went back to her apartment with Ray and Carla. They talked for a while before saying their goodbyes. Ana told her parents to call when they arrived home.

"All alone Mr. Grey.", Ana said as she sat next to Christian on the sofa. "Do you want to watch some tv or perhaps makeout.", she said as she kissed his neck. Ana was ready to give him her virginity.

"Ana, wait.", he said as he pulled away from her. "We need to talk."

"Ok, is it about why you have been acting so weird since Elena showed up at dinner? Is there a business problem that has you worried."

"No, it's not that. Look, my life is fucked up. I'm fucked up. There are things that you don't know about me."

"There are things that you don't know about me too, but I was hoping that we could get to know one another better."

"I'm afraid if you knew about certain parts of my life, you would want nothing to do with me. The last thing I want is to hurt you. You have already been through so much."

"Would you please stop acting like I'm this fragile little flower. Are you just trying to tell me that you don't want to date me? Is that it? I'm sure that you are used to being around these gorgeous women. So why would you want a plain jane like me?", she said through tears.

"Look at me. There is nothing plain about you. You are the most beautiful and amazing woman I have ever known. At night, I find myself dreaming about you. The last thing I want is to hurt you."

"How about this, you tell me what this big secret is that you 're worried will make me run. Then, I will decide if I want to move forward."

Christian looked at her as she tried to stop the tears. As he took a deep breath, he decided to treat it like a band-aid being ripped off. He just had to get it over with. "Ana, I'm a Dominant."


	10. Chapter 10

"Dom..dom..dominant?", Ana asked, finally able to bring herself to say the word. She had heard the word before, but hearing Christian reveal that's what he was jolted her. She closed her eyes for a minute, trying to gather the courage to hear what Christian had to say.

"Ana? I know that you probably have questions, and I want to answer them. But, if you want to talk about this tomorrow, we can.", he said as he leaned forward so he could try and read her facial expression, but she was motionless.

"No, I pushed you to tell me this big thing, and I think we should talk about it. A few years ago, Kate and I were flipping through the channels, and she stopped on this movie, _The Secretary_. The woman in it became a submissive, I think that was the word, to her boss, the dominant."she said as she laughed nervously as she remembered something about the movie.

"I've heard of that movie, though I haven't seen it. What about it do you find funny?", he asked with questioning eyes.

"The dominant in the movie had the last name Grey.", she smiled. "So, you're telling me that's what you do to women? You get pleasure in controlling and punishing them?" Ana couldn't believe what she was asking.

"Yes to the control part, but the only time the women are punished is when they don't follow the rules. I knew that this would be a shock to you."

"Yeah, you got that right. How long have you been this way Christian?"

"I have been a part of the BDSM lifestyle since I was fifteen.", he said as Ana looked at him with shock in her eyes. "A friend of my mother's introduced me to it. I was her sub for six years, and then the roles were reversed.

"What kind of sick and twisted person takes advantage of an innocent child like that?, Ana asked as she started feeling sick to her stomach. "Christian, that woman should be locked up."

"She didn't take advantage of me. I was more than willing. Did you know that I was adopted?", he asked as Ana nodded. "My life before the Greys adopted me was hell. Even though they came into my life, I still had so much rage about things. Elena helped me find a way to deal." Her name had slipped out of his mouth before he realized it.

"That woman who was at the club tonight is the one who seduced you? Do you still do that stuff with her?"

"No, it's been over between us for a long time. All that we are now is friends and business associates, nothing more. Ana, I needed a coping mechanism to help me with how I felt. All of the shit I dealt with before the Greys and then Matt's death made me so full of anger. But something changed when you came back into my life. You make me forget about everything bad in my life. With you I want something I have never had before, _more_."

"Christian, I feel the same about you, but I am not going to be your sub. My god, I'm still a virgin.", she said as she stood up. Her face was blushing due to her admittance.

"I don't want you as my sub. I admit giving up the BDSM lifestyle could be difficult, but for you, I will do anything. My head tells me that I should let you go because you deserve better, but my heart is telling me to fight for us." Christian stood up and faced Ana, who was once again motionless. She simply stared at him, not saying anything. He took it that she had heard enough and wanted nothing else to do with him. "Goodbye Ana.", he said as he walked to the door."

"Wait.", Ana said as she walked towards him. "My head is telling me to let you walk out that door. My heart on the other hand is telling me that if let you go, I will regret it." She moved her body into his. "One thing I have learned is life is too short to live with regrets. So, I'm following my heart.", she smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this is a short chapter. I went out and celebrated my birthday, but still wanted to get a chapter in. There is drama right around the corner after this chapter ;) Enjoy**!

"I want to _woo_ you Anastasia Steele.", Christian said with a big grin as he sat on the sofa with Ana in his arms. He was relieved that Ana knew about his past and even happier that she didn't run away screaming.

"_Woo _me? Hmmm, I like the sound of that, but have you ever wooed a girl before?", Ana asked as she snuggled up closer to him.

"No, it would be a first for me. So, please be patient with me since I'm new to this.", he laughed as he ran his hand through Ana's hair. "I've never had the desire to date someone before you, and I am going to do my damned best not to disappoint you."

"I'm honored to be a first for you. I'm not good at the dating thing either.", she said. Ana had only been on three dates her entire life, and they were disasters. "We can learn together."

"Christian? I have a question to ask." Christian looked at Ana with questioning eyes. He tensed up, worried that she may have a question about being a dominant. "What's your favorite food?" Christian relaxed at the question.

"Macaroni and cheese, Miss Steele. Now, what brought on that question?"

"I thought maybe I could cook for you one night. Macaroni and cheese is one of my favorites as well", she giggled.

"I love that sound.", he smiled. "I feel like I am in a dream right now. For so long, I was in darkness , and then you came along. It feels like everything is finally falling into place, and it's because of you baby." Ana turned around and looked at Christian. She had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"These are happy tears because no one has ever called me baby before.", she said through tears."

Christian gave her a boyish grin as he kissed her forehead. "Well, you better get used to it because I plan on calling you that, a lot."

"I think you have gotten off to a good start with the_ wooing _Mr. Grey.", Ana said as she bit her lip. "Kate will probably be home soon. Do you want to go to my room?" Ana's body was yearning for Christian, and she didn't want to risk the chance of getting caught by Kate.

"There is nothing that I want more than to go in there with you, but I think we both know what will happen. I want you so much Ana, but maybe we should take it slow." Ana turned around on the sofa and started leaving small kisses on his neck, cheeks, and then his mouth.

"Is this slow enough for you. Maybe I can..slow..it down..some..more", she said in between kisses. Christian was getting more turned on by minute. "I want you Christian, please."

Ana sat in Christian's lap and started kissing him passionately as she ran her fingers ran through his hair. She could feel his erection against pressing against her. Christian kissed her neck softly and then started moving down towards her breasts. Suddenly his phone buzzed, interrupting them.

"What the fuck!", an irritated Christian said. As he pulled his phone from his pocket, he winked at Ana, "Just a sec, baby." Ana's face lit up at the word baby. "This better be good.", he said to the person on the other end. What? No, I will be right there."

"You have to go?", Ana asked with disappointment in her face.

"Yeah, I'm sorry.", he said as he walks to get his jacket. "Maybe this is a sign that we should wait. I want your first time to be special." Turning to her as he opened the door, he smiled. "I will call you."

"Ok, drive safely.", she said as she kissed him good bye. Ana wondered what had happened to make Christian leave in such in a hurry. She smiled as she thought about the night. For the first time since Matt died, Ana was truly happy.

When Christian arrived at his penthouse at Escala, he was met by Taylor instantly who had a concerned look on his face. Christian saw furniture turned over in the living room and knew something bad had happened.

"Tell me exactly what happened?", Christian asked.

"Miss Williams arrived here asking to see you. When I informed her that you were not home, she became irate. She thought I was lying and then started trashing the living room. I tried to stop her, but she got away from me.

"Did she say anything else before she left?"

"She looked me in the eye and said, "Only I can make master happy."


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Christian decided that he needed to do something about Leila before things got further out of hand. He had met Leila at Elena's salon Esclava where she worked. Brunettes had always been his type, and Leila fit the bill. After being Christian's sub for a month, she told him she wanted to be more. That was something that Christian couldn't give to her. Seeing Ana again after six years made him realize that he did want the more, but with Ana. As he and Taylor drove to work, he wondered if a little birdie had told Leila about Ana. That little birdie being named Elena. He needed answers.

"Taylor, we're making a detour on the way to work. I'm paying Elena Lincoln a visit.", Christian said as he thought back to the night before, kissing and holding Ana. She had brought him so much happiness, and he was not about to let anything or anyone ruin that.

"Christian, what brings you here so early?", Elena said as she greeted him at the door. Christian didn't wait to be invited in. He pushed his way inside. Elena could tell he was not in a good mood.

"Let me think. Oh, you feel the need to stick your nose in my fucking life!", he snapped.

"What are you talking about? I have done no such thing.", she asked as she walked closer towards him. Christian held his hand up stopping her. Tell me why you feel the need to barge in here and accuse me of interfering in your life?"

"Leila trashed my apartment and made the remark she was the only one for me. I knew right away she had found out about Ana. After wondering for a bit how she could have found out, I realized you fucking told her. Why in the hell did you feel the urge to discuss me and Ana with her?", he said as his face reddened with rage.

"Poor Leila showed up here last night after I arrived home from the club. Christian, she was all distraught about you ending your contract with her. You should have seen her. She said that she told you she wanted more from you, and you didn't feel the same. I told her that a dom should never be more than that to his sub. She just starting crying. I told her that I would help her find another dom, but she said that the only one she wanted was you. Trying to help her, I told her you had found someone else, a non-sub."

"Fuck! Why did need to discuss my life with her? Are you such a spiteful bitch that you feel the need to mess with my life? Damn it Elena!", Christian snapped as his phone buzzed. Pulling it from his pocket, he saw it was Ana. He wanted nothing more than to hear her voice, but he needed to finish dealing with Elena so he let the call go to voicemail.

"That was her, wasn't it? You said last night you wanted something real. Maybe you just need a break, but after, you will come back to where you were. It's who you are. Sweet Anastasia will never know the real you because you will never be brave enough to tell her about your secret."

"You are wrong there because I told her last night. I am willing to give up all that shit for her. I'm going now, but you better not mess with me and Ana again. I will fucking destroy you.",he said as he walked to the door.

"I get it. But, I have to say, you getting angry like this is a turn on.", Elena said.

After Christian got back into the car, he was beyond angry about Elena. In the past, he would deal with that anger in his playroom, but not now. Even though it was going to be hard, he was determined to be the man he promised Ana he would be. He noticed Ana had left a voicemail on his phone.

"Christian, call me when you get this.", Ana said as he could hear the urgency in her voice. He dialed her number, and she answered on the second ring.

"Ana, you sounded upset. Baby, are you ok?"

"My..my..dad..he..", she said in between sobs.

"What about your dad? Sweetheart, what is it?"

"My dad is in the hospital.", she cried hysterically. "I'm on my way there now."

"You're driving? Ana, you shouldn't be driving when you're this upset. I will come and get you."

"Kate is with me. I appreciate..your offer..but.." Ana was still unable to control her tears. Christian wanted to be there with her to hold her. "You have a company to run, and I don't expect you to just take off for me. I will be let you know when I get there.", she said as she hung up. Yes Christian had a an empire to run, but he had people who could help when he was not there. He knew where he needed to be.

"Taylor, we need to get Charlie Tango ready. I'm going to Portland."


	13. Chapter 13

**Another update for you guys :) Enjoy!**

"What if he doesn't make it Kate? What am I going to do?", Ana asked her best friend as they arrived in Portland. Carla called Ana earlier that morning and told her Ray had been in a car accident. As soon as she got off the phone, Ana decided to leave. Thankfully Kate was home so she could drive since Ana was a mess. "I lost Matt like this, and I'm not ready to lose my dad too."

"Hey, he is going to be fine. Your dad is one tough guy.", Kate said as she tried to calm Ana down. As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Ana sought out Carla. When she found her, Carla's eyes were red from crying.

"Mom. How is he? Have they told you anything?", Ana asked as she looked at Carla.

"The last I heard they were working to get him stabilized. There is a chance he has a head injury. The doctor hasn't been out anymore."

"What happened?"

"Last night when we got back home, he seemed like something was bothering him. Early this morning, he said he was going fishing. Right before he left, he said that he was sorry for causing so much hurt." Ana wondered what Ray meant when he said he was sorry for the hurt he had caused. "Where did the accident happen Mom?"

"It was almost at the same spot where Matt had his accident.", Carla said as Ana gasped. She knew that particular road had a few dangerous curves. The three of them sat down and waited for the doctor to let them know was going on. As they sat, Kate received a text message which made her smile. Realizing Ana was next to her, she quickly put her smile away.

"You don't have to stop smiling on my account Kate. Let me guess, the guy you had the blind date with the other night?", Ana asked.

"Um, no. That date was a disaster. The guy showed up, and he was cute. Then, he started telling me how he lives in his parents' basement. Oh, and get this, he is unemployed. Well, he mows lawns in the summer, but that's not a career. After the date, I went to this club. As I was dancing, I saw this hot guy standing by the bar. He was so yummy. Before I knew it, I was introducing myself to him. We instantly clicked."

"You didn't come home that night.", Ana said as she realized where Kate spent the night.

"We went to his place and talked. Ana, we didn't have sex that night.", Kate said. "We did the next morning.", she laughed. "I really like him."

"When you meet the right guy, don't let him get away.", Carla said. "How about your sweetie? You and Christian seem to be doing well.", she said looking at Ana.

"We are. I really like him, and we are taking our time.", Ana said. "I called him on my way here. When we find out more, I'll call him back." Looking down at the floor, Ana tried to tell herself that her dad was going to be ok. She knew she needed to be strong for Carla.

"I think he must really care about you if he comes to the hospital from Seattle.", Kate said. Her words made Ana look up. There coming down the hallway was Christian. Ana left her chair and walked towards him.

"What are you doing here? You didn't have to come.", Ana said as the tears that had just stopped returned. Christian pullled her into him and held her tightly.

"I'm where I need to be.", he said as she cried. "Baby, I wish I could take away the pain you are feeling right now. Don't worry, Ray is going to be ok."

"They haven't told really told us anything. We've just been sitting here, waiting.", she said as she looked up at Christian. She could see that he was not happy with what she had just told her.

"Wait here. I will be right back.", Christian said as he walked to the nurses desk. Ana could see him getting angry. Looking back at her, he gave a reassuring smile. "The doctor will be out soon.", he said when he walked back to Ana.

"What did you do?"

"I've donated money to this hospital in the past and simply threatened to end my contributions if they didn't get off their asses and give answers." A few minutes later a tall dark-haired doctor walked out to Carla and Ana.

"Mrs. Grey, your husband is a very lucky man. He suffered a linear skull fracture and several contusions to his body. We are going to watch his head injury, but I am confident he will make a full recovery. He is resting now, but you can go see him."

Ana and Carla went in to see Ray while Christian and Kate waited outside. Carla sat by Ray and held his hand as Ana stood against the wall. "Ray, you're going to be ok. I love you so much.", Carla said. Ana walked over and kissed his forehead. "I'm going to stay here tonight sweetheart. Why don't you go back to the house and get some rest?"

"No, why don't you go, and I will stay with Dad."

"My place is here with him. Please, go and get some rest."

"Ok, but call me if there is any change. Any.", Ana said reluctantly.

"I promise." Carla walked with Ana back to the waiting room. "Christian, take care of my little girl."

"I will.", Christian said as he hugged Carla. "So, do you two want to get some food?", he asked looking at Ana and Kate.

"Kate, I know that you already missed a day of work. You don't have to stay here tonight. I will let keep you posted."

"Ana, I can miss another day. It's fine."

"Ana's right. You don't have to stay. I will be here.", Christian said.

"All right, but keep me updated.", Kate said as she hugged Ana and then Christian.

Ana and Christian went to Carla and Ray's house. It was a house that Ana had spent very little time in during the past six years. As they walked in, she thought about all the happy moments she shared with Matt in the house. They went upstairs to Ana's bedroom, which was still decorated the same as when she lived there. The walls were painted light pink. A bookshelf full of books was the focal point of the room.

"I remember coming in here once with Matt. He thought you had one of his cds and came in here looking for it.", Christian smiled.

"Besides Matt, you are the only boy who has ever been in here.", she blushed. Ana walked over to the small twin size bed and sat down. Christian soon sat next to her. "Thank you for coming here. I'm sorry I made you miss work.", she said as she looked into his gray eyes.

"I have people who can run the place for me. Ana, I wanted to be here for you. There is nowhere else I want to be right now than here. You look tired. Why don't you rest?"

"Will you lay down with me?", she asked. Christian nodded and layed down behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. She soon started crying. "I was so scared that I was going to lose my dad. I lost Matt and the thought of losing my dad frightens me.", Ana said sobbing.

"Shhhhh, it's ok. Your dad is going to be all right. Just rest baby.", he said as he held her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Third and final update for the day, enjoy ;)**

Following a night of tossing and turning, Ana decided she needed to get back to the hospital. As she got out of bed, she looked at Christian who was still sleeping. Having him there with her made her feel better. She reached over and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning baby.", he said as he woke up. "I'm not going to ask you how you slept since I know you were restless." Christian jumped out of bed and smiled at her. "I like sharing the bed with you."

"I need to get to the hospital. I have some clothes here, but they are probably too small. I will just wear the same clothes I had yesterday."

"That reminds me. Stay right there.", Christian said as he went downstairs. Ana wondered what he was doing. As he came back in, she noticed he had a duffel. "This is for you Miss Steele.", he said handing Ana the bag.

Opening the bag, she saw a couple of pairs of pants,a few blouses, and a pair of shoes. There were even a couple of pairs of panties and two bras. She flushed when she saw Christian had seen the underwear.

"These are my clothes. How did they get here?"

"I had Taylor go by your apartment last night. Kate packed a few things for you. Those should be ok for now. We can get you some more later if needed.", he smiled. "By the way, I love the red panties and bra.", he winked. "Let's stop for breakfast on the way to the hospital."

"I'm not hungry. I just want to go and see my dad."

"Ana, you didn't have dinner last night. You need to eat. Please.", he said as he kissed her forehead.", Christian said as he looked at his Blackberry. "My brother just texted informing me that he thinks he has found his soul mate. I highly doubt that. She probably is just another one of his flavors of the month."

"When all of this is over, I'd like to have dinner with Elliot and whoever he is dating at the time.", Ana said. She quickly changed into a pair of jeans and green blouse. In no time she was ready to. "Ready Mr. Grey?"

Ana and Christian stopped for breakfast and headed to the hospital. When they arrived, an exhausted Carla was sitting outside Ray's room. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. Not only was Ana hurting for Ray, but her heart broke seeing Carla upset. Ana sat down next to her mom and took her hand.

"How is he? Has he woken up?", Ana asked Carla who looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Mom, what is it? Is he worse?"

"No, he is doing a little better. He actually woke up earlier and talked a bit."

"That's good. How about you go home and get some rest? Christian and I will be here with Dad.", Ana smiled at Carla who looked like something was on her mind.

"Ok, yeah. I think getting away from here for a while will be good. If anything changes, let me know. I love you Ana", Carla said before leaving.

"I'm going to check on my dad. Do you want to come in?" Christian wanted to go in with Ana, but felt he needed to give her and Ray some time together.

"Maybe later. I'll be out here."

As Ana walked into Ray's room, she could already see he was doing better. He was not as pale as he had been the day before. She stood by his bed and held his hand before she saw him open his eyes.

"Dad? Hey.", she smiled as she sat down in the chair next to the bed. "I'm so happy that you're ok."

"Ana. I'm glad you're here.", Ray said in a weak voice. "I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry? Dad, you had an accident. Nothing is your fault." Ana started thinking about Carla said Ray told her before the accident. He said he was sorry for the hurt he had caused. She wanted to ask what he meant, but thought it would be better till another time.

"When I saw you the night of your birthday, you were so happy. It was the happiest I have seen you in a long time. These past six years have been hell."

"I know. They have been hell for all of us. I know that you have distanced yourself from everyone because of Matt's death. That was the same thing I did. But now, we have the chance to be a family again. Matt would want that."

"The reason I have kept to myself has been because I don't deserve your mother and you. For six years, I have carried a secret around. It's a secret that I'm tired of having. Ana, it's because of me that Matt died.", Ray said as Ana looked on in shock.

"That's crazy. It was not your fault that he died. Don't say something like that."

"I found out that Matt had a problem with gambling." Ana didn't know what to say. Matt's gambling troubles were something she had found out about herself a few days before. She had decided not to say anything to her parents about it. Even though he had this secret life, he was still the same Matt to her. Ana wondered how Ray had found out about it.

"Dad, there is something I need to tell you. A few days ago, Christian told me about Matt's troubles with gambling and a loan shark. Christian had tried to help Matt, but ended up getting beat up. Matt was on the way back from helping him when he had the accident."

"The thing is, I have known about Matt for six years. I knew before he died." Ana stopped breathing for a second. Ray looked at her with tears. "Matt came to me and asked for money. I told him no. Then, I found out that he went to a loan shark. I told him he was stupid. He asked me for the money so he could pay the guy, but I said no. I told him that I was disappointed in him. It was his mess to clean up, and I was not helping in any way.

"All of that time I blamed Christian for what happened, and then I found out it wasn't his fault. It was your fault. You didnt have to give him the money, but you could have maybe tried to find a way to help him. You didn't even attempt to help him?" Ray shook his head. "At least Christian tried Dad!" Ana ran out of the room and right into Christian who had been talking to Carla. "I thought you were going to rest."

"I was but thought I should be here for you after you talked to your father. He told me this morning. I'm as upset as you are, but I forgive him."

"I can't deal with this now. I need to get away from here.", Ana said as she fled from the hospital with Christian on her heels. "I.. can't..be..here.", she said as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Your mom told me what happened. Baby, I don't think..", Christian started to say, but he knew Ana was not in the mood to listen. "How about we go somewhere so you can rest?"

After leaving the hospital, Christian took Ana to the Heathman. He hated seeing her upset and wanted her to rest. As they walked into the room, Ana walked over to the bed. She bit her lip as she eyed him hungrily.

"Ana, please don't bite your lip. That makes me want you so much."

"Good, so what's the problem? You want me, and I want you. I think we should just do it. ", she said as she kissed him passionately. Their tongues explored each other's mouths before Christian pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"Not this way. Ana, I want to be with you, but you are hurting. If we have sex right now, we will both regret it."

"I need this please.", Ana said as put her hand on his growing erection. "Make me feel better.", she said as she looked at him through her long lashes. She removed her shirt.

"Perhaps we can compromise. I will make you feel better.", Christian said as he pushed her on the bed. "You are so sweet.", he said as he put feather kisses on her neck. He moved down to her breasts, massaging them as he kissed her stomach. Ana found herself getting wet. Upon removing her jeans, Christian cupped her sex. She couldn't believe what was happening to her body. "So wet Miss Steele."

"Christian, please.", she moaned. Before she knew what was happening, he had pulled her panties down and begun palming her clit. "Oh god". Christian looked up at her and gave a devilish grin. He thrust his finger inside her and started circling slow. He started rotating his finger harder inside her as her moans became louder.

"You like that?", Christian asked as he continued his assault. "Come for me baby." Those words were her undoing. She soon shattered in waves. After coming down from her orgasm, she laid still for a few minutes as Christian rolled off of her. She looked at him with puzzled eyes. "Do you feel a little better?" Ana nodded slowly. "Good, that's what I was going for. I promised that the first time we make love would be special, and it will be.", he said as they laid there in silence.

Even though Ana felt a little better, she was still confused with how she was going to deal with her father. He had turned his back on his son. The thought that Matt might still be alive if Ray had helped him haunted her. She knew she was going to have to deal with everything, but she just wanted to stay in her bubble with Christian a while longer.


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you ok? I mean with what just happened here?", Christian asked Ana as the continued to lay in the bed at the Heathman. He propped himself on his elbow so they could look eye to eye.

"Oh yes, I am more than ok.", Ana giggled. "That was my first..um.. orgasm. Kate has talked about hers before, but words cannot describe how amazing that was. It was extraordinary."

"We aim to please Miss Steele. Now, if you think that was amazing, just wait until we make love for the first time. It will be even more special because it will be both the first for both of us."

"I'm confused. You've never made love before? How is that possible?", Ana asked.

"I've always just fucked. That's it. You will be the first that I make love to." Ana felt special knowing that she would be Christian's first. It solidified her feelings for him even more.

"I feel kind of guilty.",she said as she stood up.

"Why do you feel guilty?"

"You made me feel better, but I didn't return the favor. I could tell that you were turned on as well."

"I was, but I wanted it to be about you. Your needs are more important than mine." Those words made her heart melt.

"What am I going to do Christian? I can't just forgive my father.", she said as she knotted her hands together.

"You forgave me."

"There was nothing to forgive you for. I blamed you for something that wasn't your fault. My father though..." Christian stood up and wrapped his arms around her. He despised seeing her hurt. Just when it seemed things were getting good for her, something always happened. Can't she catch a break. "I feel safe when I'm in your arms, like nothing else matters."

Christian and Ana stayed at the hotel a while longer until Ana decided that she needed to go back to the hospital. Even though she was not sure what she wanted to say to Ray, it was a conversation that needed to happen. Carla was sitting in a chair outside Ray's room reading a magazine when she saw Ana and Christian. Putting down the magazine, she ran to Ana. They just stood there looking at each other, neither knowing what to say. Carla had been hurt by Ray's confession, but she had resolved to forgive him. She knew it was going to be hard for Ana to do, but she hoped her daughter would forgive him as well.

"Ana, I was so worried about you. I called your phone, but you didn't answer. Are you ok?", Carla asked as Ana blushingly looked at Christian. Physically, she felt like she was on cloud nine. Emotionally, not so much.

"I don't know what I feel Mom. I can't just walk in there and forgive him. How can you be so understanding?", Ana asked as Christian took her hand.

"It's not that I forgive him because I don't, at least not right now. Over time, I'm sure I will find a way. He is the love of my life, and I can't just walk away from him. Please, just go in and talk to him. That's all I ask of you." Ana looked at Christian who nodded. She knew what she had to do. Ray was deep in thought when Ana walked into the room. He gave her a tiny smile when he saw her.

"Hi.", Ray cautiously said. "Do you want to sit down?" Shaking her head, she stood by the door, not knowing what to say. "I'm glad that you came back Annie. Seeing you like that earlier broke my heart. I never meant for to cause so much pain."

"I know that you didn't mean to, but you did. Hearing you tell me how you wouldn't help Matt hurt. He was your son, your flesh and blood. If you can turn your back on him, who is to say that you won't do the same to me or Mom. That's a scary thought Dad.", Ana said as she walked to the window.

"Not helping Matt was the biggest mistake of my life. I have hated myself every day for it. When Matt died, I had a hole in my heart. But, seeing you and your mother suffer broke my heart even more. I picked up extra hours at work and stayed away from you and your mother because I felt like I was a failure. The two of you deserved better. When I had the accident on the same road as Matt, I figured it was God's way of punishing me. I don't know why I survived. I should be dead.", Ray said through the tears that had started falling.

"Don't say that. You lived for a reason. Maybe it's God's way of bringing us closer together. It's going to be hard to get over this Dad, but I still love you. I'm just tired of everyone hurting.", Ana said as she hugged her father.

"I know. Me too. We need to become a family again." Ray had always said Ana got her big heart from Carla. As he tightly hugged his daughter, he was grateful for that heart and that she was not running away.

Once Ana was again reassured that Ray was going to make a full recovery, Carla and Ray persuaded her to go back to Seattle. She promised to call regularly to check on Ray and that she would be back the following weekend. As they watched Ana leave hand in hand with Christian, they were thankful for the man who had brought their old Ana back.

"Do you want to come for a while?", Ana asked Christian when they arrived at her apartment."

"Sure, I would love to.", he said as Ana started opening her car door. "Stop. Stay right there." Ana wondered what was wrong as Christian leapt from the car. He then went and opened her door.

"What is this?", Ana laughed.

"This is me _wooing_ you.", he winked. They made their way to her apartment and could hear laughing coming from inside. "Sounds like Kate may have company." Ana opened the door and sure enough there was Kate on the sofa straddling a blonde-haired guy. They were both half-dressed.

"Kate", Ana said to her roommate who looked up embarrassed.

"Elliot?", Christian said to the guy underneath Kate.


	16. Chapter 16

**Elliot Grey has arrived! Enjoy!**

"Elliot? What the fuck?! This is your new flavor of .. I mean lady friend?", Christian said as Kate jumped off Elliot and quickly got her shirt which had been tossed during their hot and heavy make out session.

"Hey lil bro. What's up?", Elliot said standing up in just his boxers. "Ana, hey, long time no see.", he grinned at Ana, not even aware of the awkwardness of the situation.

"Hi Elliot. It has been awhile.", Ana said as she looked in every direction but the half naked man standing before her.

"Ana, I am so sorry.", Kate said blushing. "We were having dinner, and things got carried away. We ended up here on the sofa."

"At least we weren't on the kitchen table. Talking about awwwkkkkwaarrrddd.", Elliot laughed.

"Where are you fucking pants?", Christian growled. Kate went to pick them up from the kitchen floor. The four of them stood in the living room silent until Elliot couldn't handle it anymore.

"So, uh, did anyone catch the game last night?", Elliot asked, trying to change the subject as he finished dressing. Christian simply shook his head as Ana grabbed his hand.

"We're going to go in here", she said motioning towards her bedroom. "Carry on with what you were doing. No, actually, don't please. I sit on that sofa." After going into her bedroom, Ana smiled at Christian. "That was interesting."

"You think? I knew he had been seeing someone, but had no idea it was Kate.", Christian said as he sat down on the bed. "Elliot has always been a bit of a man whore.". Ana tried to hold back her laughter but couldn't. "Something amusing Miss Steele?"

"I can't help but laugh at the fact that the new guy in Kate's life ended up being your brother.", she giggled. "Now that double date I mentioned with Elliot and his new girlfriend won't be so bad."

"I suppose you're right. They could have had the decency to go into her bedroom though. I mean they were right there in the open." Ana sat down on the bed next to him and kissed his cheek.

"As I recall, you and I were in that same room the other night and could have gotten caught." Christian smiled at that memory. He really couldn't be mad at Elliot for something he had done himself. "Of course, the only difference is I highly doubt you share your brother's taste in boxers.", Ana giggled at the thought of Elliot's boxers. "Angry Birds? Really?"

"Oh, you are right about that Miss Steele. You see sometimes, I feel the need to not wear boxers.", he said kissing her neck. Ana bit her lip at that remark. "And on that note, I should go. You need rest, and I have some paperwork to get caught up on."

"Thank you for being there with me in Portland. It meant a lot. If you hadn't been there, I would have been more of a mess."

"You don't have to thank me. I wanted to be there. Walk me out?", Christian said as he walked to her bedroom door. Opening the door slowly, he noticed the living room was now empty. "The coast is clear." Ana walked Christian to the car and kissed him with all she had. "I better go while I have enough will power to walk away. Otherwise, we may end up like Kate and Elliot, except on the hood of the car.", he said as he got into the car. "I'll call you later baby."

"I don't think I will ever get used to being called baby.", she smiled. "Goodnight." Ana watched Christian leave and went back into the apartment. She could hear giggling coming from Kate's bedroom, knowing what was going on. When she went back into her bedroom, she pulled an old photo album from her bookshelf. Flipping through the pages, she smiled at the photos of her and Matt. There was a photo of Matt and Christian that Ana had taken. They had attempted to make a cake for Carla and Ray's anniversary but were unsuccessful. Ana had been all too happy to catch the moment on film. Even though Matt was frowning, Christian had a smile on his face. Now here she was falling more and more for him. She felt if Matt were alive he be accepting of the relationship between his sister and best friend. As she continued looking at the pictures, she heard a knock on her door. "Come in."

"Hey, again, I'm sorry about what you saw with me and Elliot.", Kate said as she stood in the doorway. It won't happen again. So, how is your dad?" Ana didn't feel like going into detail about Ray's revelation so she decided to keep the answer simple.

"He's doing better. I'm going to visit him this weekend. You and Elliot, huh?"

"Yeah, I know. He is great though.", she said with a huge grin. "How about you and Christian? Things good with you guys?"

"Yeah, he is amazing Kate. We are taking our time. I know what you're going to ask, and no we have not had sex yet.", Ana smirked.

"You know me all too well. I'm going to call it a night. Oh, I almost forgot. You got some mail.", Kate said as she went to retrieve an envelope from the table in the living room. "Here you go. Night."

Ana opened the envelope and inside found a piece of paper that read: _Complimentary Birthday Spa Treatment at Esclava Salon_


	17. Chapter 17

_Complimentary Birthday Spa Treatment at Esclava Salon_. Ana kept looking at the piece of paper. Even though Christian was part owner of the salon, she had a feeling the gift was not from him. Her instinct told her it was from his business partner Elena Lincoln, the woman who had seduced and introduced him to the world of BDSM. The thought of that made Ana cringe. She knew that Christian was willing to give up her lifestyle, but it seemed Elena was not wanting to let him go. As she sat in her bedroom, she wondered what she should do. Should she just throw away the paper and act like nothing ever happened? Should she tell Christian about it? Ana knew that she didn't want to keep things from him. He had been so forthcoming with her, and she felt she owed him the same.

"Ana? Baby, is everything ok? You should be sleeping.", Christian said after answering the phone. Ana felt the sooner she told him about it, the better.

"I'm ok. It seems that I got a little birthday gift while I was in Portland.", she said as Christian became curious about what she received. "A complimentary birthday spa treatment."

"That sounds nice. You can get all pampered. Where is it at and who gave it to you?"

"Well, it's from Esclava. It doesn't say who sent it, but I think we both know."

"That fucking bitch. I warned him to stay away.", Christian fumed. "Don't worry baby. I will take care of her, first thing tomorrow." Christian knew he had a lot of work to do the next day, but he made sure he was going to put paying Elena a visit on the top of his list. He had warned her not to interfere, but she didn't listen.

"Christian, why can't she just leave us alone? Is she so miserable in her life that she wants to ruin ours?" Christian could hear frustration in Ana's voice. He was worried that Elena's games would cause Ana to run.

"Don't let her get to you. I'm going to fix this. Get some sleep."

The next morning Christian woke up angrier than the night before. Thinking about Elena's mind games filled him with rage. Instead of going to his old way of dealing with his anger, he went for a workout with his trainer, Claude. After his workout, he decided it was time to see his dear old friend Elena.

"Taylor, I have some business that I need to attend to at Esclava. Just drop me off, and I will call you when I am finished", Christian said. He didn't want to take the chance of Elena seeing his car. Entering Esclava, his eyes scanned looking for Elena. "Is Elena in?", he asked a blonde at the front desk.

"Mr. Grey. No sir, not yet. Would you like to wait for her?"

"Yes, I'll wait in her office. And if you like your job here, you will not let her know that I am here. Just tell her that Anastasia Steele is waiting for her.", he said angrily at the woman who looked at him with questioning eyes. "Do it." Christian went into Elena's office and awaited her arrival.

About ten minutes later, Elena arrived at the salon. immediately, the blonde told her that Anastasia Steele was waiting for her in her office. "Perfect.", Elena said to herself. Entering the office, she noticed her swivel chair was facing the wall behind her desk. "Are you making yourself at home Anastasia?", she asked to the person in the chair. As the chair turned around she was in silence that it was not Anastasia Steele, but instead it was Christian Grey.

"Elena, I've been waiting for you.", Christian said as his gray eyes darkened. She was speechless. "What's the matter? Am I not who you were expecting?"

"Christian, darling. I'm just surprised to see you is all.", she said.

"Maybe that's because you were expecting Anastasia. It seems you sent her something.", he said. Elena knew she couldn't deny it.

"I just wanted to give her a birthday gift is all. Is that such a bad thing.", she lied. It seemed the more she talked, the angrier Christian became.

"That's bull shit and you know it! You sent her that hoping that she would come here.", Christian said as he got up from the chair. Elena took a step back, not knowing what he was going to do. "Is your old age causing memory loss? Because I fucking told you to leave us alone!"

"You didn't seem to have an issue with my age when we were together.", Elena said. "In fact, you seemed to enjoy it very much. Anastasia can't give you what you want, what you need. I simply invited her here so I could tell her that.", she smirked.

"All you are is the bitch who taught me how to fuck. And you were not even a good fuck. It's taking all I have not to slap that look off your face."

"Look at what she has done to you already. She has made you weak. Where is the man who thrived on control and didn't believe in emotions?", Elena spat.

"I have found someone who sees the good in me. Someone who makes me feel alive for the first time. Someone who completes me.", Christian said as Elena stood in silence. "Whatever friendship we had is gone, as well as our partnership. I'm giving you the salon. You are to stay the fuck away from me and especially away from Anastasia. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, crystal.", Elena said as Christian walked out the door.

Christian called Taylor to let him know that he was ready. As he waited, his Blackberry buzzed. His bad mood disappeared when he saw that it was Ana calling.

"Hey baby.", he said answering the phone.

"How is your day so far Mr. Grey?", Ana asked.

"It just got better."


	18. Chapter 18

After putting Elena in her place, Christian's mood became one hundred times better. Elena had been a good friend to Christian, but that changed when she showed her discontent over his relationship with Ana. If she couldn't accept that he and Ana were together, there was no place for her in his life. For so long he had a life full of misery and darkness. Now, he was ready to actually enjoy live. Ana, full of goodness and hope, had been the key to opening that door for him.

Christian's work day at GEH was busy. After sitting through three boring meetings, and dealing with a mound of paperwork, he was ready to call it a day. He decided to see if Ana wanted to join him for dinner at Escala.

"Hello Mr. Grey", she giggled upon answering the phone.

"Hi baby. I was thinking how you haven't seen my apartment yet. How about you come over for dinner?"

"I would love to. I was thinking earlier about us." Christian started becoming worried. "Christian, I am ready. I am more than ready." He knew what she was referring to. Ana had spent the entire night before and that day thinking about sleeping with Christian. He had been there for her in Portland.

"Ana, I don't know. I don't want to rush you into anything. We have all the time in the world."

"You haven't rushed me. I want you, tonight." There was not a doubt in her mind.

Ana dressed in a sleeveless red dress and red heels for dinner. Christian sent to Taylor to pick her up since he was getting dinner ready. When she arrived, she was amazed at what she saw. The living room was all white, with paintings lining the walls. There was a balcony overlooking the city. She walked around inspecting the living room, until she heard a noise coming from near the left side of the room. As she went to inspect the noise, she came upon the kitchen area where Christian was standing. He was wearing dark jeans and a white shirt. Ana found herself getting turned on at the sight.

"Mrs. Jones ,my housekeeper, prepared dinner for us. Now, I know you said you like macaroni and cheese, but we needed an entrée. I called your mother and asked what your all time favorite dish is, and she said Chicken Kiev. So, Miss Steele, we have Chicken Kiev and macaroni and cheese for dinner.",he smiled. Ana was touched that he had called her mother. Christian pulled a chair out for Ana and sat down across from her.

"This smells delicious." Ana said as they began eating. They talked about how their days had been. Christian didn't want to go into detail about his meeting with Elena. He merely told Ana that Elena would no longer be bothering them. "Dinner was amazing. Mrs. Jones is a very good cook.", she said after they had finished eating.

"How about some dessert?", Christian asked as he took the dished to the sink. When he turned around, he saw Ana beside him with hunger in her eyes.

"I actually have something else in mind.", she said as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Ana, I want you, but not here baby. I want you in my bed.", he said as he took her hand and lead her to his bedroom.

When Ana walked into the bedroom, she was mesmerized by the many candles which covered the room. Rose petals made a path from the door to the bed. Soft music was playing. Christian came behind her and kissed the crook of her neck.

"Christian, this is beautiful.", Ana said as she turned around and face her soon to be lover. She recognized the song "Give In To Me" playing. It had been one in one of her favorite movies, Country Strong.

"You are the beautiful one. You can still back out if you want. The last thing I want is for you to regret this."

"I want this, now.", she said as she kissed him. Christian softly ran his fingers on her back. His hands pushed her dress up and gently ran up her thighs. Desire raged through both of their bodies. Ana gazed into his eyes as she unbuttoned his shirt. She could see small scars on his chest, but decided not to bring it up.

"You are so beautiful." Christian turned her around and unzipped her dress as he softly kissed her neck. As her dress fell to the floor, Christian was in awe of the woman before him. Ana was wearing white lace panties and matching bra. "You look like an angel.", he said as Ana unzipped his pants and ran her hand on his bulge. Stepping out of his pants, he led her to the bed. Laying next to Ana on the bed, Christian kissed her passionately. He shifted his body so he was hovering above her. She could feel the wetness of her body. Pushing her bra down, he blew on her nipples and grinned as they hardened.

"Ana, sweet Ana.", Christian said as his hands started slowly making a trail down to her sex. Ana couldn't help from moaning. "I want you so much."

"I want you too. Please.", Ana said as Christian began massaging her sex through her panties which were becoming more and more damp. After pulling her panties down and tossing them to the side, he slipped two fingers in her slowly, Christian looked at Ana who was in a trance like state. She felt like she was having an out of body experience. His fingers swirled at a slow pace as her moans picked up. "Christian." He continued moving his fingers around, getting faster. "Oh God." Ana could feel herself getting close. Christian kissed her more passionately than ever as she came.

"My Ana.", Christian said as Ana pulled his boxers down, freeing his erection. She bit her lip at the sight before her. He reached into the top drawer of the bedside table and got a condom which he rolled on as his eyes remained fixed on hers. Christian positioned himself at her entrance, teasing her for a bit. Then he slowly entered her, causing her to wince. "You ok baby?" Ana nodded and smiled. He began moving in and out her at a steady pace.

"Christian, please.", she begged. He gradually began picking up the pace, going faster and deeper. "Oh my." They were both so close.

"Let's come together baby.", he whispered in her ear as her hands ran through his hair. With a few more thrusts, Ana came undone, simultaneously as Christian.

"That was amazing."

Here is the link for the song Give In To Me  watch?v=PAIEI1t8GeY


	19. Chapter 19

Christian woke up the next morning to the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, a sleeping Ana in his bed. They had spent the night before making sweet, slow love. He had never made love before, and he realized that doing it with Ana was better than anything he had ever done with his subs. As he watched her sleep, he couldn't help but wonder how he got so lucky.

"Ana, time to get up.", he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Hmm, what time is it?", she asked as her eyes remained shut.

"Almost 7:30. As much as I want to spend the entire day in bed exploring your body, I have to get ready for work." Ana slowly raised herself up in the bed. She couldn't control her yawns. "Why are you so tired this morning Miss Steele? Long night?", he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because I spent the night making love with the most amazing man in the world.", she giggled. "I have heard people talk about their first time. Last night was WOW." Ana leaned over and kissed him softly. "Thank you for being so gentle."

"Thank you for making it a night to remember for me as well. I have to say that vanilla sex is incredible." Ana gave him a questioning look.

"Vanilla sex? I know that I'm not a sex expert, but what is vanilla sex? Is there also a chocolate and strawberry sex?" Christian couldn't hide his amusement.

"No, vanilla sex is sex with no add ons. Just a man and woman.", he said running his fingers gently on her arm. Wrapping the sheet around her, Ana slowly got off of bed. Christian couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Why do you feel the need to cover up Miss Steele? After last night, I know each and every part of your body."

"Well in that case" Ana dropped the sheet as Christian's heated gaze moved up and down her body. He jumped up from the bed and kissed her passionately. "Mr. Grey, I need to get ready. You are lucky that I brought an overnight bag with me. Otherwise, I would have to go back to my apartment wearing last night's clothes. Kate would give me so much grief for doing the "walk of shame."

"After the two of us caught Kate and Elliot, she has no reason to judge you. I'm going to shower. Perhaps, you want to join me." Ana bit her lip, and Christian knew what her answer was.

After shower sex and breakfast, Ana and Christian got into the Audi and headed to work. During the ride, they would take turns stealing glances at each other. Taylor was enjoying watching them. Christian had always been a hot head, but since Ana had reentered his life, he was a much calmer person. When they arrived at SIP, Christian opened the door for Ana. He was getting good at the wooing.

"Thank you again for last night. And this morning.", Ana said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you. I hope that you have a good day baby.", he said kissing her.

"You too. Bye." Ana waved at Christian before entering the building. She couldn't hide the huge grin on her face.

She tried to busy herself with work, but found herself thinking about the night before. Ana had given herself to Christian, and it was the most amazing night of her life. When it was time for lunch, she decided to make a quick stop at the deli down the street. After ordering her lunch, she decided to call Christian. She was walking and looking in her purse for her phone when she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry.", Ana said as she looked up. She found herself face to face with Elena. Not wanting to make a scene in front of the crowd of people passing by, Ana decided to walk away.

"Anastasia, wait.", Elena called as Ana turned around. "I owe you an apology. I sent that spa certificate with bad intentions. The other night when Christian introduced you, he said the name Steele. It didn't cross mind until yesterday that you are Matt Steele's sister."

"You knew my brother?", Ana asked.

"Not directly. When Christian and I were together, he would talk about Matt. He was so devastated when Matt died. The poor thing blamed himself and hated that you blamed him. He always said that he would try to find a way somehow, someday to make it up to Matt and you. I finally put the pieces together that he probably started seeing you out of guilt or obligation. Of course now he obviously has genuine feelings for you.", Elena smiled.

"You don't know a damn thing about me and Christian. Leave us alone.", Ana said as she walked away. She tried to not think about Elena's words, but wondered if what she had said were true. Was Christian only with her because he felt like he had to? She needed to know.

Christian had sat through two boring meetings before lunch. There was a chance that he might have to go to New York the next week and had decided to see if Ana wanted to join him. As he looked over some files, he was interrupted by a knock on his office door. "Yes?", he asked. His assistant Andrea peeked her head in the door.

"Sir, there is a Leila Williams here to see you. She is very adamant that she see you." The last thing Christian wanted was to see Leila. But, he had finally put Elena in her place, he decided he needed to do the same with Leila.

"Send her in.", Christian said as he got up from his desk. When he saw Leila come in, he was shocked at how pale she was. Her brunette hair looked like it hadn't been washed in a week. "Leila", he nodded. She stood in the doorway, not saying a word. "Come in." She finally came into the office as Christian closed the door. Leila silently looked at the floor. Christian recognized she was not being Leila. She was being Leila, the sub. "Look at me."

"Yes, master.", she said softly."Leila, our contract is over. There is no reason to call me master. You are no longer my sub, understand" She looked at him with empty eyes before dropping to her knees. "Leila, get up." Instead of getting up, she started reaching for the zipper to Christian's pants. "Stop."

"Please master.", she said as he tried to pull her hands away from his pants. She licked her lips as she continued trying to unzip his pants.

Trying to remove her hands, Christian heard the door open. Looking up, he saw a the face of the woman who had been so happy that very morning following a night of making love. Now, that face was filled disbelief and hurt. Ana.


	20. Chapter 20

"Ana.", Christian said as Leila looked on from her spot on the floor.

"Your assistant wasn't at her desk.", Ana said as her eyes remained fixed on Leila. "It seems you are busy, so I will go." She hurriedly walked out of the office as Christian started after her.

"Get the fuck out of here!", he yelled at Leila as he finally caught up with Ana. He grabbed Ana's arm trying to get her to stop.

"Don't touch me!", she said as she spun around and looked at him with the same eyes she had the day of Matt's funeral. "I thought we actually had something. I lost my virginity to you, and then find out everything is a lie. Just my luck, huh."

"A lie? What do you mean a lie?", Christian confusingly asked. Not sure where Andrea had gone, he was actually glad she was not around to see the confrontation.

"You were only with me because you were obligated. It's ok. You're off the hook. So, now you can go back in there with your little _friend_.", Ana said through gritted teeth. It was taking all she had not to burst into tears.

"I have no idea what you mean by obligated. Ana, I'm with you because I want to be. Do you really think I would sleep with you last night and then fuck someone else today?", he asked as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be the first time you have had two women in two days.", she spat at him. He knew she was hurt from what she thought she saw, but her words cut through him.

"That was a low blow.", he said as he ran his hands through his hair. "Let's go somewhere and talk, in private." He noticed Andrea was walking back to her desk. "Where were you?", he asked as turned his head towards her.

"Sorry , I was feeling sick and needed to use the lady's room. I should have told you. It won't happen again."

"It's ok.", Christian said as he shifted his head back to Ana, but she was gone. Christian decided maybe she needed some time to cool down and headed back to his office. He saw Leila coming out as he approached. "Leila, I have met someone. Please leave me alone."

"Yes master.", she smiled at she left.

Ana went back to work and somehow found a way to put what had happened with Christian in the back of her head. When someone would pass by her desk, she would do her best to smile, even though inside her heart was breaking. She was relieved when work was finally over so she could go home and give in to the emotions she had bottled.

When she arrived home, she turned her phone, which she had turned off after leaving Christian's office, back on. She noticed she had 25 texts and 20 missed calls from Christian. Ana knew that she needed to give him a chance to tell his side of the story, but she was not ready to hear it. Kate had texted her that she was going to dinner with Elliot straight after work and would be home late. After changing into a pair of pink pajamas, she layed down on the sofa and tried to forget the awful day she had experienced. As she closed her eyes, she heard loud music coming from outside. Looking out the window, she saw Christian standing by his car with a stereo. Lifehouse's "Whatever It Takes" was playing:

_A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay  
_  
_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes _

_She said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"  
She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_

_I'll do whatever it takes_  
_To turn this around_  
_I know what's at stake_  
_I know that I've let you down_  
_And if you give me a chance_  
_And give me a break_  
_I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better_

_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt_  
_That I'd be lost without you and never find myself_  
_Let's hold onto each other above everything else_  
_Start over, start over_

_I'll do whatever it takes_  
_To turn this around_  
_I know what's at stake_  
_I know I've let you down_  
_And if you give me a chance_  
_And believe that I can change_  
_I'll keep us together whatever it takes.._

Ana decided to take the chance and hear him out. As she walked outside, he gave a tiny smile. She gave a hint of a smile and walked over to him. Christian looked nervous.

"I can't believe you did this.", she said motioning to the stereo.

"I saw a guy in movie do it before.", he grinned. "Thanks for coming out here."

"If I didn't my neighbors would have probably called the police complaining." Ana put some distance between them. "So, who was the girl today?"

"Leila. She is a former sub.", he said. "She wanted more with me, and I dismissed her."

"Why didn't you want more with her?", she asked

"She was not you. You are the one who made me want more. Before you, I was nothing.", he said as he cautiously stepped closer. "I don't know why she showed up today. Before I knew what was happening, she was in the sub position on the floor."

"Seeing her like that,about to you know..", Ana felt sick thinking about what Leila had tried to do. "That's what you were used to. You were used to girls being in that position. Didn't that make you miss it?"

"I was not about to let her to that. And, no, it didn't make me miss it. Nothing in my past compares to what I have now, with you. You said something about obligation. Where did that come from?", Christian said as he cocked his head to the side.

"Elena.", she said as she saw Christian tense up. "I ran into her, literally, on lunch. She said that even though you have real feelings now, you started out with me because you felt you owed it to Matt. If that's true, please just walk away now. You are under no obligation to anyone to be with me. The last thing I want is for someone to be with me because they feel like they have to or need to be."

"I swear that bitch will never learn. Ana, I know that Matt would be happy that we are together. I think he is smiling in heaven that we're happy. But, baby, I'm not with you because I feel like I owe it to him. I am with you because you are the most amazing woman. You make a better person,just by being you. I am no one without you.", he said holding his hand out to her. Ana looked in his eyes for a minute before smiling and taking his hand.

"I'm sorry for the two girls in two days comment I made. I was hurt and angry.", Ana said.

"It's ok. So, this was our first fight?", he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it was. Another first Mr. Grey. But, let's not make this a habit."

"Well, I hear the best part of a fight is the makeup sex." He winked at Ana who felt her body churn with passion.

"I'll race you inside.", she giggled.


	21. Chapter 21

"Tell Christian we said hello.", Carla said as she hugged her daughter goodbye. Ana had went to Portland the day after her and Christian's fight and subsequent make up. The doctor had released Ray on Friday, and he was slowly getting better. Christian had wanted to come, but couldn't because he had promised to attend a dinner party in honor his grandfather. It was now Sunday, and Ana was ready to get back to Seattle and to Christian.

"I love you Annie.", Ray said as he hugged Ana. Even though Ana was still reeling from Ray's revelation, she was happy to see him.

"I love you guys too. I'll call you when I get home.", Ana smiled as she got into her car and headed home. The drive back to Seattle seemed to take longer than usual.

As Ana drove back to Seattle, Christian was at Elliot's trying to keep his mind occupied while he waited on her to get home. Even though he had talked to her on the phone, he longed to hold her in his arms.

"I never really apologized for that night you and Ana walked in on me and Kate.", Elliot said as he and Christian sat in his living room.

"It's ok Elliot. All is forgiven.", Christian smiled.

"Thanks. I never told you about the time I walked in on Mom and Dad did I?" Christian shook his head, not sure he wanted to hear what Elliot was about to say.

"When I was 17, I came home from school sick one day. I saw Mom and Dad's cars in the drive so I knew they had to be home, but I didn't see them anywhere when I got in the house. As I was walking by the laundry room, I heard grunting and moaning." Elliot took a deep breath. "I opened the door, and Dad had Mom propped up on the washing machine, doing the nasty."

"Oh god Elliot, I could have gone my entire life without hearing about it."

"What the fuck about me? I'm the one who had to see it. I had nightmares for weeks. So, I know how it feels to walk in on someone."

Christian went back to the newspaper that he had been reading. Elliot had started playing a football game on his PS3. Soon, Christian's phone buzzed, and he immediately looked at it, hoping it was Ana. Instead it was his dad.

"Dad, hi.", Christian said as he looked over at Elliot. "How are you?, I'm good, just hanging out with Elliot. What are you guys up to? You're helping Mom with laundry? That's nice of you." He laughed as he saw Elliot was trying his best not to get sick. "Talk to you soon. Bye."

"Was he really helping Mom with laundry?", Elliot asked as Christian nodded. "Great, now all of my nightmares will come back. Every time I close my eyes, I will see...them...", he said gagging. Christian couldn't hold in his laughter. "Do you and Ana want to have dinner tonight with me and Kate?"

"I will ask Ana when I talk to her. She should be home soon." Christian soon found himself thinking about that Friday night when he and Ana had made up. He recalled how they had barely made it into her bedroom before their bodies gave way to passion.

"You got it bad little brother.", Elliot said, breaking Christian's trance. "I'm happy for you. You seem, well happy."

"I am happy, very happy.", Christian said. He heard his phone buzzing again, this time it was Ana. "Hey baby. Have you gotten home yet?"

"Hey. Yeah, I just got into my apartment. What are you up to?", she asked as she began unpacking.

"Hanging out with Elliot. He asked if we want to have dinner with him and Kate tonight."

"That's sounds like fun. I'm going to finish unpacking. Have fun with Elliot."

"I'll try", Christian laughed.

After leaving Elliot's, Christian decided to go by and see Ana. Kate was on the way out the door when he arrived.

"Ana is in her room getting dressed. I will see you guys in a bit at dinner."

Christian walked into Ana's bedroom and watched her for a minute before she noticed him. As she turned around to face him, he couldn't believe how lucky he was that she was his. His Ana. She was wearing a blue wrap dress. Her hair flowed loosely down her neck.

"Hi.", she said as she slowly walked over to him and kissed him.

"Hi yourself. I missed you.", Christian said as he looked into her eyes. "How are your parents?"

"Dad still has ways to go with the recovery. The doctor wants him to have bed rest a few days. Mom is good. She kept asking about you. I told her that we are doing good."

"That we are Miss Steele. Listen, I know that we have not really talked about Elena and how she tried to mess with your head. I want you to know that I am going to talk to her again."

"You have already done that, twice, and she didn't listen. I don't want to think about her right now, ok?", Ana said as she held Christian's hand. "Let's go have dinner and just focus on us."

Ana and Christian talked for a while until it was time to leave for dinner. Elliot called Christian and said they would be having dinner at Serafina. Kate and Elliot were already at the restaurant when Ana and Christian arrived.

"There you two are. Come on, I'm starving.", Elliot said as he rubbed his stomach. After ordering their food, Ana felt a pair of hands moving up her thigh. She looked at Christian who was sporting a devilish grin on his face. He kept slowly moving his hand up until it was _there_. Just as Ana was about to experience ecstasy, Kate's phone rang.

"I don't recognize this number. Hello?"

"When we get out of here, I am going to show you just how much I missed you", Christian id

"Oh my god, ok, we'll be right there.", Kate said as she quickly ended her call. "Ana, we need to go. NOW."

"Why?", Ana asked as Elliot and Christian looked on.

"That was Mrs. Murphy, who lives down the hall from us. Ana, our apartment caught on fire." Everyone immediately jumped from their seats. Elliot and Kate's got into Kate's Mercedes as Christian and Ana followed them in Christian's R8. Both cars sped to the apartment.

"It's going to be ok Ana.", Christian said as he smiled at her. She glanced at him for a second before going back to staring out of her window.

As they arrived, they were greeted by firemen and police officers. Kate and Ana leaped out of the cars and tried to get to the building, but were stopped by a police officer.

"Our apartment is on fire. We have to get through!", Kate yelled to the officer. Ana stood, frozen as she watched chaos around her. Elliot was trying to get answers about what had happened.

"Ana, baby.", he said as he leaned down to her. "Are you cold?" Christian removed his jacket and put it on her shoulders.

"Besides some small damage to the apartment next door, it appears the fire was entirely in the girls' apartment."

"Fuck!", Christian said as he pulled Ana into him. She stood, in shock, not saying a word. "Ana, look at me" He took her face in his hands and stared into her blue eyes. "Ana?"

"My photo album. I need my photo album", Ana said as she moved away from Christian and tried to run towards the apartment. Christian grabbed her from behind as she struggled to get away from him. "My photos.", she said through tears as she fought to get loose. "I need them. I can't lose them. My photos of Matt." She fell to the ground in tears.


	22. Chapter 22

The fire destroyed all the apartment, causing Ana and Kate to lose everything. Kate was upset about losing all of her clothes, but Ana didn't care about her clothes. The one thing she was concerned about was her photo album, and now it nothing more than ashes. Whenever she found herself missing Matt, Ana would go to her photos. Just like Matt, the photos were gone.

"Hey, you guys can come and stay with me at my place.", Elliot said as he held Kate in his arms.

"I don't know. Ana, what do you want to do?", Kate asked as she reached for her best friend's hand.

"Kate, you should stay with Elliot, but I think I'm going to stay at a hotel. Thank you for the offer Elliot." Ana tried to smile, but it was a futile attempt.

"Nonsense, you can stay with me.", Christian said as he looked at her. Kate and Elliot looked at each other, hoping that a fight was not on the horizon between the new couple.

"Christian, I want to stay at a hotel, please."

"I can stay at the hotel with you Ana.", Kate said smiling.

"No, you go on to Elliot's. I will call you."

"It's going to be ok, I swear. They are going to find out what caused the fire. It was probably faulty wiring or something. But, we will get through this." Kate hugged Ana.

"If you need anything Ana, call me.", Elliot said hugging Ana. After Kate and Elliot left, Ana walked to her car which was parked on the curb across from the apartment building. Christian was right behind her.

"Where are you going? My car is there.", Christian said motioning toward the R8.

"I told you that I'm staying at a hotel. Please, don't argue with me about this. This has been a shitty day, and I don't think I have the strength to argue.", Ana said with weak eyes as she got into her car.

"Fine, let's go to a hotel. We can take your car if you prefer."

"I guess I really was not clear enough. I want to go to a hotel, alone."

"Baby, I know that this has been a rough day, but you shouldn't be alone. Let me come with you."

"I will call you when I check in. Goodnight.", Ana said as she started the car. Christian wanted to be there for her, to dry her tears. But, she was not having it. He tried to go over to the passenger side of the car, but before he could, she sped away. Christian was left in the road, hurting for Ana, but determined to find out what or who caused the fire. He knew given everything that had transpired with Elena and Leila, it was very possible one of them was the culprit.

Ana decided to stay the night at the Sorrento Hotel. As she walked into the room, her exhausted body gave out, barely making it to the bed before collapsing. Having told Christian she would call him, she picked up the phone.

"Hey.", Christian said answering. "Did you get into a hotel?" He was sitting in his study drinking a glass of wine, missing Ana.

"Yeah, it's not home, but it will do for the night. Christian, I'm sorry for the way I left. I just need to be alone.", she said as she stared at the ceiling from her spot on the bed.

"I get it, but I don't like it. First thing tomorrow, I'm going to talk to the police about what happened. I promise we will find out what happened." Christian couldn't hear her and wondered if she was still on the line. "Are you there?"

"Yeah. I'm just tired of people making promises. Matt made a promise to be at my party. You promised that Elena would leave us alone. You and Kate both have promised they will find out what caused the fire. I'm tired of hearing fucking promises. Look, it's late, and I'm tired. Goodnight.", Ana said hanging up. Frustrated with the situation, Christian threw his glass against the wall, causing it to shatter. Determined to get things back on track he picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey, I know it's late, but I need your help."


	23. Chapter 23

As Ana woke up the next morning, it took her a minute to remember where she was. Somehow, she had been able to fall asleep the night before. Realizing that it was Monday, she knew there was no way she would be able to get to work. The only clothes she had were the ones on her back. Sitting up in the bed, she held her locket in her hand.

"Things would be much more easier if you were still here Matt."

After calling and informing work that she would not be in, Ana decided to go shopping for some clothes. She didn't feel like shopping for an entire new wardrobe, but she knew she couldn't wear the same clothes forever. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she was surprised at how pale she was. Her eyes were red from all the crying she had done. As she walked out of the bedroom, her phone rang. It was Christian.

"Hi Christian.", she said softly.

"Did you sleep ok?", he asked as he was finishing his coffee.

"So so, how about you?"

"I slept fair when I finally got to sleep." He started remembering the call he made the previous night. Though part of him said not to do it, he felt it was the best thing. "I assume you're not going into work."

"No, I am going to go pick up some clothes so I can work tomorrow." Ana hated that she was being distant from him, but she felt like that was the best thing for her at the moment. "I have to go."

"Ana?", Christian said.

"Yeah?", she asked.

"Try and have a good day." Ana felt like Christian had more to say to her, but was holding back. Maybe it was because she had shut him out the night before. She got her handbag and keys and headed out shopping. Even though the sky was clear and it looked like a perfect day, Ana's mood didn't improve. She walked through the department store and picked up some blouses and pants, not really paying attention to the size or style. When she finally felt she had purchased enough, she decided to take a walk through the park to think.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?",a man asked as he stopped at the bench where Ana has taken a seat.

"I guess" she said dryly.

"I'm supposed to meet someone here. Would it be all right if I took a seat.", the man asked as he pointed to the other end of the bench. Ana noticed he had a British accent.

"Sure." Ana remained in a dazed state as she started blankly ahead.

"I don't mean to pry, but you seem troubled. Bad day?", the man asked.

"Try bad life." Ana said with a frown.

"Oh now, I'm sure it isn't that bad. Do you want to talk about it?", he asked with a sincere face. Ana was not sure if she wanted to talk to a man who coul be playing nice just so he could attack her. She looked around, thankful there was several people in the park.

"I don't even know you."

"True. But, sometimes it's easier to talk to a complete stranger since they have no established opinion."

"I lost my brother six years ago, and it sent me through a period where I was angry and distant from people.", she said.

"I am sorry about your brother. Were you two close?"

"Yes. When he died, I wrongly blamed his friend for his death. That same friend came back into my life recently, and things finally started getting better. I was actually happy."

"That sounds like progress. Something happened though to cause you more pain, didn't it?"

"A woman from his past tried to interfere with my relationship with him. It was a hard thing to deal with, but we got through it. Last night, my apartment caught on fire. I lost everything. All of my photos of my brother, gone."

"Just because you lost the photos doesn't mean you lost the memories. The memories you have of your brother are forever locked away in here.", he said putting his hand on his heart. "Nothing will destroy those."

"It just seems like I'm not destined to be happy. Whenever I take one step forward, I turn around and take two steps back." Ana found herself crying. The man reached into his pocket and handed her a handkerchief. "Thank you."

"While you have had a hard life thus far, it doesn't mean that things won't get better. You can't let the past decide what kind of future you will have. Look at life through the windshield, not the rear-view mirror." His words made Ana ponder. Maybe he was right.

"You sound like a therapist.", she laughed.

"So I've been told.", he chuckled. "It seems my friend has arrived. Can I introduce you?" Ana thought it was odd that he wanted to introduce her to his friend, but she had just spilled her guts to a complete stranger so she nodded. She turned her head to look at the friend. Her blue eyes were met by gray eyes. "I think you two already know each other."

"Ana.", Christian said as he bent down to her level.

"How do you know..I don't even know your name.", Ana said looking at her confidant.

"John Flynn.", he said extending his hand to Ana.

"John is my therapist. I called and asked if he would talk to you."

"How did you know where I was though?", Ana asked.

"Imayhavetracedyourphone.", Christian said quickly.

"That's something we will talk about at your next session Christian.", John laughed "I have to go, but it was a pleasure to meet you Ana."

"You too.", she smiled.

Christian sat down in the spot where Flynn had been. He reached for her hand, not sure if she would take it, but she did.

"I am sorry for closing you off last night. You were just trying to be there for me."

"Baby, it's ok. I hope you're not mad with me for sending Flynn. I thought it might be good to have someone who is impartial, it would help."

"I'm not mad, and it did help. Talking to Flynn made me realize even though I got knocked down, I need to get up and keep fighting. That's what I'm going to do. I am going to find out who burnt the apartment. I'm no longer broken Ana. Now I'm pissed off Ana." Christian pulled her up from the bench and kissed her passionately.

"That's my girl"


	24. Chapter 24

After Christian and Ana left the park, he received a call from the fire investigator. Though the entire apartment was a loss, Ana's bedroom suffered the brunt of the damage. Luckily, a security camera had recently been installed at the front entrance of the building. Welch, Christian's security guy was looking over the footage, and it didn't take long for him to find what he was looking for.

"Baby, that was Welch.", Christian said after ending the call. "He said that there is a woman on the video dressed that was lurking outside a few minutes after we left to go to the restaurant." They were sitting in Christian's study at Escala.

"I don't understand. You can't just enter our building. Someone has to buzz you in. How in the hell can she have gotten in."

"That neighbor of yours from down the hall Mrs. Murphy was on her way into the building, and the woman told her she was your sister. She thought she was telling the truth so she let her in.", he said as he walked over to where Ana was sitting.

"So, who was the woman?", Ana asked.

"Leila. I'm going to go get the tape from Welch and get it to the police. One of the security guys Sawyer is going to be downstairs keeping a guard." The police will pick her up, and this whole nightmare will be over." Ana stood up and kissed Christian softly.

"Hurry back. I have plans for you tonight .", she said biting her lip. Ana watched Christian leave and decided to go into the bedroom and rest for a while.

"Mr. Grey, here is that package you were waiting on.", Taylor said as he he and Christian got into car and headed to see Welch. When they arrived at Welch's office, Christian immediately looked at the tape. Sure enough, there was Leila dressed all in black lurking outside Ana's apartment. Then, she had made her way inside by convincing she was Ana's sister. Part of Christian was furious that Mrs. Murphy had simply taken Leila's word. But, he recalled Ana telling him one night that the elderly woman was the type of person who tried to see the good in people.

"We have to get this to the police. They better not sit on their asses and stall picking her up. Fuck.", Christian angrily. Leila had always been sweet and innocent like, but something in her had shifted when Christian dismissed her.

While Christian was taking care of the video, Ana was readying for a special night. She showered and curled her hair. Then, she changed into a black corset, black panties, and black garter belt. Even though she was in a mental fog while shopping that morning, she had managed to pick up the lingerie. When she realized what bought, she was shocked. But, now she was happy of her ignorance. Her phone started buzzing from its place on the bedside table.

"Hello .", she answered seductively. "Did you get the tape to the police?" She slipped on a robe deciding to surprise him with what was underneath.

"Yeah, we just dropped it off. I swear they have some incompetent fuckers working there." Ana couldn't help but giggle.

"You sound like you're all worked up. Perhaps I can help you with that when you get back."

"Taylor, step on it.", Christian said.

Ana looked at the Seattle night sky from the bedroom window as she anticipated her lover's arrival. She heard footsteps coming into the room. As she turned around with the phone still to her ear, she was met with the barrel of a gun.

"Yeah, tell Taylor to step on it." Before Christian could respond, the call ended.

"Ana!", Christian shouted from the back of the car. "Taylor, run through every fucking red light if you have to."

Ana was face to face with Leila and a gun. This was the woman who had burned her apartment. The woman who had caused her heartache. Ana was not going to Leila weaken her anymore.

"You're Leila, I presume." Leila nodded as she waved the gun in her hand.

"Master is not home. He can't save you."

"His name is Christian, and he is on his way as we speak.", Ana said as she tried to step away from the gun, but Leila followed her movement.

"Master didn't want more with me, but he does with you. Why?"

"We have a connection Leila. It's something that's just there. One day, you will find it with someone. Please just put the gun down." Leila seemed to think about what Ana was saying for a minute. She lowered the gun for a second, and Ana thought she had given up. Instead, Leila raised the gun once more. Though Ana had initially felt anger, she couldn't help but feel sad for Leila. She could see the pain in her eyes.

"I did bad things, very bad things."

"I know. You were lost, and needed a way to deal with what you were feeling. I've been there. We can get you help." Leila once again lowered the gun, but this time she handed it to Ana. Leila held her head down as Ana put the gun on the table. Just as she was about to walk over to Leila, Christian burst through the door. Taylor entered right behind him with his gun up.

"Ana!", he shouted as he looked at her before noticing Leila, "Leila what are you doing?"

"Leila just got off the path a bit and needs some help finding her way back. Right Leila?". Leila looked at Ana and then Christian and nodded. "It's going to be ok."

They were soon interrupted by the sound of police coming into the apartment. Leila looked liked a trapped animal. Ana walked over to her and slowly put her hand on Leila's shoulder.

"You're going to be ok." Christian walked over to the two women and was stunned to see how Ana was being so kind to Leila. He never she had always been a compassionate person. That was one of the many reasons he fell for her. The police took Leila away, but Christian promised he would get her the help she needed. Sawyer, who had been knocked out by the barrel of Leila's gun was taken to the hospital for observation. After giving their statements to the police, Ana and Christian went into the living room to compose themselves after the night's events.

"Wow, what a day.", Christian said as they sat curled up on the sofa.

"Yeah. I know I was all pissed about the fire, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for Leila. That was the first time I have ever seen her, and I could see was pain."

"Yeah. I can't help but feel responsible for that pain.", he said as he ran his hand through Ana's hair.

"You had no idea that she was going to react the way she did. Don't blame yourself."

"I almost forgot. I have something for you. Stay there." Christian stood up and went into his study as Ana wondered what he was up to. After being gone for a few minutes, he came back into the room with a wrapped gift.

"What's this? You didn't have to get me a gift." Christian's eyes lit up as she opened it. Wrapped inside was a light pink photo album with _**Ana**_ on the cover. As she opened it, she found pictures from her her life thus far. There were pictures of Matt. On the last page, there was a picture of her and Christian that had been taken the night of her birthday. "How..where..", she struggled to get out.

"Your mom sent some pictures that she had. The others are some that I had myself.", he said as he leaned in to wipe away the tears that had begun to fall.

"This is wonderful Christian, but you didn't have to go through all of the trouble doing this."

"Ana, I wanted to for obvious reasons.", he said as he started unbuttoning his shirt. Ana looked in disbelief.

"You did this so we could have sex?", she asked. Christian shook his head in laughter.

"No, because of this." After he had gotten the shirt completly undone and removed, Ana saw that he was wearing a white tee-shirt underneath. It was not an ordinary tee-shirt. In black lettering across the front of the shirt was **I LOVE YOU**.

"I love you too.", Ana said as she kissed him.


	25. Chapter 25

A week after the fire and Leila incident, things finally starting getting back to normal for Christian and Ana. Though Ana was staying with Christian at Escala, she still planned to move into another apartment with Kate. She and Christian were going to have dinner with his parents Grace and Carrick after work.

"I hope that your parents like me.", Ana said as she dressed in a blue sleeveless dress. She was trying to not nervous, but it was a losing battle. "I've never done the "meeting the parents thing before.

"Well Miss Steele, I've never done the "bringing a girl to meet my parents before.", he smiled. "We can be nervous together." That made Ana feel a little better about dinner. "Elliot is bringing Kate as well so it won't be too bad."

"Is there anything that I need to know about your parents? You know like certain things I shouldn't say or do." Ana put the finishing touches on her makeup and watched as Christian finished dressing.

"No, baby.", he laughed. "Just beware of Mia." Christian had always had a special place in his heart for his sister. "She has the tendency of being, how do I say it, peppy."

"Peppy?"

"Imagine a kid who is hyped up on sugar. Now, take that kid and multiply by 100. That's Mia Grey." Christian got his jacket and took Ana's hand. They were soon in the R8 on the way to the restaurant to meet the Greys. When they arrived, Christian kissed her hand and smiled "You're going to do fine baby."

"Hey Ana, Christian.", Elliot said as he and Kate joined them outside the restaurant. Kate was checking over her makeup.

"Hey guys.", Kate smiled as she put her compact in her handbag. "Ana, I found some apartments that I think we should look at."

"Great, that sounds good."

"The sooner we find a place, the sooner I can get out of Elliot's. The guy has some mad bedroom skills, but lacks in the housekeeping department. He leaves dishes in the sink and clothes on the floor. But, the worst thing is how he leaves little or no milk. You remember how I used to get mad at my brother for that crap." Ana nodded and laughed.

"Babe, I'm standing right here. I can hear ever word you are saying.", Elliot said whining.

"I know." Kate, Ana, and Christian all burst into laughter. After standing outside for a few minutes, Christian's parents and Mia arrived. Mia was tall with raven colored hair. She ran immediately to Christian and Ana.

"Christian! My favorite brother!", she squealed.

"Um, Mia, I'm standing right here.", Elliot said as he leaned forward.

"I know.", she said rolling her eyes. "You must be Ana." Mia took Ana by surprise by pulling her into a hug. "I am so glad that Christian has found someone. He seems happy with you."

"It's nice to meet you Mia." Mia stepped over to meet Kate as Carrick and Grace came up.

"Anastasia, it is so wonderful to meet you.", Grace smiled as she hugged Ana.

"Yes, it is a pleasure.", Carrick said as he too hugged Ana. The entire time this was going on, Christian was watching with warmth in his heart that the woman he loved was meeting his parents. "Come on everyone. Our table should be ready." Carrick led everyone inside the restaurant where they were immediately seated.

"Anastasia..", Grace said.

"Please call me Ana.",Ana smiled.

"Ana, I wanted to tell you how fond we were of your brother. He was a joy to be around."

"Yes, he was a fine young man. He was going places.", Carrick said.

"I saw your brother a few times, and he was really cute. I kind of had a crush on him.", Mia said.

"I think they like you.", Christian whispered.

"Mia, I love your dress.", Kate said from her seat across the table.

"Thanks, maybe we can go shopping one day."

Everyone seemed to be getting along. As they ate dinner, the atmosphere around the table was calm. Ana felt the butterflies that had been in her stomach disappear. Before dessert, Kate excused herself to go to the ladies room. She convinced Ana to go as well.

"So, do you think Carrick and Grace like me?", Kate asked. Ana had never seen Kate as nervous as she was that night. It kind of made Ana feel better knowing that Kate was in the same boat as her.

"You are doing great.", Ana said as she touched upmakeup. "I've never seen you like this before."

"It's because I've never felt this way about a guy before. Elliot is nothing like the guys I've dated before. Those other guys always said or did what I wanted or what they felt I wanted. Elliot is so stubborn and frustrating, but I like it. He challenges me."

"I'm happy for you Kate. Now, come on. I need dessert, NOW.", Ana laughed as they headed back to the table.

"Ana, Kate, we were just talking about how blissful our sons have become since the two of you came into their lives. They are lucky to have you two in their lives, and we look forward to having the both of you in our lives as well.", Carrick smiled.

"Christian, I almost forgot. I had lunch with Elena yesterday, and she told me that you ended your salon partnership with her.", Grace said as she took a sip of her wine.

"Yes, I just felt that I needed to move on to other ventures." Christian looked at Ana who knew the real reason why the partnership was over.

'That's part of life.", Carrick replied.

"Speaking of the devil.", Elliot said as everyone looked in the direction he was looking. There are the front of the restaurant was Elena with a man who looked to be in his mid fifties. Spotting the Grey family, Elena decided sit at a table as far away as possible. Christian couldn't believe what he saw.

"Excuse me. I have something I need to talk to Elena about.", Christian said as he looked at Ana. Ana knew that Elena had the right to go into any restaurant that she wanted to, but why did she have to show up to the one they were having dinner at.

"Elena. Hello. Christian looked at the man who was with Elena. It was a man that Christian had hoped he would never see again. "What in the hell are you doing here? How did you get out?" Elena's dinner companion looked at Christian and smiled.

"I hired a new lawyer who found some problems with my case, so voilà. I'm out.", the guy said smugly.

"Enjoy your dinner because I am going to make sure your little vacation is over soon, and you will be back behind bars."

"We shall see Mr. Grey."

"Christian, we are trying to have a nice dinner. If you would please leave us alone." Christian looked at the guy for a few more minutes before walking off in disgust. When he arrived back at the table, he knew that Ana was going to ask about Elena."

"Who is the unlucky guy that Elena is with?"

"Christian leaned in to her ear and whispered "Monty Brookes". Ana thought about the name for a minute. She knew part of it sounded familiar. Monty. Then, she realized where she had head it before.

"Monty?", Ana asked as she hoped that it was a different Monty than she was thinking of.

"Yeah, the one and only. He used to go by the name Money Man Monty"


	26. Chapter 26

Ana couldn't believe that the loan shark Matt had owed money to was sitting in the same restaurant as her. Making things worse was that he was having dinner with the bitch troll Elena Lincoln. As she looked at the two, Ana noticed how they were laughing and acting like old friends. Though the rest of the dinner table was oblivious to what was going on, Christian was aware of how uneasy Ana was feeling. He gently took her hand in his and flashed that trademark smile of his.

"This chocolate cake is sooo good.", Elliot said as they ate dessert. Everyone at the table laughed when they noticed he had chocolate all over his face. Even Ana couldn't help but laugh.

"I swear Elliot, sometimes you act like a two-year old.", Mia giggled.

"I do not.", he pouted as he shoved another large portion of cake in his mouth.

"Yes you do Elliot.", Christian laughed. Ana could see the bond between the Grey siblings. As she watched them laugh and joke, she couldn't help but miss Matt.

"Ana, Kate, you are going to find that this family can be crazy sometimes, but we love each other very much.", Grace said with a smile as everyone walked out of the restaurant. "It was wonderful meeting the two of you." Grace hugged Ana and then Kate as Christian and Elliot looked on.

"Try and keep our boys in line.", Carrick joked as he too hugged Ana and Kate. Before he could move out of the way, Mia practically bounced in front of them.

"So, the three of us must go shopping one day. And then maybe the movies, and then dinner. I'm so excited that you two are dating my brothers."

"Thank you for a wonderful dinner.", Ana said. Christian hugged his parents and sister before watching them leave. As Ana and Christian walked to the R8, they could hear someone behind them.

"Christian, Anastasia, I hope that your dinner was good.", Elena said after walking up to them. Christian pulled Ana into him as the two of them wondered what Elena wanted.

"It was a good dinner until you and your dinner companion showed up. What the fuck is your game Elena?" Christian spat.

"I have no game Christian. Monty is a friend who has made mistakes in the past, but he has changed. You of all people should appreciate someone reforming their live."

"Don't you fucking compare me to the bastard. I am nothing like him." Ana watched as Christian's temper flare. She could tell that Elena was purposely pushing Christian's buttons.

"Come on Christian, let's go.", Ana said as she tried to lead him away.

"Monty is taking care of the bill, but should be out here soon. Maybe the two of you can talk, and you can see for yourself that he has changed. Anastasia, I am sure by now that Christian has told you about your brother's dealings with Monty. You must think that he is a monster, but he is not." Ana decided that she had heard enough.

"Elena, I have no desire to talk with Monty. I have better things to do than stand here and listen to a pitiful old hag. Now, if you will excuse us, we are going home."

"Anastasia, I have to say that you are not as shy as I thought you were. However, you are still not good enough for Christian in my eyes."

"Given your old age, that's probably because of cataracts.", Ana said with a fake frown. Christian had to turn his head for a moment so he could control his laughter. "Let's go." Ana and Christian walked away from a shocked Elena.

When Ana and Christian arrived home at Escala, Ana immediately went to the bedroom where she started changing for bed. She was slipping one of Christian's tee-shirts on when she saw him enter the room. He looked at her for a minute before he decided to bring up what happened at the restaurant.

"You want to talk?", he said as he came behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"How does Elena know Monty?", Ana asked as she stood in front of the mirror, gazing at the reflection of her and Christian.

"After Matt died, I mentioned Monty's name to Elena. It turned out that her ex Linc was friends with Monty. She said that she didn't like him, but got along with him for Linc's sake. Anyway, after Matt died, I vowed to make sure that Monty was arrested."

"Why didn't you tell this before?", Ana asked as she moved out of Christian's arms.

"Telling you about Matt's problems was hard enough. I knew that you were still reeling from it so I decided to hold off on telling you everything."

"I wish you would have told me everything from the start, but I understand. Go on."

"I had a friend at the police department who I contacted. He started an investigation and soon they charged Monty with illegal money lending and money laundering. That was four years ago. He was supposed to be serving a lengthy sentence. I have no idea how in the hell he got released."

"Do you think he is going to come after you?", Ana asked.

"I don't know, but I doubt he has really changed." Christian kissed Ana softly before leading her to the bed.

"I'm exhausted.", Ana said as they lay in the bed.

"Me too. I have to say Miss Steele, I love spooning with you.", Christian laughed as they went to sleep.

* * *

The following morning, Christian and Ana both woke up feeling better than the night before. Christian had convinced Ana to take Sawyer with her to work just in case Monty was up to something. Until Christian felt Monty was not a threat, he was not taking any chances.

"Good morning Claire", Ana said happily as she arrived at work.

"Morning Ana. You seem to be in a good mood this morning. Any reason why?", Claire asked with a raised brow.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm in love.", an elated Ana responded.

"Awww, Ana, I'm happy for you. Maybe we can double date sometime."

"That would be great." Ana sat down and worked on the pile of paperwork on her desk. She called Christian on her lunch break, and could tell from the tone of his voice that his mood was the same as hers.

"How about dinner and a movie at home tonight ?"

"That sounds good to me. As long as we're together, that's all that matters.", Christian said as he headed to a meeting.

"Perfect. I will see you later. Love you."

"Love you too baby."

The work day passed by as Christian and Ana both stayed busy. For once, Christian's work day ended before Ana's, and he arrived at Escala at five. Ana worked until five thirty and then called Christian to let him know she was off. After deciding on chinese for dinner, Ana and Sawyer stopped on the way home to pick it up.

"I will be right back Sawyer.", Ana smiled as she got out of the car.

"Miss Steele, maybe I should go inside with you."

"I will be fine." Ana was gone before Sawyer could argue. The restuarant was extremely busy so Ana took a seat while she waited on her order. After waiting a few minutes, Ana looked up as a man came into the restuarant. It was Monty Brookes. She felt a shiver throughout her body as he approached her.

"Miss Steele?", he asked. Ana just stared at him, without saying a word. "I thought that was you. I'm Monty Brookes."

"I am aware of who you are Mr. Brookes."

"Please call me Monty." Ana got up from her seat as Monty stepped in front of her. "Why are you running away from me?"

"Mr. Brookes, I have nothing to say to you, so please move."

"Your brother was a naïve kid. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. Maybe if he had been a little smarter, things wouldn't have turned out the way they did." His once friendly tone turned frightening. "Your brother owed me money which I never collected."

"Why are you telling me this?", Ana angrily asked.

"The way I see it is even though he is dead, the debt is still outstanding." Ana began getting a sickening feeling in her stomach. "Perhaps you and I can reach some sort of arrangement.", he said as he stroked the side of her face briefly before Ana reared her hand back and slapped him hard. His face instantly turned red, from both anger and the slap.

"Keep your fucking hands off of me.", she said walking off. Sawyer, realizing that Ana was taking awhile, came in looking for her. As he entered, he was met by Ana on her way out. Looking at Ana and then Monty, Sawyer could tell something had happened.

"Miss Steele, what happened in there?", Sawyer asked as they got back into the car.

"I don't want to go into all the details right now." As they drove to Escala, Ana's phone buzzed. She had a feeling that it was Christian wondering what was taking so long. Her guess was correct when she saw the id.

"Ana, where are you? I thought you would be here by now."

"We're almost there. The restaurant was busy, and I had to wait. Oh, and Monty showed up." Ana could her Christian's breathing change on the other end.

"That son of a bitch. What did he want?"

"In summary, if I sleep with him, he will forget Matt's debt. I couldn't believe his audacity."

"Changed my ass.", Christian said.

"I did slap him, pretty hard. He probably has my hand print on the side of his face.", Ana laughed.

"I knew you were a bad ass.",he chuckled. "Don't worry baby. That mother fucker is not going to ruin our lives."


	27. Chapter 27

To say that Christian was furious about Monty cornering Ana was an understatement. Even though he was proud of her for slapping the supposedly reformed loan shark, Christian was still worried. As he watched her sleep that night, he couldn't help but wonder if Monty was just getting started with his tormenting. Ana was Christian's world, and he was not going to let anything happen to her. He vowed that her safety and well-being would come first.

"Andrea, will you tell Ros that I need to see her in about a half an hour?", Christian said as he and Taylor walked to his office the next day. "Taylor, I want security to be to keep a close eye on Elena Lincoln and Monty Brookes."

"Yes sir. I will have some guys keep tabs on them.", Taylor replied.

"I'm going to get in contact with Welch also. Maybe he can find out why Elena and Linc have become fast friends."

Ana's work day was going slow. At two, her boss Patricia called Ana to her office. In the short time that Ana had worked at SIP, Patricia had been a mother like figure to her. She was in her early sixties and amazed Ana with her extent of knowledge in literature. In the past few weeks, Patricia's husband Carl had been in poor health, and she was finding it more and more difficult to work.

"Ana, thank you for coming in here today.", Patricia smiled. "As you know Carl has not been doing well lately."

"Yes, and I am so sorry Patricia.", Ana said with sympathetic eyes.

"We didn't get a good report at the doctor yesterday. His cancer is spreading." Patricia tried not to cry, but tears started falling before she knew it. Ana took a tissue from a box on Patricia's desk and handed it to Patricia. "Ana, I'm going to be resigning. The company hasn't made a decision on my replacement yet, but I wanted you to hear this from me. This place has been a second home to me many years, but my place is with Carl."

"I understand completely. Whenever I've seen the two of you together, I can feel the love between you."

"I will be working for one more week. Hopefully, they will have a replacement by then. I have to say Ana that I think you would be perfect for the job. You have the dedication and focus that it requires. Maybe you should throw your hat into the ring." Ana was touched that Patricia had so much faith in her, but was not sure if moving up in the ranks was something she was ready for.

"I appreciate that Patricia, but I don't think I'm ready for that kind of move. They will probably look at someone who has more experience. I'm going to miss you."

"I will miss you too dear. Even though I will no longer be working here, we can still have lunch or something one day.", Patricia smiled.

"I would like that very much."

* * *

When Ana finished work that evening, she and Sawyer took the elevator to the lobby of SIP. She decided to call Christian and see how late he was going to be. He had mentioned that he was trying to schedule a meeting with a client, but was not sure if the client would agree to the last-minute meeting.

"Hey Baby.", Christian said after answering on the second ring. "Are you finished with work?"

"Hey. Yeah, I just got done. Sawyer and I are about to leave. What about you? Any idea when you might be done?", she asked as she stood near the front entrance of the building.

"Not really. I was able to get the client to agree to a meeting. Taylor and I are about to head to it soon. I'm hoping this guy doesn't play hard ball and agrees to a deal. If he is smart, he will. So, how was work?"

"Good. Well, not totally good. Patricia is leaving SIP because Carl is not doing well." Ana tried not to cry about the impending departure of her boss and friend.

"That is terrible. I know that you think a lot of her."

"Yeah, she is a wonderful woman. They don't have a replacement yet. She actually told me that I should apply for it."

"Why not? Patricia sees the heart that you put into your work. You should go for it?", Christian said as Taylor came into his office.

"It makes me feel good that the two of you think that, but I'm not ready for that. Maybe down the road. Sawyer and I are going to head home. Try not to be too late."

"I'll try my best. I love you."

"Sir, your client has arrived. He is in the conference room waiting.", Taylor said.

"Good. Let's hope this goes well.", Christian said as he and Taylor made their way to the conference room. When he opened the door, Christian saw Monty Brookes sitting at the long conference table with a smile on his face.

"Mr. Brookes, thank you for coming." Christian took a seat at the end of the table as Taylor stood beside him.

"Mr. Grey .", Monty said as he stood to shake Christian's hand only to have Christian shake his head. "What brings about this meeting?"

"I think you know why I requested this meeting with you."

"Yes. I was actually just thinking this morning "I should see if Christian Grey is available for golf this weekend. We have so much to catch up on."

"How did you get released from prison?", Christian asked as he stared directly at Monty.

"As I told you, my new lawyer found some holes in the case. At first I thought he was way overrated, but he got the job done. I believe that Elena told you that I've changed, but you seem hesitant to believe that. Why?"

"I have a pretty good idea of when someone is telling me bull shit, and that's what the "changed" thing is."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I haven't changed.", Monty shrugged. He looked at Taylor who remained in his spot next to Christian. "Why do you feel the need to have your goon in here? Do you think I will try something?"

"No, he is here to make sure I don't do something that I will regret. I want to know how much money it's going to take to get you to leave Anastasia Steele and myself alone. As I recall, it was five thousand dollars that her brother owed you. How about I times that by twenty."

"I don't think so. You see I lost more than money Grey. I lost some important clients since I was incarcerated. That's because of you. No amount of money is going to fix the trouble you caused me."

"What are you getting at Mr Brookes?", Christian asked as he shifted in his seat.

"You ruined my life, and I feel like I should do the same to you. This could have been avoided though if that girlfriend of yours would have agreed to my deal.", Monty grinned.

"You are not to come near her. Stay the hell away from her."

"When I first saw her, I got the impression that she was sweet and quite. Elena made the remark that she was mousy. I gave her the chance the other night to make all of this go away and have the best fuck of her life." Christian shot up from his chair with his fists clenched.

"Don't you dare talk about her. I will beat the hell out of you fucker!"

"When she slapped me, I was pissed off and turned on at the same time. I bet she is a feisty one in bed." That was the last straw for Christian as he jumped across the table at Monty. Taylor immediately went to grab him.

"This meeting is over.", Christian said as Taylor finally got him off the table. "You come near Ana again, and you will fucking pay, you bastard. Get the fuck out of my building."

"Fine, fine. I'm gone. This isn't over though. It's just beginning."


	28. Chapter 28

When Christian arrived home from meeting with Monty, all he wanted was to hold Ana is his arms. Even though Christian was certain that Elena was on Team Monty, he was not as worried about her. He could handle Elena Lincoln. Monty was the dangerous one in the mix. He was a man that was not to be messed with, but so was Christian Grey.

"Ana?", Christian said as he walked into the penthouse. After quickly shedding his suit jacket on a chair, he found Ana in the kitchen with his housekeeper Gail Jones. The two women were at the counter mixing ingredients and having a lively conversation. Christian stood in the doorway for a few minutes before alerting them that he was home. Ana laughed as she dropped an egg on the floor. The sweet sound was infectious as Christian found himself laughing as well. His mood improved slightly. Both women turned around at the sound of Christian laughing.

"Good evening Mr. Grey.", Gail said.

"Hi Gail. What are you two cooking?", Christian asked as he walked over beside Ana.

"Meatloaf and macaroni and cheese. There is nothing better than good comfort food.", Ana winked as she put the meatloaf in the oven.

"That is true."

"I think I'm going to leave you two love birds alone.", Gail smiled.

"Gail, why don't you join us for dinner. You spent all of this time helping so you should taste the fruit of your labors.", Ana said as she started preparing a salad.

"Yes Gail, please have dinner with us.", Christian said.

"I appreciate the offer, but Jason and I are going to the movies."

"Some other time then", Ana smiled. "I hope you two have a nice evening." After Gail had left the kitchen, Ana looked at Christian with questioning eyes. "When she said Jason, did she mean Taylor? They are seeing each other?"

"Yes, but I thought you already knew. They've been dating for some time now.", Christian shrugged. "That meatloaf smells delicious."

"How was your meeting?" Ana could feel Christian tense up as he let out a heavy sigh

"Did I tell you that meatloaf smells really good?", he said as he tried to deflect the question.

"Yes you did. I know what you're doing. Something happened didn't it?"

"Ana, I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to sit down and have a nice dinner. Is that too much to ask?" Christian didn't realize how angry his tone sounded until it was too late.

"No, it's not too much to ask. Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't a relationship supposed to be based on honesty and communication?"

"Yes, but..", Christian replied as Ana put her hand up, motioning for him not to say more.

"I have had problems in the past letting people in, but I'm working on it. I wish you would do the same."

"You're right, and I'm sorry. It's just the meeting didn't go too well, and I think things are worse than they were before the meeting." As he took a seat at the table, Christian pulled Ana into his lap.

"You're scaring me. Who was the meeting with?"

"Monty Brookes." Ana's face became pale at the mention of Monty's name. "I wanted to tell him to leave us alone."

"Let me guess, he was didn't agree to."

"No. He is trouble Ana, but I won't let him win. I'm sure he thought he scared me, but he only motivated me even more to end this, once and for all."

"It's not _you_ won't let him win, it's we won't let him win. We are in this together, and I'm going to be right beside you the entire way.", she said as she kissed his cheek.

"That fucker Monty is going down."

After enjoying a nice dinner, Christian and Ana decided to watch tv for a bit. It was not long after that Ana fell asleep. Christian smiled at her as she slept peacefully. He slowly picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"Good night baby. I love you.", Christian said after slipping into the bed next to Ana who was already almost asleep.

"Night. Love too.", she said sleepily as she nuzzled against him. Soon after, Christian was sound asleep.

Ana woke up during the night and looked over at Christian who was enjoying a peaceful slumber. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 2:00 a.m. After trying for several minutes to go back to sleep, she decided to do some reading. In the past when she had trouble sleeping, she often found herself grabbing a book and reading it until she fell back asleep. She quietly made her way out of the bed and into the study. Christian's study had a vast compilation of books. In the recent days, Ana had noticed that the collection had grown. Christian wanted to indulge her love of literature, even more so since all of her books had been lost in the fire. After skimming through the books, she found one a copy of_ The Great Gatsby_. It was a book that she had read several times before.

"Hey.", Ana heard coming from the doorway of the study. She looked up from her book and saw Christian. "I woke up, and you were gone."

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep so I came in here to read for a bit."

"What are you reading?", he asked as he moved over to her. "_The Great Gatsby_. That's a good book. I actually got that copy from Matt."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mentioned to him how I thought it was a great book, and he ended up giving me a copy of it. He gave it to me the day.."

"What is it?", Ana asked.

"He gave me the book the day he died. I remember he and I had hung out at my house when he gave me the book. After he died, I went through all kinds of shit so I never opened the book up."

As she went to turn the page, Ana accidentally dropped the book on the floor. As she went to pick it up, a small folded piece of paper fell out of the book. Ana looked at Christian who was as equally puzzled. She handed the piece of paper to Christian whose eyes grew wide when he read the contents of the note

**September 10, 2006**

**Dear Christian,**

**I should have listened to you about Monty. I got myself in a hole that I'm afraid I can't dig out of. I'm supposed to meet him tonight so I can give him the money that I owe. When he sees that I don't have the money, I'm certain that I won't live another day. Christian, you have been the greatest friend that anyone could ask for. I know that there is something in your life that keeps you from being truly happy, and I hope one day you will find the key that unlocks that happiness that you deserve. Please, tell my parents that I love them very much. I pray that I haven't disappointed them too badly. Make sure that Ana gets the locket and knows that the words _Never Far Away_ are true. I hate that I won't get to see her become the amazing woman she is destined to be. I hope that Monty is punished for his crimes. I have left something under the floor in my bedroom that maybe can help.**

**Sincerely,**

**Matt**

"This is dated the day that he died.", Ana said through tears. "He thought Monty was going to kill him so he wrote this."

"He didn't know that I had went to Monty to try and get an extension until after I was attacked. On the way back from picking me up, he mentioned something about Monty making him pay, but I told him he was worrying about nothing. I knew that Monty was trouble, but at the time, I didn't think he would kill Matt. I thought he probably would just beat him up."

"Clearly Matt thought he would kill him, and he had something that maybe can help us."

"First thing in the morning, we will go to Portland to your parents'. It's possible Matt may have just helped us from beyond the grave.


	29. Chapter 29

First thing the next morning, Christian and Ana drove to Portland. Christian had wanted to take Charlie Tango, but storms had moved into the area. Both had found it hard to go back to sleep because of the note Matt had wrote that could hopefully help in taking down Monty.

"What do you think Matt has on Monty?", Ana asked as they drove through the rain.

"I don't know, but Matt was a smart guy. I'm betting that it's something that will send Monty away for the rest of his miserable life. So, your parents know that we're coming?"

"Yeah, but I didn't go into detail about why. When we get there, I'm going to give them a summary of what's going on, and what we're looking for. Where does all of this leave Elena?"

"I doubt that she has anything to do with whatever Matt had on Monty. She used to hate Monty, and I have a feeling that she only started hanging around him because they both had a common interest. Ruining us.", Christian said as he pointed from him to Ana. "I told her that she could have the salons, but that's not going to happen. If she wants to play dirty, so will I. Before we left, I called my lawyer to begin the process of liquidating the salons. Although she had no controlling shares in them, she operated them for me. That is until now." Just as Christian stopped talking, his cell phone buzzed from the console between him and Ana. He took a quick glance at it and shook his head. From his expression, Ana could tell it was Elena. "Ignore it." Ana reached for the phone as it continued buzzing.

"You have reached Christian Grey's phone. Mr. Grey can not come to the phone right now seeing as he is busy having mind blowing sex with his girlfriend. If you would like to leave a message, press one. If you are Elena Lincoln, simply hang up and go fuck yourself."

"Wow, baby, that was hot. I'm tempted to pull the car over right now and have that mind blowing sex, but we need to get to your parents'.", Christian laughed.

When they finally arrived at Ray and Carla's, the rain had subsided a bit. Carla immediately met them at the door with a huge grin on her face. She was happy that Ana and Christian were dating and things were going well for them. However, she was not aware of the threat known as Monty.

"Hey guys, come on in!", Carla exclaimed as Christian and Ana made their way into the house. "Ana, when you called me and said you were coming, I got so excited. Your dad is in the living room resting."

"Hey dad.", Ana said to Ray who was sitting in a chair.

"Ray, you're looking a lot better. How are you feeling?", Christian asked. He and Ana sat on the sofa while Carla took a seat in the chair next to Ray.

"Ana, Christian, hey. I'm feeling a lot better, but I still have bad days. Ana, how are you doing after the fire?"

"I'm ok. As you know, I've been staying with Christian until Kate and I find a new place. Thank you so much for the pictures."

"You're welcome. I was touched when Christian called and asked for them. Matt was a big part of your life, and you deserve a reminder of him.", Carla said as Ana and Christian looked at each other. "What is it?"

"We actually came here today because of Matt.", Christian replied as Ray and Carla looked on in confusion. "The man who Matt went to for money, Monty Brookes, is out of prison. He has been causing some trouble for us."

"Trouble? That son of a bitch. I will show him trouble.", Ray angrily said.

"Dad, calm down. He has only made verbal threats, so far. We found a letter that Matt wrote." Ana pulled the piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Ray. Carla stood up and read it along with her husband. Ana could see the tears in both of her parents' eyes.

"So, Matt had some kind of leverage?", Ray asked as Christian and Ana nodded in unison. "Let's go see what he had." The four of them made them way into Matt's bedroom. As Ana stood in the room, memories of her brother came flooding back. "Under the floor huh?"

"Yeah, let's see if there is a loose flooring piece somewhere.", Christian said as he began crawling on the hardwood floor trying to find where Matt could have hid his evidence against Monty.

"He used to hide his money under his bed. I remember when there was this cd that I wanted, and he gave me the money.", Ana said as Christian made his way under the bed.

"I think I see a piece that's loose right here. Yep, here is something." A few seconds later, Christian emerged from under the bed with a small wooden box. With Ana, Ray, and Carla looking on, he opened it. Inside was a small voice recorder. Christian pushed the play button, but it wouldn't work.

"It probably needs some new batteries. I will be right back.", Ray said as he quickly went and got some extra batteries. When he returned, Christian put them in the recorder and once again pushed play.

"Look Mr. Brookes", Matt's voice said through the recorder. Everyone stared tearing up at the sound of Matt's voice. Ana was finding it more and more difficult remembering what her brother sounded like. "I'm not sure I will be able to get your money to you by the deadline. I've tried, but it's not looking too good." Ray put his head in regret of not helping Matt.

"Awww, poor kid. I bet you want me to be understanding and give you more time. Am I right?", Monty said.

"Yes, that would nice if you could. Maybe one more week."

"Sorry kid. You're out of luck. You see I have a business to run, and I don't negotiate. If you don't believe me, ask that kid Ben Wilson. Oh wait, you can't because he's dead. So, if you can't get me my money by the tenth, you will be taking a trip like him. Maybe if you're lucky, you can be placed under a nice oak tree like good ol Ben."

The room was silent for several minutes while everyone absorbed what they had just heard. Matt had recorded Monty basically confessing to a murder. Monty had been released from prison on the charges of illegal money lending and money laundering, but murder charges would send him right back. Christian took his phone from his phone out and quickly dialed a number.

"Welch, run the name Ben Wilson, and see what you can find."

"Hey, look at me. Hopefully, Monty will be back behind bars by this time tomorrow.", Christian said after he and Ana arrived back at Escala.

"Matt was always a protective big brother, and he's still doing that even now that he's gone.", Ana said as she sat down on the sofa. Christian sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. Looking into her blue eyes, he began kissing her softly. The kisses became more passionate as Christian began running his hand underneath her blouse. Suddenly, his phone buzzed.

"Fuck", he growled as he answered the phone. "Welch, what have you got?" Christian listened as Welch told him what he had found. "Ok, thanks." After ending the call with Welch, Christian made another call. "Adam, how are you? Yeah, I'm good. I've had some trouble though. You remember Monty Brookes? Yeah, I know he is out. Have you heard the name Ben Wilson before? Well, I have something that you need to hear."

"Well?", Ana asked after Christian ended his call.

"Welch found out that a month before Matt died a twenty-five year old from Seattle named Ben Wilson disappeared. They never found a body or anything.", Christian said. "So, I just now got off the phone with my friend Adam who helped me before with Monty. He remembered the name Ben Wilson. It seems that Ben Wilson's mother told police that she thought her son had run into some trouble, but she didn't know the details."

"Monty killed him.", Ana said shaking her head. "His poor mother. For six years, she has probably spent every day waiting for him to come home."

"Yeah, I need to take this tape to Adam. In the meantime, you stay here."

Christian and Taylor went to the police with the tape. While they were gone, Ana waited nervously at Escala with the increased security. She hated not knowing what was happening. After leaving the police department, Christian made a call.

"Meet me in the parking garage of GEH.", he said. Christian ended the call, and he and Taylor made their way to GEH where they waited for Monty.

"What do you want Grey? Has that sweet girlfriend changed her mind and decided to jump on the Monty train."

"No, I wanted to see you before you went back to prison."

"Back? Please, don't make me laugh. My lawyer got me out. So, deal with it.", Monty smugly responded.

"He got you released on the charges of illegal money lending and money laundering. But, not murder."

"Murder? What are you talking about?"

"Does the name Ben Wilson mean anything to you?", Christian said as he saw for the first time Monty become nervous. "He was a guy who borrowed money from you and couldn't pay."

"I remember him, but I didn't kill him."

"Yes, you did."

"So what if I did. There is no proof. You really are stupid Grey."

"No, you are the ignorant one. You confessed to Matt Steele.", Christian said. "Matt Steele was a smart kid who recorded the confession." Christian pulled a recorder from his pocket and began playing the tape. Monty then pulled a gun from his pocket as Taylor pulled his own out.

"Your guy may shoot me, but I will get least one shot in."

"I doubt that.", Christian said as several police officers made their way into the garage.

"Drop the weapon now!", one of the officers shouted. Monty stood for a minute with his weapon still drawn before finally dropping it to the ground. As Monty was put into cuffs, Christian walked up to him with a slight smile on his face.

"Check mate fucker"


	30. Chapter 30

Christian and Ana were relieved that Monty Brookes was heading back to prison and no longer going to be a threat to them. They would no longer have to worry about looking over their shoulders. Life was once again on the right path. The only thing left to do was to care of Elena Lincoln.

"I'm sorry that I was asleep last night when you got back here.", Ana said the morning after Monty was arrested. After Christian left Escala the previous night, Ana had fought to stay awake. When Christian called to let her know that Monty was in custody, her body gave in to the exhaustion it had fought.

"No need to be sorry.", Christian said as he finished dressing. "You looked so peaceful that I didn't have the heart to wake you. I have a gift for you.", Christian said as he walked to the top drawer of the bedside table.

"Christian, you have given me so much already. You really shouldn't have gotten me anything else."

"Yesterday, when I found that box under Matt's bed, there was another tape in it. I had no idea what was on, but for Matt to have it hidden under his bed, it had to be important. With everything going on with Monty, I didn't mention it. Then, last night you were asleep when I got home." Christian walked over to Ana with the small recorder that Matt had hidden under his bed. In his other hand was a small tape.

"What's on there?", Ana asked with a perplexed look.

"It's a tape that Matt left for you."

"Have you listened to it?" Christian nodded softly.

"All right.", she said as she took a deep breath. "Play it." Christian put the tape into the recorder and press the play button.

"Hey baby sis. If you're listening to this, it means that Christian found my note and what was under my bed. It probably also means that I'm gone. Today is your sixteenth birthday, and I would like nothing more than to watch you blow out the candles on your cake. That's probably not going to happen though. When Mom and Dad told me that I was going to be a big brother, I was reluctant at first. I asked Dad if I could have a puppy instead.", Matt laughed as Christian held Ana's hand. "Then you were born, and my life changed. I knew right from the start that I was going to be the typical protective older brother. The best thing about having you as a sister was that I always had a friend. Ana, it pains me that I won't get to see you during the many milestones of your life. I wish that I could see you graduate, get married, and have kids. The guy who falls in love with you better treat you right. Although I'm not going to be around, I will always be there for you. I love you Ana."

When the recording ended, Ana released a floodgate of tears. Hearing his voice on the tape the previous day was hard, but it was nothing compared to hearing the tape that was meant specifically for her. She had always had a feeling that Matt was watching over her, and now she had heard from Matt himself that he was. Christian pulled her into his arms and gently caressed her back as she continued crying. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Sir, Mrs. Lincoln is downstairs for you.", Taylor said from the other side of the door. Ana pulled away from Christian and began wiping away the tears.

"I think I know why she is here.", Christian said as he looked into Ana's tear-stained face.

"I want to come with you.", Ana said. They made their way into the living room where Elena was waiting.

"Christian.", Elena smiled. "Anastasia."

"Elena, I had a feeling that you would be paying me a visit.", Christian said as he stood next to Ana.

"Christian darling, you agreed to give me the salons, and now you're taking them away from me?"

"First off, don't call me darling. Secondly, while I initially agreed to give you the salons, that changed when you began plotting with Monty."

"Plotting? That's preposterous.", Elena spat.

"Cut the bull shit Elena. You and Monty wanted to destroy me and Christian. I knew from the moment I saw you that you were trouble, but teaming up with a killer is crossing the line.", Ana said.

"Killer? What do you mean?", Elena looked at Christian and Ana questioningly.

"Don't act like you don't know. Monty killed a guy who couldn't pay his money. We found the tape with his confession. Your buddy is back in prison as we speak.", Christian replied.

"I honestly didn't know that he had done something like that. I admit that I knew he was into some illegal activity, but nothing like murder."

"Even if you didn't know, you still decided to come after me and Ana. I gave you more than one chance to walk away, but you didn't listen."

"That's because she is not good for you.", Elena said as she looked at Ana. "I have been waiting and waiting for you to realize that Christian."

"Ana is the best thing that has ever happened to. You never gave a damn about me."

"She has you brain washed Christian, and I pray that you see that before it's too late. When you finally come to your senses, I may not be around."

"What are you, like eighty? You probably don't have many years left so why don't you go and troll some nursing homes for men.", Ana said. Christian couldn't believe how outspoken she had become.

"This is what you want?", Elena pointed at Ana. "She can never give you want you need or want."

"That's where you're wrong. She gives me everything I need and want, and more. I told you that I would fucking destroy you, and I kept my word."

"If I were you Elena, I would hurry up and jump on your broomstick because the garbage collector is coming.", Ana smiled.

"I've heard enough of this. Good day.", Elena said as she hurried out of the apartment.

"Damn baby, you have a dirty mouth.", Christian grinned.

"Since we have some time before work, I can show you what I can do with my mouth Mr. Grey.", Ana giggled as they ran to the bedroom.


	31. Chapter 31

With Monty Brookes back in prison and Elena put in her place, Christian and Ana were looking forward to a drama free life. Christian had been working on an important business deal and Ana was busy at SIP, but they still made time for each other.

"Ana, I want you to know that I'm going to miss you so much.", Ana's boss Patricia said with tears in her eyes at the end of her last day at SIP. Patricia was resigning to care for her cancer striken husband Carl.

"I'm going to miss you too. You have been so great to me." Patricia motioned for Ana to take a seat in her office.

"There is something that I want to tell you. It's not for certain, but SIP may be on the verge of being sold."

"Sold? Any idea who may be buying it?", Ana asked with questioning eyes.

"I'm not sure. I just heard some of the top management discussing it. Right now, it's just a possibility, nothing certain." Ana's mind began wondering who could be buying SIP, and if they would be making drastic changes. "There is something else that I want to talk to you about."

"All right.", Ana smiled.

"They haven't found a suitable replacement for my job yet. There is a chance that they may be holding off until the sell does or doesn't go through. Management asked me if there was anyone that I thought be be qualified for the job. Ana, I told them you are without a doubt the best person." Being senior editor was something that Ana had hoped would happen in the future. She was not sure if she was ready for the job now.

"Patricia, I don't know what to say. I'm touched that you believe in me so much. It means a lot, but senior editor is a big step."

"You are the best person for the job. Right now, it would only have to be temporary. Please consider this." Patricia having faith in Ana made her think that she just might be able to do the job.

"All right. I will do it, but only until they find someone. It's going to be so hard coming in her every day and not seeing you.", Ana said as she teared up.

"I'm going to miss you too, but this is not goodbye. We will still see each other. Carl and I never had children, but you have been like the daughter I never had.", Patricia said through her own tears. "Now come here and give me a hug." Ana walked over and tightly hugged Patricia.

When Ana arrived at Escala, she was met by Christian in the living room. He flashed that mega watt smile of his that caused Ana to melt. Walking over to him, she felt her body churn with desire. She wanted nothing more than to have him make love to her right then, right there, but they had promised Carrick and Grace that they would have dinner with them.

"Hello, .", Ana said as she kissed him softly.

"Hey baby. I missed you today." Christian began kissing her passionately for a few minutes before Ana pulled away. "Today was Patricia's last day wasn't it?", he asked as Ana nodded.

"Yeah, and it was hard. They haven't found anyone to replace her yet. Patricia told me that someone was wanting to buy the company. She thinks they may be holding off on finding a permanent replacement."

"What are they going to do in the meantime?" Christian said as he moved a piece of hair from her face.

"Patricia talked me into doing it. It's just until they find someone, but I think I can do it."

"Of course you can baby. You are the best person for the job. This is great news. Maybe after we get back from my parents', we can really celebrate." Ana couldn't help but giggle.

"I would love that Mr. Grey. Now, come on because we need to get ready for dinner."

Once they were dressed, Christian and Ana were on their way to the Greys' for dinner. Elliot and Kate were going to be there as well as Mia. It had rained for several days and there were a few mud puddles along the walkway to the house. Christian was holding Ana's hand as they walked, but she lost balance and fell, into one of the puddles. She landed on her knees and had mud all over her skirt and blouse. Some even had splashed in her hair.

"Ana, are you all right?", Christian asked as he reached his hand out for her. Her face was completely red in embarrassment which only intensified the moment Elliot opened the door. His jaw dropped at the sight of Christian helping a mud covered Ana. Kate soon came up behind Elliot.

"Ana, what in the world happened?", Kate asked as she walked over to her best friend.

"I fell.", Ana said as she gave a slight smile.

"Ana, I hate to disappoint you, but there is no mud wrestling going on here.", Elliot laughed until he realized he was the only one laughing. "Sorry"

"It's ok Elliot. I probably look like some swamp creature.", Ana laughed.

"Baby, even covered in mud, you look gorgeous." The four of them stood outside laughing for a few minutes until they saw Carrick and Grace at the door.

"What in the...", Grace began until she saw Ana. "Oh, Ana, you poor thing. Let's get you inside and cleaned up." Everyone made their way inside as Mia came down the stairs. Upon seeing Ana, she rushed over.

"Ana, what happened?"

"She fell in a mud puddle outside.", Christian said to his sister.

"Ana, why don't you take a shower and change into some of Mia's clothes. I will throw yours into the machine.", Grace said with a smile.

"Yes, you can borrow anything you like", Mia exclaimed.

Ana went upstairs and showered while dinner was being prepared. When she finished her shower, she put on the robe that Mia had left for her. Mia was in her bedroom when Ana walked in.

"Hey, grab whatever you want", Mia said. Ana walked into Mia's closet and quickly picked out a blue sweater and black pants. Mia smiled when she saw Ana's choice of clothes. "Those are going to look great on you! I'm so glad that you and Christian are dating. He had never been happier."

"I've never been this happy either. Your brother is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Mia went downstairs while Ana dressed. As she prepared to go join the others downstairs, she smiled to herself at how her wonderful her life was turning out.

"There you are.", Christian smiled as Ana walked into the living room.

"Shall we eat.", Carrick said from his seat. Everyone made their way into the dining room where they soon began dinner.

"Kate, Ana, have the two of you found an apartment yet?", Grace asked as both Ana and Kate shook their heads.

"Not yet, but we're looking.", Kate smiled.

"I told Kate she can stay with me as long as she wants, but she said I don't have good housekeeping skills. Can you believe that?", Elliot said as everyone at the table laughed.

"Kate's right Elliot. You live like a pig.", Mia chimed in.

"I wish that you would just stay with me at Escala.", Christian wispered to Ana. "I love having you there."

"Christian, I don't know. I will think about it." Ana answered as she put her hand on top of Christian's.

When dinner was over, Ana decided to check on her clothes in the laundry room. As she walked in, Christian quickly came up behind her and closed the door. He turned her around as a devilish grin developed on his face.

"What are you doing in here?", she asked with an arched eyebrow. Christian began making butterfly kisses down her neck. "Christian, we need to wait until we get back to Escala."

"Or we can do this now." Christian continued kissing her neck as Ana backed up against the washing machine. Christian smirked as he picked her up and set her on top of the machine.

"Christian", she moaned as he ran his hand underneath her shirt. Ana's body was on fire. Christian slipped his hand inside her pants and could instantly feel her wetness.

"So ready for me.", he whispered as he kissed her feverishly.

"Hey guys, Mom wants...", a shocked Elliot said as he walked into the room. "What the fuck is it with this family and washing machines?!" He hurried out of the room as Christian and Ana laughed.

"What was he talking about?", Ana giggled.

"Something that happened with my mom and dad.", Christian replied as Ana realized what he was talking about. "Maybe we should finish this up at home."


	32. Chapter 32

"Thanks again bro for reawakening my phobia of washing machines.", Elliot said as he and Christian had lunch the the week after the eventful dinner. "I don't think I will ever be able to do my laundry again."

"Do you even do your laundry now?, Christian laughed. "I know a good therapist if you need one."

"Only if you are paying for the sessions. After all, you're partly responsible for my anxiety level being raised." It was not often that the two Grey brothers got to have lunch together, but it was always interesting when they did. "On a different note, how is work?"

"Busy. I've been working on this deal, and just when I think it's almost final.", Christian said as he took a drink of his water.

"That's great Christian. I'm proud of you lil bro." Christian smiled at his brother's confidence in him. "Kate said something about Ana getting a promotion or something at work?"

"She took on the position of editor on a temporary basis. I think she should make it a permanent job, but she is hesitant." Even though Ana told Christian she was not ready for the job to be permanent, Christian felt she was. She had the determination and focus that it took.

As Christian and Elliot finished lunch, Ana was working during hers. Accepting the new position meant more work, but Ana didn't care. She was loving it. The only downside was that she had not been able to meet Christian that day for lunch. Since she couldn't make it, she told Christian that he should ask Elliot. There had been no talk of a possible sale, but Ana believed it was because nothing was definite yet.

"Ana, I'm going to head down the street and grab a sandwich. Can I get you something?", her assistant Hannah asked as she stood in the doorway of Ana's office. Hannah had been Patricia's assistant, and SIP decided to have her stay on as Ana's. The two women had been friends ever since Ana began working at the publishing company.

"I'm ok, but thanks Hannah.", Ana smiled.

"You're doing a great job Ana.", Hannah said.

"Thanks." Ana went back to the pile of manuscripts on her desk until her phone buzzed. Looking at it, she saw it was Christian. "Hey, how was lunch with Elliot."

"Hey baby. Lunch was good. I'm glad that you suggested it. Even though you couldn't make it, you ate something, right?"

"No, I'm not really hungry." Ana began flipping through the pages of a manuscript as she sensed that Christian was not happy she had skipped lunch.

"I wish you would eat something. I have to get back to work. There is something that I want to talk to you about tonight." Ana wondered what he wanted to talk about.

"All right. I will try and grab something from the vending machine.", she laughed. Even though he probably would argue that vending machine food was unhealty, Ana would at least be eating something."

"That's not proper food, but it will do." Ana tried not to laugh as he said exactly what she thought he would. "I love you."

"Love you too." When she ended the call, Ana walked towards the employee lounge where the vending machine was located. Just as she got to the door, she heard two men who had stopped in the hallway.

"Grey is determined to buy the company, and it looks like it's happening.", one of the men said.

"I think that he will do wonders for us. The man knows how to run a company.", the other man chimed in. They continued their conversation as they got on the elevator. Ana was in shock at what she had heard. It wasn't just anyone wanting to buy SIP. It was Christian. Christian would be her boss. She decided to head back to her office and bury herself in her work so she could keep her mind occupied.

When Ana arrived at Escala after work, she showered and curled up on the sofa with a book as she thought about if she should mention the conversation she overheard. Even though the sale was not final, Christian could have at least told her that he was the one trying to buy SIP. She had mentioned it to him when she told him about accepting the editor in chief position, but he never said anything. Her thoughts were distracted by her phone. It was Kate.

"Hey Kate."

"Ana, guess what? I found the perfect apartment for us. It's not far from our old building, and it sounds like a good neighborhood. Do you want to check it out tomorrow with me?"

"Yeah, that sounds good"

"Great! I'm so ready to get away from Elliot. He is so immature. I will see you tomorrow."

"Ok, see you then.", Ana said as she put her phone down. Looking up, she saw Christian standing in the living room staring at her. "I'm going with Kate tomorrow to look at an apartment." Christian walked to the sofa and sat down next to her as he looked at her intently.

"Ana, I thought you were going to stay here.", he asked as he moved closer to her.

"No, I told you that I didn't know, and I would think about it.", she snapped.

"Please think about staying here. This place feels like a real home with you here."

"Christian, I don't know what I want to do. I have a funny story to tell you."

"Can it wait? There is something that I want to talk to you about." Looking into his grey eyes, Ana was determined to tell him what she had heard and why he had felt the need to keep it from her. Christian could see that she looked angry and decided to hear her story. "Ok, what is your story?"

"I was on my way to the vending machine when I heard two men talking about the sale of the company. They said the name Grey. Now, unless there is another successful business man with the name Grey, they were talking about you.", she said as her eyes narrowed.

"Fuck. I didn't mean for you to find out like that.", Christian said as he reached for her hand, but she drew it back. "That's what I was going to tell you tonight."

"You want to know how I would have rather found out? Last week when I told you about it. You just stood there and said nothing." Ana stood up and crossed her arms as Christian remained on the sofa.

"I didn't tell you last week about it because I didn't want it to affect your decision on taking the new job. And, the sale was not a final thing."

"Is it going to be final?" Christian's silence gave her the answer. "You're my boss now?"

"Not yet. The sale was approved this afternoon, but we still have some things to go through before everything is done. I will be your boss's boss's boss.", he replied.

"First thing tomorrow, I'm resigning as editor. The job is tainted now." Christian stood up and walked towards her but was stopped when she put her hand up.

"Ana, Patricia had no idea it was me buying the company. She wanted you to take on editor because she believed that you could do it. You got the job on your own."

"Do you have any idea how I'm going to look when it comes out that my boyfriend is the new owner. Damn it! Communication is something that I've struggled with, but I'm getting better with it. It's not going to do any good if you don't communicate with me.", Ana said as she began pacing the floor.

"I should have told you right from the start, and I'm sorry. Baby, that job is yours because you earned it, not because of me."

"I need to get out of here. I need to go." Ana grabbed her jacket from the coat rack and walked towards the elevator.

"Wait. Where are you going? I'm sorry.", Christian said as he followed her to the elevator.

"I just need to get away from here and think." Before he could say anything else, the elevator door closed. Christian ran his hands through his hair as the thought that his lack of communication may have cost him Ana. Should he give her space? Should he go after her? After debating for a few minutes, Christian knew what he needed to do and went to push the elevator button, but the elevator door opened before he could. Ana walked out as Christian's body relaxed.

"Ana.", he said as he hugged her. "I'm sorry baby."

"I'm sorry too. I guess I can see why you didn't want to tell me. I got in my car and was about to leave when this song by Kelly Clarkson came on the radio. After hearing it, I knew that I belong here.", she said as he kissed her.

"What was the song?", Christian asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"My Life Would Suck Without You"


	33. Chapter 33

Even though Christian was the new owner of SIP, Ana decided to keep the position of editor. It was a a dream job, and she knew she had earned it on her own. Patricia had faith that Ana was the perfect person for the position. It had been a week since Ana had taken the position, and she was loving it more and more every day.

"Morning Hannah", Ana beamed as she made her way into her office. Hannah looked up from the paperwork she was working on and smiled.

"Good morning Ana. I put some manuscripts on your desk. Can I get you some tea?"

"No, but thanks." Ana soon began working on the manuscripts. As she immersed herself in her work, she became oblivious to everything around her. She didn't hear the knock on her door, and she didn't see Christian come in. He stood for several minutes watching her as she worked. The determination and focus that she possessed was on full display.

"Ahem", he said as he cleared his throat. Ana jumped at the sound and blushed that she hadn't seen him.

"Christian, how long have you been standing there?", she asked as she set aside the manuscripts.

"Not too long Miss Steele. Just long enough to know that you are without a doubt the best person for this job." Ana motioned for him to sit in the chair in front of her desk.

"What brings you here today ?"

"I was meeting with some of the executives and thought I would see how the newest editor was adjusting", he smiled.

"I'm adjusting well ."

"That's good to hear. Since it's almost lunch time, would you like to join me?"

"Lunch sounds wonderful." Ana stood from her seat and walked to where Christian was sitting. He stood from his own chair and took her hand as they walked out of her office. They decided to go to a small café down the street. Since it was a beautiful day, they chose to sit outside. Christian couldn't help but admire Ana as the sun radiated on her body.

"Kate said that she is moving this weekend.", Ana said as she took a bite of her salad. Although Ana had decided to move in with Christian at Escala, Kate remained set on moving out of Elliot's.

"I bet she is excited to get away from Elliot.", Christian laughed.

"Yeah. I meant to tell you that Patricia called last night. She said that Carl is not doing well at all." Ana could feel the tears develop in her eyes as she spoke of her former boss/friend. Ana knew all too well how hard it was to lose someone and was hurting for Patricia.

"I'm sorry baby.", Christian gently ran his fingers over her hand. "Ana, there is a guy standing by the door that has not taken his eyes off you. Do you know him?" Christian motioned with his eyes towards the man who began walking over to the table.

"Ana? Oh my god, I thought that was you!" Ana recognized the guy as Jose Rodriguez, one of her friends from college.

"Jose! Hey!", Ana stood as Jose hugged her. Christian's eyes remained fixed on Jose the entire time, keeping an eye on the location of his hands. "Jose, this is my boyfriend Christian Grey. Christian, this is Jose Rodriguez. Jose was a classmate at college."

"Boyfriend? Wow! Pleased to meet you Christian." The two men shook hands as Ana looked on.

"Nice to meet you too Jose."

"So, what brings you to Seattle?"

"I actually just moved here last week. I was going to call you once I got settled. It feels like an eternity since I saw you. You look wonderful.", Jose said as he put his hand on Ana's shoulder. Christian could feel his face redden with anger.

"Thanks." Ana had always sensed that Jose had a crush on her, but she saw him as nothing more than a friend.

"Here is my new number.", he said as he wrote his number on a napkin. Ana looked at Christian for a second before giving Jose her number. She could sense that Christian was not happy with Jose's presence, but she saw him as nothing more than a friend.

"I have to go, but I'll talk to you soon. It was nice to meet you Chris."

"It's Christian. It was nice to meet you too." After Jose had walked away, Christian tilted his head at Ana as he waited for her to tell him more about Jose.

"I know what you're thinking, and he is just a friend. Nothing more."

"While you may see him as only a friend, the guy wants in your pants." Ana dropped her fork and looked at Christian in disbelief.

"Christian, a guy and a girl can be just friends."

"I know that, but Jose clearly wants more than a friendship with you.", he said with a raised brow.

"Well, he is out of luck. I'm already taken.", she said as Christian's mood lightened. "Now, I need to get back to work."

After dropping Ana off at work, Christian returned to GEH. He sat through two excruciatingly boring meetings and a fifteen minute conference call. He was relieved when the work day was finally over. When he and Taylor arrived home, he was met by the smell of something baking. The aroma drew him into the kitchen where he found Ana at the oven. He couldn't help but laugh at the "Kiss the Cook" apron she was wearing.

"Something smells good.", he said as she turned to him.

"I'm making chocolate chip cookies." She pointed to the wording on her apron and moved towards Christian kissed her softly.

"My favorite. Cookies and Ana.", he winked as he sat down at the table. Ana removed the cookies from the oven and set them on the counter to cool off. She noticed that Christian suddenly seemed to be in a far off place.

"Christian?" She waved her hands in front of him to break his daze.

"What? I'm sorry. I was..was..", he said as he tried to regain his train of thought.

"Something is on your mind. What is it?" Ana took off the apron and sat in the chair next to him. "Christian, talk to me please." He looked up from the spot on the floor that he had been focusing on.

"The smell of the cookies reminded me of my mother, my birth mother." Christian had told her that his life before the Greys was dark, but she never pushed him into talking about it. She felt that Christian would talk about it when he was ready, and it appeared that the time had finally come to talk.

"Your mother used to bake?"

"I don't have many memories of her, but I do remember her baking a cake once. That's the only good memory that I have."

"What happened to her?"

"She was a crack whore who died and left me to fend for myself. That's what happened to her.", he said as he arose quickly from his chair. He closed his eyes briefly as Ana's heart sunk. "I had so much hate because of her. That's one of the reasons why I went into the BDSM lifestyle. This is the first time in a while that I've talked about her."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed it. I just wanted to know more about your childhood." She stood and walked to his side as she looked into his eyes.

"It's ok. I'm glad that I told you. I've encouraged you to open up so I should do the same." Ana could see the tears in his eyes as he pulled her closer to him. "Right now, I just want to forget about the outside world and hold you in my arms."


	34. Chapter 34

"Elliot, I swear if you don't get off that sofa and help me with these boxes..", Kate said as she sat two boxes on the counter in the kitchen. Kate was finally moving out of Elliot's apartment and into her own.

"I thought you lost all of your possessions in the fire so how do you have all of this stuff.", Elliot said as he waved his hands at the mounds of boxed that covered the living room. "Maybe it would be better if I just move out, and you can hae this apartment. It would be a lot more easier."

Christian and Ana couldn't help but laugh at the banter going on around them. They were in the kitchen wrapping dishes that Kate had just bought. Elliot saw the death glare that Kate was giving him and immediately jumped up to help her. A knock at the door caused the four of them to stop. As she opened the door, Kate saw her older brother Ethan.

"Ethan! Come in", Kate said as her dirty blonde, green eyed brother entered the apartment. "Look Ana, Ethan is here."

"Ethan, hey. I didn't know you were back from Europe.", Ana said as she hugged Ethan. Just as he did with Jose, Christian stood with watchful eyes. "Ethan, this is my boyfriend Christian Grey."

"Yeah, Kate said you were seeing someone. It's nice to meet you Christian.", Ethan smiled.

"Same here, Ethan."

"Ethan got back a few days ago. I was telling Elliot that I think Ethan and Mia should have dinner some time." Elliot glanced at Christian and rolled his eyes. Even though Christian was protective of his little sister, he knew she could be a handful.

* * *

"Do you regret not moving in with Kate?", Christian asked after he and Ana arrived at Escala once Kate's move was finished.

"Not at all. Do you regret me moving in with you?" Christian shook his head as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "If you do, I'm sure Kate wouldn't mind if I moved in.", Ana giggled.

"You're not going anywhere Miss Steele. You're home." He kissed her softly as he ran his hands through her hair. "What would you like for dinner?"

"Pizza", she answered as her phone began buzzing. She slipped out of Christian's arms to answer the call and noticed it was her mother. "Mom, hey. Slow down. What do you mean he left?" Christian could sense in the tone of her voice that something was wrong. Ana's face became pale as she listened to her mother. "Fine.", she said before ending the call.

"Ana, what's wrong? What did your mom say?", Christian asked as Ana took a deep breath.

"My dad left.", she answered as she walked to the window overlooking Seattle skyline. "He packed a suitcase and left."

"Why would Ray do that? He and your mom have been doing so well."

"I guess you never know what goes on behind closed doors. Here she was at the hospital after his accident telling me that he was the love of her life. If he is the love of her life, why did she cheat on him?" Christian couldn't believe what he had heard. Even though Ray's knowledge of Matt's gambling had been hurtful, Carla had vowed to work things out.

"Cheat? That's crazy. Carla would never cheat on Ray." Ana folded her arms and looked at Christian with those angry eyes that he knew all too well.

"She admitted it. It was with some guy named Mitchell. It started right after Matt died. My mom said she was lonely because my dad was distant. That doesn't give her the right to cheat." Ana wasn't sure whether she felt angry or sad. "She claimed it was never sexual, just emotional. The only physical thing that happened was some kissing. Emotional affairs are just as bad. It would end for a while. Then, something would happen, and she would go back to him."

"How did your dad find out?"

"They were out having dinner, and Mitchell was there. My dad noticed how he was looking at my mom and asked if she knew him. She told him right there about all the long phone calls and meals they shared.", Ana said as she felt a chill go through her body. "Supposedly, she ended it for good the day of my birthday."

"Ana, your mom was going through a lot with Matt's death.", Christian said as he pulled her into him. "Maybe she just needed someone to talk to about what she was feeling."

"Don't defend her, please." She moved away from his arms and sat on the sofa. "I've shut you out in the past. What if I do it again? Are you going to find comfort elsewhere?"

"Baby, no. I'm not going anywhere. I have what I want right here.", he said as he bent down and looked into her eyes. "You are all I want Anastasia Steele."


	35. Chapter 35

"I really wish you would come with me.", Christian said as he packed his suitcase. He had to go to New York that morning on business.

"As much as I would love going to New York, I can't. I just started my new job and can't take off. How long will you be gone?", Ana asked as watched him from her spot on the bed.

"Two days.", he smiled as he walked over to her and kissed the top of her head. "Have you talked to your mom?" It had been two days since Carla had confessed that she had an emotional affair that lasted off and on for six years. Ana was still in a state of shock at Carla's actions.

"No. She's called and texted me, but I haven't responded. I talked to my dad last night, and he is still devastated." Ana rose from the bed and started picking her wardrobe for work. Even though she had a few hours until she had to be at work, she woke up early so she could spend time with Christian before he left.

"Ana, I really wish that you would talk to her. Didn't she say that the reason she started seeing that guy was because she was lonely?" Ana turned from where she was standing in the closet and nodded. "If Ray hadn't have shut her out, maybe she wouldn't have done it."

"Don't turn this around on my dad. I shut her out too. Does that mean that I had a hand in her cheating? I know that she probably was lonely, but she didn't have to go out and get a boyfriend."

"I'm not saying that you had a part in it.", Christian said as he closed his suitcase and walked to where Ana was standing.

"Just because it wasn't sexual doesn't mean it wasn't hurtful. That's something I don't think you understand Christian. I'm going to get a shower."

"You're not going to come downstairs with me to see me off?" Christian could tell that she was angry at her mom and now him. "Ana, please." He moved in and kissed her softly on the lips, but she moved away after a few seconds.

"I hope you have a safe flight.", she said as she looked at the floor. Christian wanted to stay and talk things out, but he had a flight to catch.

"I love you." Christian grabbed his suitcase and met Taylor at the elevator. He waited for a few minutes to see if Ana had decided to see him off, but she never came. Disappointed, he and Taylor left.

* * *

Ana's work day was a day from hell. She was buried in manuscripts and meetings as she tried to keep her mind off of her personal problems. Hannah asked her if she wanted to have dinner that night, but Ana was not sure if she would be good company. When lunch time came, she thought about calling Christian but decided against it. He was probably busy and didn't need to be disturbed. As she sat at her desk, she heard her phone buzzing and wondered if it were Christian. It was Jose.

"Jose, hey."

"Hey Ana!", he said. "I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner tonight with me?" Ana remained silent for a minute as she thought about her answer. "Ana? Are you there? Chris can come too."

"It's Christian, and he's out of town.", Ana replied. She could tell Christian had been jealous of Jose, but she saw him as nothing more than a friend. "Ok, but can I invite a friend?" Since Hannah had wanted to have dinner with her, Ana thought she could kill two birds with one stone and have dinner with both.

"Sure, that sounds great!", Jose answered. "I will call you later with the details. Bye."

When Ana finally finished work for the day, she decided to get over her stubbornness and call Christian. She regretted not giving him a proper goodbye when he left that morning. Her heart ached as she recalled the hurt she had seen in his eyes when she didn't say "I love you back." After dialing his number, it rang several times. Ana was on the verge of hanging up when she heard someone answer.

"Hello.", answered a woman on the other end. Ana was frozen for a second before hanging up. She thought about the conversation that had taken places two nights before. Ana had asked him point blank if he would look for comfort elsewhere if she shut him out, and Christian had said no. Was it just a lie? Was he just telling her what he thought she wanted to hear?

As Ana prepared to have dinner with Hannah and Jose, Christian proved why he was such a successful CEO by closing the deal he had been working on just a day. He credited a big part of the early closing to his right hand woman Ros. She was a bull-dog in business. All of the men that had been in the conference room during the meeting were intimidated by her.

"Ros, thank you for coming. If you hadn't been here, this deal wouldn't have closed so fast.", Christian said as he, Ros, and her partner Gwen finished their celebratory drinks. "I'm going to fly back to Seattle tonight, but why don't you two stay a day or two. You deserve it."

"That sounds great Christian. Thank you.", Ros smiled.

"Christian, I almost forgot to tell you that your phone rang while you were in the meeting." Christian's Blackberry had died before the meeting so he had left it at the hotel to charge. Christian hadn't heard from Ana since that morning and wondered if she had called. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have answered it. I was going to say Christian Grey's phone, but whoever it was hung up after I said hello.

"It's ok.", Christian said as he looked at the call history. There was a call from Ana. "I'm going to go. You guys have fun." Christian got Taylor who had been outside on the phone with Gail. "Taylor, did Gail say anything about Ana?", Christian asked as they got in a cab and headed to the airport.

"She said that Ana was going out to dinner with friends.", Taylor replied. Christian decided to call Ana before the flight took off. It went straight to voicemail.

"To Jose and his new life in Seattle", Hannah toasted as everyone raised their glasses. "Cheers"

"Cheers", Ana and Jose said simultaneously.

"So Ana, where is Christian?", Hannah asked.

"New York", she answered in a sad tone.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." Ana didn't want to ruin the night by talking about her problems. She just wanted to forget everything for one night.

"I'm going to the men's room. Be right back.", Jose said as he stood up.

"Now that it's just the two of us, what's wrong?", Hannah asked.

"I called Christian earlier and a woman answered. We kind of had a disagreement before he left.", Ana said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Does he love you?"

"That doesn't matter Hannah." Ana tried not to cry, but the tears were soon released. "If he is with someone else.."

"Ana, I've only seen Christian around SIP a few times, but he always has a distinct look on his face. It's the look of love. That man loves you, and I don't think he would hurt you."

"What do I do?", Ana asked as she wiped away the tears.

"I have some extra frequent flier mileage. Why don't you take them and go get your guy?", Hannah smiled.

"I can't do that Hannah."

"I want you to have them. Go." Ana didn't want to leave Jose, but she hoped he would understand.

"Ok. Will you tell Jose that I'm sorry?" Hannah nodded as Ana hugged her. Thank you!", Ana raced outside to hail a taxi to the airport. She was able to get taxi in a reasonable amount of time and was soon on her way. When she arrived at the airport, she was disappointed that all flights going to New York were postponed due to weather. Not wanting to give up, Ana decided to wait out the delay. She settled in a seat and thought about what she was going to say to Christian. The first thing that came to her mind was that she was sorry. She hated how things had been that morning. Exhausted from everything that had transpired that day, she decided to close her eyes until it was time for the flight.

Christian and Taylor arrived in Seattle after a five and a half hour flight. Christian wanted nothing more than to find Ana and talk. As he tried calling her, it again went to voicemail. Taylor stepped a few feet from Christian and spotted a certain brown-haired woman asleep in a chair.

"Sir.", Taylor said as he pointed to Ana. Christian's eyes lit up as he rushed over to her.

"Ana, baby.", Christian said softly as he lightly touched her face. Her eyes immediately opened as he sat down next to her.

"Christian?", she asked as she stretched her arms. "Why aren't you in New York?"

"I finished earlier. Gwen, Ros's partner said someone had called my Blackberry earlier while I was in a meeting." Ana had met Ros once at GEH, but the thought that she would be on the trip hadn't come to mind.

"I thought that you had went elsewhere..." Christian reached over and kissed her. "Then at dinner with Hannah and Jose, Hannah helped me realize that I was being foolish. I shouldn't have doubted you so I decided to go to New York. The flights were delayed because of weather."

"I'm sorry about this morning." Christian said as he looked into her eyes. "I shouldn't have pushed you about your mom."

"I'm sorry too. I know that you mean well. This relationship stuff is still new.", she smiled.

"It's still new to me too. We're both still learning, but we're doing it together."


	36. Chapter 36

After avoiding Carla for days, Ana finally decided to meet with her mother to discuss the emotional affair that Carla had for almost six years. It was a conversation that Ana was not looking forward to having, but she realized that she needed to hear her mother out.

"Elliot said that Mia and Ethan are joining us tonight for dinner.", Christian said as he and Ana finished breakfast the morning of the talk. He and Ana were having dinner that evening with Kate and Elliot. Kate had vowed to play match maker for Mia and Ethan, and it appeared her efforts were succeeding.

"What have you got going on today ?", Ana asked as she began clearing the table.

"Actually, nothing. I have some paperwork that I need to work on. Has your mom talked to your dad yet?"

"Not in person. She said that they talked on the phone the other night, but it was only small talk. My dad told her that he still loves her, but needs more time to process things. Christian, what if they get a divorce?" Christian rose from his chair and walked over to the sink where Ana was standing. He could see the hurt in her eyes and wanted nothing more than to take away the pain she was feeling.

"Your parents love each other too much for that to happen. I'm confident that they will work it out." As they began putting away the breakfast dishes, Christian couldn't help but smile as he looked at Ana. How was it possible that his love for her love grew more and more every day?

"What's with the smile?"

"I was just thinking about how much I love you.", he said as he kissed her.

"I love you too." Just as Ana was about to kiss Christian, Carla walked into the kitchen.

"Hi.", Carla said sadly as she looked at her daughter and Christian. Her eyes were red from crying and lack of sleep.

"Hi Mom." Ana slowly walked over to her mother and gave her a quick hug.

"Good morning Carla. How was your drive?", Christian asked as he hugged her.

"It was good." Christian looked at Ana and then Carla and noticed the awkwardness between the two women.

"I'm going to do some work in the study. You two play nice.", he said as he kissed Ana before leaving the kitchen. Ana remained in her spot by the sink as Carla looked at the floor.

"Do you want to go in the living room so we can talk?"

"Yes, that will be fine.", Carla answered as they went into the living room. Carla nervously stood by the sofa before Ana motioned for her mother to sit down. Ana smiled as she sat down in a chair across from Carla. "Ana, thank you for agreeing to talk. I know that you have a lot of questions, and I want to answer all of them."

"I realized that I shouldn't avoid talking with you. When you told me about the affair, I was in shock. I needed some time to process everything, but I'm ready to talk now."

"Ok. Where to begin.", Carla said as she tried to find the right words for what she needed to say. "remember when I told you that your father was the love of my life?" Ana nodded as she recalled the statement her mother had made at the hospital after Ray's accident. "That is true. I have never loved another man."

"Why did you cheat?"

"When Matt died, I was so lost. You were still at home, but you were always with Kate and never wanted to talk. Your father always conveniently had to work. I found myself alone. True, I had friends, but they would sugar coat things for me. They would say everything is going to be ok, but they never really listened. I longed for someone to talk to and listen to me. About two months after Matt died, I was supposed to meet your father for lunch, but he cancelled at the last minute. I ended up going to lunch alone. As I was sitting in the restaurant, I noticed a man sitting alone at the table next to me. The place started getting busy so he came over and asked if he could sit at the table with me since we were both alone."

"That was Mitchell?", Ana asked as she listened to Carla recount how she met the man with whom she had the affair.

"Yeah. We started talking, and he told me how he had just lost his best friend. They had been best friends since they were four, and he was devastated by his death. Mitchell said that he felt empty and isolated. The feelings he described were the same feelings that I was experiencing. When we had finished our meal, he gave me his number in case I needed to talk. I wasn't planning on calling him. A week later, I spent all day cooking this special dinner for you and your father, but you said that you were going to Kate's. Your father once again had to work late so I called Mitchell to talk. We talked for hours. Ana, I felt so guilty for it."

"Then why did you keep doing it?"

"Everytime I thought that things were getting better, they would get worse. It felt so good talking to someone. We would meet for lunch and talk on the phone. There were a few times when he would kiss me. The kisses were never passionate, but they made me feel wanted. I broke things off, but then you went to college and never came home, not even for holidays. Once again, I felt like my world was closing in on me so I called Mitchell. We began talking again. It continued off and on until your birthday. When you called and told me that you wanted to celebrate, I was overjoyed. You had finally decided to stop putting the barriers up. Then, Christian talked to your dad. He was able to get Ray to open up. I realized that my family was finally coming together."

"Mom, I'm sorry that I pushed you away. I was so lost that I didn't even think about you were going through. I was hell bent on dealing with things on my own and didn't consider anyone else's feelings. I should have been there for you. Dad should have been there. It's going to take some time, but Dad will come around."

"I love you Ana.", Carla said tearfully as she and Ana hugged.

"I love you too Mom."

Ana and Carla spent a few more hours talking about things before Carla left. Ana was still hurt by her mother's affair, but she understood more clearly why it happened. If more communication had taken place in the Steele home, things would have been different.

"How did it go?" Christian asked as Ana walked into his study.

"It went well, I think. How is your work going?"

"Done.", he laughed. "I have something for you." Christian walked over to the closet in the study and came back with a box as Ana looked on with questioning eyes. "I was at my parents' house yesterday and found this." Ana opened the box and found a letterman jacket inside with the name Grey on the back. "I had this in high school."

"Why do you have it now?", Ana giggled as Christian removed the jacket from the box and slipped it around her shoulder.

"Guys give their girlfriends their letterman jackets when they're going steady.", he said as he kissed her.


	37. Chapter 37

"Ethan, sit down. Christian and I want to have a chat with you about our little sister.", Elliot said as he tried his best to intimidate Kate's brother. It had been just a few days since Mia and Ethan had dinner with Ana, Christian, Elliot, and Kate, and the sparks were immediate between the two. Elliot had overheard Ethan telling Kate how he couldn't stop thinking about Mia. Being the protective older brother, Elliot enlisted Christian to help him warn Ethan not to hurt Mia. The three men decided to meet at Elliot's for the talk.

"Actually, Elliot is the one who wanted to talk to you, not me. As long as you treat Mia right, I will have no issues with you.", Christian said as he saw the annoyance in Elliot's face. Elliot walked over to where Christian was standing.

"I thought we agreed that we would put the fear of god in this kid. Remember the plan.", Elliot whispered to Christian who shook his head in laughter. Elliot turned away from Christian and fixed his eyes on Ethan who had taken a seat on the sofa.

"Elliot, I think it's great that you are looking out for Mia, but I want you and Christian to know that I really like her. I would never hurt her." Christian could see the sincerity in Ethan's eyes as he talked.

"You have to know that this thing between you and my sister is kind of tangled since your sister is my girlfriend and all. The one thing that I want is to avoid drama. If there's trouble between you and Mia, there could be resulting problems with me and Kate."

"I understand what you're saying, but I have to say there is nothing for you to worry about.", Ethan said.

"Elliot, you have to remember that this is Mia you're talking about. She can hold her own.", Christian said.

"Ok, ok, discussion over. Just don't ask Mia to do any laundry with you." A confused Ethan looked at Christian who knew what Elliot was referring to.

"Don't ask."

When Christian arrived home, he was met by a silence. Ana had told him that she was going to Patricia's house. Patricia's husband's health was declining by the day. His doctors told Patricia that he probably only had a few more weeks.

"Christian, there you are.", Ana said as she walked into the study. "How was your day?"

"It was ok. Elliot had a talk with Ethan about Mia. I pretty much just stood and listened.", he laughed. "How is Carl?" Christian could see tears making their esacape down her face, and he knew her answer. "Baby, come here.", he said as he stood and opened his arms.

"Even after thirty years of marriage, their love is evident. I can't imagine what she's going through with all of this. The thought of Patricia having to watch the love of her life slip away pains me."

"I'm sorry baby.",he said as he held her in his arms. "A love as strong as theirs will never die."

"It make me appreciate what we have even more. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me.", Ana said as she looked into his gray eyes. They stood for several minutes as Ana's tears finally dried up. Their closeness was interrupted by the buzzing of Ana's phone from her pocket. "It's my dad." Christian smiled as she answered her phone. "Dad, hey."

"Annie, I hope that I'm not bothering you.", Ray said from the other end.

"Of course you're not. I always have time for you."

"Have you talked to your mother?"

"She came to Seattle a few days ago, and we talked about the affair. Are you calling to tell me that the you're back home?" Ana had her fingers crossed that Ray had decided to return home and work things out with Carla.

"Not quite.", he said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean not quite? Dad, I know she messed up, but you can work on thing."

"Sweetheart, I've decided to file for a legal separation from your mother."

"No, you can't. Dad, I know that you can work things out. Please.", Ana begged as she felt Christian's arms around her.

"I have to go.", Ray said as he started to tear up. "I will call you tomorrow." Ana was speechless as she tried to come to terms with Ray's words.

"What is it?", Christian asked.

"He's filing for a legal separation from my mom. I thought my family was going to come back together, but it's growing further apart." Her tears made a reappearance as Christian's hold on her tightened.

"Shhh, I've got you.", he whispered.


	38. Chapter 38

Ray's announcement that he was filing for legal separation from Carla shook Ana to the core. She had hoped that all Ray needed was time on his own to think, and that he would eventually come around. Instead, he did the opposite. Ana came to the conclusion that she was not going to let her parents' issues affect her. She was going to focus on work and her relationship with Christian.

"We should take a trip somewhere.", Christian said as he and Ana enjoyed a lazy Saturday afternoon at Escala. She had her legs stretched out onto his lap as he massaged her feet.

"Sounds good, but where?", she smiled.

"Maybe somewhere tropical where we can get some sun, and I can see that body of yours in a bikini. I can get us our own private beach where we won't be disturbed."

"You can do that?" Christian raised a brow at her as she laughed. "Of course you can because you're Christian Grey."

As Christian continued massaging her feet, Ana found her eyes becoming heavier. She tried to stay awake, but she was soon in a peaceful slumber. Christian admired his sleeping beauty for several minutes before he gently removed her legs from his lap. He stood and kissed her softly on the forehead before heading into his study to do some work. After working for an hour, he returned to the living room where Ana was still asleep. His gaze on her was interrupted by the buzzing of her phone which was resting on the table next to the sofa. Christian was not sure if he should answer it, but he didn't have the heart to wake her.

"Hello", he said after deciding to answer.

"I'm sorry. I think I have the wrong number.", a woman sobbed on the other end. "I thought this was Ana Steele's number."

"It is. This is her boyfriend."

"Christian? It's Patricia. I was calling to tell Ana that..that..Carl just passed." Christian closed his eyes as he listened to Patricia crying. He felt sorry for her. When he opened his eyes, he looked at Ana who was beginning to stir awake.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. If there is anything that I can do, please let me know."

"Thank you. Tell Ana that I will call her later. Goodbye." After putting the phone back on the table, he bent down next to Ana and ran his fingers through her hair. Ana soon opened her eyes to find Christian next to her. From the look on his face, she knew something was wrong.

"What is it?", she asked as she raised herself up on the sofa. Christian gave her a slight smile as he sat down next to her. "Christian, what is it?"

"Patricia called a few minutes ago and said that Carl passed away." Ana took a deep breath before resting her head on Christian's shoulder. "I'm sorry baby."

"Poor Patricia." Ana rose from the sofa and picked her phone up to call her former boss. Christian remained on the sofa as Ana made her call.

The following day, Ana and Christian made their way to Patricia's house. Gail prepared an assortment of pastries and baked goods for them to take. Since Patricia and Carl didn't have any children and had few relatives, Ana resolved to be there her former boss/friend.

"Ana, thank you for coming. Come in.", Patricia said as she opened the door to her house. Ana had been in the house a few times before, but this time the house was filled with sadness and emptiness. "Christian, hi. Thank you for coming." Patricia hugged her two guests as they walked into the living room.

"We brought a basket of pastries.", Ana said as she handed the basket to Patricia. "I remembered that you liked danishes."

"Yes, I do. Thank you. Have a seat." Ana and Christian said on the sofa as Patricia sat in a chair across from them. "Carl used to always sit in that recliner and watch the Mariners.", she said as she motioned to a brown leather recliner next to her.

"I'm sorry Patricia.", Christian said.

"The wake is going to be held tomorrow evening, and the funeral is Tuesday. I went this morning to finish making the arrangements, and they told me that all the funeral expenses had been paid. I thought it was a mistake, but they assured me that it was correct. The person who arranged it wished to remain anonymous."

"That is a touching gesture. Do you have any idea who the person is?", Ana asked as Christian held her hand.

"No, not at all. I will be forever grateful for their act of kindness." As she spoke, the doorbell rang. "Excuse me for a minute." A few moments later, Patricia came back into the living room followed by a red-haired man. He smiled at Christian and Ana as he stood by the fireplace. "Ana, Christian, this is my neighbor Jack Hyde. Jack just moved in next door a few weeks ago."

"Hello, Ana, Christian. It's a pleasure to meet you both.", he said as he shook their hands.

"Ana was my assistant at SIP. She has been a rock during everything.", Patricia said through tears.

"That's what friends are for.", Ana replied. Christian noticed the way that Jack was looking at Ana as she spoke. It made him feel uneasy.

"You sound like a wonderful friend Ana.", Jack said as he Christian tightened his hold on her hand.

"We should be going. Call me if you need anything.", Ana said as she hugged Patricia. "It was nice to meet you Jack."

"Yes, Jack, it was nice to meet you.", Christian said before hugging Patricia. As he and Ana made their way to the car, Ana stopped at looked at Christian with a smile on her face.

"What's that smile for?"

"That was sweet of you paying for Carl's funeral expenses."

"Why Miss Steele, I have no idea what you're talking about.", he laughed as Ana shook her head. "All right, maybe I did. Patricia is special to you, and you're special to me so it's the least I could do."

"You never cease to amaze me ."


	39. Chapter 39

The days following Carl's death were difficult for Patricia, but Ana was by her side throughout everything. Ana knew all too well the pain of losing a loved one. Even though Ana had pushed people away when Matt died, she made it her mission that Patricia knew she was not alone. Carl's funeral was the first one that Ana attended since Matt's. As Patricia sat on the front pew of the church, Ana held her hand. Christian was seated on the other side of Ana. The moment Amazing Grace began playing throughout the church, both Patricia and Ana's tears began flowing freely. It was the same song that Ana had heard a little over six years ago at her brother's funeral, and it still gave her chills. Christian looked behind him at the small group of mourners. Patricia's neighbor Jack Hyde was in the second row and smiled at Christian. A few times throughout the service Christian noticed Jack's eyes on Ana. Something about the guy was unsettling.

"Ana, I don't know what I would have done without you during all of this.", Patricia said as they sat on her front porch following the service. "You have been a rock."

"You're my friend, and there is no where else that I would rather be.", Ana smiled as she took a sip of her water. Ana looked at Christian who was beside her. While she had been Patricia's rock during everything, Christian had been hers. Patricia smiled as she watched the two of them steal glances at each other.

"You two remind me of me and Carl. Did I ever tell you how we met?" Ana shook her head. "We were friends growing up, but my family moved out of state. I was devastated. Then years later, I was at the market, and there he was. It felt like old times.", Patricia said through tears.

"The love that you two had was strong. I could see that every time I saw the two of you together.", Ana smiled. As the they continues talking, Jack walked up the steps.

"Good afternoon Patricia, Ana, and was it Christian?", Jack asked.

"Yes, it's Christian. Hello Jack.", Christian said through his best fake smile.

"It was a lovely service Patricia. Carl would have been pleased."

"He would have."

"I have some errands to run, but I will talk to you later.", Jack said as he walked away.

"Jack has been a nice neighbor, but there is something about him that is off.", Patricia said.

"What do you know about him?", Christian asked as Ana and Patricia looked at him. "Sorry. I know it's none of my business, but he gives off a bad vibe."

"It's ok. He hasn't told much about himself. The only thing he has really said was that he doesn't have any family. He seems like a loner."

When Christian and Ana finished their visit with Patricia, they went home to rest before dinner. Ray was coming into town for a short visit, and he was staying with them at Escala. It was going to be the first time Ana had seen her father since his breakup with Carla.

"Thank you for going with me to the funeral.", Ana said as she slipped her heels off.

"Baby, you don't have to thank me. I wanted to be there.", Christian said as he kissed her.

"Why are you suspicious of Patricia's neighbor?"

"There is something about him that just doesn't feel right. He couldn't take his eyes off you the other day at Patricia's house, and he was doing the same thing today at the funeral."

"I admit the guy did give me the creeps." As Ana went to change clothes, Christian's Blackberry buzzed. He smiled at her as he answered it.

"Are you fucking serious?", Christian asked as he ran his hands through his copper hair. It appeared that he was being told something unsettling. "Let me know if you find out anything else.

"Christian, what is it?", Ana asked as he ended the call.

"Elena is dead.", he answered as Ana's jaw dropped in shock. "She was administered a bad Botox injection in her lips. After it happened, she was crossing the street. Some eyewitnesses said she appeared disoriented. Before she could make it across, a bus hit it her."

"Oh my god. That's awful."

"Yeah.", he simply said.

"How do you feel?"

"I don't feel anything. My relationship with her has been over for a long time. All she ever did was stir up trouble.", he said as he sat on the bed. "She couldn't understand that my life is with you." Ana sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder as the realization that Elena was dead set in. They sat for several minutes, neither speaking a word, until it was time to get dressed and await Ray's arrival.

"How is work?", Ray asked as he, Ana, and Christian enjoyed dinner at Volterra.

"It's good. I'm enjoying it. My boss can be a hard ass, but he means well.", she said as she smiled at Christian.

"Don't take any crap from him.", Ray said, unaware the boss Ana was referring to was Christian.

"Oh, that won't happen Ray. Ana speaks her mind.", Christian laughed. "It's one of the things I love about her."

"Dad, are you still staying at that hotel?"

"Well, I am for a few more days. I'm going to be moving into a small house a few blocks over from our house." The fact that Ray was going to be moving into a house made the separation from Carla more real to Ana.

"At least you won't be at that hotel."

"Yeah. Annie, I know this separation is hard on you, but it's hard on me too. I love your mother so much, but I need to do this.", Ray said. "Maybe in time we can work things out."

"I hope so."

"I was actually thinking of getting a pet, maybe a dog. What do you think?" He looked at Ana and Christian.

"A dog would be nice.", she said laughing. Christian gave her a questioning look. "When we were younger, Matt and I wanted a pet. I simply wanted a puppy, but Matt wanted a goat."

"A goat? Really?", Christian laughed.

"We ended up getting a yorkie, and Matt was not happy. Mom told him we could name the puppy Goat."

"That poor dog had no clue what was going on. We would say come here Goat. Come here boy. That's a good Goat.", Ray said.

"I learn something new about you everyday.", Christian said as Ray went to the restroom.

"It keeps life interesting.", Ana winked.


	40. Chapter 40

Three days had passed since the death of Elena Lincoln. Even though she and Christian had a history, Christian was not upset by her death. Elena had attempted to sabotage his relationship with Ana, only to fail. It was through her unsuccessful ploys that he finally saw the woman she really was, vindictive and heartless.

"Only Elena Lincoln would make her death over the top.", Grace said as she sat with the newspaper opened to the obituary of her "friend". The Grey family had gathered for Sunday brunch at the Grace and Carrick's.

"This guy who works for me said his wife saw it happen. Elena's lips were swollen twice the normal size. She said Elena was all freaked out as she walked into the street. Then suddenly this bus with a Doritos ad on the side hit her.", Elliot said as he shook his head in disbelief. "I'll never look at a bag of cool ranch chips the same."

Christian looked at Ana who gave him a slight smile. He had observed throughout the morning that she had been quite. Her complexion was pale and her eyes red. She had barely touched her food. Grace also noticed that Ana was not her usual self.

"Ana, are you feeling all right?", Grace asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"I'm fine. I just think I'm getting a cold.", Ana said as she sneezed. Grace put her hand to Ana's forehead to see if she had a fever.

"Dear, you're warm. Why don't you get Christian to take you home so you can rest." A few minutes later, Christian walked into the room and looked at Ana and then Grace. He could tell something was going on.

"Whats wrong?", he asked as he put his arm around Ana.

"Ana isn't feeling well. She needs rest."

"Mom's right. Let's get home and get you in bed.", he winked. Ana couldn't help but giggle at him.

After saying their goodbyes to everyone, Christian and Ana stopped at the pharmacy for cold medicine before heading to Escala. Ana immediately changed into a pair of pajama pants and one of Christian's shirts. Christian watched her as she slipped into bed. He hated seeing her sick.

"Get some rest baby. I'm going to do some work in my study, but I'll check on you in a little while.", he said as he kissed her cheek.

As Ana rested, Christian worked on some paperwork for a deal that was almost closed. He found it hard to concentrate knowing Ana was not feeling well. Christian finally gave up on the work and decided to check on her.

"Sir.", Taylor said as he came into the study.

"What is it Taylor?", Christian asked as he walked from his desk.

"A Jose Rodriguez is here to see Miss Steele." Christian knew that Ana only saw Jose as a friend, but something told him that Jose wanted more than friendship from her.

"Thank you Taylor." Christian decided to see what Jose wanted. The last thing he wanted to do was interrupt Ana's rest. As he walked into the living room, he saw Jose standing and accessing the apartment. "Jose.", he said as he extended his hand to Jose who seemed reluctant at first.

"Chris.", Jose smiled.

"It's Christian." Christian sensed that Jose only called him Chris to irritate him, and it worked. "Ana isn't feeling well."

"Are you just telling me that?"

"I can assure you that I'm telling the truth. She is running a fever and needs rest."

"I was hoping that you wouldn't be here.", Jose says as he looks at Christian eye to eye.

"Why the fuck wouldn't I be here? This is my home.", Christian snapped.

"You're Christian Grey, big shot CEO. I just figured you would be working. Since Ana is sick, I will just tell you why I'm here. Ana has always been a great friend to me, but I want more with her. She is so wrapped up in this fantasy with you that she doesn't know what's best for her." Christian couldn't believe the nerve of the man standing before him. Jose was telling him that he wanted Ana.

"It's not a fantasy. Ana and I are in love. We've come too far for you to smear what we have."

"What's going on in here?", Ana asked as she came into the room. Christian and Jose instantly looked at her.

"Jose came to see you, but I told him you're not well." Christian walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her body.

"Jose, you should have called first." Ana said as Jose's smile disappeared from his face.

"Sorry. I needed to talk to you Ana. I've put it off for too long."

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Christian's hold on her tightened as he saw red in Jose's face.

"I want you Ana. You may think I sound crazy, but I want you. I was going to tell you how I felt that night we went to dinner with Hannah, but you ran off, after him.", Jose sneered at Christian. "He has you convinced that he is the best thing for you, but I'm the one who you belong with."

"You have some fucking nerve showing up here in my home and telling my girlfriend that she belongs with you. Are you delusional?", Christian asked. He couldn't believe the audacity of Jose.

"Jose, I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same for you. You're a good friend, but that's it."

"I never thought you would sell yourself out and be in a relationship just for material things."

"Excuse me?", Ana said as she removed herself from Christian arms and walked towards Jose.

"He treats you like you're his whore", Jose said as Ana slapped his face so hard that it turned red instantly. Before Ana knew what was happening, Christian was in Jose's face. The two men were face to face as Ana stood between them.

"Ana is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I will not let you stand here and talk about her. You were right about one thing. I'm Christian Grey, big shot CEO, but I'm also the guy who will kick your ass from one side of the country to the other. I suggest you leave or be thrown out."

"Fine. Ana, I'm not giving up on you. You will realize that we belong together.", Jose said as he waved his hands up before leaving.

"I knew he had a thing for you. He will not come near you ever again."

"I honestly thought he just saw me as a friend. Sometimes people end up being the opposite of who you think they are."

"Yeah. I'm sorry that we woke you up."

"You didn't. My phone was buzzing from the top of the dresser. It was my dad calling to tell me that he got a new dog.", Ana said as she and Christian sat on the sofa.

"What kind did he get?"

"A labradoodle that he named, wait for it, Goat the Second."

"Wow, that's insane.", Christian laughed. "The Steele family has some weird names for pets."


	41. Chapter 41

It had been two days since Jose had unexpectedly showed up at Escala and confessed his feelings for Ana. She had always suspected in the back of her mind that Jose's feelings were more than friendship, and now she had confirmation. Christian vowed that he would not let Jose interfere with his and Ana's relationship. Was Jose the new Elena?

"I'm so glad that you're feeling better.", Christian said as he and Ana prepared to leave for work. "Are you sure that you feel like working?"

"Yes. I'm sure. That cold medicine did wonders for me." Even though Ana was still weak, she her body felt much better.

"I'm glad to hear that. I've got a late meeting this afternoon, but I will try to get home as soon as possible." Christian kissed her softly as they arrived in the garage. "Why don't you let Sawyer drive you today?" Ana had opened the door to her Volkswagen that she still couldn't find the heart to part with. Even though Christian saw the car as being unreliable, he knew her reasons for keeping it.

"Does this have something to do with Jose?", she asked as she tilted her head. "While he did kind of frighten me the other day, I don't think he would hurt me."

"I don't want to take any chances. That guy had anger in his eyes, and I don't want that directed at you. He can be as angry with me as much as he wants, but I won't let him harm you."

"I want to drive my car. Please don't fight me on this.", she said as she kissed his cheek and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, fine. Be safe."

"I will, ." Ana kissed him one more time before sliding into the driver's seat. "I love you."

"I love you too.", he smiled before she drove away. Christian turned to his waiting SUV where Taylor was standing.

"Good morning Hannah.", Ana said as she arrived at SIP.

"Morning Ana. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better than I was. Let me guess, I have a desk full of manuscripts to go over?", she laughed.

"Not really. There is something for you on your desk.", Hannah replied as Ana walked into her office. A dozen red roses were placed on her desk. Ana grinned at the roses, feeling that Christian sent them as a way of saying that he was glad she was feeling better. Her instincts were wrong as she read the card,

_"I am sorry for the way I acted. It was not my intention to be so harsh. My feelings for you are too strong for me to stay away. I will prove to you that we belong together. Jose."_

"Christian is so sweet.", Hannah spoke as Ana held the card in her hand.

"He didn't send them. Jose did.", Ana said as she faced her assistant.

"Oh. I could tell from his face that night that we went to dinner that he had feelings for you. When I told him that you had left, he almost looked furious."

Hannah removed the flowers from Ana's office as Ana resolved not to let Jose's sudden mood changes affect her. She began catching up on the work that had piled up from the day before when she was sick. Kate called her and asked if she wanted to have lunch. At noon, Ana drove to meet Kate at a café a few blocks away.

"Hey! You look a lot better than you did the other day.", Kate smiled. "So, are you?" Ana was not sure if she should tell Kate about Jose since she and Jose were friends. Kate could see the hesitation in Ana's eyes. "Steele, what's with you?"

"Jose.", Ana said as Kate's eyes widened. "He came to Escala the other day and confessed that he has feelings for me."

"Wow. I knew he used to crush on you. What did he say?"

"At first, he told Christian who was livid. Could you blame him? Even when I told Jose that I don't want to be with him, he still kept insisting that we were going to be together. It creeped me out.", Ana said as she sipped her water.

"Damn. If a woman said that to Elliot in front of me, she would be picking her teeth up after I knocked them out."

"Christian refrained from getting physical. I, however, slapped him."

"As you should have. Have you heard anything else from him?"

"Yeah. He sent me roses to work." Kate shook her head in disbelief before turning gaze towards the entrance of the café. "Ana, I think we have company." Ana turned in her seat and saw Jose walking towards the table.

"Ana, did you get my flowers?", he asked as he looked at Kate and back at Ana.

"I did, and you shouldn't have sent them. Did you know that I was here? Are you following me?"

"No, no. I was on my way to the photo shop down the street and saw your car. I just thought that I would stop in and see you."

"Kate, thank you for lunch. I really need to get back to work." The two women paid as Jose stood with his eyes fixed on Ana. Ana avoided eye contact with him as she walked outside. When she got outside, she didn't see him. Maybe he had gotten the hint. "I will call you.", she waved to Kate as she made her way to her car. As she unlocked the door, she felt someone behind her.

"Now that we are alone, we can talk. Please hear me out.", Jose begged.

"Jose, I don't know what's going on with you, but you are not the same guy who I became friends with. I don't even know you."

"The old Jose used to be a door mat. I finally got tired of being second best. It's time that I came in first.", he said as he pulled Ana towards him. She jerked away, but he again went at her.

"Let me go.", she said as she kicked him in the groin causing him to fall to the ground in pain. As Ana began gathering herself, Kate came running towards her. She had seen the entire thing as she came to Ana's car.

"Ana, are you all right?", Kate asked. "I forgot to ask if you wanted to have dinner tomorrow night so I decided ask you before you left." Kate stared at Jose who looked up at her. "Jose, what the hell is your issue? You really have some balls, you know that? Too bad Ana doesn't want them."

Jose finally stood up and looked at his two former friends before walking away in defeat. Kate made sure Ana was ok before she left. Even though Ana had told Christian that she was not worried about Jose hurting her, those feelings had changed. She knew that she needed to tell Christian about the incident. When she made her way back to SIP, she called him.

"Hey.", she said after he answered.

"Ana, baby, from the tone of your voice, something is wrong?", he asked.

"I will start from the beginning. Jose sent me flowers this morning." She could tell from the sound of his breathing that he was pissed.

"I will tell him where he can put his flowers."

"That's not the worst of it. When I went to lunch with Kate, he showed up and started saying crazy things. He followed me to my car and grabbed me, but I kicked him in the groin."

"That's my girl. From now on, Sawyer is driving you to work. Understood?"

"Yes. Christian, I don't know recognize Jose anymore. He scares me."

"Don't worry baby. I will make sure he stays away from you. My meeting was cancelled so I won't be too late. I love you."

* * *

Ana found it difficult to concentrate the rest of the day. Christian had sent Sawyer to drive her home. She was grateful since the Jose incident left her shaken up. When she finally arrived at Escala after work, Ana simply wanted a nap, but that was off the table once she came into the living room. She was stunned to see Christian standing in the living room. He walked over to her and kissed her.

"I didn't think yo would be home so soon."

"Do you remember that night we danced in your apartment?", he asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"It was the day before my birthday. Well, actually, it ran over into my birthday."

"Yeah. That was the night that I kissed you for the first time. It was also the night that I realized I wanted to be more with you. I knew that night that I wanted to be there for you at all times."

"You are there for me."

"I know. We haven't been together long, but we've been through a lot. I just want you to know that I'm here now." Christian walked over to his ipod before walking back to Ana. "Dance with me.", he held his hand out for Ana. Soon they began dancing.

_You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you  
Like everything that's green, girl I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you want it too_

'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold you hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted

Anyone can tell you you're pretty  
You get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the makeup  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight

When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold you hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted

As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted

And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold you hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel  
Wanted  
'Cause you'll always be wanted

**A/N Thank you all8row for the inspiration for the Jose scene. The song that Christian and Ana danced to is Hunter Hayes' Wanted**


	42. Chapter 42

"Thanks for coming with me this weekend.", Ana smiled as she and Christian made their way into Portland. Ray had moved into his new house and invited them to spend the weekend with him.

"No need to thank me.", Christian said as he reached for her hand. "I'm excited that we're spending the weekend away from Seattle, and I like your dad."

"He likes you too. At first I wasn't sure about us spending the weekend with him because I didn't want my mom to feel like I'm choosing sides, but she is ok with it. Besides, she is Tacoma. My aunt Pam had knee surgery so my mom is visiting her.

Christian and Ana were looking forward to a relaxing, drama free weekend. Ever since Jose had confessed his feelings for Ana and began having stalker tendencies, both Christian and Ana had been on edge. They soon arrived at a beige colored bungalow style house.

"This looks like a nice house.", Christian said as they got out of the car.

"It's ok.", she shrugged. "I guess it will just take some time to get adjusted." Before they could knock, Ray opened the door. He was wearing a huge grin on his face. It was a look that Ana had not seen much in recent times.

"Annie, Christian! Come in.", he said as he they made their way into the living room. Ana had expected to find boxes that still needed to be unpacked, but it looked as though Ray was all settled. Pictures of Ana and Matt lined the walls of the living room. The house had a feeling of warmth. "Take your coats off." Ana and Christian removed their coats which Christian placed on the sofa. "Would you two like a tour?", Ray said as Christian and Ana nodded. "This isn't as big as the other house, but I really like it here." Ana and Christian were given a tour of the three bedroom, two bath house before going into the kitchen. "I'm planning on building a deck out back." Even though Ana was happy for Ray, it hurt that he was making such long-term plans for the house. "So, what do think?"

"I really like this place Ray. There is a big backyard that would be good for barbecues.", Christian answered as Ray looked at Ana.

"It's a great house Dad."

"Thanks. I haven't shown you Goat the Second yet. He was in my bedroom earlier, but I don't know where he has gotten off to." The three of them went searching for Ray's new Labradoodle. As they walked into the living room, they found him. He was asleep on the sofa, curled up on Christian's coat.

"I assume that's Goat the Second.", Ana laughed as she pointed at the golden-haired dog.

"I'm sorry about that Christian. Let me wake him.", Ray said.

"No, it's fine, Ray. He looks so comfortable there.", Christian winked at Ana who was taken back that powerful CEO Christian Grey had no issue with a puppy sleeping on his coat.

"What would you guys like for dinner?", Ana asked. "I can make sweet and sour pork chops and macaroni and cheese." She knew sweet and sour pork chops were one of Ray's favorite dishes, and she and Christian loved macaroni and cheese.

"That sounds delicious. I need to hang a ceiling fan and put in a new light fixture in one of the bedrooms.", Ray replied.

"I can help you with that Ray, and then we can go to the market.", Christian said.

"I have an idea. Why don't you guys do that while I go to the market." Christian was not sure about that idea.

"Ana, I don't think that's a good idea.", Christian said as Ray walked into the kitchen. "Jose is still out there."

"There's a market just a few blocks over. I can be there and back in no time" Ana folded her arms as the two of them stood in silence for a few minutes. "I'll be ok." She leaned in and kissed him softly. Ray walked back into the living room as Ana grabbed her coat. "Be back in a bit.", she said as she put her hands in Christian's pocket to grab the car keys.

* * *

Ana soon arrived at the market and found the ingredients for dinner. As she walked to the car, Ana got the eerie feeling she was being watched. She shook it off as she opened the car door.

"Please do what I say, and I won't hurt you.", a menacing voice spoke behind her as she felt something pointed against her back. It was her former friend Jose, and Ana was positive it was a gun in his hand.

"Jose, what are you doing?", she asked as her body trembled in fear.

"We're going for a little ride. When tonight is over, you will be mine, not Christian Grey's. Now, get in the damn car."

Ana's mind was filled with terrible thoughts as she got in the car. She thought about her parents who had already buried their son and could end up loosing their remaining child. Then, she thought about the man who she credited for saving her. Christian. Suddenly, she recalled how he had found her in the park. He would be able to track her cell phone and the R8, but would it be too late. Jose began driving toward the outer part of town. Where was he headed?

As Jose drove Ana to an unknown destination, Christian paced the floor at Ray's. He ran his hands through his hair as he waited for Ana to return.

"Where is she? She should have been back by now.", he said as Ray watched his movements.

"She probably got in a slow check out line. I'm sure she will be back soon."

"Ray, Jose Rodriguez has been bothering her. He showed up at the apartment and was talking about how he and Ana belonged together. Then, a few days later, he grabbed her at a café."

"What?!", Ray yelled. "That little bastard. You don't think he followed you here do you?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to call my guy and have him run a trace of her phone and the car." Christian picked his phone up and immediately had a trace run on Ana's phone. "If he lays a hand on her, he will never see another fucking day!"

"Where are we?", Ana asked as Jose turned on a dirt road and pulled into the driveway of an abandoned house.

"This is a house that I think would be the perfect place for us to start our lives together. It needs a bit of a touch up, but there is potential. Now, welcome home.", he said as he jumped from the car and ran to Ana's side. She quickly opened her door and was about to run before he pulled her ponytail. "The best thing about this place is there is no one around for miles. You can scream, but no one will hear you."

"You're crazy.", she said before he slapped her across the face. He reached in his pocket and pulled out some zip ties which he used to bind her hands.

"I got these at Clayton's.", he smiled as he led her into the house. "My apologies that there is no furniture. I did manage to get us a mattress." Ana cringed as she looked at the mattress on the living room floor. She sensed that Jose was planning on putting it to use.

"Let me go, and I won't tell anyone about this.", she said as she struggled to remain strong. Jose waved the gun in her face as she closed her eyes.

"Get on the mattress. It's time you show me what Christian Grey is getting from you." When she refused to move, he shoved her on the floor. "Oh Ana, I've been thinking about this moment for a long time." He ran his hands down her face as she whimpered.

"Please, don't.", she said through tears.

"Are you begging? Does Christian make you beg for him? No need to do that with me baby."

"Christian is the only one who calls me that, you fucker." Jose's hand landed on her face as he laughed. He began undoing the buttons on her blouse as she silently asked for a miracle. A few minutes later, the door was kicked in and there stood Christian.

"Get the fuck off of her!", Christian shouted as he came towards Jose.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Grey." Jose pulled Ana up and held the gun to her head. "As much as I care about her, I will kill her before you have her back."

"You are one sick mother fucker. What kind of a man says he loves a woman and then holds a gun to her?" Jose began moving away from the mattress and Christian as he continued holding the gun.

"Time to go bye-bye.", Jose said as he kissed Ana's cheek. She closed her eyes and waited for her imminent death. Before she knew what was going on, a loud boom filled the air, and Jose fell to the ground. Ana looked at him in confusion as Christian rushed over to her. If Christian hadn't shot Jose, who had?" Ana turned to find Ray holding a gun.

"I was not about to lose my baby girl.", he said as Ana rushed into his arms. After a few minutes, she pulled away and found herself in Christian's arms. She couldn't control the tears that were flowing down her face.

"It's going to be ok baby. You're safe and sound."


	43. Chapter 43

"Maybe we should take that much needed vacation we talked about.", Ana said as she and Christian sat at the breakfast bar. Christian's eyes were focused on his untouched omelet. "Also, I think I'm going to dye my hair pink." She hoped that remark would draw his attention.

"Sure.", was all he said.

"Ok, what's up with you?" Ana sensed Christian's sudden behavior change was in response to Jose's meltdown and subsequent death. A week had passed, but the scar of that day remained. Ana was confused with what she should feel. Should she mourn Jose, her former friend? Or should she be relieved that Jose, the psycho who tried to have his way with her, was dead? Christian showed no emotions after the incident, and it worried Ana.

"Nothing is wrong.", he said as his gray eyes finally looked up at her. I just have a lot of work stuff on my mind."

"All right." Ana knew there was but was afraid to push it. "I have to go. I'll see you tonight", she said as she got up from her chair and kissed him gently on the lips. Christian gave her a brief smile before she reluctantly went to work. She soon was on her way to work, and Christian was left at the table, still staring at his omelet.

After a few minutes of sitting in a daze, Christian gathered Taylor and left for work as well. He had an idea that Ana knew more was going on with him, but he wasn't sure if he should tell her what was on his mind. When he arrived at work, he was greeted by Ros who had details about a company in Sacramento they were trying to purchase. There was a chance that he would have to travel to there for a few days. The thought of asking Ana to accompany him entered his mind, and he decided that he would ask her about it. He soon began going over the files for the deal and was make headway until a knock at the door interrupted him.

"Yes.", he said giving permission for whoever was on the opposite side of the door to enter.

"Sir.", Christian's IT guy Barney said as he walked into Christian's office. "It seems someone tried to hack into our system."

"What the fuck?"

"I'm working on finding out who did it, but no files were compromised."

"I want to know who did this Barney.", Christian said as he took a deep breath. "You can go now." He looked at the frame on his desk which contained a picture of him and Ana at her birthday dinner. It was his favorite photo of her. The photo was taken before things became crazy in their lives. He decided to call her just so he could hear her sweet voice.

"Hi Christian.", she said as she answered on the second ring.

"Hey, I was just calling to see how your day is going.", he said as he traced the photo with his finger.

"Good. I wish I were with you now though . I miss you. Scratch that, I've missed you."

"Been missing me? I haven't gone anywhere Ana. I've been here."

"I don't want to get into this over the phone. We can talk tonight."

"Get into what? I'm going to be late getting home so maybe you shouldn't wait up.", he snapped.

"Kate wanted me to stop by anyway so that's fine. Talk to you later.", she said as she ended the call. Christian kicked himself for the way he talked to her. Communicating was something he had encouraged Ana to do when she tried to push him and her parents away. Now, he was lacking that quality.

When her work day ended, Ana went to Kate's apartment to see her best friend and vent about her boyfriend. Kate greeted her at the door with a bubbly smile, but Ana was in no mood to smile.

"Ana, come in. You look like you've had a day from hell."

"Try a week from hell." Ana shrugged as she sat down on the sofa.

"I still can't believe Jose went crazy like that. How is your dad handling everything?", Kate asked as she took a seat in the leather armchair across from Ana.

"He's shaken up still from what Jose did and from killing him. He told me that he never thought he would take a life." Ana's eyes teared up as she recalled seeing the anguish in Ray's face after shooting Jose.

"Unfortunately, your dad had to take a life to save a far more greater life to him, yours."

"I can't help but wonder if I could have helped Jose if I had noticed his changed of attitude sooner."

"Don't blame yourself Ana. You had no idea that Jose was so far over the deep end. How is Christian?" Kate could tell by the silence that she had struck a nerve. "Ana?"

"I don't know what's going on with him. He has been so distant since we got back from Portland. I asked him what was going on, and he claimed it was work related. There is more to it though."

"I'm sure the Jose thing did a number on him too. Where is he tonight?"

"Work."

"Why don't you go and talk to him. If he doesn't want to talk, annoy the hell out of him until he does. That's what I do with Elliot.", Kate laughed.

Ana went with her heart and went to GEH to talk to Christian, but was shocked to find that he wasn't there. On her way back to her car, she met Taylor in the garage. Christian, however, was not with him.

"Taylor, where is Christian?", Ana asked.

"He said that he needed to think and called a taxi to pick him up."

"A taxi? Christian Grey took a taxi? Ok. I'll find him."

The taxi dropped Christian off at the bar where he had rescued Ana a few months before. He hadn't been sure where he was going, but his attention was drawn to the place where he had seen her for the first time since Matt's death. Hopefully, he could get some clarity there.

Christian sat in the bar as thoughts of her consumed him. He hated how he had been so cold to her earlier in the day.

"Is this seat taken?", a young brunette asked. Before Christian could answer, she sat down next to him. "Do you come here often?"

"Only when I screw things up with my girlfriend.", he answered as he looked at her with a devilish grin on his face.

"Well, I guess it's my lucky day then."

"It seems to be.", he smiled at Ana. "How did you find me?"

"Don't be mad, but I had your cell phone tracked."

"I'm rubbing off on you. Ana, I'm sorry for the way I've acted." Ana reached over and traced the side of his face gently with her fingertip.

"It's ok. I just wish you would tell me what's going on with you. It has to do with Jose, doesn't it?"

"That day, I didn't want you going to the market alone, but you were so damn stubborn. I should have fought harder and made you stay. Maybe if I had, none of that shit would have happened."

"I know that I should have listened to you. If I could go back, I would."

"I came close to losing you. All I could thing about was how I don't want a life without you."

"I don't want a life without you either." She leaned in and kissed him as a smile came on her face. "There's that Christian Grey smile I love. This is the bar where you rescued me from that creep."

"It is indeed." Christian felt better than he had in a long time as he continued smiling at her.

"Why are you still smiling?", she giggled.

"Someday, soon, I'm going to ask you to be my wife. I'm not giving you a time frame on it, but mark my words, it's happening"

"I look forward to it."


	44. Chapter 44

"Ros, is everything set for the trip to Sacramento next week?", Christian asked as they sat in his office at GEH.

"Everything is lined up. I really don't think the deal will take long to close. If we're lucky, we should only be there for the day."

"I have no doubt that it will be closed fast. After all, I'll have you there by side.", he laughed. Ros was a take no crap kind of woman. When people saw her, their first reaction was that she was a pushover. That changed when she open her mouth. She even scared Christian sometimes, but he was too proud to admit it.

"Since Ana didn't go with you on the New York trip, why don't you ask her to go?"

"I thought about it, but I'm not sure she will be able to. She has been so busy with work at SIP. We're were going to have lunch today, but she was so swamped."

"Why don't you surprise her with lunch at the office?", Ros asked. Christian smiled at that idea. It was something that he had thought about himself. "That girl has changed you, for the better. I'm happy for the two of you. Dare I ask when you're going to pop the question?"

"I've already told Ana that I plan on asking her. I just haven't decided when I'm going to do it."

"I better get an invite.", Ros laughed as she stood. "I have a to get back to my office, but I'll keep you informed on the Sacramento deal."

Christian looked over the files on his desk pertaining to the deal he was working on. He began to think about how someone had tried to hack into the GEH system. Though no files were compromised, he was determined to find out who was responsible. It had been a rough last few days for him, both with work and outside work. Ray had called him the day before and told him that he had a date. Christian knew Ana would be upset with her father's news, but Ray promised him not to say anything. He wanted to tell Ana himself. Christian reluctantly agreed, but was unsure of his decision. He decided to follow Ros's idea and have lunch with Ana. Maybe during lunch he would tell her.

"Taylor, stop here.", Christian said as he pointed to a small restaurant on the way to pick up lunch. The two men got out of the SUV and walked inside to order. When the order was ready, they began walking back to the vehicle.

"Christian?", a man said as Christian and Taylor turned around. It was Patricia's neighbor Jack Hyde. "I thought that it was you."

"Yes, hello Jack.", Christian replied as he got the usual bad vibe from Jack.

"Do you work in the area?"

"Down the street actually. If you'll excuse me, I have a lunch date."

"I assume with Ana." Christian nodded and began walking away. "Have a good day."

When Christian arrived at SIP, he noticed that Ana's assistant Hannah wasn't at her desk. He knew she was probably at lunch so he decided to make his way into her office.

"Knock, knock.", he said as he opened the door. Ana looked up from the manuscript on her desk and smiled at his presence.

"Hey. What are you doing here?", she asked as she stood and walked around the desk to him. Christian sat the bag with their lunch in it down on the table and put his arms around her. In an instant, their lips were joined together in a kiss.

"I brought you lunch. How does a burger and fries sound?"

"Like heaven.", she giggled. They made their way to the two chairs in Ana's office and began eating. "How has your day been?"

"For the most part, it's been ok. How would you like to go with me next week to Sacramento? It will probably be midweek."

"I would love to, but I don't know. Let me see how my schedule looks."

"I saw Patricia's neighbor Jack when I was picking up lunch. That guy is odd.", Christian said as he took a bite of his burger.

"I agree."

"There's something that I wanted to talk to you about." Christian was interrupted by the buzzing of Ana's phone.

"Hold that thought. It's Kate.", she said as she answered the call. "Kate, what's wrong? When? I'm sorry. How about I come over after work to talk? See you then."

"Is she ok?", he asked after Ana ended the call.

"Kate broke up with Elliot." Christian put his burger down and looked at Ana in shock. "She said they had lunch and ended up getting into an argument about his unwillingness to grow up."

"Damn. I know Elliot can be immature sometimes, but he really cares for Kate. Maybe they can work things out."

"I hope, but she was pretty adamant on the phone that she's done. What were you going to talk to me about?" Christian wanted to tell her about Ray but wasn't sure if the timing was right.

"We can talk about it later.", he smiled.

* * *

When Christian was finally finished with work, he and Taylor headed to Escala. He was not sure if Ray had told Ana about his date yet. Christian decided he was going to tell her himself as soon as he got home.

"Hey.", he said as he found Ana in the bedroom. She had her phone in her hand as she stared at him. "What's wrong?"

"My dad just called and told me that he has a date tonight. I guess somewhere in the back of my mind I was hoping that he and my mom would get back together. Now, he has a new house and a new girlfriend."

"It's not a girlfriend. He said it was just a first date.", Christian said as Ana realized he knew about the date.

"You knew?", Ana ask as she crossed her arms. "Were you not going to tell me?"

"Please don't be mad. He told me yesterday and asked me not to say anything to you. I was torn about it. Believe me.", Christian said as he moved towards her.

"Why in the hell would he not want me to know? I swear I'm so sick of people keeping secrets."

"He said he was going to tell you himself. Maybe he held off on doing so for as long as he could because he was afraid of how you would react or of hurting you. I was going to tell you today at lunch, but Kate called. I wasn't sure if the timing was right."

"I think people underestimate me.", she said as she grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going?"

"My best friend needs me because your brother is a juvenile ass. At least she is honest with me."

"Ana, please. Don't leave like this." Christian gently grabbed her hand as she walked past him. "I'm sorry. I should have told you." Ana could see the sincerity in his eyes as he spoke.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I keep telling myself that I'm not going to let my parents' issues affect me, but I always let them."

"I understand. You're still hoping they will work things out, and I hope they do as well. Things with your parents may be in limbo, but there is one thing that's going to change, how I feel about you. Things get so hectic and crazy sometimes, but everything goes out the window when I'm with you."

"I know what you mean. It's like we're in our own little bubble and nothing else matters. I love you so much.", sh said as she leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you too. Now, go check on Kate, and I will wait up for you."

When Kate opened the door at her apartment, her appearance shocked Ana. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and she was wearing a pajamas. A half eaten pint of ice cream and pizza sat on the living room floor.

"Kate, I'm sorry.", Ana said as she hugged her best friend.

"It's ok. I guess I should have known that he was not going to change." The two of them sat on the sofa as Kate picked up the ice cream. "Do you want some?"

"No, thanks. What exactly happened?"

"We were supposed to have lunch, but he showed up late. I asked why he was late, and he said that he was busy talking to some guys at work about a new video game. I told him that I thought he was childish playing video games, and he needed to start taking them more seriously."

"What did he say?"

"He said that I needed to stop being so uptight and demanding. Am I demanding?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you can come across as that way sometimes. Elliot cares about you. Maybe you guys just need a timeout. I wouldn't throw things with him away all together. You may end up regretting it down the road."

"Yeah. I think I just need a good nights sleep. Tomorrow is a new day, right?"

"True." Ana and Kate continued talking for a while longer until Ana saw that Kate was exhausted. She told Kate that she would call her the next morning to check on her.

All Ana wanted to do was go home to Christian. As she walked in, he was sitting on the sofa reading a file.

"You're still up.", she said as he pulled her down next to him.

"I told you I would wait up for you.", he said as he brought her hand to his lips. "How is Kate?"

"Pretty upset, but she'll be ok." Christian began kissing her as desire filled their bodies. Just as Ana was about to remove his shirt, her phone buzzed.

"Fuck." Ana giggled as she saw it was Ray. "Dad? Is everything ok?" Christian kissed her neck as she listened to Ray. "Ok yeah. Love you too."

"How was his date?"

"He didn't go. He said he began to get ready, and all he could think about was my mom."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He said that he realized that he didn't want anyone else. The only woman he wants is my mom. Instead of going on his date, he went to see my mom. They talked for a while, and they decided...", she said through tears.

"They decided what?"

"They decided to get back together."


	45. Chapter 45

Ana was ecstatic that her parents were back together. Her family was once again back together, and the future was full of possibilities. Christian told her that he planned to propose, and she looked forward to it.

"My parents are going to be here soon.", Ana said to Christian as she slipped her heels on. Ray and Carla were coming into town for the night. It had been two days since they had gotten back together, and Ana was eager to see them.

"You're excited that you're coming, aren't you?", he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes. It's like I've had this permanent smile on my face since I found out they were back together. Life is good."

"It can only get better baby."

A few minutes later, Ana heard Ray and Carla downstairs and immediately ran to greet them. Christian was right behind her and was thankful that she didn't fall on her way down.

"Mom! Dad!", Ana said as she hugged them. "I'm so glad to see you guys!"

"Hey Ray, Carla." Christian hugged them as they stood in the living room smiles on their faces. They looked happier than ever.

"Hey guys!", they said in unison.

"I'm glad that you guys are here. I'm even happier that you're back together."

"It took some time, but I think we're better than ever.", Ray said as he looked at Carla. "Sometimes things have to fall apart for them to be great again."

"I love you so much Ray Steele."

"I love you too Carla Steele." Ray pulled Carla into a passionate embrace as Christian and Ana stood in silence watching them.

"Are you guys ready for dinner?", Ana asked as her parents continued kissing. They finally pulled away from each other. Carla began blushing that they had almost had a full on make out session in front of their daughter.

"Sure, let's go."

After leaving Escala, the four of them headed to dinner at the Pink Door. It was one of the best Italian restaurants in Seattle. Christian and Ana stole glances at each other during dinner.

"There is something that we wanted to talk to you about Annie.", Ray said as Ana took a sip of her wine. She was worried about what her father had to say.

"What is it?"

"I just moved into the new house, and I love it. Since your mother and I are starting fresh, we've decided to move into my new place."

"What about the house? It's where I grew up. It's where Matt grew up. You can't just abandon it. There are many wonderful memories there."

"It's not going to be abandoned.", Christian said as Ana looked at him in confusion. "Your father and I talked about it, and I'm buying the old house. It's going to be ours."

"You bought it? Why?"

"I love you, and I know you love that house." Ana felt tears well up at Christian's act of love for her. She found herself loving him more and more every day.

"Christian Grey, you are the most amazing man in the world." She leaned in to kiss him as Carla began crying at the sight of her daughter in love. A few moments later, his Blackberry buzzed with a text message.

"I hate to do this, but there is an emergency at work. I have to go."

"What? Now?"

"Yeah. I'm so sorry. You finish dinner, and I will get Taylor to pick you up afterwards. Ray, Carla, I'm sorry. Baby, I will make it up to you." Ana nodded as he kissed her softly before leaving.

"Are you ok Ana?", Carla asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

When dinner was over, Taylor picked them up. Ana wondered how long Christian would be at the office. As she looked out of the window of the SUV, she noticed lights at a park.

"Look.", Carla said pointing at the lights. "There are a lot of lights at that park. It looks like a small stage from here as well."

"Maybe there is a concert going on. Taylor, could you stop there for a minute to see what's going on.", Ray asked.

"Guys, I'm sure that it's nothing. Why don't we go back to Escala? Hopefully, Christian will be home soon."

"Come on Ana. It could be some big name band or something. Let's check it."

Taylor laughed from his spot at the wheel as he pulled into a spot at the park. There were no other cars there. Ana saw that a small makeshift stage was in the middle of the park. Lanterns were placed in the trees around the park.

"There is no one here. Let's go.", a frustrated Ana said as they stood by the stage. Her mouth dropped open when she saw Christian emerge on to the stage. "Christian?"

"I love you Ana more than life itself. You are my best friend, my lover, my more." Ana heard music begin playing as Christian picked up a microphone and began singing,

_It's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

_Well, I know this little chapel  
On the boulevard we can go  
No one will know  
Oh, come on girl_

_Who cares if we're trashed  
Got a pocket full of cash we can _blow  
_Shots of patron  
And it's on, girl_

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go, go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_'Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

_I'll go get a ring  
Let the choir bells sing like  
Ooh, so what ya wanna do?  
Let's just run, girl_

_If we wake up and you  
Wanna break up, that's cool  
No, I won't blame you  
It was fun, girl_

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go, go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready_

'_Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

_Just say I do  
Tell me right now, baby  
Tell me right now, baby, baby_

_Just say I do  
Tell me right now, baby  
Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh_

_It's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice_

_Who cares, baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

When the music finished, Christian got down on his knee and pulled a ring from his pocket. Carla and Ray watched as their daughter's dreams were about to come true.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes."


	46. Chapter 46

Christian sat at his desk at GEH thinking about the night before. Ana had accepted his marriage proposal, and he was on cloud nine. As he smiled at the memory of singing to her, there was a knock at his door.

"Come in." Christian looked up and saw Elliot standing in the doorway. "Elliot, hey. Come in and have a seat." It was the first time Christian had seen his brother since he and Kate had broken up.

"Hey. I hope that I'm not interrupting you.", Elliot said as he took a seat in front of Christian's desk.

"Of course not. How are you?"

"I suppose you know that Kate and I broke up?"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry. Ana saw her the day it happened, and I think she talked to her yesterday on the phone. Before you ask, I don't know what they talked about. Ana didn't tell me, and I didn't ask. I'm respecting their friendship."

"I understand completely. I talked to Kate yesterday to see if maybe she had cooled off, but we just ended up arguing again."

"Hopefully you guys will work things out.", Christian smiled.

"I don't know. I mean I miss her, but I'm not going to get on my hands and knees and grovel for forgiveness. She wants me to change who I am, and I'm not doing that."

"Maybe you guys can meet somewhere in the middle. Before you throw things away all together, think about it some more."

"Do you want to grab some lunch?", Elliot asked Christian nodded.

"Sure, let's go." As they began walking out of the office, Christian saw Ros step off the elevator. The look on her face told Christian told Christian something was up.

"Ros, hey. This is my brother Elliot. Elliot, this is Ros, my right hand woman."

"Nice to meet you Ros.", Elliot said as he shook her hand.

"Same to you Elliot. Christian, we have a problem with the Sacramento deal. They're wanting to hold off on the meeting because they have another potential buyer."

"What? After all we've done, those asses want to look somewhere else. Get them on the phone and tell them we need an answer by tomorrow. If we don't hear anything from them, they can go screw themselves." Elliot couldn't help but be in awe of Christian as he took charge.

"I'll do that. See you later."

"Wow, bro. You really scared me back there.", Elliot laughed.

* * *

While Christian and Elliot had lunch, Ana stayed in her office working. She quickly ate a sandwich and decided she needed copies of a file. As she walked to the copy machine, she saw Jack Hyde approach her.

"Ana, hi.", he smiled.

"Hello Jack. What brings you to SIP?"

"Do you have a minute?"

"I guess." Ana wondered why the man who gave her the creeps was now at her office and why he wanted to talk to her. "Have a seat here.", she motioned to a seat outside the employee lounge. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I was actually wondering if SIP was doing any hiring. Since I've been in Seattle, I haven't been able to find employment. I've tried and tried."

"I'm not really the person to ask about that. You should take your resume to HR. They can help you."

"All right. It's just so frustrating. I have these skills and can't put them to use. I need a place where all that I have to offer is appreciated." Ana began getting chill bumps as he spoke. "I've taken enough of your time. It was really nice to see you again Ana."

Ana simply smiled at him as he walked away. She decided to call Christian and tell him about Jack's visit. She knew he had the resources to find out more about the mystery man.

"Hey baby.", Christian said as he answered her phone call.

"Hey, what are you up to?"

"Elliot and I just finished lunch. You sound like something is wrong. What is it?"

"Jack Hyde showed up at my work and asked about a job. Although he might have told the truth, I think he's up to something. Could you maybe get your guy to run a background check on him?"

"Of course. The thought had actually already crossed my mind. I will get in touch with him as soon as possible. I miss you."

"I miss you too. How has your day been?"

"Crappy. That deal in Sacramento is about to fall through. It pisses me off that so much time and effort have been put into it, and the fuckers are wanting to back out.", he said. Ana could sense that he was frustrated with the situation. The Sacramento deal had been in the works for weeks, and Christian had worked hard on it.

"I'm sorry. How about I cheer you up when you get home?"

"Yes, please.", he laughed.

"Great. I will see you then. I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

When Christian was finally done for the day, he gave Taylor the evening off so he and Gail could go to dinner.

"Ana, I'm home." He didn't see her when he walked into the apartment. "Ana!"

"In the bedroom!", she yelled. Christian made haste of his coat and tie and quickly ran to the bedroom. When he walked in, he was speechless at the sight of Ana. She was wearing a red lace bra and matching panties with her hair flowing loosely on her shoulders.

"Good evening . Why don't you have a seat right here." She took his hand and lead him to the edge of the bed where he sat down.

"Baby, you look hot." Ana stood in front of biting her lip as Christian became more and more turned on.

"I am hot, hot for you." She straddled him and began kissing his neck while she unbuttoned his shirt. When she got down to the last few buttons, she had a difficult time getting them undone. "Fuck it!", she said as she ripped his shirt open, causing the troublesome buttons to fly. "I hope you're not fond of this shirt." Ana tossed the shirt on the floor as Christian tried to hide his amusement.

"I'm more fond of you.", he replied with a devilish grin. He began running his tongue by her earlobe as the sweet smell of her fragrance intoxicated him. "I love you." His hands ran down her back as he unfastened the clasp of her bra, freeing her breasts. "So beautiful.", he whispered as his mouth made its way to her breasts. Ana's body was on fire for her new fiancé. She ran her hands through his copper hair as kissed her breasts.

"Christian.", she moaned. He looked at her through his dark gray eyes with hunger.

"What baby?"

"I don't want to sound selfish, but I need you inside me, like now." Christian laughed as he he raised her up and placed her hand on the bed.

"We aim to please Miss Steele. First, we need to remove these." He slipped her panties off as she found herself becoming more and more wet for him. Ana reached down and pushed his boxers off. "The things I could do to you."

"You can do them later. Inside me now.", she giggled as he hovered over her. He winked at her and slowly pushed into her. Her moans became louder as he began moving in and out of her at a slow pace.

"This is what you wanted?"

"Yes. Oh god, yes." Ana pulled him closer to her, kissing him passionately. "Feels so good." Christian's thrusts became faster as Ana felt the walls inside her quiver.

"Come for me baby.", he said as he continued his thrusts. His words were all it took for her to shatter beneath him. "Fuck." Almost as soon as Ana's body gave out, Christian's followed. The room was filled with their heaving breathing as he kissed her one more time.

"Sorry for being so needy.", she smiled.

"You can be needy anytime you want baby, any place, any time."


	47. Chapter 47

"Hi Patricia.", Ana said as her former boss arrived at Escala. She noticed that Patricia had lost weight and looked exhausted.

"Hello Ana." The two women hugged and walked into the living room. "Thank you for inviting me over. I was actually going to call you the other day to see if you wanted to have lunch.

"It's good to see you. Would you like something to eat or drink?", Ana asked as they sat down.

"No thank you. I'm fine.", Patricia smiled. "Where is Christian?"

"He's at the office doing some work on a deal. How have you been?"

"I have my good days and my bad days. It seems the bad days outnumber the good. Nighttime is the hardest. Carl used to snore and keep me awake. Now, the house is filled with silence."

"I'm sorry. If you ever want to come stay here for the night to get away, you're more than welcome." Ana's heart hurt for Patricia. She couldn't imagine losing the love of her life.

"Thank you for the offer, and I may take you up on that sometime. What's new with you?" Patricia raised a brow as she glanced at Ana's engagement ring. Ray and Carla had been there for the proposal, and Carrick and Grace had been told. Christian and Ana were planning on having a party to announce their news to everyone else.

"Christian proposed, and I said yes.", Ana beamed.

"Congratulations sweetie. You deserve all of the happiness in the world. I know you and Christian are going to be very happy."

"Thank you. He makes me feel so special." Even though Ana didn't want to sour the mood, she decided to tell Patricia about Jack's visit to SIP. Even the slightest detail about him could help them find out if he had ulterior motives. "Your neighbor Jack Hyde showed up at the office yesterday. He said he was looking for a job."

"He asked me a few days ago if you had any hand in the hiring process at SIP, and I told him no. I told him to go to HR with his résumé, but he still said he would ask you. I thought it was rather odd."

"I may be wrong, but there is something about him that is not right. He gives me a weird vibe." Patricia nodded at Ana's statement because she too felt the same way about Jack.

"Jack is very mysterious, that I admit. When he asked about the job, he also asked how well I knew Christian. I told him that Christian is a nice guy, but I didn't go into details about him. Why he asked I don't know."

"Christian is getting his security guy to run a check on him. We could be wrong, but the idea that a potential creep is living next to you is unsettling." The two women continues talking for several hours as Patricia talked about Carl and Christian. They agreed they struck gold when it came to finding the perfect man.

After Patricia left, she called Christian to see when he would be home. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey baby, what are you up to?", he asked as he went over a file for the Sacramento deal. Christian decided he was not going to let the deal slip through his fingers without a fight, and he was determined to prove they should sell to him.

"Hey, nothing. Patricia just left, and she told me Jack was asking about you the other day." Christian sat up in his chair as he wondered why Jack wanted to know about him.

"Why would he want to know about me?"

"She didn't know, but she didn't tell him anything other than you're a good guy. Has your guy found anything?"

"Not yet. I told him to do a thorough check so it could take a day or two."

"Do you have any idea when you'll be home?", she asked.

"Not too late. I talked to Elliot earlier, and he and Kate are still not talking. I swear I think they are too damn stubborn. They just need to talk."

"I agree. I think they need a push. Since you're still working, I think I may go to Kate's to see if I can convince her to talk with Elliot."

"Sounds like a good idea. I love you.", he smiled.

"Love you too ."

* * *

After deciding to talk to Kate about Elliot, Ana arrived at her best friend's apartment. She was surprised the door was half open. The sound of Kate giggling filled the apartment as Ana walked in. Kate was in the kitchen kissing someone who was not Elliot. Ana's jaw dropped when she realized the mystery man's identity. It was Luke Sawyer. Kate moved her lips from his mouth when she saw Ana.

"Ana, hey. You're here. How are you old pal?", Kate slurred as Ana realized she drunk. Sawyer looked at Ana with embarrassment on his face.

"She was at the bar where I was. I noticed she had a little too many and brought her home.", Sawyer tried to explain.

"Why were your lips joined?", Ana asked.

"Because, Lukie here is a nice guy. He doesn't act like a child."

"After I brought her inside, she kissed me. My girlfriend broke up with me a few weeks, and I guess my loneliness got the best of me. It shouldn't have happened.", he said.

"Thank you for bringing her home Sawyer. I will take care over now.", Ana smiled as he quickly left. "Kate, why are you getting drunk? You just need to get over your pride and talk to Elliot."

"There is nothing to talk about. We are two different people, and it won't work."

"Opposites attract. Elliot misses you, and you miss him. You will never find out if it will work or not unless you give it a try."

"When did you get to be so wise?"

"I learned you don't solve anything by running. It's that simple. Now, let's get you into bed so you can sleep this off.

When Ana returned to Escala, she was pleasantly surprised to see Christian was home. He stood from his seat on the sofa and kissed her.

"Did you convince Kate to talk with Elliot?"

"Yeah, I did. She had company when I got there. Don't freak out."

"OK, now I'm curious. Who was there?", Christian asked.

"Sawyer. He saw Kate tipsy at a bar and took her home."

"That was nice of him"

"Yeah, but Kate kissed him." Christian was in shock that his security member was caught kissing Ana's best friend/Elliot girlfriend. "It was nothing but a drunken mistake."

"At least nothing else happened."

"So, how's the deal coming?" The smile on Christian's face told Ana that things were working out.

"I think we've convinced them to sell to us."

"I knew you would get them to change their minds. You are very persuasive." She began kissing his neck as his arms snaked around her waist. Their lips soon met each other as Ana could feel his erection pressing into her.

"I can never get enough of you.", he whisperd as he removed her shirt and laid her on the sofa. As he placed gentle kisses down her chest, his Blackberry buzzed. "Fuck." He moved off Ana and answered the call.

"Barney, this better be good." Ana kissed his neck as he listened to what Barney was telling him. "All right. Thanks." She noticed that he looked mad after ending the call.

"Is everything ok?"

"Barney found out who tried to hack our system. Jack fucking Hyde."


	48. Chapter 48

Christian was determined to find out why Jack Hyde attempted to hack into the GEH computer system. Even though Jack had been peculiar from the beginning, Christian had no idea the mystery man was up to something illegal.

"Good morning.", Ana smiled as she opened her eyes to Christian who was putting his jacket on.

"Good morning baby.", he said as he leaned over and kissed her. "You should go back to sleep. It's still early." Ana glanced at the alarm on the bedside table and saw that it was only 7:00.

"Why are you already up?"

"I couldn't sleep last night after finding out about Jack so I called Barney, my IT guy and Welch, my security guy, and we're going to meet at GEH to discuss everything. I want to find out why he tried to get into my files. This whole time that bastard has been lurking and up to no good. Fuck, I should have noticed sooner."

"It's not your fault."

"I didn't work my ass off building up my company to have some fucker ruin it. Sorry that I'm in a bad mood.", he said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"It's ok. Call me if you find out anything else."

When Christian arrived at GEH, he was greeted by Barney and Welch. The question of why Jack Hyde hacked into the system was going to be answered one way or another. Just as they sat down, Ros came into the room.

"Christian, I've got some news about the Sacramento deal."

"Can it wait. Barney is about to tell me what else he found out about the hacking?"

"That's the thing. It seems both the deal in Sacramento and the hacking are connected.", Ros said as Christian looked up from his files.

"How are they connected?", he asked.

"The other company that wants to buy the one in Sacramento is J&R Corporation. I'm as determined as you to save this deal so I did some research on that company. It's CEO is a guy by the name of Jack Hyde. Last night, Barney told me Jack Hyde was the one who tried to hack our system. Unless there is more than one Jack Hyde, this guy is trouble." Christian felt like he was going to explode when he heard this news. Jack Hyde was determined to ruin GEH, but why?

"That son of a bitch. Welch, what did you find out about his life before he came to Seattle?"

"It appears that he was married to a woman named Rachel Tate. She was born into a rich family in Detroit." The word Detroit sent a shockwave through Christian. Detroit was the city in which he was born, and it held many awful memories for him. " , are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Please continue."

"His wife was killed in a robbery, and Jack was left with her entire fortune." Christian knew he needed to hear more, but he needed to be alone to absorb what he had been told.

"I'll meet with all of you later. Right now, I just need to be alone."

Ana arrived at work in a mood that mirrored Christian's. The thought of Jack Hyde sabotaging the man she loved made her furious. As she began working, she became unsettled that Jack lived next door to Patricia. What if Patricia's life was in danger. Ana picked her phone up and called Patricia to tell her what they had found out.

"Hello.", Patricia answered.

"Patricia, I need to tell you something about Jack. There was an attempt to hack into Christian's company's system, and Jack is the one who did it."

"Oh my god. Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, but Christian is going to find out. I don't like the idea that Jack is next door to you. Will you please come and stay with us?"

"Ana, Jack left this morning with a suitcase. I don't know where he went, but I will make arrangements to stay somewhere else until this is settled.

"Please stay with us. It's no problem at all."

"I appreciate the offer, but I think I'll stay at a hotel."

* * *

After talking with Patricia, Ana called Christian to see what he found. It rang several times before he answered.

"Ana, hey"

"I was just checking to see what you found out about Jack."

"Where should I start? It seems he is rich and is the CEO of the company that put in a bid against me for the Sacramento deal. Oh, and he was born in Detroit."

"What's the relevance of Detroit?", she asked as she heard Christian take a deep breath.

"It's where I was born. My parents adopted me from there. This whole thing is a mess."

"I'm sorry. Patricia said Jack left earlier with a suitcase so he could be done playing games."

"I don't know. I'll see you tonight. Love you."

"I love you too."

Welch told Christian that he would do more digging into Jack's past in Detroit. Christian had a feeling that it wasn't a coincidence that both he and Jack were from the same city. After finishing work, he headed to Escala in hopes of forgetting about his bad day.

"Sir, this came for you.", Taylor said as he handed Christian an envelope. Inside was a letter from Mark Wilson, Elena's lawyer. In the event of Elena's death, she wanted Christian to have the contents of the envelope. He was in shock as he pulled out photos of women that he had hired as subs. These were pictures that had been taken as insurance. How did Elena get hold of these? The thought then came to his mind that he had given her the photos the year before because he was afraid someone would find them in his apartment. At the time he gave Elena the photos, he trusted her more than anyone and believed she had the best of intentions towards him.

"Hey.", Ana smiled as she walked into the living room. Christian looked up briefly from his chair. His hand held a tight grip on the photos. "What's in your hand?"

"Nothing, it's nothing.", he lied.

"If it were nothing, you wouldn't look like you've seen a ghost." She was right about the ghost because the photos were a ghost of who he used to be. Ana walked over to him to see what held his attention. Christian slowly handed her the photos. "What are these?" Images of either naked or half naked women in sub positions appeared.

"Those are some of my former subs.", he replied. "Elena's lawyer sent those over."

"Wow, so that's what they look like. Hmm, they're all brunettes." Christian closed his eyes as he prepared to tell Ana one of his darkest secrets.

"That was the type I liked." Ana looked up at him and waited for him to continue. "I only liked brunettes because they reminded me of my birth mother. It was my way of dealing with her ruining my life."

"Is that what attracted you to me? Did you have hopes that I would let you do these things to me?"

"No,Ana. I've never in my life wanted to treat you as a sub. You've been different from the beginning."

"I guess I wanted to be with you so much that I didn't care about your past. All I cared about was being with you, but I don't know if I can move forward after this."

"I'm tired of you doubting me and my love for you. Ana, there is no one else for me. You have to believe that."

"Sometimes love isn't enough.", she responded through tears.

"The hell it isn't! If I wanted a sub, I would have a sub. With all of this shit happening with Hyde, the old Christian would have gotten a sub and fucked her hard."

"Do you miss the control you had?"

"I admit that sometimes I wish that I had more control over things. When you were taken by Jose, I thought about how it wouldn't have happened if I had more control. Fuck, you're so stubborn."

"I'm sorry for being my own person. I don't have a submissive bone in my body.", she snapped.

"I know, and I love that. I love you Ana. Don't let this ruin us."

"I love you too. Even in her spot in hell, Elena is still causing trouble. I didn't let that bitch win before, and I'll be damned if she does now.", she smiled.


	49. Chapter 49

"Hey you.", Christian smiled as he woke Ana up. She had fallen asleep the night before on the sofa while reading a book.

"Hey.", she yawned. "What time is it?"

"It's almost 6. You said you were going to read awhile and come to bed, but you never did." Christian thought back to the night before when Ana had seen the photos Elena's lawyer sent. It was after seeing them that he revealed his reason for having brunette subs. Even though Ana seemed fine after they had a discussion, Christian knew she was still processing everything.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Are we ok?", he asked as he sat down on the end of the sofa. "I mean after last night."

"I'm not going to lie to you and say that I can just sweep it under the rug because I can't. You revealed this big chunk of information."

"I know, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I think I was afraid you would run when you found out."

"I'm still here.", she replied as she stood up and walked into the kitchen, leaving Christian on the sofa. A few seconds later, Ana walked back into the living room and gave him a slight smile. "I went to get some water and take an aspirin."

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah. I just have a headache. I'm going to go upstairs and sleep for a bit longer." Christian watched as she disappeared. He hoped they would be able to move forward.

When he arrived at work, Christian met with Ros to discuss J&R Corporation, the company for which Jack Hyde was CEO. They learned the company was still fairly new and kept out of the spotlight. The idea that Jack created the company to come after him crossed his mind. After meeting with Ros, he decided to call Ana to see if her headache was gone.

"Hey.", she answered softly.

"Hey baby. I was calling to check on you. How is the headache?"

"It's gone. I'm on my way to Patricia's house. She was going to check into a hote, but I haven't heard from her."

"Ana, stay where you are, and I will send Sawyer with you. I don't like the idea that you're going to be near Jack's house."

"Patricia said he left so I think the coast is clear. Besides, I'm already on my way."

"Once again you are being stubborn.", he replied in a tone that was more harsh than he intended.

"I will call you later. Love you.", she sighed as she hung up.

After arriving at Patricia's house, Ana had an eerie feeling when she saw that Patricia's car was parked in the driveway. All of the curtains in the house were closed, and it appeared there were no lights on. Ana rang the doorbell several times, but Patricia didn't answer. Just as she went to knock on the door, Ana felt it open. Chills swept throughout her body as she prepared to see what was inside the house. What she saw was the one thing she feared.

"Patricia, Patricia.", she cried as she ran to the lifeless body lying face down below the stairs. "Wake up. Come on. Wake up." Even though Ana felt no pulse and the body was cold, she continued to beg for her friend/mentor to wake up. Ana reached into her pocket for her phone to call 911. About thirty minutes later, Patricia was officially pronounced dead. The police said it was possible her death was an accident, but they were going to investigate. Ana immediately told them the name Jack Hyde. She was certain he was the reason she felt her surroundings crumbling around here.

* * *

Once Ana left Patricia's house, she went to GEH to give Christian the news. She wanted to call him after finding the body, but everything happened so fast.

"Ana, hey.", he greeted her as she entered his office. "Baby? You're pale. What's going on? Was Patricia at home?" Ana stood immobilized as the vision of seeing Patricia lying on the floor controlled her mind.

"She's dead.", Ana mumbled.

"Dead? How?" Christian took her hand and lead her to a seat in front of his desk as he leaned down to her level. "Ana, talk to me."

"When I got there, I found her..", she sobbed. "She was in the floor, cold. They think she had been there since yesterday. I should have went over there and made sure she left. She was my friend, and I let her down."

"No, baby. You didn't. This is not your fault. Don't blame yourself. Do they know how it happened?"

"The police said she may have fell on her own, but she also may have been pushed." Christian tensed up at the idea that Jack Hyde could be a killer. He needed to stop Hyde now more than ever.

"Let me take you home.", Christian said as Ana shook her head.

"I can go on my own. I don't need you to hold my hand like I'm a child.", she snapped.

"If you don't want me to drive you, then I'll get Taylor to take you."

"No, I can go on my own."

"Ana, you're not driving home."

"Wow, is that domme Christian trying to break through. I will remind you, yet again, that I'm not a sub." Christian knew she was hurting and still reeling from the events the night before as her words escaped her lips. He watched as she stood up and stared at him for several seconds. "I'll talk to you later." She turned on her heels and walked towards the door as Christian followed.

"Ana, I only want to protect you."

"I can take care of myself." With that, she walked out the door.

Christian wanted to give her some time to cool off, but after an hour, he decided to go to go after her. As he was leaving his office, Mia stepped off the elevator.

"Mia, hi. I was just on my way home."

"I was just at Escala.", she smiled. "Ethan is working, and I was bored. So, I thought I would see if Ana wanted to see a movie."

"A movie would be good for her right now. She has a lot going on. Is she with you?"

"No. "When I arrived at Escala, I met Ana in the garage. She was putting a suitcase in her car and handed me this letter to give to you." After handing her brother the letter, Mia saw his face fall flat as he read its contents.

_"I love you, but things are so confusing right now. I need some time to think. Love, Ana."_

"What's in the letter?"

"She left me.", Christian answered as he felt his world slipping away. "I have to find her."

When Ana left Escala, she wasn't sure where she was going. She just knew she needed to get away from everything. Her journey ended in Portland. As she drove around the city where she grew up, she couldn't help but smile at the memories that had been made. There was one place in particular that she knew she felt safe.

"Hey Mattie. I know I should come here more, and I'm sorry.", she said as she sat on the ground in front of Matt's grave. "So much has happened. Christian asked me to marry him, and I said yes. But now, I don't know. It seems every time my life starts going good, something happens. I feel like I'm always waiting for the other shoe to drop. Maybe that's why I keep pushing people away and running. I guess I do it first in hopes that it won't hurt as much than if I wait for something to happen."

"I won't let anything happen to you.", Christian said as he came up behind her. "I know why you keep running and pushing people away. I should have told you my secret sooner. That is part of my past Ana. You're my present and my future. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm so tired of losing people I care about and having bad things happen.", she whispered.

"You've gone through more than many people will ever go through, but you're strong. Matt always said you were bad ass and kind of frightened him.", he laughed.

"Don't you hate how I push you away?", Ana asked as Christian sat on the ground beside her.

"No, because I know you do it for a reason. I love you and won't let you slip away from me. You're stuck with me."

"I'm sorry about the domme comment."

"It's ok. We're going to find Jack Hyde and bring him down. I need you by my side. "

"Ok, I'm in.", she smiled as she reached over and hugged him.


	50. Chapter 50

As the morning light crept into the room, Christian gazed at Ana who was sound asleep next to him, her head resting on his chest. Thoughts of the day before filled his mind. Ana had found Patricia dead and ran away after lashing out at him. Christian understood Ana's pain and wished he could take it all away. Instead of the previous day's events scaring him away, they made him want her even more. After deciding to take the day off from work and spend it with Ana, Christian turned the alarm off, but was unable to fall back asleep.

"Christian.", Ana whispered as she slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm right here baby.", he answered, moving a piece of hair from her face. Ana looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself. How did you sleep?" He knew she had tossed and turned for a long period before finally succumbing to exhaustion.

"When I finally fell asleep, I slept ok. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Patricia laying at the bottom of the stairs.", she said through tears.

"I'm sorry. She was a big part of your life and will be missed. I swear to you that I will get answers about what happened."

"She's with Carl now. If there is a bright spot in all of this, it's that. They were soul mates and are together once again. I'm just tired of losing people I care about. If anything were to happen to.." Christian put his finger to her mouth because he knew what she was going to say.

"I'm not going anywhere. You and I are going to grow old together Ana. You're stuck with me."

After having breakfast, Welch arrived to meet with Christian to discuss Hyde. Ana tried to keep her mind occupied by looking over some manuscripts she had brought home, but it was a lost cause. She decided getting out for awhile might be good for her. Christian was still meeting with Welch, but she knew she needed to tell him she was heading out.

"Christian.", she said after slowly opening the study door. Both he and Welch smiled at her as she stood in the doorway. "I want to get out for a bit, maybe go to the bookstore or something." He knew she needed to be protected, but he didn't want her to feel like a prisoner either.

"Only if Sawyer goes with you.", he said in a stern voice. "Take your phone with you."

"Got it. See you later. I love you."

* * *

Ana and Sawyer headed to a small bookstore where she picked up several books that she had wanted to read. Sawyer shook his head in laughter at the sight of all the books.

"Why do I have a feeling that you read a lot?", he chuckled.

"It's an escape for me. I've always loved for books. I think I want some coffee. Come on.", she motioned to a Starbucks across the street. Once they received their order, Ana chose a table outside. "So, it was kind of awkward seeing you and Kate kissing that night."

"Yeah, and I'm sorry about that. I feel guilty about it. My girlfriend,Brooke, meant the world to me, and I was devastated when she broke up with me."

"Sorry."

"I had commitment issues, and she got fed up with it. That night after Kate and I kissed, I realized I only want Brooke, no one else. I went to her and begged for forgiveness, and she took me back."

"That's great!"

While Ana and Sawyer continued finished their coffee, Christian was reeling from his meeting with Welch. It was discovered that both men had been in the same foster home in Detroit. He looked over the file that Welch had given him before being interrupted by his phone.

"Hello.", Christian answered, not recognizing the number.

"Christian Grey, how are you?", Jack asked.

"Hyde, what the fuck do you want?"

"Is that anyway to talk to an old friend? I'm sure you know now that we spent time together in Detroit."

"Yes. I know that you. Is that why you're doing all of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're behind J&R Corporation, and you tried to sabotage my deal. More importantly, you killed Patricia.", Christian said through gritted teeth.

"How do you know I killed her? She could have fallen down the stairs on her own.", Jack teased. "Ok, you got me. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. As for your deal that was just foreplay. I have my eyes on a bigger prize, one that I'm looking at as we speak. She seems to be having a lively conversation with that idiot you have guarding her. Are you sure nothing is going on between them?" A panicked Christian stood up from his chair and went looking for Taylor as he kept Jack on the phone.

"If you go near her, I will fucking kill you.", Christian hissed.

"Relax, I'm just admiring her from afar at the moment, but she will be mine soon. Mark my words. Until then, bye."

"Taylor, we need to find Ana and Sawyer, now!" Taylor nodded as he and Christian raced to the elevator. Christian pulled his phone out to call Ana and find out where she was.

"Hey.", she answered.

"Ana, where are you?"

"We just got in the car, about to head home. Why?" She could hear anxiety in Christian's voice and knew it probably was because of Hyde.

"Hyde was watching you. Baby, I need you to get home now, ok?" As he and Taylor prepared to step off the elevator into the garage, a loud explosion muffled the area. The impact of it knocked Christian and Taylor down.

"Christian!", Ana shouted after hearing the loud noise. "Christian!" She gripped the seat as her heart began to sink. Sawyer looked at her through the rearview mirror in confusion.

"What's going on?", he asked.

"I don't know. We were talking and there was a loud noise. Step on it!" Sawyer drove as fast as he could to get to Escala. What they would find when they arrived was unknown. As they came closer to their destination, Ana could see police cars arriving. She didn't give Sawyer a chance to fully stop before she jumped out. "Christian!"

"Miss, you can't be here.", a police officer advised her.

"My fiance is in there. I have to get to him. Please." She fell to her knees in tears as Sawyer talked to the officer. "He said he wouldn't leave me.", she sobbed.

"I'm here baby. I'm here.", Christian said as he pulled her up.

"You're ok?" She ran her hands over his body to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Christian was alive.

"I'm ok. There was a bomb or something in one of the cars. The force from it knocked us down, but we're fine." Ana could see Taylor behind them as he held Gail in his arms. "I told you that you're stuck with me.", he smiled.

"Jack Hyde did this, didn't he?"

"Yeah. That bastard is going to pay. I'll make sure of it."

"We'll make sure of it."


	51. Chapter 51

"You're with Carl now Patricia.", Ana whispered as she placed a single stem rose on Patricia's casket. Christian stood behind her, his heart breaking for her. His eyes scanned the cemetary for signs of Jack Hyde, but there were none. Two days had passed since the explosion in the Escala garage, and Christian and Ana were on edge. Christian was more concerned with Ana's safety and well being than his own. It was clear the one thing Jack wanted most was Christian's fiance, and that was something that Christian was not going to let happen.

"Any signs?", Ana asked, breaking Christian's daze.

"No, but he would be crazy to show up here out in the open."

"That's the thing though, he's crazy." They began walking to the SUV, with Taylor and Sawyer right behind them. "I hope I don't have to attend another funeral anytime soon." Christian stopped and turned towards her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"We're going to find him, ok? After he's out of out lives, we can have that party that we've been meaning to have so we can officially announce our engagement." With everything going on in their lives, Christian and Ana both felt the timing was not appropriate to announce their engagement. They wanted to be able to share their happiness with loved ones, but Jack Hyde was standing in the way.

"I know.", she answered. Christian opened the door for her, causing Ana to smile. "Still wooing me Mr. Grey?"

"Baby, I'll never stop wooing you." Taylor and Sawyer exchanged smiles with one another as they listened to their tough guy boss turn to puddy with Ana.

After they returned to Escala, Christian headed to his study so he could call Welch. Ana knew he was only looking out for them, but she hated the loneliness. She headed to the kitchen and made some tea, but was soon interrupted by Taylor.

"Miss Steele, there is a Jose Rodriguez Sr. here to see you.", he spoke. Ana's eyes widened at the mention of Jose's father's name. She hadn't attended Jose's funeral out of respect to his family. Ray and Jose Sr. had been friends for many years, but that changed when Ray killed the younger Jose.

"Mr. Rodriguez, hi.", she greeted cautiously.

"Hello Ana. I'm sorry for just dropping in like this, but I wanted to see you. Have you talked to your parents?" Ana recalled the phone call she had with her mom a few days before. She and Ray were going on a second honeymoon to Hawaii and would be gone for two weeks.

"A few days ago. They're in Hawaii. Have a seat." He sat down in one of the leather chairs while Ana settled on the sofa.

"I want you to know that I don't blame you for my son's death. At first, I thought I did, but I was wrong in that. The truth is Jose was troubled, and I didn't see that.", he said with sadness in his eyes.

"I feel like I should have caught on to it. I never meant for anything like that to happen."

"Sometimes the answer is right in front of you, but you're too blind to see it." Ana couldn't help but feel there was an underlying meaning to that statement, but she shrugged it off. "After Jose's death, I tried to carry on like everything was ok, but I couldn't. So, I decided to move to Seattle. I arrived here last week."

"A fresh start could be good for you.", she smiled.

"I was hoping you might want to join me for dinner tonight. Bring your boyfriend Christian." Dinner with Jose Sr. could be a good distraction from all of the Jack chaos.

"Sure, that sounds good.", she answered.

"Wonderful, here's my address." He pulled a small piece of paper from his pocket and wrote down the address. "I look forward to it."

"Me too. Things have been hectic around here, and this will take my mind off everything." Mr. Rodriguez stayed only stayed for a few more minutes until he told Ana he had errands to run.

"Any news?", Ana asked Christian as she stepped into his study.

"No. Come here." She walked over to where he was sitting and sat down in his lap while he ran his hands down her back. "You're so tense."

"Being threatened by a mad man will do that to you."

"I think I have the remedy for loosening you up.", he whispered in her ear.

"Oh, I know you do.", Ana giggled. "While you were holed up in here, Jose's father stopped by."

"Really? What did he want?"

"He moved to Seattle to get away from memories of Jose, and he wants us to join him for dinner."

"What did you tell him?", he asked with an arched brow.

"I said we would. It will be nice to have a normal night for once. Please.", she pouted.

"Ok, we'll go. What time did he say?"

"I told him we would be there at 6. Is that ok?"

"Sure."

* * *

Christian and Ana relaxed for a while before getting ready for dinner. At 5:45, they were about to leave when Christian's phone rang.

"Hello." He listened intently to what the caller was telling him. "On my way." After hanging up, he looked at Ana with seriousness in his eyes. "There was a security breach at GEH. I have to go."

"All right."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Do you have the address?" Ana reached slowly in her purse and handed him the piece of paper with the address. "Tell Sawyer to be careful." Christian kissed her before he and Taylor headed off.

"Sawyer, ready?", she asked as she met him at the elevator. They soon made their way to dinner.

When Ana and Sawyer arrived, happily greeted them at the door, but Ana couldn't help see what looked like disappointment in his face.

"This is Luke Sawyer. He's my security detail. Long story, but Christian will be here soon."

"Welcome. It's nice to meet you Luke. Ana, I look forward to meeting Christian. Would you like something to drink? Dinner is almost ready." Both Ana and Sawyer shook their heads as they sat down.

"Would you mind if I used you restroom?", Sawyer asked.

"Not at all. It's the last door at the end of the hall upstairs.", he smiled.

Christian met with Barney and Welch after arriving at GEH. As they sat in his office, Andrea walked in.

"This came for you." She handed him a piece of paper, and he recognized it appeared to be the same kind of paper Ana had given him. Opening the paper he found, _"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."_

"Fuck!", he yelled as he jumped from his seat. "Taylor!"

Back at Mr. Rodriguez's, Ana stood and looked at old photos on the wall of Jose. She wondered what was taking Sawyer so long. A few seconds later, she head a door slam upstairs.

"That must be our other dinner guest.", Mr. Rodriguez spoke.

"Other dinner guest? That's probably Sawyer." Suddenly, she felt more than dinner was planned for the evening.

"No. It's not Sawyer. We have someone else joining us."

"I don't understand. Who are we expecting?", Ana asked as anxiety flooded her body. She shifted her gaze to the doorway. In walked Jack Hyde with a grin on his face. "This was a set up? You're working with Jack?"

"Sorry I'm late. Now, the party can really get started.", Jack laughed as Ana stepped back. "Ana, don't be scared."

"Why? Why would you do this?", she questioned Mr. Rodriguez.

"Your father took my son from me, so an eye for an eye. Unlike your father though, I don't have the heart to kill anyone."

"Enter me. I saw in the paper the tragic news about Jose's death so I paid his father a visit to offer my condolences and my help.", Jack sneered.

"You won't get away with this. Sawyer is right upstairs."

"He's laying in the bathroom floor unconscious."

"Christian will be here soon.", Ana said as put her hand on her purse which was on table next to her.

"And I'll kill him.", Jack cackled. "Damn, I left my gun upstairs when I was knocking out that idiot."

"You're not so smart are you Jack?", Ana laughed as Jack shot her a confused look. "Lucky for me, I come prepared." Ana quickly reached for her purse and pulled out a small pistol. "When you killed my friend, I knew I needed this. Annie, get your gun."

"You don't have the nerve to do it."

"Jack, I think we have taken this too far.", Mr. Rodriguez said.

"Shut the hell up."

"Go on Ana, do it.", Jack taunted. He began walking closer to her until _bang_. Ana shot him in the knee. Grabbing his knee, he continued to painfully make his way to her but once again _bang_. She shot him in the other knee, causing him to fall. Ana aimed the gun at the other man who held his hands up.

"Grief makes you do crazy things." A few seconds later, the front door was kicked open by Taylor. He and Christian walked into the living room where Jack was in pain on the floor from his wounds. Christian was shocked to see Ana holding a gun in her hands.

"Ana, where did you get that?"

"I've had it in a lock box for a while. After that bastard killed Patricia, I started carrying it. Sawyer is upstairs." Taylor handcuffed Mr. Rodriguez and headed upstairs to check on Sawyer. Soon after, he walked back down with Sawyer leaning on him.

"I'm ok, just a headache.", Sawyer smiled.

"This isn't over Christian.", Jack laughed from his spot in the floor.

"You're going to prison Jack. Shut the fuck up."

Ana handed the gun to Taylor as Christian held her in his arms.

"Patricia can rest in piece now."


	52. Chapter 52

Jack Hyde was finally out of Christian and Ana's lives. Even though he remained hospitalized with a gun shot wound to each knee, he was headed to prison. Jose's father Jose Sr. was also headed to prison for being an accomplice to Jack. Ana's statement that grief makes you do crazy things proved right. Grief had caused her to push those who cared about her away, and it almost cost her a chance at happiness. A week after the incident, things were getting back to normal.

"What would you like for lunch?", Ana asked as she walked into Christian's study where he was finishing some paperwork. It was Saturday and Gail had the day off. Ana loved cooking for Christian and trying new recipes on with him. For the most part, most of them turned out well.

"Anything's fine with me.", he said, looking up.

"How about chicken salad. I have my grandmother's recipe that I've wanted to try."

"Chicken salad sounds good." He stood from his brown leather chair and walked over to the doorway where she was standing. Leaning down and running his hands through her hair, he kissed her. It seemed every kiss between the two of them was more passionate. "I would prefer Ana for lunch.", he whispered after pulling away from her lips.

"Maybe later. You need to get some food into your system so you'll have energy.", she giggled. Christian looked like he wanted to devour her right there in that very moment, but she turned and headed to the kitchen, leaving him wanting her.

When lunch was almost ready, Christian joined Ana in the kitchen. She was dressed in black yoga pants and a dark blue tee-shirt with her hair pulled back in a messy bun. Even though Ana was going for comfort instead of glamour, Christian was mesmerized by her.

"Let me help you with this.", he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She was standing at the counter cutting celery. "I want to take you right here."

"Want to? Well you no one is stopping you." He turned her around facing him and began laying kisses along her neck. "What about lunch?"

"Fuck lunch." In one swoop, Christian picked her up and sat her on the counter. With his lips still attacking her neck, he slid his hands underneath her shirt. Ana greedily began unzipping his jeans as he pulled her shirt off. Their attack on each others' bodies was interrupted by Ana's phone which was on the kitchen table. Christian reached over and grabbed the phone before giving it to her.

"Just a second.", she said, panting "It's my dad." Ray and Carla had returned a few days before from their trip to Hawaii. Ana was delighted that they had a wonderful trip. "Dad, hi."

"Ana, sweetheart." Ana could sense from Ray's tone that something was wrong. "Are you home?"

"Yeah, we're here. What's going on?" Christian looked on and wondered the same himself.

"Your mother and I are downstairs. We need to see you.", he answered.

"Ok, we'll be waiting." After hanging up, she hopped off the counter and put her shirt back on. "My parents are downstairs. Something's up."

A few minutes later, Ray and Carla arrived in the apartment. Both looked like they hadn't slept in days.

"We were going to talk to you over the phone but thought it was best to do in person.", Ray said as he and Carla sat on the sofa. Carla gave a brief smile but seemed troubled.

"What's wrong? I know that look at your faces."

"Yesterday, we recieved a visit from a detective from the Mount Vernon police department. They're investiagting a fatal hit and run. A young lady was on her bike and hit by a car.", Ray spoke as Ana looked at her parents in confusion.

"All right, what does that have to do with the two of you.?"

"She was survived by a five year old son, but he's the only family she had." Carla began crying at Ray's words.

"What about the child's father? Is he not in his life?", Christian asked. Carla's tears began flowing even more. "There's more."

"The child's father was listed on the birth certificate as Matthew Steele." Christian reached for Ana's hand as she struggled to catch her breath. Matt had a son?

"What was the girl's name?"

"Sarah Bartlett. She was a florist in Mount Vernon."

"I remember Matt dating her, but he never mentioned a baby. If this little boy is five, Sarah had to have been pregnant when he died. Why didn't he say something?", Ana questioned her parents.

"This was found in her purse." Ray handed Ana an envelope that contained a letter. With shaky hands, Ana read it,

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Steele, _

_I'm not sure if Matt ever mentioned me to you or not. My name is Sarah, and your son was the second love of my life. I found out that I was pregnant, but Matt said he wasn't ready for a baby. I was hurt but resolved to raise the baby on my own. With no insurance, my medical bills were through the roof. Even though Matt didn't want to be a dad, he offered to help pay for my medical expenses and help support the baby. When I was six months pregnant, Matt decided that he wanted to be a dad, and I was over the moon. We were both scared, but excited. On September 10, things changed when Matt died. I was lost without him. My parents died when I was younger so I knew loss. The only family I had was an aunt in Texas, but she passed away. I'm writing you this letter in hopes that one day I will be brave enough to get it to you. You're grieving your son, and I don't want to burden you, but I hope someday that you get to know your grandson, Landon Matthew Steele. He is the love of my life and represents all that's good in the world._

_Sincerely,_

_Sarah_

"Do you think that's why Matt went to a loan shark?"

"Probably so", Ray answered.

"Oh, Matt.", Carla cried. "We got in contact with a coworker of hers last night, and she said that Sarah carried the letter in her purse every day for five years. She wanted to give us the letter, but never got the courage."

"Where is the little boy now?"

"In temporary foster care. We're going to head over there."

"I'm going with you.", Ana said. "Landon."

The drive to Mount Vernon was excruciating for everyone. Anxiety ran through through their bodies. When they arrived, Ray and Carla met with Pam Carson, the social worker that was in charge of Landon's case. They met for a while in the closed office.

"How are you dealing baby?", Christian asked as he and Ana sat in the hall.

"I don't know. I'm an aunt. Wow." A smile crossed her face as she realized even though Matt was gone, there was a part of him still around. After all that had happened in the past few months, could Landon be what they needed? The office door opened and Ray, Carla, and Ms. Carson stepped out.

"There's still some things to work out, but we're going to meet him, just for a bit.", Ray smiled.

"Landon has been through the most difficult thing that I child can experience.", Ms. Carson said.

Ana and Christian followed them to a small room. A small gasp came from Carla when she entered. Wondering what caused her mom to react the way she did, Ana made her way into the room. She was met by sparkling blue eyes and brown hair. Landon was the carbon copy of Matt. Looking up from his building blocks, he gave Ana a smile that melted her heart.

"What's your name?", he asked in an angelic voice.

"Ana. What's your name?"

"Landon Mattfew Steele."


	53. Chapter 53

Landon Matthew Steele. To an outsider, it was nothing more than a name, but to the Steele family, that name meant so much more. It was a name that was a reminder of their lost son and brother. The name also was a symbol of hope. Matt had left a living legacy.

Once the Steeles learned about Landon, they knew they weren't going to let him slip from their lives. For the time being, he was in temporary foster care under the custody of the state, but decisions had to be made.

"We should get the process of taking him started.", Carla said as they stood outside the now closed door to the room where Landon was. Keeping her eyes focused on the door, Ana felt a shiver down her body as she thought about Landon.

"Let's go in my office to talk more.", Ms. Carson said as Ray and Carla followed her into her office.

"What's going through that beautiful head of yours?", Christian asked. He had stepped outside for a few minutes to make some calls. Ana finally moved her eyes away from the room where Landon was.

"I can't get over that Matt had this secret. Finding out about his money problems was one thing, but finding out that he has a son is on a whole new level. Landon looks just like him." Christian pulled her into his arms as tears fell from her eyes.

"Yeah, he does. That poor little boy has been through so much." Christian and Matt shared many secrets, but Matt had never told him about the baby.

Soon after, Ray and Carla walked back into the hallway with a stack of paperwork. Carla's tears had finally dried and was replaced by a smile.

"It seems that someone made some calls, and Landon is going to be released into our custody.", Ray said with an arched brow as he looked at Christian.

"You did that?", Ana asked.

"Landon needs to be with his family.", he answered.

A few minutes later, Ms. Carson walked into the hallway with Landon. His blue eyes looked around at everyone.

"Landon, you're going to be leaving with Mr. and Mrs. Steele.", Ms. Carson said. With the separation behind them, Ray and Carla were doing better, but Ana wondered if taking Landon in was the best thing for them. Deep down, part of her wanted to take custody of her nephew.

"What do I call them?" Ray and Carla looked at each other as they tried to think.

"What do you want to call us?", Carla asked as she bent down to his level.

"Donatello and Leonardo.", he answered as everyone laughed. "I like Ninja Turtles."

"Oh, that explains the names.", Christian said. Ana shifted her eyes towards to him, wanting to know how he knew that.

"Andrea was talking about them one day after she had babysat her nephew."

"Donatello and Leonardo it is.", Ray chuckled.

The drive back to Seattle was filled laughter as Landon talked about his love for Ninja Turtles and dinosaurs. Christian was touched by the impact Landon had on Ray, Carla, and Ana. Since Landon was asleep when they arrived at Escala, Christian and Ana asked Ray and Carla to stay the night.

"Are you guys sure about this?", Ana asked her parent while they sat in the kitchen. Christian was working in is study.

"I never thought I would be raising a child this late in life, but I'm prepared to step up.", Ray answered.

"What about me?", Ana blurted out. "I can take custody of him. Scratch that, I want to."

"Ana, does Christian know this?" Even though she hadn't talked to Christian about raising Landon, she hoped that he would agree to it.

"No, but I don't think it would be a problem."

"Why are you wanting this?", Carla asked.

"Because I want to. It's hard to explain, but it feels right. I loved Matt more than anything, and I want to love Landon just as much. The two of you are always talking about how I have this big heart. Although I just met Landon, he is already a part of that heart."

"You need to discuss this with Christian first."

"I know."

Before heading to bed, Ana checked in on Landon who was sleeping peacefully. She was surprised that he was sound asleep, considering he was in a bed that was foreign to him. To her, it was a sign that this was supposed to be his home. The only thing left to do was talk to Christian.

"I'm sorry that I took so long. I was talking to my lawyer about the custody.", Christian said as he walked into the bedroom. With her legs crossed underneath her, Ana was on the bed looking at her photo album that Christian had made for her. He could tell that her mind was elsewhere. "Ana?"

"My parents have already raised two kids.", Ana said, moving her eyes from the photos.

"True, and that's why they'll do well with Landon."

"That's not what I'm saying. I want Landon to come and live with us." Uncertainty filled Christian's face at her words. "What do you think?"

"I think that taking in a child is a big responsibility and shouldn't be taken lightly."

"It's not something that I'm taking lightly. In my heart, I know that we should take him."

"A child changes everything.", he sighed as he sat down next to her.

"So you're saying that you don't want to?"

"I'm saying that I don't know. We need to think about it." Ana nodded before placing the album on the bedside table and laying down. Christian changed into his pajama bottoms that hung loosely from his hips before joining her back in bed.

When Christian woke up the next morning, Ana's spot in bed was empty. Coming into the living room, he saw her sitting on the sofa with Landon. The two of them were watching Ninja Turtles.

"It's still early. What are you two doing up?"

"Landon came in and woke me up. It seems his body clock is set to Ninja Turtles.", she giggled.

"Did you sleep ok Landon?", Christian asked as he sat on the other side of him.

"Uh huh. The lady at that place says my mom is in heaven." Ana and Christian's jaws dropped in unison. Landon hadn't mentioned his mother since they had left Mount Vernon.

"She did? Do you know where heaven is?", Ana asked.

"It's up there", he pointed above them. My mom said my dad was in heaven." Sarah had told Landon about Matt.

"You're named after your dad."

"Landon?"

"No, Matthew.", Ana smiled. Landon looked at Christian and gave him a huge grin, causing him to start thinking. "He was my brother."

"Mattfew was your brother? Do you miss him?"

"Every day.", she said as she touched her locket that Matt had given her.

Putting his hand on the locket, Landon looked into Ana's blue eyes with his own blues. "What's that?"

"A locket that my brother gave me." She opened the locket up, showing Landon the picture of her and Matt. "That's my brother, your dad." Landon's face lit up at the sight of his dad. "On the back it says,_ Never Far Away_." Tears rolled down both Ana and Christian's faces at the words.

"Ana.", Christian said, coming to a decision about Landon.

"Yeah?"

"Let's do it.", he smiled.


	54. Chapter 54

Christian and Ana's decision to take custody of Landon was a big step in their lives, but it was one they were more than ready for. Both knew that Landon was where he belonged, with them. A week had passed since his arrival, and things were getting settled. They had enrolled in a school in Seattle where he was in kindergarten.

"Ana.", Christian whispered, trying to stir her from her peaceful slumber. When she didn't open her eyes, one way to get her awake popped in his mind. Leaving a trail of delicate kisses down her neck, he heard a soft moan. A playful smile crossed her face as she finally gave in and opened her eyes to the morning light. "You're finally awake."

"I was already awake.", she giggled. "Good morning."

"Good morning. With everything going on with Landon, we haven't had a chance to talk about the wedding. We still haven't told anyone besides our parents." It seemed like every time they were ready to announce their engagement, life threw a curve ball.

"I know, and we should do that soon."

"I can't wait to make you my wife.", he said as hips matched hers in a heated kiss. Pulling away from him, she started laughing. "Was that kiss funny?"

"No, not at all. It was very nice.", she teased as her hand began rubbing the erection in his boxers. "Even though we haven't told anyone, I kind of already found my dress."

"Really? I bet it's beautiful."

"Oh, it is. Hannah and I were on our way to lunch the other day, and I saw it in a window. I haven't bought it yet, but it's the one."

"Just like you're the one for me." Just before her hand slipped through the fabric of the boxers, there was a small knock on the door.

"Aunana?", Landon said from the other side of the door. Both she and Christian smiled at the name that Landon had adapted for her.

"Come in sweet boy.", she answered. The door immediately flew open, and Landon sprinted to the bed where they were. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Good, but I'm not tired anymore. I lost my car."

"Hop up here little buddy.", Christian said as he helped Landon get into the bed where he crawled between Christian and Ana. "What car did you lose?"

"My hot wheels."

"I'm sorry. Why don't I take you to the toy store after school and get you another one?" Ana knew Christian wouldn't just buy one hot wheels car in the store. He would come closer to buying the whole store.

"Ok.", Landon smiled. "Are you Aunana's thusband?"

"No, I'm not her thusband.", Christian laughed. "Not yet."

"Why not?" One thing Christian and Ana had quickly learned about Landon was that he was very inquisitive. "When will you be?", he persisted.

"Soon. Any more questions?"

"Can I have a peanut butter and jelly samich for lunch?"

"Yes, you can.", Ana nodded.

After breakfast, Ana helped Landon get dressed and ready for school. When he was finished, she and Christian took him to school. It had become a routine of dropping him off together. Christian made sure his work schedule was clear until Landon was seen off. Seeing Christian being so involved in Landon's life was heartwarming for Ana.

"Landon made me think earlier.", Christian said as he and Ana left the school and headed to SIP where he and Taylor would drop Ana off.

"Think about what?", she asked as she shifted her body towards him.

"Things keep happening, preventing us from announcing our engagement, and I think we should do something about it."

"What do you mean do something?"

"Let's skip the announcing thing and just get married."

"Skip it? Like elope?" Even though Ana didn't want a big wedding, she wasn't sure about eloping.

"No, I think we should invite everyone under the pretense that it's a party and then reveal that it's a wedding." Ana's eyes lit up at that idea.

"Is this what you want?", she questioned. "We shouldn't rush it because Landon brought it up."

"It's something that I've been thinking about. We've been through so much, and I don't want wait any longer than I have to for us to be husband and wife. I want the three of us to be a family."

"I'm so happy that you're ok with Landon being with us." Taking his hand in hers, Ana looked into the eyes of her soul mate.

"I'm more than ok with it. When I look at him, I see Matt. Your brother was the greatest friend that I've ever had, and I miss him every day. I love that little boy." Ana wiped the tears that had fallen down her face as she listened to Christian.

"I love you Christian, and I want to marry you as soon as possible."

"How about Saturday? I know that my parents will let us have the wedding at their house." It was already Tuesday, not leaving a lot of time, but Ana was ready.

"That's soon but the sooner, the better."

Christian's work day was unusually slow and uneventful. He and Taylor picked Landon up from school since Ana was still working. Even though Landon only asked for a hot wheels car, Christian couldn't stop himself from buying more, much more. Landon was in awe at all of the toys that Christian had purchased.

"Is Aunana going to be mad that I got these?", Landon asked as Christian put together a race track.

"She won't be mad. Aunana knows that I like to buy things.", he laughed.

"You bought a lotttt of things." The entire bedroom was filled with toy cars, toy dinosaurs, ninja turtles, and other toys.

"Christian!", Ana yelled as she walked into the apartment.

"In Landon's room!", he answered. She had a feeling that Christian and Landon were up to something, and she was right. Walking into Landon's bedroom, she couldn't believe all of the toys that covered the room.

"Aunana, I asked Christian for a hot wheels car and look what he bought me!", Landon exclaimed.

"It looks like a toy store threw up in here.", she laughed. "Should we tell him?" Christian knew that she was talking about the wedding.

"Sure. Landon, do you remember this morning when you asked if I was going to marry Aunana?"

"Yes, and then I asked for a peanut butter and jelly samich. It was good too.", he giggled.

"Your Aunana and I are getting married Saturday."

"Wow!"

"I think he's excited."

When dinner was over and Landon put to bed, Ana called Ray and Carla while Christian called Carrick and Grace about the wedding. To say that both sets of parents were excited was an understatement.

"I don't think I've ever heard my mom so excited.", Ana said as she sat down next to Christian on the sofa. "How did it go with your parents?"

"They're over the moon excited."

"Most people may say we're crazy for planning this so fast."

"Baby, we're not like most people.", Cristian laughed.

The next few days were filled with wedding planning. Ana chose the wedding dress she saw in the store window. It was a strapless white gown that had a pleated skirt. Christian decided to wear a designer suit. Neither of them wanted to go to extremes since it was a surprise.

* * *

On Saturday afternoon, Ana and Christian arrived at the Greys' to get ready. While they were upstairs, the rest of the family arrived. Even though Landon knew there was going to be a wedding, Carla told him it was a secret. Having that secret made him feel special.

"Ana?", Ray asked, knocking on the door of the guest room where she was dressing. When he saw her, he immediately began crying. "You're beautiful. I wish Matt was here to see you."

"He is Dad. How's it going downstairs?"

"Everyone is wondering where you and Christian are. They assume that it's a party to announce that you're getting married."

"Is Christian ready?"

"Yeah. He's about to head downstairs and wait for you. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be.", she smiled, taking Ray's hand and walking downstairs. From the french door looking out onto the back yard, she could see everyone standing around and talking. Then, she saw Christian and Landon step in front of the rose trellis.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please?", Christian asked in his CEO voice. "A lot of you believe that Ana and I are going to announce our engagement tonight, but that's not the case. We're becoming husband and wife tonight, and we want to share our special moment with all of you." Gasps filled the backyard as everyone tried to take in what they had just been told. "Can't Help Falling in Love", by Ingrid Michaelson began playing as Ray opened the french doors.

"I love you Annie."

"I love you too Dad."

As Ana and Ray stepped into the backyard, all eyes shifted towards her. She could see Landon with a wide smile on his face, just like Matt. Even though Matt wasn't there in body, he was there in spirit and through Landon. The other face that caught her eye was Christian's. He looked like he was about to cry at any minute.

"You are breathtaking.", he whispered when she arrived at the trellis. Looking behind her, she saw all of the Greys, Ray and Carla, Kate, Ethan, Taylor, Gail, and Sawyer.

The minister began the ceremony as Christian and Ana stared into each other's eyes.

"Christian has decided to recite his own vows."

"Several years ago, my best friend Matt Steele invited me over to his house to meet his family. He told me that he had a sister, Ana. "You'll love her.", he casually said. Little did I know then that he was right. I love her more than life itself. Ana, I found in you a strength I never knew I had. I now have the ability to see the future and do everything possible to keep that vision a reality for the both of us. I found in you a home that we built together. Today we are laying the founding bricks with not just love, but an everlasting commitment to each other.", he said through tears.

"And now Ana."

"You are my best friend for life. I pledge to honor, encourage, and support you through our walk together. When our way becomes difficult, I promise to stand by you and uplift you,  
so that through our union we can accomplish more than we could alone. I promise to work at our love and always make you a priority in my life. With every beat of my heart, I will love you. This is my solemn vow."

After the exchanging of the rings, the minister pronounced them man and wife and told Christian to kiss the bride.

"Eww.", Landon laughed as Christian kissed Ana passionately.

Before celebrating, Christian and Ana went upstairs to change. Not once did they take their eyes off each other. Walking upstairs, Christian put his arms around her waist as his back went against the wall. His mouth covered hers in a hungry kiss as Ana pressed her hands on the wall behind him.

"I love you Anastasia Grey.", he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Mr. Grey."


	55. Chapter 55

Following the wedding, Christian and Ana decided to postpone a honeymoon. Landon was still adjusting to his new home, and they weren't ready to leave him. One thing that they were ready for was the start of their new life as husband and wife.

"Since Ms. Gail is visiting her sister, Aunana is going to cook breakfast for you Landon.", Ana said as she began making pancakes for him.

"Can I have a smiley face pancake?", he asked from his chair at the table. "My mom used to make them for me." Ana felt a wave of sadness strike her as Landon mentioned his mom. He had talked about her a few times since arriving.

"Of course you can." As she flipped a pancake, Christian walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face. Seeing Ana cooking breakfast and Landon at the table was the perfect way to begin the day.

"Good morning.", Christian smiled as he kissed Ana softly and touched Landon affectionately on the top of his brown hair.

"Good morning Mr. Grey.", Ana giggled. Landon's face lit up when he saw the smiley face pancake on his plate. "Do you want an omelet or pancakes?", she asked Christian.

"Pancakes is good." Placing a pancake that she had already made in front of him, Ana saw a boyish grin on his face when he saw the smiley face.

"I was hoping you would say that."

"I love smiley face pancakes.

"I meant to tell you that Landon's class is selling candy bars. The kid who sells the most from each grade gets to go to a pizza party." Landon looked at Christian with his blue eyes, and Christian was a goner. "Each box has twenty bars."

"I'll take a hundred."

"A hundred candy bars? Christian, that's a lot.", she laughed.

"No, I'll take a hundred boxes."

"You're like that man on tv who has money and says "you're fired", Landon giggled. "Donald Duck."

"His name is Donald Trump, and I have much better hair than him."

"That you do Mr. Grey. Didn't you say that Ros was going on vacation."

"Yeah, she's leaving this morning but meeting with me before she leaves. Taylor and I are going to have to leave earlier this morning. Is that all right?"

"Yeah, that's fine.", she smiled.

Is Christian Mr. Tator's boss?", Landon asked, looking up from his pancake.

"Yes, Christian is his boss, and his name is Mr. Taylor, not Tator."

"I know, but Tator is funnier." Christian choked on his coffee in amusement as Taylor walked into the living room.

"We should get going. Ready Tator? I mean Taylor.", Christian said, correcting himself. "Landon, have a good day at school buddy. Baby, have a good day at work. Love you guys." Christian reached down and kissed Ana before kissing Landon on the forehead.

After dropping off Landon at school, Ana and Sawyer headed to SIP. Her desk was piled with manuscripts, and she knew a long day was ahead. On the desk sat a picture of her and Christian from the wedding. They were staring into each other's eyes while everyone else looked on. Next to it was a picture of Landon that she had taken while he was playing with his train set. Every time she looked at him, she saw Matt. Her concentration was broken by the sound of her phone. Seeing it was Christian, she immediately picked up.

"Hey baby."

"Hello Mr. Grey. Did Ros get off ok on her vacation?"

"Yeah. She seemed to be excited to get out of Seattle for a week. Speaking of, I was thinking maybe we can take Landon to Disneyland this summer. I know that he loves that stuff." Ana couldn't believe how Landon's arrival had changed Christian.

"He would really like that.", she said through the tears that she didn't even realize were falling.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm just in awe of how you're so great with him. I knew you had a big heart, but it has grown immensely since Landon came."

"Well, his Aunana is the one who started softening me and showing me love. Landon is a sweet boy who has had a lot thrown at him. I was lucky to have Carrick and Grace take me in and love me, and that's what Landon needs. He needs someone to be there for him when he gets a scraped knee from falling off a bike, and when he does good in school. He needs someone, and us being that someone is right. It's the only thing in this crazy world that makes sense." There was a moment of silence, and Christian wondered if he and Ana had got disconnected. "Ana?"

"I'm here.", she sniffled. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Every single day, but I don't get tired of hearing it.", he laughed.

"I love you so much. You make me fall in love with you more and more every day."

"I love you too baby. You're the one who showed me love, and I will spend the rest of my life giving you that love."

"We sound like two lovesick teenagers.", she giggled. "I should let you go. I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

While Ana went back to her work, an idea came into Christian's head. Living at Escala was nice, but he wanted Landon to have a real home, one where he could have a backyard. Just as he was about to start looking for a realtor, he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Grace appeared in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"Mom, hi.", Christian said as he walked over and hugged her.

"Hello dear. I didn't mean to interrupt your work but I was on my way to have lunch with your father. I thought I would stop by and see you."

"Please have a seat." Christian sat back down at his desk as Grace took the seat in front of him.

"How's Ana and Landon?" Since Landon arrived, the entire Grey family had grown to love him.

"They're great. I was thinking about looking for a house."

"Move from Escala?", she asked.

"Yeah. I want Landon to have a yard to play in. Maybe I can build him a tree house."

"Christian, I'm so proud of you for stepping up in this new role. Landon is lucky to have you and Ana."

"Years ago, two people were loving enough to take me in and make me part of their family.", he said as Grace knew he was referring to her and Carrick. "Mom, when you and Dad took me in, you gave me a chance, a chance at life. I don't know where I would be without the two of you. I want Landon to know that he's loved and has a family."

"That he does. Everyone is taken with him. I think Elliot is jealous of all the toys he has.", Grace laughed, thinking about her oldest child who was a big kid at heart. "I have to meet your father, but I'll talk to you later. Tell Ana and Landon hi for me." Grace hugged Christian one more time before leaving.

When Christian's work day was finally over, he and Taylor arrived home. Landon was sitting in the living room floor with his crayons and a coloring book.

"Hey buddy. What are you doing?"

"Coloring a picture. Do you want one?", Landon asked.

"Of course. Where's Aunana?"

"Right here.", Ana answered as she walked into the living room. Christian pulled her into a kiss as Landon looked on.

"Ewww, Christian, do you have cooties?"

"No, I've had my cooties shot., but why do you ask?"

"Landon was kissed by a little girl in his class today. According to the teacher, the girl chased him before she finally kissed him. Landon was not happy about it.", Ana said.

"Macy has cooties.

"No, she doesn't Landon."

"Why did she want to kiss me?"

"Because she likes you.", Christian replied as he sat down on the sofa.

"She chased me. Did Aunana chase you before kissing you?"

"It was the other way around. Christian chased me."

"Why?"

"Because I loved her.", Christian said as Landon continued his interrogation. "Let's talk about something else. How would you feel about moving into a house?" Taken by surprise, Ana looked at Christian.

"What do you mean a house?"

"I want us to move somewhere larger, with a yard. What do you think?"

"I think that's good. Landon will like that."

"But, I like this place. It has an elemator.", Landon said as he got off the floor and jumped into Christian's lap.

"A house will have more room for your toys. We can build a tree house and maybe get a dog. What do you?" Landon was quite for a minute before reaching up and hugging Christian.

"I want a house. Christian?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"I love you." Christian wiped the tears from his eyes as he kissed Landon's forehead.

"I love you too Landon."


	56. Chapter 56

Hearing Landon say he loved him made Christian's heart swell. Even though the five year old had just come into their lives, his presence had already been a blessing.

"I have an editor's meeting this morning, but I would much rather stay home with my two guys.", Ana smiled as she sat on the bed. Christian was on his way to the shower as she admired his toned body.

"Like what you see?"

"Very much." She stood and kissed him feverishly before pulling away. "I'm going to wake Landon up."

"He's usually up by now. I'm surprised he hasn't run in here.", Christian said. Landon was always up early, even on non school days. After Christian finished getting dressed, he went to check on Landon. When he walked into Landon's bedroom, he saw Ana sitting on the side of the bed. A pale Landon was curled up in the bed as Ana ran her hands through his hair.

"Hey, is he ok?", Christian asked as he sat down next to her.

"I think he has a stomach bug.", she answered.

"Hey lil man, are you not feeling well?" Landon shook his head as his weak eyes found Christian's.

"Is that why my tummy hurts? There's a bug in there?"

"It's just an expression that means you have a tummy ache. Aunana has a meeting today so I'll stay home with you."

"Christian, I can try and have the meeting postponed. You don't have to stay here.", Ana said.

"I know that I don't have to, but I want to."

"You're amazing.", she said as she leaned over and kissed him.

"I'll call my mom and see if she can come over. I hate seeing him sick."

"Me too. I'll check in on him and try my best to get home early."

When Ana arrived at work, she immediately headed to the editors' meeting. Even though she was there in body, her mind was on Landon. Seeing him ill and weak broke her heart. After the meeting was over, she called Christian to check on Landon.

"Hey baby.", he answered.

"Hey, how is he?", she asked.

"Mom stopped by and said it's just a stomach virus. We need to make sure he gets plenty of liquids and rest." Christian was in the hallway outside Landon's bedroom. During the morning, he had stayed close to Landon who was now asleep.

"Poor thing. I'll check on him again later. Tell him that I love him."

"Will do.", Christian said, looking inside the room to check on Landon.

"I love you also Mr. Grey. You continue to amaze me."

"I love you too."

After sleeping for two hours, Landon woke up to find Christian sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Hey lil guy, how are you feeling? Is your tummy feeling any better?" Landon nodded slowly before flashing a smile.

"It doesn't hurt as much."

"That's good. Are you hungry?"

"Can I have some chicken noodle soup?", Landon asked.

"Of course. I'll go get you some."

Returning to the room with the soup on a tray, Christian saw that Landon had grabbed a puzzle and was piecing it together.

"Look, I got it.", Landon said proudly at the completed puzzle.

"Good job buddy."

Ana was relieved she finally arrived home. Gail, who had returned from visiting her sister, was in the kitchen preparing dinner, and aroma filled the apartment. Making her way to check on Landon, Ana's heart stopped when she found Christian and Landon asleep. She considered waking her husband but chose to let him sleep a bit longer.

"Hi Gail.", Ana said as she came into the kitchen. Gail looked up from the potatoes that she was slicing and smiled.

"Hello Ana. How was your day?"

"Long, but I'm glad that it's over. Do you have any idea how long my two guys have been asleep?"

"Not long. Mr. Grey came in here about forty five minutes ago and got some juice for Landon. He seems to be feeling a little better."

"I'm glad to hear that. Being sick isn't at all, but seeing Landon sick upsets me." Leaving the kitchen, Ana was on her way to the library to read a book when the ringing of her phone distracted her. It was Kate.

"Hello.", Ana answered.

"Hey Ana. I was waiting on Elliot to get home and thought I would see how the newlyweds are doing."

"We're great. In fact, we're perfect."

"Good to hear. How's Landon?"

"He's been sick today, but I'm hoping he feels better tomorrow."

"Elliot said that Christian mentioned buying a house." While they decided to buy a house, they had yet to find the perfect one.

"Yeah. It's going to be nice having a place for Landon to play."

"I have to say that I'm impressed with how the two of you have been with all this. Being there for Landon is good practice for when you and Christian have kids of your own."

"I don't know if I'm following you Kate. What do you mean about practice?"

"Practice for when the two of you really become parents." Ana couldn't believe the words that she had just heard from her best friend.

"Kate, I may not be Landon's biological mother, but I'm being a parent to him. I love that little boy more than anything, and you're tarnishing it."

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"You're more or less saying that Christian and I are nothing more than babysitters. I have to go Kate.", Ana snapped as she ended the call.

"Baby, what's wrong?", Christian asked as he came into the room. He could see that Ana was troubled by something.

"Kate pretty much said that we're only babysitters to Landon. I swear she infuriates me sometimes."

"Don't listen to her."

"I know that there's more children in the future for us, but Landon won't be pushed aside."

"No, he won't. While he's not our biological child, he's ours. What do you think about legally adopting him?"

"I like the idea but what do you think about it?"

"I think we should go for it.", Christian smiled.


	57. Chapter 57

"How does a picnic at the park sound?", Christian asked as he sat on the sofa with Ana and Landon during a lazy Saturday.

"Picnic!", Landon exclaimed, shifting his blue eyes from Christian to Ana and back to Christian. "Can we take peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" Ana giggled at the mention of Landon's favorite food. Not only did he love them, Christian has become fond of them as well.

"Between the two of you, I don't know who likes peanut butter and jelly more."

"Christian does.", Landon answered.

"It's settled then. We'll have a picnic before going over to Gran-Gran and Carebear's. Landon had decided to call Grace and Carrick Gran-Gran and Carebear. Christian was surprised that his father was ok with having the same name as a cartoon bear, but Carrick loved it. Like the rest of the family, he loved Landon.

"I hope Elliot doesn't try and take my car away from me again. He's not a kid."

"Some may say otherwise.", Christian laughed.

After packing a basket of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, carrot sticks, apples, and water, the three of them loaded up and headed to the park not far from Escala. Ana noticed that Landon had a smile on his face the entire ride. He was adjusting well with her and Christian, and they were about to start the adoption process. A few nights before when she was tucking him into bed, he talked about Sarah. He told how his mom let him play in the mud and make mud pies. Another topic that came up was Matt. Landon wanted to know what kind of a child his dad had been. Ana's face lit up when she told him how Matt was protective of her. She told Landon how Matt had stood up to the Kevin Reese, the boy on the bus who always bullied her. Landon never got the chance to meet his dad, but he enjoyed hearing about him.

"Can I swing some before I have my lunch?", Landon asked while Christian unfolded a blanket and placed it on the ground. Ana placed the basket of food on top of it and nodded.

"Sure but not too long. You're a growing boy and need your strength."

"I'm already strong, but I can be stronger.", he replied as he ran to the swing set. Christian and Ana sat down and watched him.

"I hope he doesn't swing too high and fall out.", Christian said with worry in his eyes. Since Landon came into their lives, Christian's concern for safety had increased.

"I think he'll be ok, but we'll keep an eye on him. Is it bad that I don't want to see Kate tonight?" It had been a week since Kate had hurt Ana's feelings by saying she and Christian were basically babysitters for Landon. The comment had hit a nerve with her. There had been a few times where Ana thought she may have overreacted but on the whole, she thought Kate was in the wong.

"No, it's not wrong. She had no right saying what she said, but you can't avoid her forever. Whether the conversation ends in a good place or bad place, you still need to talk."

"Why are you so smart?", she laughed as she leaned over and kissed him gently.

"I think you've rubbed off on me." They looked at Landon who had gotten out of the swing and moved over to the merry-go-round.

"Aunana, I need help!" Christian stood and held his hand out for her to help her up before they walked over to the merry-go-round. "I need someone to turn this while I'm on it."

"Ok, but I'm not going to turn it fast." Landon sat down in the middle of the merry-go-round as Ana slowly turned it. Christian stood to the side with his phone out, taking pictures of the two of them.

"This is fun!", Landon squealed. Everytime he smiled or laughed, Ana saw Matt.

Once Landon was finished playing, they sat down and began having lunch. Ana handed Landon his sandwich which earned her a big grin.

"There's no crust."

"I know because you don't like it."

"Did my dad like the crust on his sandwich?"

"He didn't.", Ana answered. It was true. Even after he got older, Matt insisted on cutting the crust off of his bread.

"I bet he was nice."

"Your dad was very nice. He was my best friend.", Christian said as he took a bite of a carrot.

"Do you think my mom and dad see each other in heaven?"

"Yeah, I think they do. I bet they're both smiling down on you right now. They may not be here, but they still love you.", Ana said. She succeeded in holding back her tears.

"I bet they're saying Landon eat all of your food."

"Probably."

* * *

Following the picnic, they returned to Escala. Landon fell asleep on the way back so Christian carried him inside and laid him on the bed. They decided to let him sleep until it was time to go to Grace and Carrick's.

"Mia called yesterday and told me about this house that she saw. She thinks it could be a the perfect house for us.", Christian whispered as he kissed Ana's neck. They had sat on the sofa to watch tv. "We should look at it tomorrow."

"I'd like that. Landon asked me yesterday about a tree house. He's excited."

"Me too. This place is nice, but it's not big enough for our growing family."

"Growing family, I like that. We've come a long way haven't we?", she asked.

"Yes, we have. I still can't believe that you're mine." His hand locked together with hers as he stared at her wedding bands.

"Always and forever."

When they arrived at Grace and Carrick's, Landon was immediataly swept up by Grace who hugged him tightly.

"How's my sweet boy?"

"Good. We went to the park and had a picnic."

"You did? I bet that was a lot of fun." Carrick was next to her, waiting for a hug. "I think Carebear wants a hug." Landon jumped from her arms to Carrick's.

"Carebear!", Landon grinned as he wrapped his arms around Carrick. "I brought my new car, but I don't want Elliot to take it from me so I have an old one for him."

"Did I hear my name?", Elliot asked. He and Kate walked from the kitchen. Kate tried to get Ana'a attention, but it was no use. Ana was avoiding eye contact with her.

"You can play with that one.", Landon pointed to the blue remote control car in Christian's hand.

"All right. Wow, I've been wanting one like this." Christian shook his head in amusement as Elliot took the car. Ana had a red one in her hand.

"That's my new one. It's faster than yours.", Landon proudly said.

"Let's find out for sure. We have some time for dinner." Elliot held his arms out to Landon and sat him down. "Let's go to the deck with them and race."

"Mia and Ethan are at one of her friend's birthday dinners so they can't come. Carrick, will you help me in the kitchen?", Grace asked.

"Of course sweetheart." They headed into the kitchen to check on dinner.

"I'm going to go outside and make sure there's no cheating.", Christian chuckled.

"I don't Landon would cheat.", Ana said.

"I know that. I was talking about Elliot." Watching Christian walk outside with Landon and Elliot, Ana was about to sit on the sofa, but Kate placed her hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Ana, before dinner, I want to talk. Please.", she pleaded. Ana knew she needed to hear Kate out.

"Fine. Let's sit down." While Ana sat on the sofa, Kate took a seat next to the fireplace. Kate nervously prepared to speak.

"I'm not sure where to start so I'm going to begin by saying I'm sorry. What I said to you was hurtful and insensitive. You and Christian have been amazing with Landon, and anyone can see that."

"It hurt when you said that we were practicing until we have our own children. You're my best friend and hearing that come from you hurt."

"My mouth is always one step ahead of my brain. I have no idea why I said it, but I regret it. Landon may not be yours by birth, but he is still yours. I'm sorry."

"We've been building this relationship with him, and everyday it gets stronger. Christian and I love him with all our hearts. We're going to adopt him.", Ana said through the tears that had fallen.

"Oh, Ana, that's great. I'm happy for you guys." Kate stood and walked over to Ana. She wanted to hug her best friend but wasn't sure if Ana would be ok with it. Ana gave her a small that signaled it was fine. Leaning down, Kate hugged her and soon had tears falling herself.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm happy for you. My best friend is going to be a wonderful mom."

"Thanks." They heard the door open and saw Christian, Elliot, and Landon come in.

"Aunana, I won.", Landon said as he crawled into her lap. "I'm a winner."

"Yes, you are." She turned her head to Christian and whispered, "We're all winners."


	58. Chapter 58

As Ana woke up to the sound of rain outside, she glanced at the clock to see that it was only two a.m. She closed her eyes in hopes of going back to sleep, but it was a fail. Beside her, Christian stirred. It seemed she wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping. He turned over and faced her with his eyes open to her smile.

"I didn't mean to wake you.", she said softly while he traced the side of her face with his finger.

"You didn't. I couldn't sleep."

"It seems we're in the same boat Mr. Grey."

"That it does. Since we're both awake, do you want to fool around?", he asked eagerly. Ana felt her body weaken as he kissed her. His fingers glided underneath the lace of her panties. With his eyes on hers, he slipped a finger inside of her. A gasp emitted from her body at the sensual feeling of it moving in a circular motion and then moving it out. "You never fail Ana."

"Neither do you.", she responded as she pulled him down to her lips. The kiss started as gentle but became more feverish. The play on her insides was causing her body to build more and more. He could tell by the way her breathing had changed that she was getting closer.

"Come for me baby." Those whispered words were all it took for her to come crashing down. A pleased look appeared on his face as she came down from her time in ecstasy.

"I hope that was just a teaser." She took her hand and took hold of his throbbing cock. He pushed her hand away as she gave him a confused look that disappeared when she saw that he was pulling his boxers off. Her hands then slipped her wet panties off her body.

"I suppose I could give you a bit more.", he laughed as he positioned himself over her body that was yearning for him. Just as she was to beg him, he slowly entered her. "You feel so good." Ana's hips rose to meet his slow thrusts.

"Christian.", she moaned. Their lips tangled together while he kept moving in and out of her. "I love you."

"I love you too.", he whispered. "So much."

"Faster, deeper." He honored those requests as her release neared. "Oh." Her body shattered in pleasure as he continued his movements until he came. Slowly, he withdrew from her. Rolling over to his side of the bed, smiled at her.

"I'm glad that we couldn't sleep."

When they were finally able to fall asleep, both were frustrated that they were only able to get a few hours in before it was time to get up. The steady rain made it even more difficult to wake up. Reluctantly, they got up and got dressed before waking Landon.

"Don't forget we have parents night at Landon's school tonight.", Ana said as she pulled her hair into a low ponytail.

"I have to say that I never thought I would be going to a parents night at a school.", he smiled. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Is there any news on the house hunting?" Their search for the perfect house was still ongoing. They had looked at the house Mia had told them about, but it wasn't their dream house.

"No, but we'll find it. Landon's really excited isn't he?"

"I don't know if he's more excited about the dog or the tree house.", she giggled. "I'm going to wake him up."

As Ana walked into Landon's bedroom, she saw that he was already awake and dressed even though was he wearing his Superman costume that Christian had bought him.

"Superman is ready for breakfast!", he exclaimed.

"He is? Well, I think Superman needs to change into something else first. If he eats food on his cape, it may lose its magic.", Ana said as she walked over to his closet.

"Oh, I need to change then." She picked out a pair of khaki pants and a light blue long sleeve shirt for him.

"We're going to your school tonight."

"It's going to be fun.", he said as Ana helped him get dressed. A few minutes later, he was ready to go.

"Let's get some pancakes."

"Good morning buddy.", Christian said when Landon came into the kitchen. Gail walked over to the table and placed his favorite smiley face pancakes.

"Here you are Landon."

"Thank you Ms. Gail.", he said as he began eating. Ana walked in the room a few minutes later and sat down with her food.

"Ana, I believe someone likes pancakes.", Christian motioned at Landon who was halfway finished with his food.

"I love pancakes just like peanut butter and jelly. They're good.", Landon giggled. He began rubbing his tummy. "Yummy in the tummy." Christian and Ana laughed as he went back to eating.

Once Christian arrived at work, he went straight into a meeting with the owners of a company in San Francisco that he was considering purchasing. The men seemed to be interested in Christian's offer, but they told him they needed more time. Christian gave them a day to think about it or the offer would be withdrawn. He was confident they would sell.

"Well?", Ros asked when she met him in the hallway. A dental appointment had caused her to miss the meeting.

"They'll sell. I gave them a deadline, but I'm confident."

"If I were in there, those men would have been scared.", she joked even thought it was true.

"I know. That's why I keep you around.", he chuckled. Walking back to his office, Christian called Ana to see how her day was going.

"Hello Mr. Grey.", she answered.

"Hi. I was just calling to see how your day has been and to tell you that I love you."

"I love you too. My day has been ok. I'm ready to go home though." She placed a file in the drawer and looked at the screen saver on her computer. It was of Christian and Landon reading a book. She recalled the day it was taken. Neither of them knew she was in the room as she captured the bond the betweeb the two.

"I've got a meeting at four, but it shouldn't last too long. I'm going to stop and get Landon something on my way home."

"What are you getting him?"

"I don't know. He was just so cute this morning when he was rubbing his tummy." To say that Landon had Christian wrapped around his finger was an understatement.

"Christian, you don't have to get him a gift. He already had a room full of toys."

"Good thing we're buying a house then.", he laughed. "It will just be a small gift."

"All right."

When Ana was finished at work and Landon picked up from school, they arrived home to a the smell of cookies. Landon ran into the kitchen and was delighed to see Gail making cupcakes.

"Landon, do you want a cupcake?", Gail asked.

"Yes, please." She handed him a choclate cupcake with chocolate icing. Soon, his face was covered in chocolate. "This is good." When he was finished, Ana wiped his face clean of the chocolate. He and Ana walked into the living room where he grabbed his Little Engine That Could book.

"How was school? Did any little girls try to kiss you?", Ana asked Landon as she put away his backpack.

"Zoe tried to hold my hand, but I told her no.", Landon said. He sat down on the sofa with his book in his lap. "She tried to again so I put my hands in some dirt."

"Did she try to after that?"

"No, she ran away. Aunana, Danielle said that her sister likes Christian and wants to marry him." Ana was perplexed by what Landon had just said.

"How old is Danielle's sister?"

"Old like you. I thought Christian was your husband. How can she marry him?"

"Christian is my husband. Danielle must have misunderstood." As Ana wondered about what Landon had said, Christian and Taylor arrived.

"Christian!", Landon yelled. He ran to Christian who picked him up and hugged him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too buddy."

"What's that behind Mr. Tator?" Landon pointed to a battery operated car behind Taylor.

"It's for you.", Christian said. Landon ran over to the car and immediately got in.

"I should have known when you said small gift that it was going to be anything but.", she laughed. Walking over to the blue car, she saw that it was an Audi R8 Spyder.

"Thank you! Can I drive it in here?", Landon asked.

"Ok, but stay away from anything that may break." Ana and Christian watched him drive around the living room with a huge smile on his face. "He does love it. Landon told me something interesting earlier."

"What?"

"I'm not sure which of the girls in his class in Danielle, but apparently Danielle's sister is going to marry you."

"Marry me? Baby, Danielle may have heard wrong."

"That's what I told Landon, but it's been on my mind."

"I'm already married to the woman of my dreams. There is no one else for me but you." He leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

After arriving at parents night, Christian and Ana walked with Landon to his class. His teacher Mrs. Westmore was standing by her desk when they walked in. She was a woman in her early fifties who Landon was fond of.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Grey and Landon.", she greeted.

"Hi, Mrs. Westmore.", Landon beamed.

"Hi.", Christian and Ana said in unison.

"Landon had been doing remarkably well. He is a delight to have." When Landon first came to live with them, they were worried that he would have trouble adjusting to his new school, but he had made several new friends and was doing well in his work.

"Christian bought me a new car to drive.", he beamed.

"That was nice of him. He talks about the two of you all the time. The other day, he asked if he could wear a suit to class. When I asked him why, he said because Christian wears one to work."

"This morning he wanted to wear his Superman costume.", Ana said. "I'm glad that he's doing well."

"He's very smart.", Christian proudly added. Mrs. Westmore went to greet some more of the parents as they arrived. Ana looked to the back of the room and saw a young blonde woman with her eyes on them. In fact, she was more focused on Christian who was looking at one of Landon's finger paintings. A young girl stood next to her, and Ana wondered if the two were Danielle and her sister.

"Aunana, look at this." Landon held up a drawing that he had made of three stick figures standing by a house.

"This is pretty. Who are they?"

"That's me, you, and Christian., and that's our house that we're getting."

"This looks really good Landon. Will you make me of these so I can put it in a frame for my desk?", Christian asked.

"Sure. I will make Aunana one too."

"Hi Landon.", a small voice said behind them. It was the little girl who Ana had seen at the back of the room. Standing next to her was the blonde who still had her eyes on Christian.

"Hi Danielle."

"Hi. I'm Lisa Bryant. I'm Danielle's sister.", the blonde spoke.

"Hi, I'm Ana Grey and this is my husband Christian."

"Hi.", Christian said. Danielle smiled at him, but he went back to looking at Landon's artwork.

"Yes, I've seen the two of you dropping Landon off before. "Is Landon enjoying the school?"

"Very much. He loves it." Ana was tempted to ask her about the marriage thing but decided to refrain from it.

"Danielle is my half sister. We have the same father, but I help bring her to school and back. I'm always around if there's anything that you need." Ana felt like Lisa's remark was aimed more at Christian than her.

"Thanks.", Christian said.

"Mr. Grey, I have to say that I'm a fan of yours. To start an empire at a young age is remarkable. You really should tell me how you do it."

"Dedication and hard work is how I started my company. Of course, there's more to life than business."

"Oh, I agree completely.", she purred.

"The real gems of my life are my family. I wouldn't be the man that I am without Ana. She's my rock." Ana smiled at his comment.

"We should be going.", Lisa said before walking away.

"That woman clearly has a thing for you."

"She can keep dreaming because I've got you."

"And me!", Landon said excitedly.

"Yes, and you. I've got all I need."


	59. Chapter 59

With the sun shining through the ceiling to floor windows of his office, Christian sat at his desk looking over the paperwork for the deal he was working on. His eyes went to his watch to check the time. It was only ten, but he longed for it to be noon. He was going to have lunch with Ana, and time was dragging.

"Mr. Grey.", Andrea buzzed.

"Yes."

"There's a Lisa Bryant here to see you." Lisa Bryant? What was she doing there? At the parents night, the woman had made comments that made not only him but Ana uncomfortable.

"Send her in.", he answered. The door opened, and Lisa walked in. She was wearing a black dress that came just above her knee and knee-high boots. "Miss Bryant, have a seat." Once she sat down in the seat in front of his desk, he decided to find out why she was there. "What brings you here?"

"I'm helping with the school festival and was wondering if you might want to help. We could use a man such as yourself."

"Why didn't you just call and ask? You could have called my wife instead of me. Why did you feel the need to show up at my work?, he asked with irritation in his voice.

"I also wanted to see where the mighty Christian Grey works. As I've said, I'm very impressed with you." Christian knew exactly what she was doing.

"Miss Bryant."

"Call me Lisa.", she smiled.

"Miss Bryant, you're not fooling me. I know what your game is and it won't work." He picked up one of his many photos of Ana and placed it on the desk in front of Lisa. "This is my wife. She's the only woman who I will ever belong to. There will never be anyone else but Ana. No one else. Got it? Now, I suggest you leave." She sat there for a few minutes as she tried to process what had just happened. Christian had just put her in her place.

"Mr. Grey..." He held his hand up to signal her to stop.

"Leave.", he ordered. As she stood up, she tried to look at him, but he had went back to his paperwork. It was only when it was time to pick up Ana that he looked up.

When he arrived at SIP, Hannah greeted him from her desk. Knocking on the door, he could hear Ana on the phone.

"Come in.", she said as she ended her call. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of Christian standing in her doorway. "Hello Mr. Grey."

"Hello Mrs. Grey." Ana put away the manuscript that she had been looking over and stood to get her coat. "Where do you want to have lunch?"

"I was thinking maybe Asian food from Wild Ginger. I'm starving.", she giggled.

"Wild Ginger it is then." They made their way downstairs to where Taylor was waiting in the SUV. Christian opened Ana's door for her. Before she got in, she kissed him briefly.

"I can't believe you're still opening the door for me."

"Even though we're married I'm still wooing you."

When they arrived at Wild Ginger, they were led to a table in the back. The waitress took their order of Kom Pot Short Ribs. Christian knew Ana needed to know about Lisa Bryant's visit to his office.

"There's something that I wanted to tell you.", he said as he ate a Buddha roll.

"What is it? That you love me?", she smiled.

"Well, yes, I do. I love you very much, but there is something else I wanted to tell you. Lisa Bryant came by my office earlier." Ana placed her glass of water on the table and took a deep breath. She had a feeling that Lisa Bryant was going to be trouble, and it appeared she was right. "What did she want?"

"She said she wanted me to help with the school festival, but she could have called or asked you."

"Yes, she could have." Ana felt her face redden in anger at the woman who had supposedly told her kid sister she was going to marry Christian.

"I called her out on it, but she didn't seem to happy about it."

"Thank you for telling me."

"We have no secrets" Ana reached across the table and kissed him deeply until the waitress arrived with their food.

"I may have to put her in her place. I know that you would never cheat, but the fact that this woman seems to have a thing for you pisses me off." She shook her head and decided to have peaceful lunch and put Lisa Bryant in the back of her mind. "Let's talk about something else.

"There is a house that I want us to look at this afternoon. I have a meeting at 3:30 but after that I'll be finished."

"Sounds good. Sawyer and I will pick Landon up from school and wait on you."

"He's excited about a house. This morning he asked if he could name the dog Scooby Doo.", Christian chuckled.

"When I check on him at night after he's fallen asleep, I look at him and think about how he's changed our lives." Ana wiped the tears that had started fallen. "I just get emotional talking about him."

"It won't be long until the adoption is complete. Mia has already mentioned planning a party."

"Speaking of your sister, she said that she and Ethan were talking about moving in together."

"She may want to hold off on telling Elliot that." Christian started thinking about the time when Ethan wanted to date Mia, but Elliot gave the third degree about not hurting their sister.

"Yeah, I remember you said that Elliot was acting like the protective older brother.", she giggled.

"I could see Ethan was good for her, but Elliot wanted me to be tough towards him. I basically just stood there."

After lunch, Christian dropped Ana back off at SIP where she finished her work for the day. At 2:45, she and Sawyer left to go pick up Landon from school.

"Aunana!", Landon exclaimed when he saw her. Her arms immediately went around him.

"How was your day?", she asked as she took his backpack.

"Good. I ate all of my peanut butter and jelly and carrots."

"Wow, that's great. You're going to turn into a peanut butter and jelly sandwich before long.", Ana joked. Landon looked at her with curious eyes.

"I won't be a little boy anymore? I'll be a sandwich?"

"No sweetie. It just means you really like peanut butter and jelly. Let's go home." As they began walking to where Sawyer was waiting on them, Ana spotted Lisa Bryant standing by her car. "Sawyer, could you keep an eye on Landon for a bit? I need to say hello to someone."

"Sure. Come on Landon, let's get you buckled up."

Ana began walking towards Lisa who had seen her. A fake smile was plastered on her face.

"Mrs. Grey, hello. My dad and I had our wires crossed on who was going to pick up Danielle today so I came here for no reason."

"Are you sure that you didn't already know that but decided to come here instead in hopes of seeing my husband?", Ana asked with her arms crossed.

"I'm not sure what you're getting at."

"My husband and I have no secrets Miss Bryant. I heard about your visit to his office today."

"I was there to see if he wanted to help with the school festival, that's all.", Lisa said.

"Cut the crap. I heard what you told your sister about marrying my husband. News flash little girl, he's already married and is going to stay that way. If you plan on causing trouble, you're messing with the wrong girl. I've been through hell and back with him, and nothing and no one is going to come between us."

"If I wanted your husband, he would be mine in a heartbeat.", Lisa smirked. "Luckily for you, I don't." Ana knew from the tone of Lisa's voice that she was lying.

"My husband loves me. You are nothing but a sad woman who needs to get a life. Stay the hell away from us." With that, Ana walked back to the SUV. "Let's go home."

* * *

After Christian arrived home, he, Ana, and Landon drove to the house planned to look at. It was a large brick home on the outside of Seattle. Landon was excited when they stepped out of the car.

"This is a big house!" Ana held one of his hands while Christian took hold of the other. Coming into the house, the three of them were in awe of the massive living room.

"I love the fireplace.", Ana smiled.

"Look at the kitchen!", Landon said. Ana and Christian followed him into the kitchen that had modern steel appliances.

"This is nice, huh Landon? We can have fun in here making cookies.", Christian laughed.

"You make cookies? Do you remember the cake that you and Matt tried to make?"

"Oh, yes. It was awful." They began walking through the rest of the house which had five bedrooms and four bathrooms. Landon walked into one of the bedrooms and looked around. "Did you like this room Landon?"

"Yeah. I love it!"

"What about you?", Christian asked Ana.

"I love it too. This house is perfect."

"Yeah, it is. Let's look at the backyard." As soon as they opened the patio door to the backyard, Christian knew it was the house for them. He closed his eyes and pictured a tree house for Landon. There was a lot of room for him to play.

"This is a good family home.", Ana said.

"We're a family.", Landon smiled.

"Yes we are."

Once the decision to buy the house was made, they returned home to where Gail had cooked spaghetti, another of Landon's favorite foods, for dinner.

"This is yummy.", Landon said as he dropped a a glob of spaghetti on his white shirt. "Oops"

"It's fine.", Ana assured him.

"Everyone makes messes. See.", Christian said as he dropped a huge pile of spaghetti on his designer shirt. "No big deal." Ana looked at him with her mouth open, not believing what he had just done.

"You're funny.", Landon laughed.

"Look Landon, someone at the table doesn't have spaghetti on her. We don't want her to be left out." Ana began shaking her head in an effort to get Christian to back away from his plan, but it was no use. Before she knew it, she had a spaghetti stain on her yellow blouse. Even Landon couldn't believe he had done it.

"Landon, I think someone shouldn't get ice cream for dessert.", she joked. "Maybe we should have his ice cream." Christian folded his arms with a fake pout on his face.

"I want ice cream too.", he mumbled.

"Are you going to be a good boy?"

"Yes.", he chuckled with his head down.

"Ok, everyone gets ice cream."

"Yay!", Christian and Landon shouted in unison.

After dinner was over, Landon changed into his pajamas and got into bed where Christian read him The Thee Little Pigs. Ana sat in the rocking chair in the room as she watched Landon yawn.

Christian pulled the blanket over Landon before kissing him on the forehead. The smile that crossed Landon's face jumped to the hearts of Christian and Ana.

"Goodnight sweet boy.", Ana said as she kissed him goodnight. "I love you."

"I love you too buddy.", Christian added. "Tomorrow, we will start looking at different kinds of dogs."

"I want to name him Scooby Doo."

"Scooby Doo it is then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mom and Dad. I love you.", Landon said in the sweetest voice. The words mom and dad echoed through the room. Ana looked at Christian who had tears in his eyes, much like the ones that were flowing down her face.

"Mom and Dad, wow. I never knew two words could make your heart fill more complete.", Christian smiled.


	60. Chapter 60

"Landon has started calling us Mom and Daddy.", Ana told Carla as they talked on the phone. "At first he called Christian Dad, but he's since gone to Daddy."

"Sweetheart, that's wonderful. The two of you have been amazing with Landon.", Carla replied. "Your dad and I were thinking about visiting next weekend if that's ok."

"That would be great Mom. We'd love to see you guys."

"Perfect. I think my roast is about to burn so I better take it out of the oven. I love you sweetheart."

"Love you too." Ana hung up the phone and walked into Landon's room where he was playing with his remote control dinosaur that Mia had bought him. "Hey sweet boy."

"Hi. Look at this thing go." He pushed the button and the dinosaur began moving across the floor.

"Wow, he is fast. Aunt Kate is going to be here soon so we can go shopping." It was a Saturday afternoon, and Christian was playing golf with Elliot, Ethan, and Carrick. He didn't want to go at first, but Ana insisted that he spend time with the guys. Kate was going to accompany her and Landon to get household supplies.

"Can I bring my dinosaur with me?", he asked.

"It will be hard to play with it in the car. Why don't you take your learning tablet?"

"Ok, I'll take that." Ana smiled at him before going to her bedroom to grab her purse. She took her planner out to mark Landon's dentist appointment that she had scheduled. As she looked at the calender, she began counting the days. Her period was three weeks late, something that had never happened before. Things had been busy so she chalked it up to stress, but now she was thinking that there was more to it. Could she possibly be pregnant?

"Mom, Aunt Kate is here!", Landon said from the hallway.

"Let's go.", she smiled as she took his hand and walked to the living room where Kate was standing. "Hey Kate."

"Hey, are you guys ready?"

"Yeah." Sawyer walked from the security room and joined them on the way to the elevator.

When they arrived at the super store, Ana and Kate both grabbed a cart while Landon and Sawyer walked next to them. Thoughts of being pregnant clouded Ana's mind as they began shopping. Her thoughts were jarred by the ringing of her phone. Seeing Christian's face on the id brought a smile to her face.

"Hey baby.", he said.

"Hi. How's golf?"

"Golf is interesting. Playing with Elliot is like playing with Happy Gilmore. I can't tell you how many times he's thrown his clubs."

"Wow."

"He was driving the cart earlier and got to arguing with Ethan. Hell, he almost ran into the pond. My dad vowed never to go with him again. Have you been shopping yet?"

"We're here now."

"I miss you and Landon. It won't be too late when I get home. I love you."

"I love you too." As she ended the call, she looked at Landon who was talking to Sawyer about his new Dinosaur. Being a mom to him had changed her life, and adding a baby would change it even more."

"What's on your mind?", Kate asked while putting some a bottle of lotion into her cart. Ana moved closer to Kate so Sawyer and Landon couldn't hear her.

"I'm late." Kate knew immediately what she was talking about. "Three weeks late to be exact."

"Have you told Christian yet?"

"No. I don't know for sure." At that moment, she heard Landon sneeze. "Here sweet boy. Let me get you some kleenex."

As Ana reached into her purse for a kleenex for Landon, Kate walked down one of the side aisles.

"Can I get some new crayons?", Landon asked with those blue eyes no one could resist. Ana leaned down and wiped his nose.

"I just bought you a new box the other day. What happened to it?"

"Daddy was drawing you a picture last night, and they all broke. It was an acciment. Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad at him. We'll get you some more, and I'll buy Daddy his own.", Ana laughed as she spotted the three boxes in Kate's hands. "What are you doing with those?"

"You said you were late.", Kate answered louder than she meant.

"Late for what?", Landon asked.

"Nothing. Come on. Let's go get those crayons."

* * *

When they returned home from their shopping trip, Ana unpacked the bags while Landon helped. He loved helping around the house.

"What do you want for dinner? Please don't say peanut butter and jelly.", she laughed.

"Aww. Macaroni and cheese."

"Macaroni and cheese? Ok. How about I make chicken pot pie too?"

"Yay! Can I have some broccoli too?" Unlike a lot of kids, Landon loved vegetables.

"Of course. Why do you love broccoli so much?"

"I'm a growing boy. One day I'm going to be tall like Daddy and wear a tie like him."

While Landon went to his room to work on a puzzle, Ana headed to the bathroom to take the pregnancy tests. Anxiety consumed her as she waited for the results. A few minutes later, she had her answer.

"Ana.", she heard Christian say as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey. Did golf get any better?" He walked over to her and kissed her tenderly.

"Not really. How was shopping?"

"Good. Did you see Landon yet?"

"Yeah. He was making a dog out of play dough."

"He wanted some play dough and new crayons. Apparently, a certain someone broke his other box." Walking to the dresser, she reached for the box of crayons that she had bought for Christian. "Here's your box."

"My very own box.", he smiled. "I can't wait to draw a picture for you. Ana?"

"Yeah?"

"Landon said you were late. What's that about?" It was the moment of truth.

"I'm pregnant.", she answered. Christian stood in front of her, not saying a word.

"Preg..nant? Are you sure?", he stammered.

"Three tests say I am, and my period is three weeks late. How do you feel?"

"I was already a dad, and now I'm going to be a dad of two. Baby, I'm so fucking happy right now!"

"Really? I know that we didn't plan this."

"Sometimes the best things in life are those that aren't planned." The sound of small footsteps turned their heads to the doorway where Landon was standing with a picture in his hand.

"You have crayons too.", he giggled.

"Yes, I do. We can draw lots of pictures now."

"Why are you crying?", Landon asked Ana who was wiping away tears. "I drew you a picture." He handed the piece of paper to Ana. She saw two stick people and two smaller stick people.

"Who are these people?"

"The big ones are you and Daddy, and the little ones are me and my brother." Christian and Ana looked at each other when he said brother.

"Why did you draw a brother?", Christian asked.

"I want a baby brother. You said there is a lot of love and to share. I want to share the love with a baby brother."

"What about a baby sister?"

"Girls are no fun. They don't like playing in the dirt."

"I played in the dirt when I was a kid.", Ana said.

"Oh, ok."

On Monday, Ana was able to get a last minute appointment with Dr. Greene. After dropping Landon off at school, she and Christian made their way to the hospital. Even though all three tests were positive, they needed to know for certain.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Grey. You're pregnant." Those words from Dr. Greene had Christian and Ana beaming with excitement.

"I love you.", Christian smiled while holding Ana's hand.

"I love you too. Now, that house will be even more full." They were a few weeks away from moving into the new house that they had fallen in love with.

After picking Landon up from school and arriving home later that afternoon, they decided to tell him the news.

"We have something to tell you Landon.", Christian said.

"I'm getting Scooby Doo?"

"Not today. I think I've found a dog for you, and we'll look at him tomorrow after school. We want to talk to you about a baby."

"Is a baby coming?", he asked with his sparkling blue eyes.

"Yeah. A baby is coming.", Ana answered.

"Where it's growing?"

"In my tummy." Landon walked over to Ana and looked at her stomach.

"Hi little baby. You can play with my dinosaur when you come. Don't let Elliot play with your toys. He won't give them back. I love you."

"The baby loves you too and so do we.", Christian said through tears.

"I hope the baby likes peanut butter and jelly."


	61. Chapter 61

Three weeks had passed since Christian and Ana learned that she was pregnant. In that time they had moved into the new house and bought a new puppy, a Shih tzu, which Landon named Scooby Doo. In addition to being excited about the puppy, he was in love with his new bedroom that even had a tree house and a swing. Christian was still planning on building one outside. Even though Landon knew about the baby, they decided to hold off on telling the rest of the family until the three month mark.

"Landon, it's dinner time.", Ana said as she walked into the room where Landon was playing in the tree house.

"Ok.", he smiled as he carefully came down the ladder. Ana took his hand as he got closer to the floor. "What's for dinner?"

"Beef stew and mashed potatoes. How does that sound?"

"Yummy."

Walking into the kitchen, they were greeted by the delicious aroma of the food. As Landon sat down, Ana poured his juice and then walked over to the stove. A pair of hands wrapped around her waist.

"Dinner smells delicious.", Christian whispered against her neck. "Doesn't dinner smell good Landon?"

"Yeah. It smells good." Christian sat next to Landon while Ana placed the food on the table. Ana had given Gail the night off so she and Taylor could celebrate her aunt's birthday. It was Gail's nights off that gave Ana a chance to cook for her little family.

"Ok, dig in.", she smiled as she sat down next to Christian. Both of her guys immediately began eating the meal that she had prepared.

"Yum yum.", Landon said to Ana who was feeling emotional at the sight of Christian and Landon.

"How was school today?", Christian asked Landon.

"We couldn't go outside because of the rain. Kevin said that he found a frog. Can I have a frog?"

"No, I don't think so. You already have Scooby Doo.", Ana answered.

"Tomorrow is the big day.", Christian said while taking a bite of his mashed potatoes. The adoption was going to be finalized the next day. Landon was going to officially be a Grey.

"Yay!", Landon shouted.

"Your Aunt Mia is planning a big party to celebrate. It's not until next week, but everyone is coming over tomorrow night for a small party."

"Is there going to be cake?"

"Of course.", Ana giggled. "What's a party without cake?"

"Is the baby getting cake too?"

"Yes, the baby will get cake too."

"Can I call the baby gummy bear?" Christian smiled at that question. While he was talking to the baby the previous day, Landon had been eating gummy bears.

"I guess but don't tell anyone about gummy bear, ok? Remember it's a secret."

"Okie dokie. Do I still get another car?" Ana looked over at Christian, wondering what Landon meant by another car.

"What other car?", she asked. Christian sat down his glass of water and took a deep breath.

"I kind of, sort of told Landon he could have another car if he didn't tell anyone about um..gummy bear."

"He already has his little Audi. Why does he need another one?"

"Because he just does.", he shrugged. "You should have seen his eyes when I talked to him about keeping the secret. I couldn't say no to those blue eyes. Look at them." Ana looked at Landon who was giving her puppy dog eyes.

"You're right.", she said with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy right now." Christian reached over and took her hand in his.

When it was time for bed, Christian and Ana walked into Landon's room to tell him goodnight. As they approached the bed, they heard a small whimper coming from beside Landon. They were able to see a small trace of Scooby Doo's white fur.

"Good night sweet boy.", Ana said as she leaned down and kissed Landon on the forehead. He was trying his best to not let them see Scooby. "I wish I knew where Scooby Doo was, don't you?", she looked at Christian.

"Yes, I have no idea where he could be." Landon let out a small giggle.

"He's right here.", he laughed, pulling the covers back to show Scooby.

"Scooby, how did you get in there?", Christian asked.

"I put him in here. Can he sleep here with me?"

"Sure. Goodnight buddy." Landon smiled at them before closing his eyes. Christian and Ana stood and watched him for several minutes. "He's amazing.", Christian whispered.

"Yeah, he is. Soon, we'll have two to tuck in at night."

"I can't wait."

* * *

The following day, Christian and Ana went to the adoption finalization hearing where their adoption of Landon was completed. Landon stood with them in the hallway afterwards with a big smile on his face.

"I'm a Grey now?", he questioned.

"Yes. Landon Matthew Grey. Do you like that name?", Christian asked.

"I love it! Landon Mattfew Grey" Christian picked up Landon and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Landon, you're a gift from God. You light up our lives.", Christian said.

"Like the sun?"

"You light up our lives with this." Christian placed his hand on Landon's heart. "With your heart." Ana stood next to them with tears in her eyes.

"We love you so much Landon.", Ana said as she hugged him. "Let's head home."

That evening, the rest of the Grey family along with Kate, Ethan, Ray, and Carla came to the house for a small celebration. Landon was overcome by all the hugs from everyone.

"There's my boy.", Ray said. "You sure are smiling."

"I'm happy.", Landon replied.

Christian looked for Ana and soon found her walking from the bathroom. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly.

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah, just a bit of morning sickness.", she whispered. "Thankfully, it hasn't been too bad. Landon seems to be having fun."

"Yeah. He's outside with Elliot and Mia. He wanted to show them his new remote control airplane." Taking her hand, Christian led them outside to the backyard where they saw Landon crying. "Landon, what's wrong?"

"Uncle Elliot was playing with my plane and made it hit the tree."

"Aww, it's ok. We'll get you another one.", Christian said while comforting him.

"Guess what Landon. Next week at your big party, we're going to have a candy bar. There's going to be all kinds of candy like m&ms, jelly beans, and gummy bears.", Mia grinned. Christian and Ana glanced at each other and hoped Landon wouldn't tell Mia about the baby.

"Gummy bears?", Landon asked.

"Yep."

"I love gummy bears." He nodded his head and grinned at Christian and Ana.

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading :) Reviews are greatly appreciatd. Landon's tree house bedroom can be found here: **** amerifirst-blog/bid/86968/Kid-Friendly-Home-Improv ement-A-Tree-House-Bedroom**


	62. Chapter 62

"Ana, are you ok?", Christian asked as he stepped into the bathroom where he saw Ana sitting on the floor. He took a wash cloth and wet it. Bending down in front of her, he took the cloth and gently put it to her forehead.

"Yeah.", she answered in a weak tone. "I'm fine."

"If I could trade places with you, I would." Ana smiled at his comment.

"I know you would, and I appreciate it. All I really ask is for you to hold my hair back when I get sick."

"With pleasure Mrs. Grey.", he chuckled. "I asked Gail to lay out some saltines for you to take to work. Those may help you and Gummy Bear."

"Thanks." As she began to stand up, Christian took her hand to help her. "When my mom was here for the party the other day, she mentioned that I looked pale, but I shook it off. I don't think she suspected anything."

"I was a bit worried when Landon heard the word gummy bear, but he seems determined to keep the secret. Elliot is supposed to stop by work today so he can show me the tree house designs he's come up with."

"I'm sure Landon is going to love it."

After dressing for work, Ana went to wake Landon up for school but saw that he was already dressed and on his way downstairs.

"Hi Mom.", he smiled when he saw her.

"Hey sweet boy. Did you get dressed all by yourself?" He was wearing a red polo shirt and khaki pants, the clothes she had laid out for him the previous night.

"Yep. I even brushed my hair."

"You sure did. Wow, you did a great job." She bent down and hugged him.

Just as Ana was standing up, she felt another round of sickness about to hit. Covering her mouth, she ran as fast as she could to the bathroom. Christian, who had been downstairs, came up the steps to see if Ana and Landon were on their way down for breakfast.

"Hey buddy. Are you ready for some pancakes? Where's Mom?", Christian asked.

"She ran to the bedroom.", he pointed to the open door of Christian and Ana's bedroom. "I don't think she feels good." Landon had worry in his eyes.

"No, she's not feeling very well. Why don't you go on to the kitchen, and I'll go check on her." Christian once again found Ana on the floor. Just as he promised, he bent down and held her hair back for her.

"Now that's love.", she managed to smile after she had finished and cleaned up. "Landon was in the hallway when I ran in here."

"I told him to head down for breakfast. Why don't you stay home today?"

"No, I'll be fine. I want to work."

When they walked into the kitchen, Landon was in his chair. He was telling Gail that Scooby Doo liked to sleep with him at night.

"Does he jump on the bed by himself?", Gail asked.

"No, I pick him up. He loves me and I love him." His eyes went to Ana as she sat down in her chair. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine sweetie." Landon stood from his chair and hugged Ana as Christian looked on.

"I hope you feel better.", Landon said.

"Thank you sweet boy."

"Uncle Elliot is going to stop by my office today and show me some pictures of tree houses.", Christian said as Landon's eyes widened.

"When Gummy Bear comes, he can play in the tree house too."

"What if Gummy Bear is a girl?" Landon thought for a minute before grinning.

"She can play in it too. But, not dolls." He shook his head and waved his hands.

After dropping Landon off at school, Christian headed to GEH while Ana made her way to SIP. She was feeling a lot better by the time she arrived at work. On her desk were the saltines that Gail had given her. Her morning consisted of a staff meeting and looking over manuscripts. When it came time for lunch, Hannah offered to get her a sandwich from the deli down the street. As she waited on Hannah's return, Ana called Christian.

"Hello Mrs. Grey."

"Hey, I was just calling to see how your day is going.", she said as she moved another manuscript to the read pile.

"It's going better now that I'm talking to you. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Hannah is picking me up a sandwich. Have you had lunch?"

"Just about to. Taylor went and got us something. I've been in back to back meetings all morning. How is Gummy Bear?", he asked with a smile.

"Gummy Bear Grey is good. You know this name may end up sticking.", she giggled. Soon, Christian was laughing as well.

"Gummy Bear Grey. It has a nice ring to it." Ana heard a knock on her door before seeing Hannah with a bag in her hand.

"My lunch just arrived."

"That's good. You and Gummy Bear need food. I love you baby."

"I love you too."

* * *

After having lunch, Christian met with Ros about potential clients. He noticed that Ros kept looking at him and was probably wondering why he was smiling so much. With Landon's adoption complete and Gummy Bear on the way, it was hard to contain his excitement.

"How's Landon?", Ros asked.

"He's perfect. His new best friend Scooby Doo sleeps in his bed every night."

"I have to say that little boy is blessed in having you and Ana."

"We're the blessed ones.", Christian said. A few minutes later, he went back to his office to finish his work for the day. Elliot had yet to arrive with the plans for the tree house. At four, Christian was about to turn off his computer and call it a day, but he was interrupted by a knock.

"Come in."

"Hey Christian.", Elliot said as he walked into the office. "I'm sorry I'm late. I got busy at a site and my phone died."

"It's ok. Do you have the plans?"

"Here they are." Elliot handed Christian several pages of ideas for tree houses. "Some of those are nicer than the houses I work on." He took a seat in the chair in front of Christian's desk.

"These are great Elliot. I think Landon is going to have a hard time deciding which one he likes best." As Christian continued looking over the pages, his Blackberry buzzed with a call from Ana.

"Hey baby. Elliot dropped off the tree house designs. They're great." He listened as Ana told him that she forgot to stop at the market for carrots for Landon's lunch. "I'll stop on my way home to pick up some. Christian said as Elliot checked his emails on his phone. "I love you too baby, and I love our babies." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Christian knew he was in trouble. Maybe Elliot didn't hear him. After all, he had the habit of ignoring most of the things Christian said.

"I couldn't help but overhear what you said.", Elliot grinned as he leaned forward in his chair.

"About the carrots? Landon likes to take carrots to school for lunch, but we're out at home. So, I told Ana I would get some. There's nothing more to it."

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it. You said babies. Fess up little brother."

"Fuck.", Christian mumbled.

"Ana's pregnant?"

"Yeah. We weren't going to tell anyone until she was further along, but my mouth ruined that."

"You don't have to tell her that I know.", he shrugged.

"Elliot, I may have slipped and told you something that was supposed to be a secret, but you can't hold water."

"I can keep a secret. Think about that time when Dad was going to surprise Mom on her fortieth birthday."

"You mean when you told her right before she walked into the party?"

"Well, that was that time when..." Elliot tried to remember a time when he had kept a secret. "Oh, I know. How about that time when..damn.."

"My point has been proven."

When he arrived home, Christian decided that he was going to tell Ana about his slip of the tongue. Walking into the living room, he was stopped by the sight of Ana and Landon sitting on the sofa.

"And when you come, you can play with all of my toys, even if you're a girl. I will share with you.", Landon said to Ana's stomach. "Don't let Uncle Elliot play with your toys. He breaks them. I love you Gummy Bear." Both he and Ana looked up at Christian who sat down in the arm chair next to the sofa.

"Hey you two." Landon got up from his seat and climbed into Christian's lap where he hugged him.

"I was talking to Gummy Bear."

"I know, and I think that you want to share your toys. That reminds me of a promise I made to you." Ana looked at Christian in confusion. "Do you remember I told you I would buy you a new car if you kept Gummy Bear a secret? How about a ride on Powerwheels Escalade?"

"Christian, what are you getting at?"

"Landon didn't spill the secret about Gummy Bear. I kind of did."

"You're in trouble.", Landon said.

"You told Elliot?"

"It was an accident. When I told you over the phone that I love our babies, Elliot was there. I realized right after what I had said."

"Daddy can't keep a secret Landon.", Ana giggled.

"I don't want another car. Gummy Bear can have one.", Landon replied.

"When Gummy Bear gets a bit older, he or she can have one. I'm sorry baby that I told Elliot.", Christian apologized.

"It's ok. I've come close to telling the secret myself.

"Landon, should we tell everyone about Gummy Bear?", Christian asked.

"Yeah. Tell them Gummy Bear is on the way."


	63. Chapter 63

After Christian accidentally let the news slip to Elliot that Ana was pregnant, they decided to tell everyone their news even though Elliot insisted he could keep a secret. The entire family was thrilled with the revelation that another child was being added. As the weeks passed, so did Ana's morning sickness. Her pregnancy reflected the way life was going for them, perfect. The time had come for them to find out if they were having a boy or a girl.

"We're supposed to meet Dr. Greene at two.", Ana said as she walked out of the bathroom. She was fuming that she couldn't get her black pants zipped. "I just wore these the other day." Christian stood from his seat on the bed and walked over to her, placing his hand on her growing stomach.

"I can't believe that we'll know this afternoon is we're having a boy or girl.", Christian smiled. "Landon seems to be ok with either one."

"He does. I think if it's a girl, he'll be a protective older brother like a certain someone I know."

"What can I say, it's one of the things that goes along with being an older brother. Besides, I'll need someone to help me fight off suitors if we have a daughter." Ana finally gave up on the pants so she decided to wear a red wrap dress that she had bought the day before.

"This better fit." In no time, she was in the dress. Christian stood and admired her expanding figure. He was in awe of her changing body.

"We have some time before we have to wake Landon.", he said as he leaned in and kissed the side of her neck. A slight grin crossed Ana's face as she thought about what Christian was alluding to.

"And what did you have in mind Mr. Grey?" Christian pulled her closer to him as his growing erection pressed against her. "I think I feel your answer." Her hands began moving towards the zipper of his pants as he greedily began untying her dress which fell open, exposing her white lace bra and panties. Desire took over as his mouth found its way to one of her nipples. Ana moaned as her arousal increased by the second. Once she had Christian's pants unzipped, she reached inside and begin stroking him through his boxers.

"Ana.", he breathed. While she continued, their lips tangled in a kiss that started slow but quickly became more passionate. Stopping for a second, she looked at the clock on the bedside table.

"We don't have as much time as we thought so we better get to it.", she panted. Her lips attacked Christian's as she pulled his pants down and then his boxers.

"You're in a hurry.", he smirked. Ana quickly nodded before removing her bra and panties.

"Do you want sex or not?", she asked. "Because if you don't, I'll get dressed."

"Are you kidding? Asking me if I want sex with you is like asking if I need air to breathe.", Christian chuckled.

"Good answer." Ana smiled before pushing him on to the bed. Seeing Christian completely naked and propped up on his elbows made Ana want him even more. She made her way on top of him, slowly sinking down on him. The feeling of him filling her core caused made her shudder briefly. The desire they had for each other took over as Ana began moving her hips while Christian placed delicate kisses on her breasts. His hands roamed to her back and pulled her down closer to him, causing him to fill her even deeper. Their bodies moved in unison as their eyes locked. Watching his wife in control was a turn on for Christian.

"I love you.", he whispered against her lips as their mouths became one.

"I love you too.", Ana said as Christian's cock went deeper and harder into her. Ana's head moved back slightly as she took him in as far as he would go. She could see from the time on the clock that they needed to finish soon so she increased her movements against him. "Oh god." Her release was nearing.

"Fuck.", he growled as his yearning for her grew. Ana's body was about to collapse in ecstasy. "Come for me baby." Christian's encouragement pushed her closer and closer to the edge until her walls shattered. Christian kept thrusting into her a few more times until he found his release. "Oh fuck." Their breathing was labored as Ana laid her head down on his chest. She wanted nothing more than to enjoy his body a while longer, but she knew she needed to wake Landon up. Slowly raising off Christian, she was able to get her breathing under control as he took another minute to gather himself. "Ok, that was a nice way to start the morning."

When they had cleaned up and dressed again, Christian went downstairs to meet with Taylor as Ana woke up Landon and helped him get ready for school. By the time they made their way to the kitchen, Christian was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in his hand. Gail was at the stove stirring pancake batter.

"Good morning Ana. What would you like for breakfast?", Gail asked.

"I don't know if I want pancakes or an omelet."

"How about both?" Christian looked up from the picture that he was helping Landon draw. He was delighted that Ana had an appetite.

"Would it be too much trouble?", Ana asked.

"Not at all."

"Gummy Bear is really hungry.", Landon giggled.

"After this afternoon, we'll know if Gummy Bear is a boy or a girl.", Christian said.

"What's the name going to be?" Christian and Ana had discussed possible names for the baby and had decided to name the baby William if it was a boy. They were stuck on girl names.

"William if it's a boy. We'll call him Will."

"What about a girl?" Ana looked over at Christian and took his hand.

"Actually, I have a name that I was thinking about." Christian's eyes widened as he wondered what name was on her mind. "It kind of came to me yesterday, and I thought it was cute."

"What was it?", Landon asked as he took a bit of his pancake which Gail had placed in front of him.

"Layken." Christian was silent for a moment. "It was just a thought."

"I love it.", he grinned. "What about you Landon? Do you like the name?"

"Yep. It's pretty.", Landon nodded. Gail set Ana's food on the table, and Ana immediately began devouring it.

"This is really good. Thanks Gail."

"You're welcome." Taylor appeared in the doorway with a serious look on his face. Christian put his coffee down and walked over to his head of security.

"Baby, I need to talk to Taylor for a bit. I'll be right back.", Christian said as Ana continued with her breakfast.

"Ok."

* * *

After dropping Landon off at school, Ana went to work until it was time for her appointment. Her mind went to Christian who had acted a bit off following his talk with Taylor. She tried to push her thoughts aside as she poured over the stack of manuscripts on her desk. Even though she had taken several of them home with her the night before, she still had a lot to go over.

"Ana.", Hannah said as she opened Ana's door. In her hand was a teddy bear and a balloon that said Congratulations. "These came for you."

"Do you know who brought them?", Ana questioned, but Hannah shook her head.

"A florist delivery guy."

"Thanks Hannah." Looking at the bear and balloon, Ana noticed there wasn't a card. She was puzzled so she decided to call Christian to see if he had any clue about the gifts.

"Hey baby.", he answered.

"Hey. I know you're probably busy, but I got a teddy bear and a Congratulations balloon. There wasn't a card attached so I have no idea who could have sent them.

"That's odd that there wasn't a card. Maybe someone in the family sent them. I can try and find out."

"That's ok. We'll see everyone Saturday anyway so I'll ask then." They planned to gather the family at the house on Saturday to reveal the baby's gender. They were going to have either pink or blue filling inside the cake. It was Mia's idea. When Landon heard about the party, he became excited at mention of the word cake. "How's work?"

"Boring. I can't wait to get out of here and see you.", he said as he thought about the way they started the morning.

"It won't be much longer."

At one, Christian and Taylor picked Ana up at SIP. They stopped at a deli for a sandwich before heading to see Dr. Greene.

"This sandwich is sooo good.", Ana said between bites of her turkey sandwich. Her eyes moved over to Christian's chicken salad sandwich. "Yours looks good too."

"Do you want a bite baby?" He handed the sandwich to Ana who took a big chunk out of it.

"This is good too."

"You can have the rest.", he laughed. Ana smiled at him as she ate the rest of his sandwich and then finished hers. Christian's Blackberry buzzed from his coat pocket. He took it out and read the message that he had just received. A scowl formed on his face as he put it away.

"Everything ok?", Ana asked.

"Yeah..yeah..just this deal that I'm working on.", he said.

"Deal, huh?" Ana knew Christian and knew when he was not telling the truth. "Remember when we said there would be no secrets between us? I think you're breaking that promise."

"Ana, please, it's nothing for you to worry about." Ana looked away from him and stared out of the deli window. "Baby.", he said as he reached for her hand, but she moved away from him.

"We should go. I don't want to be late." Christian sighed as they walked out of the deli and got into the SUV. Ana kept her eyes focused away from him during the short ride to the hospital. When they arrived, Christian held his hand out for her. Thinking about it for a second, she reluctantly agreed.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Grey.", Dr. Greene said as she came into the room. "Let's check you out, shall we?" Ana's mood lightened as Dr. Greene began moving the ultrasound wand over her stomach. A whooshing sound filled the room as the three of them looked at the screen beside the exam table. "Ok, are we finding out the gender today?"

"Yes.", Christian answered. His eyes lit up at the sight of the baby on the screen. Ana wiped her falling tears and grabbed his hand.

"The good news is the baby is turned in the perfect spot. Let me see."

"Is everything ok?", Ana asked.

"Everything is fine. The baby's heart rate is good, and I see a labia which is a clear sign that you're having a girl." Ana began crying harder at the sight of Christian crying. She felt guilty for brushing him off earlier.

"A girl? We're having a girl?"

"Yes, congratulations.", Dr. Greene smiled. Christian leaned over to Ana and kissed her lips which were soft from her crying.

When they left the hospital, Christian had Taylor take them to the park so he and Ana could talk. It was the same park where he had proposed to her. He knew he needed to open up to her about what was going on. They sat down on the bench as a breeze filled the air. Pulling her into his arms, he prepared himself.

"I need to tell you something." Ana's stomach swirled in anticipation of what he had to say. "I've been keeping tabs on Monty Brookes while he's been in prison. I wanted to make sure he stayed out of our lives."

"Ok, go on."

"Everything was quite with him until a few days ago. He had his first visitor since he's been in prison." Ana still hated the name of the man who loaned Matt money. It was Monty who she blamed for her brother's death.

"Elena's dead so who came to see him?"

"Lisa Bryant."

"Lisa Bryant? Why in the hell would that troublemaker visit Monty?"

"When I found out about her visit, I had Welch find out more about her. She mentioned that Landon's classmate Danielle was her half-sister which is true, but she lied about the parents. They don't have the same father. They share the same mother."

"Monty is Lisa's father.", Ana said softly as she began shaking. "The man who is responsible for my brother not being here is the father of the woman who had her eyes on you." Christian's hold on her tightened as he tried to calm her down.

"Yes. I have guys keeping an eye on her. So far, she hasn't made any more suspicious moves."

"Oh my god."

* * *

By the time Saturday came, Ana's emotions had settled a bit, but she was still on guard in relation to Lisa Bryant. Taylor had visited her mother to see if she could shed some light on the situation, but she told Taylor that she and Lisa had a falling out over Monty. Apparently, Lisa wanted to know her father better, but her mother tried to convince her that she was better off not knowing him. It had been three weeks since Lisa and her mother had talked.

"Look Mom.", Landon said as he came into the living room. He was wearing a white dress shirt and blue tie that matched Christian's.

"You look handsome." Ana reached down and hugged him while Christian stood in the doorway.

"I look like Daddy."

"Yes, you do."

"Is my sister sleeping?"

"I think she's awake." Landon was happy that he was going to have a sister.

"I think I hear our guests.", Christian said as he walked to the door. One by one, family members began entering the house. "Welcome everyone."

"Hi guys.", Ana greeted.

"Hey Landon, do you know what the baby is?", Elliot asked as he picked up Landon.

"Yep, but I can't tell."

"Come on. Tell Uncle Elliot." Ana and Christian watched as Landon shook his head at Elliot's request. "Please."

"Daddy said you have a big mouth.", Landon giggled. Elliot glanced at his little brother in amusement.

"It's the truth Elliot."

"All right, let's skip the chit chat and have cake!", Mia shouted.

"Cake!", Landon exclaimed.

"All right. We'll have cake.", Christian said as everyone followed him, Ana, and Landon into the dining room where the cake was waiting on them.

"We want to thank everyone for coming today. It means a lot to us." Christian took a knive which Ana also placed her hand on. "Landon, is there something you want to say?"

"Pink is for a girl and blue is for a boy. I'll share my toys with the baby but not Uncle Elliot. He breaks them."

"I've only broken a few of them.", Elliot added.

"Let's get the show on the road.", Grace said as she and Carrick stood beside Ray and Carla. Christian and Ana began cutting the cake as all eyes were on the filling. The room was silent for a second as everyone took in the sight of the pink middle.

"I'm having a sister!", Landon announced. Everyone began clapping at the news.

"Landon, tell everyone your sister's name.", Ana said through tears.

"Layken Juliette Grey."


	64. Chapter 64

"Look Mom, I picked up all of my toys.", Landon said as Ana walked into his bedroom to check on him. "I did good."

"You sure did sweet boy. Thank you. How about we go downstairs and watch some cartoons until Daddy gets home?" Christian had called earlier and said that he had a late meeting and an errand to run before coming home. As Landon started walking to the doorway, a rumble of thunder startled him. His blue eyes grew at the sound. "It's ok. It's just thunder. How about we get some hot coco before we watch cartoons? I love hot chocolate when it's raining."

"Ok, can I have lots of marshmallows?"

"You sure can. Let's go." They walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Gail was slicing potatoes for dinner. "We're going to get some hot coco Gail." Gail looked up from her place at the counter and smiled at Ana and Landon.

"It's a good day for coco. I think we have a brand new bag of marshmallows in the cabinet." She walked over to the cabinet and grabbed the marshmallows. "Here we are."

"Thank you Miss Gail.", Landon smiled.

"You're welcome." Ana found the coco powder and the milk and set about preparing it on the stove top. Landon sat at the table with his eyes on her the entire time. When the coco was ready, she poured it into two mugs.

"Landon, will you bring the marshmallows into the living room?", Ana asked as he nodded and followed her. She placed the mugs on the table and opened the marshmallows. "Let's let it cool a bit before you drink it. You can go ahead and put some of these in there."

"Okie dokie." He grabbed a handful of marshmallows and put them into the mug. "I love marshmallows.", he giggled. Rain began pouring outside as he turned his head to towards the front door.

"It's all right sweet boy. Let's watch cartoons." Ana grabbed the remote and turned the tv on. Soon, Landon had forgotten about the rain and thunder.

As Ana and Landon watched cartoons and waited for him, Christian was on the other side of town at Lisa Bryant's apartment. He was determined to find out what she was up to, especially considering her father was Monty Brookes. Rounding the staircase to her apartment with Taylor behind him, he prepared to get answers. Once he knocked, the door immediately opened. Lisa stood before him with a smile on her face.

"Mr. Grey, I can't believe you're here. Come in." She moved from the door and motioned for Christian to come inside. After seeing Taylor, her smile faded. "You brought a guest."

"Miss Bryant, I'm here because I need to know what your agenda is."

"Agenda? I'm sorry but I'm confused. Please explain what's going on."

"I know Monty's your father which means you're up to something." Lisa began laughing while tossing her hair from her shoulders. "I'm don't see any humor in what I just said. I want the fucking truth.", Christian hissed.

"Mr. Grey, while I've been in contact with my father, I assure you that I have nothing up my sleeves. Do you want to know what I think?", Lisa said while stepping closer to Christian. "I think you're using this connection to my father as a way to see me. Deep down you have this hidden desire for me. I'm sure your wife is a lovely woman, but I don't think she can make you feel good the way I can. Just imagine how it would be if we just threw everything out the window and gave in to our fantasy. I bet you'd feel a lot better."

"The only fantasy is the one inside your head. I told you before Ana is the only woman for me and that hasn't changed."

"Yet.", she smiled seductively.

"It will never change. Now, I'm going to give you one last chance to tell me what you're really up to."

"Nothing Mr. Grey. My hands are clean. I've been a good girl, but I can show you that I can be a bad girl." Christian backed away from her and started towards the door. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yes. If I find out that you're working with your father, I'll destroy you both." Taylor followed Christian out the door as they headed to the SUV and to the house.

When Christian arrived home, Ana and Landon were still watching cartoons. Landon saw Christian before Ana.

"Daddy.", he beamed while getting off the sofa and jumping into Christian's arms. "It's raining."

"I know. It looks like someone had coco." His eyes glanced at the two mugs on the table.

"Well, I had coco. Landon had marshmallows.", Ana said while resting her hand on her stomach. With Landon still in his arms, Christian sat next to her on the sofa.

"How was your day buddy?", he asked Landon.

"Good. School was fun. When I got home, I played with my toys and then picked them up. Then I had coco and marshmallows. Mom, Layken, and me watched Scooby Doo, but it wasn't my dog Scooby Doo. It was on tv. My Scooby Doo is over there." Landon pointed to the corner of the room where Scooby Doo was asleep.

"How about you?", Christian looked over at Ana. "How was your day?"

"We had an editor's meeting and I was able to get caught up on my work so it was a good day."

"And how is the little lady?", he asked as he put his hand on her stomach.

"She's been dancing around a bit, but she's good."

After dinner was over and Landon was in bed, Ana changed into a silk lavender nightgown and crawled into bed while Christian came from the bathroom wearing only pajama pants. Laying on the bed beside her, he leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you.", he said as he caressed her arm.

"I love you too.", she replied. "I'm going to take Landon to get his hair cut tomorrow and get some new shoes. Do you want to come with us?"

"I would baby, but Elliot's coming over to go over the backyard plans. I'll be happy when everything is perfect with the house." They were still working on the tree house and the landscape for the backyard.

"It's already perfect because we have the perfect family."

"That's true.", Christian smiled. "I'm going to tell you something, but please don't get upset."

"I can't promise that but go on."

"Ok, the errand that I had to run this evening was to see Lisa Bryant. Taylor and I went to her apartment after we left Grey House. I needed to know what she's up to." To his surprise, Ana remained calm.

"What did she say?"

"She accused me of only being there to see her. She kept insisting that I want her which is ridiculous. The only woman I have eyes for is you." Ana's jaw clenched as her calmness evaporated. Christian could see that her breathing had changed. "Baby, relax."

"That bitch. I know that you only want me, but she needs to know that. I think she's playing. She's probably working with dear old dad and wants you too. It's a win win for her. I have news for both of them, they can go and crawl back under the hole they came from. I'm not about to let some slut and her convict father mess with my family."

"They're not going to. I'm going to make sure of it. Landon's school has orders that Lisa Bryant is not allowed on the property. Taylor's instructed one of his guys, Ryan to stay at the school at all times while Landon is there. I'll find out what they're up to and then end it. I promise." He pulled Ana closer to him, and she laid her head on his chest.

* * *

The next day, Saturday, Ana and Landon were accompanied by Sawyer as they went and got Landon a haircut and new shoes. While they were gone, Christian finished looking over his monthly reports and waited on Elliot.

"Knock, knock.", Elliot smiled as he walked into the house. "Hey bro." Christian noticed he had a gift bag in one hand and a foam cup in the other. He hoped Elliot wouldn't spill the contents of the cup.

"Hey." Elliot sat down in the chair across from Christian and laid out the drawings he had for the backyard.

"Where's the lil man and Ana? I've got gifts."

"They're getting Landon some new shoes and a haircut.d no, Elliot, you can't go into his room while he's gone.", Christian chuckled.

"So, I think you're going to like this outdoor fireplace idea that I've got right here." The drawing had a rose trellis covering a patio table and chairs. In the front of the table was a stone fireplace. "What do you think?"

"I like it. Do you think you can make it look just this?"

"Of course I can. I have skills little brother.", Elliot laughed before taking a sip of his drink. "This milkshake's delicious."

"Please don't spill it. If you do, you will be cleaning it up." Elliot laughed and continued drinking his shake, but Christian didn't see the humor in the situation. "I'm serious."

"Relax. I won't spill it. It's peanut butter and jelly.", Elliot said as Christian shook his head. "It's so fucking good man." The front door opened as Ana, Landon, and Sawyer made their way inside the living room. Ana and Landon both had shakes in their hands. "Landon loves peanut butter and jelly so I bet he'll love this shake."

"Ewww, no.", Landon said with a disgusted look on his face. "Mom, tell Daddy what kind you have."

"Let me guess, vanilla?", Christian smirked.

"Peanut butter and bacon.", Ana replied as Christian cringed. "Don't give me that look. Your daughter had a craving and bacon goes with anything."

"Not peanut butter.", Landon laughed.

"I think Landon has a point.", Christian said.

"Don't knock it until you try it." Ana handed the cup to Christian who looked skeptical. Finally, he took a sip. As soon as he did, he made a disgusted face. "Christian, it's not that bad."

"But it's not that good either." He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I almost forgot. I have gifts for Landon and Layken. Here you go Landon." Elliot reached into the gift bag and pulled out a wrapped package, handing it to Landon. He then handed another one to Ana. Landon unwrapped the gift and found a gray tee-shirt shirt that said I Love My Uncle. Ana opened the gift in her hand and found a pink onesie with the same message.

"Thank you Uncle Elliot.", Landon smiled, walking over to Elliot who bent down and hugged him. "I love you."

"Love you too lil man."

"Thank you Elliot.", Ana said. "This is adorable."

"I love being an uncle. You and Christian are wonderful parents."

"Thanks Lelliot. We love you.", Christian smiled.

"Even when I break your son's toys?"

"Even when you break his toys."


	65. Chapter 65

"I've craved this meatloaf all week.", Ana said before taking a bite of her molasses glazed meatloaf while having lunch with Kate at Icon Grill. "Christian and I came here a few months ago, and I loved this."

"It's good that you have an appetite.", Kate laughed. She took a sip of her water as she watched Ana devour her food. "How have you been feeling?"

"Great, especially since I'm past the morning sickness. I'm finding that I can't fit most of my clothes, but I don't care. I have a life growing inside me so the hell with the weight gain thing."

"That's good. Elliot mentioned the other day that he can't wait until he's a dad, but I told him that I'm a long way from being ready for that step. I'm focusing on my career before I even think about kids." Ana noticed how Kate began looking out of the window next to the booth. It seemed like something was on her mind.

"Kate, are you ok?", Ana asked. Kate turned and nodded her head, but she then began shaking it. "I know you. Something's going on."

"Well, I have a job interview next week."

"Really? What about your job at the newspaper?" Kate worked as an ad rep in the classifieds department at The Seattle Times, but she longed for a better job.

"That job is going nowhere. I've been there a year and haven't received one promotion. I want to cover the news, but that's not going to happen when I'm stuck in the classified department. So, two weeks ago, I took a chance and sent my résumé in to a newspaper, and they called me yesterday for an interview."

"Oh, Kate! I'm excited for you. Which newspaper is it?", Ana asked. Kate shifted uncomfortably in her seat, causing Ana to wonder what was going on.

"The Sacramento Bee.", Kate answered. Both women remained silent for several minutes while Ana digested the news.

"Sacramento? Wow. I've never been there, but I hear it's a beautiful city." Ana was happy that Kate was getting a chance to further her career, but she didn't want her Kate to move. With the baby on the way and Lisa rearing her ugly head again, Ana needed her best friend.

"I have a cousin who lives there. She actually works at the newspaper and is the one who told me I should send in my resume"

"What did Elliot say about it?"

"He wasn't very happy. I told him that I want a career that I can be proud of even if that means moving.", Kate said. "Long distance relationships work. Elliot and I can make it work."

"You should do whatever makes you happy." Ana blocked the tears that were threatening to fall. She didn't want Kate to know how selfish she felt by wanting her to stay. Instead, she put on the best fake smile she could.

At GEH, Christian had just finished looking over the earnings report when his Blackberry buzzed. He smiled at the new that he had set for Ana. It was one of her and Landon making silly faces. Sometimes when work was getting stressful, he would pull up the picture. In an instant he would feel better.

"Hey baby.", he said. "What are you up to?"

"Hey. I just got back from Icon Grill where I met Kate for lunch." He could hear her crying on the other end. "Ana, baby, what's wrong?"

"Kate has a job interview next week in...Sacramento.", she sobbed. "I know I should be happy for her."

"I'm sorry baby. I know how much Kate means to you. What does Elliot think about the interview?", Christian asked.

"She said he wasn't happy about it, but she's certain they can do the long distance thing."

"I'm sure they can make it work." As her crying continued, Christian decided to change the subject in an attempt to calm her. "Did you get your meatloaf?"

"I did.", she laughed slightly. "It was delicious. Layken enjoyed it because she swirled around the entire time I was eating."

"I'm glad that the two of you had a nice lunch."

"After I left there, I had Sawyer stop so I could get a shake."

"Please don't tell me you got another peanut butter and bacon shake." Christian still cringed at the peanut butter and bacon shake that Ana had tried. He tried it himself but immediately regretted it.

"No. I got a strawberry one. Any developments on the Lisa front?" They had secured a restraining order against Lisa and stepped up security, but Christian and Ana still saw her as a threat.

"Nothing new, but we're still watching her.", he said. "Ana, I know that you're worried but don't get too stressed. It's not good for you or the baby."

When Ana and Landon arrived home that afternoon, she noticed that he wasn't very talkative. He went to his bedroom and started playing with his cars while Ana put away his clothes that Gail had washed. Turning from the closet, Ana saw that Landon didn't have his usual smile as he pushed his cars around on the floor.

"I'm going to have a snack. Would you like one?", she asked, but he didn't look up at her. "Landon." He finally nodded and stood up, following her to the kitchen where she placed some grapes in a bowl for him. Ana sat down in the chair next to him and watched him while he ate his grapes in silence. "You're quite. Are you feeling ok?", Ana asked as she felt his forehead and saw tears falling down his face. "Sweet boy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing.", Landon answered, but Ana wasn't convinced.

"Did something happen at school today?"

"Danielle said you and Daddy took her sister's dad away." Ana couldn't believe that Lisa had told her half-sister about Monty. "Now..her..sister..",he said through tears, "wants to take Daddy from me." Seeing Christian walk into the kitchen, Landon jumped from his seat and wrapped his arms around Christian's legs.

"Hey buddy, what's going?", Christian asked while looking over at Ana who had turned pale in the face.

"Don't leave me.", Landon said.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"But Danielle said.."

"Landon, don't listen to anything that Danielle says, ok? Sometimes people say things that aren't true, and that's what Danielle did. Daddy is here to stay. We're a family, and we're going to stay together." After hearing that, Landon finally smiled.

The next morning, Christian decided that he was going to pay a visit to a man who he hadn't seen in a while, Monty Brookes. Seeing Landon upset because he thought Christian was going to be taken from him was the final straw. Christian was going to get answers one way or another.

"Christian, are you sure you want to this?", Ana asked as she stood in front of him in the living room. Even though Landon had calmed down the previous night, he didn't get much sleep so Ana decided to keep him out of school for the day. He was still asleep in his room.

"Lisa insisted that she wasn't up to anything, but she's lying. Monty knows what his daughter has planned, and I'm going to get him to tell me."

"I can go with you. How about that? I'm sure Gail can watch Landon while we're gone."

"No. You're not going anywhere near that fucker." He pressed his lips to hers.

"What do you think Danielle meant when she said her sister was going to take you away from Landon?", Ana asked while Christian held her. He inhaled the sweet smell of her perfume.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. I love you, Landon, and Layken." He kissed her one more time before leaving.

Arriving at the prison, Christian emptied his pockets and went through the metal detectors before going into a room with a glass window in front of him. He sat down in a chair by the window and looked at the door on the opposite side of the window. The door soon opened, and Monty Brookes appeared in an orange jumpsuit. He looked as if he had aged ten years. His eyes became mischievous when he saw Christian. A guard led Monty to a seat where he was face to face with Christian. A window was all that separated them.

"Christian Grey, what a pleasant surprise.", Monty said through the telephone he had picked up.

"There's nothing pleasant about this visit Monty. I'm here about your daughter."

"What about her?"

"She's causing problems in my life, and I want to know what she's up to.", Christian snapped.

"Let me tell you something about my daughter. She's very driven. There are no lengths that she won't go to so she can get what she wants. Once Lisa sets her mind on something, she sticks it with it. So, if I were you, I'd be cautious."

"She said she wants to take me from my family. What does that mean?"

"Let me guess, you think she wants to break up your marriage and have you to herself. Is that right?", Monty asked. "Don't flatter yourself. She can take you away in more than one way." He looked at the guard next to him and then back to Christian.

"You mean she wants me..", Christian stopped.

"She wants you dead."


	66. Chapter 66

"She wants me dead?", a shocked Christian asked Monty as they sat face to face in the prison. "Why in the hell would she want me dead?"

"Simple, an eye for an eye. You took away her father so she feels like she needs to do the same and take away your son's father.", Monty sneered. "Wow, you should see your face right now. You looked scared to death." Christian was more worried about Ana and Landon than himself.

"I'm not scared of your daughter Monty. I've dealt with far worse people than Lisa."

"Keep telling yourself that, but I wouldn't underestimate my daughter if I were you. She learned a few things from her old man." A maniacal laugh escaped as his words rolled out of his mouth. Just as Christian was about to ask Monty to elaborate some more on Lisa's plans, the guard told him that their time was up. "It was good to see you Grey."

As they were leaving the prison, Christian informed Taylor to keep Lisa Bryant under tabs at all times and to increase security even more, especially for Ana and Landon. While in the SUV, he picked up his Blackberry to call Ana who had taken the day off from work. He knew he needed to tell her about Monty's revelation, but he felt it was something that needed to be done in person.

"Hi.", Ana answered. Her voice was soft and had the calming effect that Christian desperately needed in that moment.

"Hey baby. What are you up to?", he asked.

"I'm out running errands. I exchanged the shirt that I got for Landon the other day because it was too small. I can't believe how much he's grown.", she said. "I have a few more stops to make, and then I'll be on my way home. Where are you?"

"We just left the prison. Sawyer is with you, isn't he?"

"Of course. How did your meeting go?" Christian didn't know how to respond.

"It was informative, but I'll tell you about it when you get home."

"Christian, what are you not telling me?"

"I'll talk to you about it when you get home, ok? I love you baby."

"I love you too.", Ana replied before ending the call.

Thoughts of what Lisa could be planning had Christian on edge. Knowing that Grace was on vacation from the hospital, he told Taylor to stop by his parents' house. His mother had always been a good listener.

"Christian, come in sweetheart.", Grace said as she opened the front door. Christian gave her a slight smile before walking into the living room. "I'm surprised to see you here during the day. It's not that I don't mind, but I figured you would be at work." She could see the tension coming from her youngest son's body. "What's going on?"

"Do you remember Monty Brookes?" Grace nodded at the mention of the man who she had heard about from Christian. "His daughter Lisa started showing up a few months ago. At first, Ana and I thought she wanted to disrupt out marriage by.."

"Whoring herself up?" Christian couldn't help but laugh a little at her description of Lisa's actions.

"Yeah, but it turns out she has other plans. According to her father, she wants me dead."

"Dead?"

"He said she wants me dead because I put him in prison." Grace sat down in the chair behind her. "I'm going to stop her plans, but Mom, I'm scared. It's not that I'm scared about what could happen to me. Ana, Landon, and the baby are my concern."

"Do you think it's possible that her father only told you that to scare and worry you?", Grace stammered.

"It's possible, but I'm not taking any chances. I've worked so hard to get to where I am now, and I can't lose it." Tears began falling from Christian's face as Grace moved over next to him on the sofa. "I can't help but feel all of this is my fault."

"Don't say that. None of this is your fault. You're not the one who made Monty Brookes the man he is. If his daughter wants to blame someone for him being in prison, she needs to blame him. You're not alone in this Christian. You have all of us behind you."

After talking with Grace for a few more minutes, Christian began to feel a little better. He had taken on evil before and backing down was something he didn't do. On the way home, he heard the buzzing of his Blackberry. An ominous feeling swept throughout his body as he saw that it was Ana.

"Ana, is everything ok?"

"Christian.", she said, taking a deep breath. "I'm on my way to the hospital." All of the color left Christian's face as he listened to her words.

"Hospital? Baby, what happened? Is it the baby?"

"I was in a crafts store and some guy bumped into me, causing me to lose my balance. Luckily, I landed on my knees, but I think I turned my wrist while trying to break my fall." He was surprised with how calm she was as she described what happened. "My wrist is the only thing hurting, but I'm going to the hospital just in case."

"Ok, baby, I'm on my way. Ana, it's going to be ok."

The drive to the hospital seemed to take forever. Once they arrived, Christian jumped out of the vehicle before it came to a complete stop. He rushed through the doors and to the attendant's desk where they told him that Ana had been taken to an exam room. Rushing down the hallway, he saw Sawyer standing outside the exam room.

"I'll deal with you later.", Christian snapped as he walked into the room. Ana, who had been looking at the wall beside her, turned her head when she heard him.

"Hey. You got here fast.", she smiled.

"I told Taylor to run all the red lights. I'm glad they were able to get you back here so soon."

"Well, I told them my name, and I guess they recognized it and who my husband is so they brought me back immediately.

"Are you hurting anywhere besides your wrist?" His eyes narrowed down on her growing baby bump. "How is Layken?"

"She's fine. My wrist is the only thing hurting." Christian began pacing and running his hands through his hair as they waited on the doctor. "Christian, sit down. You're making me nervous."

"Where in the hell is the fucking doctor?", he said as he sat down next to her. "Who was the bastard that bumped into you?"

"I don't know." Finally, the door opened and the doctor walked into the room with a clipboard.

"Mrs. Grey, I'm Dr. Jenkins. I understand you took a little fall. Let's get you checked out." Christian reached for Ana's hand as Dr. Jenkins began examining her. Following an x-ray, he told her that she had a Grade 1 sprain to her wrist. Dr. Greene was called in to make sure everything was ok with the baby. Both Christian and Ana were relieved that the baby was perfectly healthy, but she advised Ana to take it easy for a few days.

* * *

"Why don't you go and rest while I pick up Landon from school?", Christian said as they arrived home. The smile that he had given Ana disappeared when he looked at Sawyer. "Sawyer, you and I need to have a talk."

"Yes, sir. I know that I messed up and should have been at Mrs. Grey's side the entire time."

"That's true, and that's also why you're fired." Ana looked at Christian in disbelief. Sawyer had been nothing but loyal to Christian and his family.

"Christian, you're not firing Sawyer. What happened wasn't his fault. That guy bumped into me, and I lost my balance."

"It's his job to be at your side at all times. He failed that. End of discussion." Ana shook her head while placing her hands on her hips. She hated arguing with Christian, but she felt he was in the wrong in firing Sawyer.

"No, it's not the end of the discussion. Even if he had been right beside me, I could have still fallen. I shouldn't have walked ahead of him."

"He's supposed to make sure no one gets close to you, and that's so no one can..." With his voice breaking, he stopped himself.

"What's going on? This is about what Monty told you, isn't it?"

"Sawyer, could you give us a minute." Sawyer nodded slightly and walked into the kitchen where Taylor was sitting. "Monty said that Lisa wants me dead."

"Dead? Oh my god." Christian pulled her closer to him, staring straight into her eyes.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to me, but most of all, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Landon, or the baby. I've got my guys watching her and informing me of her every move." Taylor appeared in the doorway and motioned for Christian. "I'll be right back baby."

"Sir, we've got a possible break." Taylor held up a photo of two men entering Lisa's apartment building. "Reynolds was outside Miss Bryant's apartment and saw a vehicle pull up outside. These two guys went into the building and stayed about an hour. They looked suspicious so Reynolds took a photo. Their faces are pretty clear. He also got the license plate number of the Tahoe they were driving." As Christian looked at the photo, he realized that he had seen the two men before.

"These guys used to work for Monty Brooke's. Before Matt Steele died, I was beaten up by two of Monty's henchmen as a warning for Matt. These are the fuckers who did it."

"Are you sure?", Taylor asked.

"Positive. That night was the only time I've ever had my ass kicked so those faces are etched into my mind. Monty said that Lisa learned from him, and now I know what he meant. One thing Monty never did was get his hands dirty unless he had to. He always had others do his dirty work. Judging from this photo, Lisa is doing the same." He looked at Sawyer who was now standing near the two men.

"Mr. Grey, I'll be leaving now.", Sawyer said.

"Wait, Sawyer, don't go. I want you to stay."

"I messed up sir. I shouldn't have left Mrs. Grey's side." Christian could hear the sincerity in Sawyer's voice as he spoke.

"Sawyer, you've been a loyal and trusted employee who has been there for us during many hardships. A lot has been going on, and I took my anger out on you. For that, I'm sorry. Look, things are going to be rough for a while, and I need people with us who'll have our backs. I need the best, and you're one of them. Will you please stay?", Christian asked with his hand extended to Sawyer.

"Yes sir.", Sawyer answered while shaking Christian's hand.

When Christian returned home from picking up Landon from school, the two of them went upstairs to Christian and Ana's bedroom where Ana was sitting up in the bed.

"What happened?", Landon asked as he pointed to Ana's wrist which was wrapped in an Ace bandage. He crawled on to the bed and layed down in the middle while Christian got on the other side.

"I fell, but I'm ok. How was your day sweet boy?"

"Good. We played tag and drew pictures of our pets."

"I bet you drew a pretty picture of Scooby Doo."

"When Layken comes, we need another dog for her."

"Why do we need another dog? We have Scooby Doo.", Christian said.

"She will dress Scooby up in girl clothes, and he's a boy. So, we need another dog. Can you get her one?"

"We'll see, but I don't think Layken will be able to play with a dog for a long time."

"Yeah, all she'll do is cry, eat, and sleep.", Landon laughed.

"She'll be able to play with you when she gets bigger."

"Maybe we can have a boy after her."

"Landon, your sister isn't here yet. Let's not worry about more kids until later.", Christian chuckled. "But how many brothers and sisters do you want in all?"

"Three brothers and three sisters." Ana's eyes widened at the fact that Landon wanted a family of seven kids.

"We have a big house, but it's not that big.", Ana added.

"Guess we have to get a bigger one.", he shrugged.


	67. Chapter 67

"Sir, we've identified the two men who are apparently working with Miss Bryant.", Taylor said as he joined Christian in the study the morning after Ana's fall in the crafts store. He held up a copy of the photo that Reynolds took while watching Lisa Bryant's apartment. "The dark-haired man is Thomas Baker and the blonde haired man is Mark Davidson. Both of them have lengthy criminal records." In addition to working with Lisa, Christian knew the men as the guys who had beat him up while trying to get an extension for Matt Steele.

"Those mother fuckers.", Christian hissed. "I'm going to put a stop to these bastards." As he picked up the cup of coffee on his desk, he spilled it on his white dress shirt. "Shit. Keep me updated Taylor." He picked up the photo of Lisa's goons and stared at it with anger in his eyes. "Just wait. I'll get you."

Once Taylor left the room, Christian headed upstairs to the bedroom to change. Realizing that he still had the photo Taylor had given him, he placed it on the dresser. Ana was still sound asleep in bed so he walked quietly to the closet. Grabbing another dress shirt, he back into the bedroom and found her sitting up in bed. Her hair was a tangled mess, but he was overcome by her beauty.

"You should be sleeping.", he said as he walked over to her side of the bed and kissed her. "How's your wrist this morning?"

"It hurts but not as bad. I need to get up and move around.", Ana smiled while standing up. Her body moved to his head, feeling his bare chest and his beating heart.

"Dr. Greene said to take it easy for a few days, and Landon is out of school today for a staff day so there's no hurry to get him up." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead before changing into his shirt. "I got coffee on my other shirt."

"What's this?", Ana asked as she spotted the photo on the dresser. "That's the guy who bumped into me in the crafts store." She pointed to the image of Thomas Baker. Christian's jaw clenched at the realization that Ana's fall wasn't an accident. "Why do you have a photo of him?"

"That guy, Thomas Baker, along with the other guy, Mark Davidson, are working with Lisa. Reynolds took this outside her apartment. They also worked for Monty and were the ones who beat me up the night that Matt died. Fuck! That son of a bitch didn't accidentally bump into you. Lisa was sending us a sign." Ana suddenly felt like she was having a panic attack. Her breathing became erratic and her hands were shaking. Christian's worried gray eyes stayed on her as he guided her to the bed and sat her down. "Ana, calm down."

"We're not the ones to blame for what her father did so why won't she just leave us alone. I'm tired of not being able to live my life the way I want. We deserve to have a life where we don't have to look over our shoulders especially for our kids."

"I know baby, and we're going to have that life. I promise you that I'm going to put a stop to Lisa Bryant. The four of us are going to be happy." With his hand settled on her stomach, he could feel the baby moving around.

Once Ana had calmed down, she changed into a floral print dress and went to check on Landon. Even though he had the day off from school, he was already up and drawing at his desk.

"Sweet boy, what are you doing?", she asked as she kissed the top of his head.

"I'm drawing Daddy a picture because he had a sad face."

"That's sweet of you. Daddy will be happy again. Let's go and have some breakfast, ok?" Landon looked up at her and nodded enthusiastically. "I think I want some chocolate chip pancakes. What do you want?"

"I want pancakes and toast.", he answered.

When they walked into the kitchen, Christian and Taylor were standing by the counter in a hushed conversation. Ana could see in her husband's face what they were talking about.

"Good morning Daddy. Good morning Mr. Tator.", Landon smiled as he sat down. "Daddy, Sawyer told me a magic trick." Christian looked over at Ana who shrugged her shoulders since she wasn't aware of the magic trick that Sawyer had taught Landon.

"All right. Let me see what he taught you."

"I can make my eyes disappear. Abacazaba.", he exclaimed while waving his hands in the air before closing his eyes. "See my eyes disappeared." Despite everything going on with Lisa, Christian found himself in laughter at the sight. Taylor and Ana were hysterics as well. The three of them clapped their hands at Landon's "magic trick."

"Landon, that was really good.", Taylor said. Gail walked into the kitchen from the laundry room and started asking everyone what they wanted for breakfast.

"Pancakes and toast.", Landon answered. "And orange juice please."

"I was going to have chocolate chip pancakes, but I think I want an omelete with bacon, ham, cheese, tomatoes, and pickles." Christian placed his coffee down on the table and gave her a shocked look. "What?"

"Pickles on an omelete?"

"I'm going through a phase where all I want is pickles.", she shrugged.

"Mom is silly.", Landon laughed.

After breakfast was over, Landon went upstairs to play in his bedroom while Christian and Taylor went to the study. Ana was in the living room reading a book when they walked in with serious looks on their faces. She could see that the two of them had something planned.

"What is it?"

"We're going out for a bit. Sawyer and Ryan will be watching the house.", Christian answered. Placing her book on the coffee table, Ana stood and walked over to where Christian was standing. "I've got Taylor and Reynolds with me. I'm going to be ok."

"Promise me that you'll come home in one piece because I don't know what I'd do if...", she said through tears. Christian pulled her into his arms and held her for several minutes. His heart ached at the sound of her whimpering.

"I promise that I'll be ok. I love you Ana, and I love our life. Tell Landon that I love him." He bent down and placed his hand on Ana's stomach. "Daddy loves you Layken." The sound of footsteps turned their heads towards the stairs where they saw Landon.

"Where are you going Daddy?", he asked while stepping into the living room.

"I have some things to care of but I'll be back soon. I want you to be good for Mom, ok?", Christian said as he hugged Landon. "Daddy loves you more than anything. You're the man of the house while I'm gone."

* * *

Once they left the house, Christian and Taylor went to the address of Thomas Baker. Even though he was going to deal with Mark Davidson and Lisa Bryant, Thomas Baker was at the top of the list considering he was the one who bumped into Ana.

"All right. Let's pay Mr. Baker a visit.", Christian said before getting out of the SUV with Taylor and Reynolds. One of the security guys Lewis was set up outside Lisa's apartment while the newest hire Jacobs was stationed outside Mark Davidson's.

"Sir, he could be armed.", Taylor warned. "Maybe you should let me go first since I have gun." Christian thought about declining Taylor's request, but he thought about Ana and his promise.

"Fine. I'll stay back, but let me know when it's clear."

Christian watched as Taylor, with Reynolds behind him, headed inside to the apartment building. It was only few minutes later that they emerged back into the street.

"He's not home. According to Welch, he drives a black Tahoe, and it's parked over there. Maybe he went somewhere on foot. What do you want to do?"

"Let's wait for the fucker."

While Thomas Baker's apartment was being watched by Christian, Ana was at home doing chores around the house to keep her mind off of things. Landon was playing with his train set in his bedroom. The ringing of the doorbell startled her as she walked from the kitchen to the living room. Being cautious, she pulled the curtain back and saw Kate standing at the door.

"Kate, hey.", Ana said.

"Hey, I was on my way to have lunch with Ethan and thought I'd stop by my news."

"Ok, have a seat." Ana sensed that Kate's news was about the job interview with the Sacramento Bee. "It's about the newspaper job, isn't it?"

"Yeah. My cousin called last night and said that the editors looked over all the applicants for the job and the only one that really stood out was me. Of course I was all set on going for an interview next week with them. But, she said they were so impressed with my background and resume, they want to go ahead and hire me."

"Kate, that's great. Did you tell them that you'd take it?"

"I thought about it for a while, and I can to a decision that I think is right for me. Ana, I'm moving to Sacramento." With her uninjured hand, Ana struggled to wipe away the tears that were falling down her face. "Hey, it's going to be ok. We'll still keep in contact."

"I know. I'm going to miss you, but I'm happy for you Kate." It was only after seeing Landon's smiling face run into the room that Ana stopped crying. Seeing the tears in her eyes, he sat down next to her on the sofa.

"Don't cry Mom. Everything will be a-ok."

"You have a great kid there.", Kate said through her own tears. "I promise that I'll see all of you as much as possible."

"How did Elliot react?"

"Well, he said that he was proud of me, but he also that he wants me to stay. Ana, I love that man, but right now, I feel like this is what I need to do."

"Sir, there's a taxi pulling up." Taylor pointed to the taxi that parked on the curb next to Thomas Baker's apartment which they had been watching for two hours. "And that looks like Thomas Baker." Thomas Baker got out of the taxi and began walking to the building, but Taylor jumped out of the SUV to catch him. "Mr. Baker, please come with me." With a skeptical look, he shook his head.

"I'd rather not.", he said.

"Let me rephrase that, come with me." Taylor pulled back his jacket so Baker could see the gun in his holster.

"Fine." Reynolds opened the rear passenger door for Baker who wasn't happy to see Christian. "Mr. Grey, it's been a while since I've seen you. You look better than you did the night we beat the hell out of you." Taylor started driving as Christian held back from attacking the man right there on the spot.

"Yes, I remember that night, but right now we're going to discuss that Lisa Bryant and how you caused my wife to fall yesterday."

"I merely bumped into her, and it was an accident. Big deal."

"Taylor, pull into this old factory parking lot here." Taylor followed Christian's orders and parked in the parking lot of a closed textile factory. "Get out."

"Oh a rematch of the night I beat your ass? Ok." Both men got out of the vehicle and were followed by Taylor and Reynolds.

"You said that bumping into my wife wasn't a big deal but it was.", Christian hissed while taking a swing at Baker who didn't move fast enough. Christian's fist made contact with his enemy's nose. "She's pregnant you mother fucker."

"So?", Baker laughed. He threw his own punch at Christian, hitting him in the jaw, but Christian remained standing and full of fire.

"So? So I'm going to beat your fucking ass and then I'm going to stop that bitch you work for."

"Just keep telling yourself that." As he began laughing, Christian threw another punch, but this time it had more force and knocked Baker on the ground.

"Get Lisa on the phone and tell her to meet you at your apartment."

"Why would I do that?"

"Mr. Baker, you've been a busy man with money laundering." Baker was in shock that Christian knew what he had been doing. "Did you really think you would get away with everything? I have a team that is excellent is finding out things."

"Fine." The men got back in the vehicle and headed back to the apartment while a call was placed to Lisa. She was told that Baker had promising news on the plan against Christian. While they waited, Taylor received a call from Jacobs who said that Mark Davidson had left his apartment and arrived at Lisa's.

"It seems we get two for one.", Taylor said. "Your pal Mark Davidson just picked up your boss. Mr. Grey, Jacobs and Lewis are both following them."

"This nightmare is about to end.", Christian sighed. About fifteen minutes later, Taylor's phone rang again.

"Jacobs, where are you? You should have been here already." Taylor listened for a second before putting the phone on speaker. "Mr. Grey, you're going to want to hear this. OK, Jacobs, tell us what happened."

"We were about halfway there when a truck transporting goats swerved in front of Davidson's car. He tried to miss the truck, but he ended up going off the road and hitting a fucking gas pump at a service station. The car blew up instantly. There's no way that they could have survived."

"Lisa was going to burn in hell, but I guess she got a head start.", Christian said with relief.

After taking Baker to the police station and talking to them about Lisa, Christian and the team headed home. All he wanted to do was hold Ana and hug Landon.

"Hello? Is anyone home?", he asked as he opened the door. Ana and Landon sat in silence from their seats on the sofa. "I'm home." Ana's eyes filled with tears at the sight of him returning home like he had promised.

"You're here.", she cried. Landon reached up for Christian who took him in his arms while pulling Ana towards him.

"We missed you Daddy.", Landon smiled.

"I missed you guys too." Landon leaned towards Ana and whispered something in her ear while Christian looked on with a curious face. "What's going on?"

"Landon has another magic trick.", Ana answered. Landon kissed Christian's cheek and smiled.

"I made our love grow.", Landon beamed.


	68. Chapter 68

"How does the cake look?", Ana asked as she finished icing the chocolate cake that she had baked.

"Yummy. Whose birthday is it?" She turned to wash the icing off her hands only to turn around and find him licking the icing from the spatula.

"It isn't anyone's birthday. I'm happy so I thought I would bake a cake for my guys." With the Lisa Bryant over, things were getting back to normal.

"Oh, ok. I hope you're happy more because I love cake.", he giggled. "When all of my brothers and sisters are here, we will need bigger cakes." Ana couldn't help but laugh at the memory that he wanted six brothers and sisters.

"Are you still wanting three sisters and three brothers?"

"Nope. I want three sisters and fours brothers. Daddy said there are seven days in a week so I need a brother or sister for every day."

"Remind me to have a talk with Daddy." As if on cue, Christian walked into the kitchen. The aroma of the freshly baked cake and the sight of his wife and son widened the smile that was already on his face.

"Did I hear my name?", Christian asked. He kissed Ana on the cheek before kissing Landon on the forehead.

"It seems our son now wants a brother or sister for each day of the week."

"As a young wise man said not too long ago, guess we have to get a bigger house." , Christian shrugged as Ana playfully threw a napkin at him.

"Have you talked to Elliot?", Ana asked. It had been two days since Kate left for Sacramento, and Elliot had been distant. Carrick and Grace had a family dinner the night she left, but Elliot called at the last minute to say that he couldn't make it.

"I called him earlier, and he actually answered the phone. He sounded like he wasn't doing too well. That reminds me, he agreed to come over later to hang out."

"Being around family will be good for him. Mia asked me to go shopping with her, but I can cancel if you want me to." Even though Ana said she was happy for Kate, Christian knew that Ana was having a hard time with Kate's move.

"No, you should go. Landon, are you going with Mom and Aunt Mia or do you want to stay here and spend time with me and Uncle Elliot?" Landon tapped his finger on his chin and thought for a few seconds before making his decision.

"I want to stay here with Daddy and Uncle Elliot. Aunt Mia talks too much.", he sighed.

"The kid does have a point.", Christian chuckled. "Ok little man, we'll have a guys day with Uncle Elliot."

* * *

When Mia arrived at the house, she told Christian that Ethan was going to come over later to join him, Elliot, and Landon in their guy time.

"This skirt is so cute.", Mia grinned as she held up a navy blue skirt that had a flora print. "What do you think?"

"I think that it would look good on you. Look at this Mia." Ana pointed to a deep purple one shoulder dress. "That dress is your style."

"I know, and that's why I already have that same dress at home." Both women began giggling while looking for clothes that Mia didn't already own. "Thanks for coming with me today."

"Thank you for asking. It's been a while since the two of us shopped together without Kate."

"Ana, I miss Kate too, but there's something that I need to say. Kate was selfish for leaving Seattle. Elliot loves her more than anything, and he was looking forward to having a future with her, kids and all.

"She told me that he mentioned kids but that she wasn't ready. I'm torn about the entire thing. It hurts that Kate left and I miss her already, but she's doing something that she's dreamed of for a long time. Who knows, maybe they wil be able to have a successful long distance relationship."

"That's possible, but I think Elliot is worried that it won't work. I just hate seeing my brother upset."

While Ana and Mia shopped, Elliot and Ethan arrived for guy time. Landon greeted the two of them with a huge smile on his face. Even though Elliot's mood had been somber, a grin appeared on his face at the sight of his nephew.

"Hi guys!", Landon exclaimed. "Daddy said we're going to have a good day."

"Yes, I did say that.", Christian added as they walked into the living room. Elliot and Ethan took a seat on the sofa while Christian sat down in an armchair. "Landon, do you want to sit down?" Landon looked at Christian and nodded, walking over and sitting down on the left side of Elliot.

"Hey buddy." Elliot shifted his body and hugged Landon.

"I bet Mia comes home with more clothes than she knows what to do with.", Ethan sighed.

"Awww Ethan, you know that Mia wouldn't buy a lot.", Christian said. Ethan, Elliot, and even Landon looked at him in disbelief. "I'm kidding. My sister will probably need a uhaul for all of her purchases."

"What do you guys want to do?", Ethan asked.

"I don't care. We can just sit here and talk.", Elliot answered.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you don't look good man. You look like you haven't slept in weeks." Landon looked at Elliot closely to see what Ethan was referring to.

"He looks like Uncle Elliot.", Landon said. "Let's play with my train set."

"Ok, let's go buddy."

All four of them walked upstairs to Landon's bedroom where Christian handed each of the them a wooden train whistle. In the middle of the room was a large tabletop train set that train cars, bridges, and small houses.

"Why does he have four train whistles?", Elliot asked.

"Ana bought one for him one day, but she didn't know that I had bought him one as well. Then, her mom got him one the same day that Mia bought one. Some nights after dinner the three of us come in here and play with the train set." Landon turned on the set which soon lit up from the lights on the street posts that were set up on the roads next to the tracks. Landon took one of the plastic men that came with the set and handed it to Elliot.

"Uncle Elliot, you can be the conductor."

"Wow, thanks. Do you hear that Christian and Ethan? I'm the conductor. All aboard!" He pushed a side button which allowed the train to move forward down the track. "I remember when we were young, and we had a train set. Of course, ours wasn't this fancy."

"My class sings a song about trains. Do you want to hear it?", Landon asked while watching the train cross over a bridge.

"Do I want to hear my sweet nephew sing a song? Hmm, yes!"

"I've been working on the railroad all the live long day. I've been working on the railroad just to pass the time away. Don't you hear the whistle blowin'. Rise up so early in the morn. Can't you hear the captain shouting Dinah blow your horn." After singing for a few minutes, Landon stopped. "That's all I can remember."

"That was good Landon.", Christian smiled. "You may end up being a singer when you grow up."

"No, I want to be a doctor so I can make people feel better."

"Landon, that's nice that you want to be a doctor.", Ethan said.

"I also want to be race cars and work at a toy store."

After playing with the train, they headed downstairs to the kitchen for something to eat. Landon pointed to the counter where the cake Ana had baked was placed.

"Mom made a cake.", he told Elliot and Ethan. Christian grabbed four plates from the cabinet and cut the cake, handing a piece to each of them. "This is good."

"It is very good.", Elliot grinned. He looked at Landon who had icing on the side of his face. "Landon, you've got icing on you face."

"You do too Uncle Elliot.", Landon laughed. Christian and Ethan ate their cake without getting any on them

"I'm glad we're not messy Ethan."

"Me too."

"Elliot, we haven't had the chance to talk about Kate. How are you doing?"

"I'm slowly getting better. I honestly haven't been sleeping well, but I know now that everything is going to be ok. I have a wonderful family behind me." Landon got out of his seat and ran out of the room. "Ethan, why did you scare the kid?"

"Ha ha. Where did he go?" Just as Christian was about to go look for him, Landon came back into the room with a small teddy bear.

"One night I couldn't sleep so Daddy told me to sleep with this. It worked. I want you to have it." He handed the bear to Elliot who was almost in tears at Landon's generosity.

"Thank you Landon." Landon smiled at Elliot who hugged him.

"I love you Uncle Elliot."

"Landon, you're the sweetest little boy."

**Photos and music from the chapter can be found on the pinterest page. Search sherrybabie/Loss and Love**


	69. Chapter 69

"Elliot said that he'll start on the nursery as soon as we decide how we want to decorate it.", Christian while pouring a cup of coffee.

"Make it pink.", Landon replied. He had just finished his french toast while Ana was continuing her breakfast next to him. "Mom?"

"Yes sweet boy?", Ana answered.

"You look pretty." Ana couldn't help but cry at his comment. She was dressed in a deep red dress topped off with a black blazer. Christian sat back down at the table with his coffee and smiled at her, knowing the cause of her tears.

"He's right. You're beautiful. That dress looks great on you."

"You two are the best.", she said while wiping away her tears. "I'm going to get some more juice." She started to stand, but Christian placed his hand on her arm to stop her. "What?"

"I'll get it for you." Before she could say anything, he was out of his seat and on the way to the fridge with her glass. "Landon, Uncle Elliot wanted to know if you want to go to the zoo tomorrow."

"The zoo? Yay!", he exclaimed.

"I'll call him and let him know that you're going to go. Be good for him and stay with him at all times." He handed Ana her juice and placed a kiss on her cheek before sitting back down.

"I will Daddy."

Since school had dismissed for summer the week before, Gail was going to watch Landon while Ana and Christian worked, but she was out of town for her niece's wedding. Mia had offered to stay with him for the day, but Christian suggested taking him to GEH with him.

"Landon, are you still wanting to go to work with me?", Christian asked.

"Yep. I need to change my clothes." Although he was already dressed in jeans and a green tee with a dinosaur on it, he wanted to wear a suit to the office just like Christian.

"All right, let's get you changed then."

After Christian helped him change into a dark gray suit, Landon placed some crayons and paper in his backpack and headed downstairs where Ana was gathering her things for work.

"Landon, you look handsome in your suit." Christian and Ryan walked into the room a few minutes later. Taylor had accompanied Gail to the wedding so Ryan was taking his place. "Try not to give Daddy a run for his money at work today."

"We'd better get going." Christian pulled Ana close to him and kissed her softly while Landon looked at Ryan and shook his head.

"They kiss a lot.", he giggled. Ana bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Mom. I love you." He placed his hand on her stomach and smiled. "Bye Layken. I love you too."

When Christian and Landon arrived at GEH, Andrea was sitting at her desk. She looked up and saw the two Grey men walk towards Christian's office.

"Good morning Mr. Grey.", she said to Christian before her eyes moved to Landon. "Good morning to you as well Mr. Grey."

"I'm helping Daddy today." Christian opened the office door and placed his briefcase on the desk while Landon laid his backpack next to it. "Where can I sit?"

"You can sit in Daddy's chair. I'll move one of these other chairs over to the desk." Since the desk was large, Christian was able to put one of the white office chairs next to his brown leather swivel chair.

The day began with Christian looking over files and Landon drawing pictures of the animals that he hoped to see on his visit to the zoo with Elliot. Every few minutes, Christian saw Landon looking over at the files on the desk.

"You have a lot of work Daddy.", Landon said.

"It's not too much." Looking at his watch, Christian saw that it was almost noon so he decided to ask Landon what he wanted for lunch. Before he could ask, the office door opened and Ana appeared with two bags in her hand. Both Landon and Christian stood to greet her.

"Mom!" Landon ran to Ana who handed the bags to Christian.

"Hey there. Have you been having a nice time?", she asked while sitting down on the sofa with him in her lap.

"Yes. Daddy does a lot of work." His eyes went to the bags in Christian's hands. "What's in the bags?"

"I brought my guys lunch. How do peanut butter and jelly sandwiches sound?"

"I don't know how they sound, but they taste good."

"How has your day been going?, Christian asked as he began taking the food out of the bags.

"Fairly good. I'm just glad today and is Friday because I'm tired."

"When Layken comes, will you still be tired?", Landon asked before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Probably. Your sister will need to be fed and have her diaper changed during the night."

"I can help you, but I'm not changing her diaper. Ewww."

* * *

The next day, Elliot took Landon to the zoo while Christian helped Ana do housework. Ana had just finished cleaning the living room when she went into the kitchen to see how Christian was doing. She couldn't believe what she saw. Standing in the kitchen with a mop in his hand, Christian was singing and dancing to N Sync's I Want You Back. He was so lost in the zone that he didn't see Ana watching.

"You're all I ever wanted. You're all I ever needed, yeah. So tell me what to do now. When I want you back." Finally breaking away from his moment, he became aware of her. "Hey, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you have some pretty good dance moves.", she giggled. "I was waiting to see if you were going to grab your crotch while dancing." Christian placed the mop in the corner of the room and joined her in the doorway.

"No, I was going to let you do that.", he said with a chuckle.

"Maybe later, but for now, I'm tired. Why don't we rest a bit?" Christian nodded and followed her into the living room where they settled on the sofa.

"I hope Landon and Elliot are having fun at the zoo.", Christian said as Ana laid her head on his shoulder. She had her feet underneath her and was fighting to stay awake.

"I'm sure they are. I don't know which of them looked more excited, Landon or Elliot. Speaking of, Elliot seems to be doing better." In the week since guy time, Elliot had communicated with the family more and seemed to be dealing with Kate's move better.

"Yeah, he is. I asked him if he's been sleeping better, and he said that he's slept better in the last few nights than he has in a long time. Landon was sweet in giving him the teddy bear." Christian moved his eyes down to Ana and saw that her eyes were barely open. "Baby, why don't you lay back and take a nap."

"A nap does sound good.", she replied. She moved her body and placed her head on the other end of the sofa while putting her feet in Christian's lap. Christian smiled at his sleeping wife who had her hand on her expanding stomach. Ana was nearly six months pregnant, but Christian couldn't wait to meet his daughter. Just as he was about to close his eyes, the front door opened and Elliot and Landon walked into the room.

"Look what I..", Landon started to say but stopped when he saw Ana was asleep. He turned to Elliot and put his finger to his mouth telling him to not be loud. "Shhhh." Christian slowly moved Ana's feet from his lap and stood from the sofa. Without saying a word, he nodded for them to follow him to the kitchen.

"What have you got buddy?", Christian asked while looking at the large stuffed giraffe in Landon's arms.

"A giraffe. Uncle Elliot got it for me.", he answered as he squeezed the stuffed animal tightly against his chest.

"Did you tell him thank you?"

"He sure did. The lil man has good manners. We had a lot of fun today didn't we Landon?", Elliot asked.

"Yep. We saw a tiger but he didn't look nice like Tigger from Winnie the Pooh. And then we saw a motor dragon."

"A Komodo Dragon."

"I'm going to put my giraffe on my bed. Be right back." As he watched Landon leave the room, Christian saw that Elliot had a huge smile.

"Is that a smile I see?", Christian asked.

"There's no way you can spend the day with Landon and not have a smile on your face. He's great."

"I know that Kate's move happened fast and was difficult, but I'm glad to see you smiling." Nodding, Elliot took a seat at the table.

"I talked to her for over two hours last night. At first it was hard hearing her voice, but it got easier. We started off by talking about small things. She told me about her job which she loves. Finally, we got on the subject of us. I told her that I will always love her, but I don't think I can do the long distance thing. It's too hard and hurts too much. She went on to say that she thought it would work. As much as it pained me, I told her we need to let go. I want her to be happy and live the life that she deserves. Christian, that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"I'm sorry. I know that it hurts, but you've got people who are here for you." Landon quietly tip-toed back into the kitchen where he sat down next to Elliot.

"Uncle Elliot, thank you for today. I had fun." Elliot stood up and put his arms around Landon.

"Me too buddy. I'd better go." Christian and Landon were behind him as he walked into the living room. Ana was still sound asleep on the sofa, but the sound of the doorbell caused her to stir. When Christian opened the door, everyone was surprised to see the visitor.

Kate

**Photos and music from the chapter are on the pinterest page. Search sherrybabie/Loss and Love**


	70. Chapter 70

"Kate? What are you doing here?", Elliot asked as he almost pinched himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. It wasn't a dream though. Kate was standing in the doorway of Christian and Ana's house. Behind Elliot, Christian and Landon watched and wondered what was going to happen between Elliot and Kate.

"I needed to see you.", Kate answered. She waited to see if Elliot returned the smile that she gave him, but he remained standing in the doorway. As the two of them had a stare off, Ana woke up from her nap on the sofa. One of the first things she saw was her best friend.

"Kate, Oh my god!", Ana said while raising up. Kate moved around Elliot and over to Ana who had stood up. The two best friends embraced in a hug as Elliot finally moved from his spot.

"Look at this.", Kate said as she pointed to Ana's stomach. "I haven't been gone two weeks, and you've gotten bigger. You look great. How are you feeling?"

"Thanks. I feel pretty good." Ana could see that there was things that needed to be discussed between Kate and Elliot. "Christian, Landon, why don't we go and have some ice cream in the kitchen?" Christian nodded in acknowledgement of what Ana was hinting. Landon acted as if he wasn't sure about the ice cream. "Landon, do you want ice cream?"

"Can I have extra sprinkles?", he asked.

"You sure can.", Ana answered.

"Then ok." Christian put one hand in Ana's and another in Landon's as the three of them went to the kitchen.

"Can we sit down?", Kate asked nervously.

"Yeah." Elliot sat down in one the light blue armchairs while Kate settled down on the sofa. Part of her was hoping that Elliot would move over next to her, but she understood why he didn't. "How did you know that I was here?"

"I went by your place and you weren't there. Then I remembered that you said you were taking Landon to the zoo so I crossed my fingers you might be here. Elliot, there's so much that I want to said, but I don't know where to begin."

"Just start with why you're here and not in Sacramento."

"Last night when you told me that you couldn't do the long distance thing, it opened up so many emotions for me. Before my dad died, my parents' marriage was only for show. My dad brought up the subject of divorce several times, but my mom wouldn't have it. The house was filled with so much tension and hostility. Ethan would stay at his friends so he didn't have to listen to it, but I would hear every word that was shouted."

"I'm sorry Kate. I didn't know.", Elliot said.

"I vowed that I would never be put in a situation like that. That's one reason why I've hesitated moving in with you and pushing forward in our relationship. I was afraid that what we have would be ruined."

"Kate, just because that happened with your parents doesn't mean that it will happen with us. You can't go through life being afraid to take chances. I love you more than anything in the world. Hell, I love you so much that I was willing to let you go and chase your dreams." He finally gets up and moves next to Kate, taking her hand in his.

"My dream is sitting beside me.", she says softly. Elliot looks puzzled at her words. "I liked the job in Sacramento, but I didn't love it. What I love is you. I think I was using the job as an excuse since I was scared, but I'm not scared anymore." Before he knew what was happening, Kate slid off the sofa and on to her knees in front of him.

"Um, what are you doing Kate?"

"What I should have done a long time ago. Elliot Grey, will you move in with me?" Elliot laughed and nodded.

"Yes, I will move in with you." Elliot moved his lips to meet Kate's just as Landon walked into the room.

"Why is everyone always kissing?", Landon asked before taking a bite of the ice cream in his hand. A blushing Elliot and Kate turned around and looked at him in embarrassment.

"That's how you show someone you love them.", Elliot answered while helping Kate up from the floor.

"I love my dog Scooby Doo, but I'm not going to kiss him. Ewww."

"It's a different kind of love that we have."

"Oh, like the kind of love that made Layken?" On cue, Christian came into the room to get his son.

"Landon, why don't you eat your ice cream in the kitchen so Uncle Elliot and Aunt Kate can be alone and talk."

"They weren't talking. They were..." He motioned for Christian to bend down to him so he could whisper the rest. "They were kissing."

"Well, how about we let them finish what they were doing?"

"All right.", Landon sighed as he followed Christian back into the kitchen.

It wasn't long after they went back into the kitchen that Elliot and Kate joined them. From the looks on both of their faces, Ana could see that everything had been worked out. In fact, for the first time she could remember, Kate looked at peace.

"Is everything ok with the two of you?", Ana asked.

"Things are more than ok. I'm moving back to Seattle, and Elliot and I are going to move in together. We worked things out.", Kate replied.

"I'm happy for the two of you."

"Me too.", Landon smiled. Seeing Scooby Doo walk into the kitchen and over to his water bowl, Landon jumped out of his chair. "Scooby, I love you, but I'm not kissing you."

As Kate began catching up with everyone, Christian's phone began ringing from its place on the counter. When he reached for it, he saw that it was Grace.

"Mom, hi."

"Hello dear. How's your little family?", she asked. His eyes moved over to Landon and then to Ana, causing him to break out into a million dollar smile.

"Everyone is doing well. How are you and Dad?"

"We're great. I was calling to see if Landon wanted to stay the night with us. Your father was in the living room earlier and said that he was bored. I suggested that we ask Landon to come over. He's always a delight to have."

"Let me see." Christian moved the phone away and turned back to Landon who was rolling a ball to Scooby. "Landon, Gran-Gran and Carebear want to know if you want to stay the night?"

"Yeah!" Christian knew that Grace probably heard his answer.

"Mom, did you hear his answer?"

"I sure did. Tell him that we'll be by at five to pick him up."

* * *

At five, Carrick and Grace arrived to pick up Landon just as Elliot and Kate were about to leave.

"Kate, hi. Are you visiting for the weekend?", Carrick asked as he and Grace walked inside.

"No, I quit my job, and I'm back for good."

"I have to say that's great news. You and Elliot are perfect together.", Grace added. Elliot and Kate waved at everyone before leaving.

"Gran-Gran, Carebear, I'm ready to go.", Landon said as he dragged his suitcase behind him. Ana made her way behind him with a bag in her hand.

"Landon, here's your clothes.", she sighed. "He told me that he had packed which made me proud, but I looked in the suitcase and saw that he didn't have any clothes in there. There's nothing but toy cars in the suitcase."

"Are you ready to go?", Grace asked.

"Yep." Ana and Christian both hugged him for several minutes each before he walked to the door.

"Be good for them. I love you.", Ana said.

"I love you too buddy.", Christian chimed in.

"Love you Mom and Daddy. I love Layken and Scooby Doo too. Gran-Gran, do you and Carebear kiss?" Grace and Carrick looked at Christian and Ana for a hint about what Landon was talking about. Christian simply shook his head. "Uncle Elliot and Aunt Kate were kissing because they love each other. You and Carebear love each other. So do you kiss?"

"Sometimes.", Grace answered. "How about we get going so we can stop for dinner. What would you like?"

"Peanut butter and jelly and brocoli."

"All right. We'll have peanut butter and jelly and brocoli. How does that sound Carrick?"

"I don't like brocoli.", Carrick pouted.

"But it's good for you and makes you strong like Superman.", Landon smiled. "I love it."

"I suppose I'll have some as well."

Once Christian and Ana were alone, he stalked towards her with darkness in his eyes. She knew what was on her mind since she was thinking about the same thing.

"It seems we're alone.", he grinned.

"Indeed. What do you want to do with our alone time?"

"Oh, I think I'd like to do my wife." He moved towards her and began making a trail of soft kisses from her ear lobe down to her neck while she stroked him over his jeans.

"Let's take this to the bedroom Grey.", she winked.

"All right. Let's go."

As they started heading towards the stairs, Ana froze in front of the sofa. Her face turned pale while her hands started trembling.

"Baby, what is it?", he asked. Her answer sent his body trembling as well.

"I think I need to go to the hospital."


	71. Chapter 71

"The hospital? Ana, baby, what's wrong?", Christian asked while being as calm as possible. The worry and fear in her eyes was something that he felt as well.

"I don't know. There's this tightness in my stomach. What if I'm in labor? Christian, it's too early. She can't come yet."

"Relax, ok? You're going to be fine and so is Layken." Taking her hand, he lead her outside to the R8. Even though Taylor was out for the evening, Sawyer was around, but Christian didn't want to waste any time so he decided to drive her himself.

Once they got into the vehicle, he helped Ana get buckled up and then proceeded to call Grace to let her know what was going on. One of the first things she said was that it sounded like Ana was having Braxton Hicks contractions which were normal and harmless. Christian knew his doctor mother was good at her job, but neither he or Ana wanted to take any chances.

"It's eased up.", Ana said while wiping away tears. She had finally calmed down enough that her breathing had evened out. "It only lasted a few minutes, but it's over."

"Let me know if it starts again." She nodded and closed her eyes to relax while he continued driving. "I don't think I've told you enough today that I love you." Ana kept her eyes closed but smiled.

"Christian, I know that you love me. You tell me all the time."

"Sometimes I don't think I tell you enough. I know that I sound sappy, but you and our kids are what wake me up in the mornings. The three of you are what keeps me going. You're what I live for."

"That's not sappy at all." Thankfully, the lack of traffic allowed them to arrive at the hospital in a relatively quick amount of time. Christian got out of the car and walked around to help Ana out. "It's going to be ok, isn't it?", she asked, needing reassurance.

"Yes Mrs. Grey, it's going to be ok. Everything is going to be all right.", he answered, bringing her hand up to his lips as they walked into the hospital. A nurse at the admissions desk looked up at them as they approached. "Excuse me, my wife is pregnant was having some pain in her lower stomach."

"What's your name?", the nurse, Deborah, asked while looking at the computer.

"Grey, Christian Grey." Even though Ana tried not to, she couldn't help but laugh at his words. Christian turned from the nurse, wondering what was funny.

"I'm sorry. It's just you said sounded like James Bond when you said that. Grey, Christian Grey.", she giggled. As her laughter continued, a doctor who seemed to be her late fifties stepped out from a side room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey?", the doctor asked. Both Christian and Ana nodded. "I'm Dr. Bennett, a friend of Grace's. She called and asked if I would see you. Follow me." The three of them went into an exam room where Ana sat on the table.

"So you know my mom?"

"Yes. Grace and I started at the hospital about the same time. She's one the best doctors. "Ok, Ana, when did the pain start and how long did it last?"

"It was more like a tightness in my stomach that started about an hour ago. It only lasted for a few minutes before it stopped. Grace said that it coud be Braxton Hicks."

"From what you're describing, that's more than likely the cause. Any number of things can bring them about, overactivity, dehydration, intercourse. It's your body's way of getting ready for childbirth."

"So my vagina is doing warmup laps?" The words were out of Ana's mouth before she couldn't stop them. Dr. Bennett's face was almost as red as Ana's, but Christian simply shook his head.

"That's my girl.", he grinned.

* * *

After Dr. Bennett definitely diagnosed Ana as having Braxton Hicks, she and Christian were relieved. Christian called Grace and confirmed what she had told them. He also asked her not to mention the hospital visit to Landon since they didn't want him to worry.

Waking up the next morning, Christian decided to let Ana sleep while he made breakfast since it was Sunday and Gail was off for the day. Cooking was something that he had practiced, but he still had learning to do. As he stood at the stove to make an omelet, the door bell rang. He wondered who could be at the door at eight o'clock. To his surprise, it was Grace and Landon.

"Hello son.", Grace smiled as she and Landon walked into the living room.

"You guys are here early. Landon, I figured you would be at Gran-Gran and Carebear's until this afternoon."

"He was already awake when I got up. When I asked him what he wanted for breakfast, he said that he wanted to have breakfast with his mom and dad." Landon gave Christian a shy smile before hugging his legs. "I figured you would already be up."

"I've been up for a while. Ana's still asleep, but I was cooking her breakfast." Both Grace and Landon looked at Christian in disbelief. "What? I can cook some things without burning them."

"You can't burn cereal.", Landon shrugged.

"I don't know about that Landon. Ask Carebear sometime about the time he tried to make breakfast for your dad, Uncle Elliot, and Aunt Mia.", Grace laughed.

"Yeah, that didn't end well. Elliot almost ended up with singed eyebrows.", Christian added.

"I wanted to tell you that your father and I are thinking about renewing our vows next month for our anniversary. We're not sure if it's going to happen, but it's a thought."

"I think that's a great idea Mom. We can throw a big celebration."

"We would like Landon to me the ring bearer." Landon looked up from the toy car that he had started playing with. "Landon, would you like to be the ring bearer?"

"Do I go roar?", he asked.

"No sweetie. It's not that kind of a bear. You would carry a pillow with the rings on it."

"Oh, I don't get to roar?"

"Maybe you can roar at Uncle Elliot.", Christian chuckled. He loved watching the bond between Elliot and Landon. "Let me know if you decide for sure."

"We will. I have some errands to run so I'd better be going. Landon, it was nice having you with us last night. Christian, tell Ana I said hi. I love you boys." She moved over and hugged Christian before reaching down and hugging Landon.

Once Grace had left, Landon followed Christian into the kitchen so he could resume cooking breakfast. Landon sat at the table with a glass of orange juice, watching Christian get the ingredients.

"Landon, get ready for the Daddy Omelet. It's going to be delicious." Even though the omelets started out cooking ok, they broke apart when Christian went to fold them over. The more he tried to fix them, the worse they became. Soon, there was nothing but pieces in the skillet.

"It's ok Daddy. I wanted scrambled eggs anyway.", Landon giggled.

"Me too Landon, me too."

"Can I pour Mom's orange juice?" Christian looked up from where he was plating the food. "You might burn it."

"Come on, let's go have breakfast with Mom." Landon walked in front of Christian who carried a bowl of scrambled eggs and a plate full of toast on a tray. Once they got upstairs, he opened the bedroom door and slowly laid the tray down on the dresser before going back downstairs for the orange juice, glasses, and three tv trays. Landon had stayed out in the hallway so he could surprise Ana who was still asleep.

"Can we go surprise her now Daddy?", Landon whispered.

"Yeah. Let's go." Just as they stepped into the room, Ana's eyes opened. It took a minute for her to completely wake up, but she smiled at the first thing she saw, Christian and Landon. "Look who's home.", Christian smiled as he and Landon stood next to the bed.

"Mom, I missed you.", Landon said as he climbed on the bed next to Ana who put her book down so she could hug her son. Having him home and in her arms brought tears to her eyes.

"What's wrong Mom? You're crying."

"I'm just glad that you're home. I missed you. Did you have fun with Gran-Gran and Carebear?", she asked while reaching for a tissue on the nightstand.

"We had a lot of fun. Carebear showed me pictures of him when he was a kid. They were old, but he's old so that's why." He leaned down and put his head close to her stomach. "Layken, I missed you too. When you get here, you can stay with Gran-Gran and Carebear too. We'll have a lot of fun."

"I'm glad sweet boy. What's on the tray?" She pointed at the eggs and toast that Christian was carrying to the bed.

"We made breakfast.", Christian answered.

"Daddy made breakfast while I watched. He was going to make omelets but...", Landon said.

"I think Mom gets the idea."

"I have to say that it's nice waking up to breakfast and my two guys. I love the two of you very much."

"We love you too."

**Chapter photos are on the pinterest board. Search: Loss and Love**


	72. Chapter 72

"I know Landon is excited about seeing you and Dad. He asked if you were bringing the dog with you.", Ana said as she talked to Carla on the phone. Landon was thrilled about his grandparents visiting, especially since he hoped they would bring their labradoodle Goat the Second.

"Tell Landon that Goat the Second is coming too.", Carla laughed. "I bet my sweet grandson is still asleep."

"No, he's actually already up and downstairs having breakfast with his daddy while I finish getting ready for work." Putting the phone on speaker, Ana pulled her hair back into a loose knot before slipping her feet into a pair of black flats which complimented the black blouse, jeans, and gray blazer she was wearing. "He's up the moment he sees the sun."

"That's how you and Matt were during the summer. You wanted to enjoy every minute of the day that you could. Whenever I would tell you to come inside, you would beg for me to let you stay out there just a bit longer."

"I remember those days fondly."

"I need to go to the store, and you need to get downstairs so you can feed my granddaughter.", Carla said. "We'll see this weekend. Love you."

As she walked into the kitchen, Ana saw that Christian was looking over the business section of the newspaper while drinking his coffee. Her eyes widened when she saw that Landon had a coffee cup in one hand and the comics in the other.

"Morning Mom.", Landon grinned before taking a sip from his cup.

"I really hope that you're not letting our son drink coffee." Laying the paper down on the table, Christian shook his head.

"I'm drinking milk because I have a busy day." Ana crossed her arms, wondering what Landon had planned for the day.

"And what exactly do you have going on today Little Mr. Grey?"

"I'm going to play with Scooby, help Miss Gail make cookies, and then help Uncle Elliot with the backyard. Oh, and I'm going to take a nap."

"Wow, you're going to be a busy bee today."

"Buzzzz.", he giggled.

"Grandma Carla said that she and Grandpa Ray were going to bring Goat the Second with them when they visit." Ana sat down next to Landon and placed some bacon in her plate. "I just hope Goat the Second and Scooby get along."

"They're going to be best friends."

"Uncle Elliot will be here ten one to work on the yard. He said that he would be here earlier, but he's still helping Aunt Kate move boxes.", Christian said. "I hope the two of you don't give Miss Gail a hard time."

"We won't Daddy. I'll tell Uncle Elliot to behave."

"He's the one that I'm worried about."

When Ana arrived at work, she noticed that Hannah wasn't there yet which was unusual since she was always at the office early. She removed her blazer and began going over a manuscript for an author who she was meeting with later in the morning.

"Ana, hi, I'm so sorry that I'm late.", Hannah apologized as she stood in Ana's open office door. "Seth and I had a fight last night, and it went on through the early morning hours." Ana noticed that Hannah's eyes were red and blotchy, no doubt from her argument with her boyfriend Seth. He and Hannah had dated for only a few weeks, but Ana could see that the two were a good match.

"Don't apologize. It's fine. I'm sorry that you and Seth had a fight. Are things better?", Ana asked while setting aside the manuscript.

"Much better. It was just a silly argument that ended up getting more out of control than it should."

"That's how ninety-nine percent of the arguments between me and Christian have started off. One thing that I've learned is communication is key. You'll still have moments, but if you sit down and talk about things, you'll usually avoid a full scale fight."

"We're starting to see that, but the making up is great.", Hannah giggled.

"The two of you should come over one night for dinner or we could go out. I'm sure Christian and Seth will get along great."

"Ok, I'll ask Seth. Wilson Harris will be here at eleven for your meeting about his book. Besides that, you have a clear schedule today."

At eleven, Ana heard a light knock on her door before seeing Hannah open the door. Beside her stood a gray-haired man who appeared to be in his late fifties. He looked at Hannah and then Ana with a smile.

"Ana, this is Mr. Wilson Harris.", Hannah said as she ushered in the gentleman. Ana stood from her chair and walked around the desk to greet him.

"Mr. Harris, it's nice to meet you.", Ana said with a smile. "Please have a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine, but thank you for asking." Ana nodded as she settled back in her seat, picking up the manuscript that was titled "Ty the Triceratops Dinosaur", a children's story.

"I've looked over your manuscript, and I have to say that I enjoyed what I read. My son loves dinosaurs. Your story is simple, yet sweet."

"Thank you. I wrote it with my seven year old grandson in mind. Like your son, Alex is into dinosaurs. One of our favorite things to do when he visits is going to the museum so he can see all the prehistoric exhibits." Ana had met just Wilson Harris, but she could see that love that he had for his grandson. "Unfortunately, I don't get to see him as often as I'd like since he lives in New York with my son and his wife. They're both lawyers who stay so busy that they can't visit but just a few times during the year."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"When my wife passed away last year, I felt lost, but having Alex visit for just a week helped. I needed something to do to keep my sanity so I decided to take up writing. My wife Rebecca was always telling me that I should give it a try, but I was afraid that it wouldn't be any good.", he sighed.

"Well, I'm here telling you that it's not only good, it's amazing. I think this book has potential to be a best seller. You should be proud of yourself."

"Thank you. That means a lot. I look forward to the day when I can see Alex walk into a bookstore and see a book by his grandpa. Making him proud is what I was going for."

"I have a feeling Alex is going to be very proud of his grandfather."

* * *

Following her meeting, Ana spent the rest of the day reorganizing her filing cabinets and cleaning her desk. She tried to find something to make the time pass by, but the day was still dragging. At two, she walked out of her office and to Hannah's desk.

"Hannah, have you got a lot of work left?"

"No, I'm finished for the day.", she answered.

"Great. How about we call it an early day? You can go home and catch up on your sleep that you missed out on last night, and I can go home to my little guy."

"Are you sure? I can stay and work on something."

"I'm positive." Hannah beamed while getting her purse and coat. Ana then walked over to where Sawyer was sitting in the waiting room. "Sawyer, we're calling it a day.", she announced before sending Christian a text to let him know that she was heading home early.

When Ana and Sawyer arrived at the house, she walked into the living room where she found Landon asleep on the sofa. Scooby was nestled up against him and was also asleep. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she took a photo of the two and sent it to Christian with the heading **We're Pooped.** She bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before walking into the kitchen where Elliot was sitting at the table.

"Ana, hey, I didn't know you'd be home this early.", he said.

"My day was clear so I thought I'd come home early. How have things been here?"

"Things have been good. Landon and I finished the yard about two hours. Gail made us some sandwiches. His was practically gone before I got started on mine. He looked at me and said, "Uncle Elliot, I've worked hard today so I need to eat all of my sandwich.", Elliot laughed. "We played with some of his toys after we ate, and you'll be happy to know that I didn't break any of them. About thirty minutes ago, his eyes were getting heavy so I told him that he needed a nap. He climbed on the sofa and went right to sleep. I was about to head home and help Kate unpack some more of her things."

"How's the living together going so far?"

"It's only been two days, but it's going good. I no longer have any space in the closet, but it's worth it. I woke up this morning and I swear her makeup supply had grown."

"Kate loves her makeup.", Ana giggled. "She has every shade of every color of lipstick."

"Yeah. I saw that. I mean I always thought pink was pink, but she has twenty shades of pink. I'm going to go. Tell Christian that the backyard is ready to go."

"Thanks Elliot."

Once Elliot had left, Ana opened the door in the kitchen that overlooked the backyard. It was exactly the way they wanted. Landon's tree house had been finished two weeks before, and now the rest of the yard was complete. A stone fireplace was on the left side of the back door while a large rose trellis covered the metal patio and chairs. A smaller table and chairs for Landon was on the right side of the larger table. Ana could envision the family spending a lot of their free time out there.

"Mrs. Grey, I was wondering where you were.", Ana heard behind her. Turning around, she saw Christian with his tie removed and his jacket slung over his left arm.

"Hey, what are you doing home so early?"

"My beautiful wife called and said that she was heading home which made me realize that I was finished for the day as well. I guess I could have found a company to take over or something else to do, but I thought screw it, I'm going home to my wife and kids. I noticed that the little man of the house was sound asleep in the living room."

"Yeah, I think he had a long work day. The yard looks really good, by the way.", she said, moving her lips against his. "It's calm and peaceful."

"It's the good life baby."

**Photos for the chapter are on the pinterest board. Search: sherrybabie/Loss and Love**


	73. Chapter 73

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry that Christian had to go to New York.", Carla said as she and Ray arrived at Christian and Ana's on Saturday for their weekend visit. A problem involving GEH's New York branch required him to leave on Friday afternoon. Both he and Ana hoped that the issue would be quickly resolved so he could come back home.

"Me too, but the second in charge in New York upset one of their main clients who threatened to take his business elsewhere. Christian was not pleased when he found out so he called the client for a face to face meeting in an attempt to fix things."

"That's not good at all, but maybe they can get it worked out soon. I know that he's missing the three of you.", Ray added while placing their suitcases down on the floor.

"He is. I think he's called a hundred times since he's been gone, but I never get tired of hearing his voice. Landon talked to him before going to bed last night and as soon as he woke up this morning."

"Speaking of Landon, where is he?", Carla asked.

"Here I am Grandma Carla!", he shouted as he ran from the kitchen. "I was help Miss Gail. Did you bring Goat the Second?" His blue eyes looked around for his grandparents' labradoodle.

"He's right here.", Ray said before opening up the pet carrier. Goat the Second slowly walked out, taking in his new surroundings. "I think it's going to take him some time to get used to being here."

"Hey there Goat the Second. It's ok. I'm your friend. My dog Scooby Doo is upstairs asleep on my Mom and Daddy's bed, but he'll be awake soon." Finding out that Scooby was in her and Christian's bedroom caused Ana's face to shoot up in surprise.

"Landon, why is Scooby asleep on our bed?", she asked. He continued playing with Goat the Second while ignoring Ana's question. Ana knew that something was bothering him. "Sweet boy, what is it?"

"Scooby misses Daddy." His small voice cracked a bit at the mention of Christian. "I miss Daddy too.", he looked up at Ana with tears falling freely.

"I know you miss him, but he'll be home soon. Just think about all the fun you're going to have when he gets back. How about I go and get you some apple slices? Would you like that?"

"Yes please.", he sniffled. Ana stood from her seat and walked into the kitchen to grab Landon some apple slices.

"Grandma Carla, Mom said that my daddy is in the Big Apple. How did he get there?", Landon asked.

"He went on an airplane."

"The airplane went up the apple tree where he get stuck in an apple?" Ray, who had been on his way upstairs with the luggage stopped and laughed at his grandson's question.

"No sweetie. Your daddy is in New York, but people call it the Big Apple sometimes. It's like a nickname. Do you know what that is?"

"I think so. I hear Daddy call Mom baby sometimes. I don't know why he calls her that because she's not a baby. She's a grown pup."

"Grown up.", Ray corrected. When Landon saw Ana walk back into the room with the apple slices, he rushed over to her.

"How about you go and wash your hands before you eat these?"

"Ok, I'll be right back."

* * *

While Ana and Landon caught up with Ray and Carla, Christian was in New York trying to salvage things with Stuart Adkins, the owner of Adkins Industries which had been one of GEH's biggest clients.

"Stuart, I can't say enough how sorry I am for what happened." Christian was referring to the attitude that Adkins had gotten from Steve Parker who had been second in charge in New York. Although the head of the New York office Kurt Benson had apologized, Stuart wanted to discuss the matter with Christian. "I can assure you that Mr. Parker is no longer employed with GEH."

"I know what happened wasn't your fault, but I just felt like it was better speaking with you about the incident instead of Benson.", Stuart said as he and Christian sat in the New York conference room. "I've been dealing with you for years, and you've always shown great respect."

"Respect is something that is a must in business. Without it, you have nothing. Clearly Steve Parker didn't get that memo."

"Our conversation started out fine, but then we started negotiating. His voice kept getting louder and louder with every word. I suggested that he lower his voice. He then called me a son of a bitch and told me to go fuck myself." Christian admitted to himself that there had been times where he had become frustrated with clients, but he would never sink to the level of name calling and cursing. He knew that those clients were who helped make GEH the successful company that it was.

"That is unacceptable. I know that Kurt feels awful about what happened, and we're going to make sure that it never happens again. If there is ever another problem, don't hesitate to contact me."

"See, that is why I keep doing business with you and why you're the great businessman that you are. Now that we've dealt with that, how's the family? Your wife is expecting a girl, right?" Christian nodded enthusiastically at the question. He looked forward to getting back home. He had shed a few tears the night before when he spoke with Landon.

"Yes, a girl. She'll be here soon.", Christian answered.

"How's Landon doing?"

"Landon is the best kid in the world. He always knows what to say or do to make the day better. I can't wait to get back home to him and Ana."

"What are you waiting for?"

After the meeting was over, Christian was set to fly back to Seattle, but a storm had sidelined those plans. He was going to stay one more night in New York, one more night away from Ana, Landon, and Layken. Picking up the phone, he decided to call her to give her the update on his trip.

"Hello.", she answered. Even though he couldn't see her, he had a feeling that she was smiling as she answered the call.

"Hey baby, I wanted to call and let you know that everything is finished here, but there's a pretty bad storm so I won't be able to leave until tomorrow. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for Mother Nature. I know that you would be on your way back here if you could. It's ok."

"How's everything there?", he asked as he walked towards where Taylor was waiting in the hallway.

"Things are good. Landon has been busy playing with the dogs and telling my parents jokes. Oh, why did the chicken cross the road?"

"To get to the other side of course.", he laughed.

"Actually, according to Landon it was to get ice cream." Both of them broke into laughter at the joke. Hearing Ana's laugh made Christian miss home even more. "Hold on a second. Someone wants to talk to you." There was a brief silence on the other end until Christian heard Landon's sweet voice.

"Daddy, are you coming home from the Big Apple?", Landon asked.

"Tomorrow buddy. Mom said that you've been playing with the dogs. Are they getting along?"

"Yep. Scooby took a nap on your bed, and now he's playing with Goat the Second. They like each other."

"That's good. I miss you Landon."

"I miss you too Daddy. When I see you, I'm going to give you a big hug."

"I can't wait. I'm going to bring you a present home from the Big Apple.", Christian said.

"Yay! I'm going to go play some more. I love you Daddy." Christian almost came unglued at those words.

"I love you too Landon."

After talking with Christian, Sawyer drove Ana, Landon, and Carla to the mall where they wanted to buy Ray gifts for his upcoming birthday. Ray had decided to stay at the house and rest from the day of playing that he had with Landon.

"Grandpa Ray will like that.", Landon grinned while pointing at a large box of building blocks that were displayed in the mall's toy store window.

"Grandpa Ray or Landon?", Ana questioned with a laugh.

"Your dad bought a new grill last week but said that he needs some new accessories like spatulas and a grill cover. Maybe that cookware store over there will have something.", Carla said as they headed to the Cooking Connection.

"Mom, look.", Landon exclaimed. "Daddy needs this." Ana giggled at the cook book that Landon was holding. "He can learn how to make omelets."

"I'll get that for him."

As they continued to walk, Landon kept his eyes on the cookbook and not on where he was walking. Before he realized what had happened, he had accidentally ran into a brunette woman who was standing by the apron display.

"Landon, watch you're going sweet boy. I'm sorry about that.", Ana apologized to the woman.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine.", she said as she turned around to face Ana. Once the woman was facing her, it felt like the temperature in the room dropped. Ana shook at the sight of the woman.

"Leila."

**Phots from the story are on the pinterest board. Search: sherrybabie/Loss and Love**


	74. Chapter 74

"Leila.", Ana said with a soft voice. Part of her was in shock over seeing the woman who had once pointed a gun at her while another part of her felt fear. Even though Leila was supposed to have gotten help, Ana couldn't help but wonder what if there had been a relapse. Sawyer protectively stepped in front of Ana.

"Mom?", Landon asked as he looked to see what was causing Ana to be frozen in her place.

"I know it's been a while since I've seen you, but Mom?", Leila questioned while looking around Sawyer and towards Landon. Ana put her hand on Landon's shoulder and motioned for Carla to take him away from the standoff that was taking place between her and her husband's former sub.

"That's none of your business. My life or rather I should say our lives are none of your business. What are you doing here? Did you follow us?"

"No, no. I just moved into a new place and didn't have anything for my kitchen so I came here. I assure you Ana that I didn't follow you. You may not believe it, but I'm better. I got help and now I'm living a life that I've always wanted."

"I'm happy for you Leila, but I need to go.", Ana said.

"Wait, I feel like there is more that I need to say to not only you but to Christian. Is there anyway that you and Christian might be able to meet up with me and talk?" Ana's gut was telling her to say not, but she also wanted to say yes, just to see what Leila wanted. She knew what Christian's answer would be.

"I don't know Leila."

"I have a feeling if I were to reach into my purse for a piece of paper I would be face down on the ground courtesy of you bodyguard. So, do you have a piece of paper that I can write my number down on if you change your mind?"

"Um, sure." Ana reached into her brown leather purse and pulled out a pen and a small notepad that she kept with her if she needed to write a grocery list. "Here you go."

"Thanks Ana. I realize that you may not call me, but just knowing that you're willing to take my number makes me feel better. I'll let you get back to your shopping.", Leila smiled before walking away. Ana turned and headed to where Carla and Landon were waiting on her.

"Is everything ok sweetheart?", Carla asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine."

"Grandma Carla called you a nickname.", Landon said as they began walking through the store.

"Yes I did. How about I give you a nickname? Do you want one?"

"Mom calls me sweet boy sometimes, and Daddy calls me buddy. You can call me Cookie Monster."

"Cookie Monster it is then. Ok Cookie Monster, I still need to find Grandpa Ray something for his birthday. What should I get him?"

"He said he needed a new thing to put money in. I can't remember what it's called.", Landon said while they headed into a men's department store.

"A wallet?", Ana asked. "When did he say that?"

"Before we left. He gave me a dollar so I could ride on the little horse thing. He said that his wallet was starting to tear."

"We've been trying to find your grandpa a gift, and you've known the entire time what he needed.", Carla laughed. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I liked looking around.", he shrugged.

After finding Ray a new wallet and a new shirt, the four of them headed back to the house where Ray was outside grilling hamburgers and hot dogs. Landon watched in awe as his grandfather flipped the burgers.

"Hey guys. Christian called while you were gone.", Ray said. Ana wondered why he had called her dad and not her. "He wanted to make sure everything was going ok here. Then he asked what we were doing for dinner. When I told him that I didn't know, he suggested that I try out the new outdoor set up that Elliot just finished. I headed to the store and grabbed some things before firing up the grill. Is it ok?"

"Dad, of course it's ok. It's a nice night out here, and I think a grill out would be nice. I'm going to head inside and change. Landon, do you want to come inside for a while or stay out here with your grandparents?"

"Stay out here.", he answered.

"Landon wants to learn how to grill, don't you champ?", Ray asked as he flipped a few more burgers.

"Yep. Grandpa, I'm Cookie Monster." Ray looked at Carla and Ana before deciding to go with the new nickname.

"All right Cookie Monster."

* * *

While Landon stayed outside with Ray and Carla, Ana went upstairs to change clothes and call Christian. She felt Layken dancing around in her stomach as she dialed his number.

"Hey baby.", Christian said when he answered.

"Hey. My parents are outside with Landon so I thought I would call you before I changed and went back out there. My dad said that you called him while we were gone."

"Yeah. I was just making sure everyone was ok. I know that Landon is the little man of the house, but I feel better knowing that your dad's there too."

"We have security here as well, but I don't think they have anything on Ray Steele.", she laughed. "I wish you were here so you could have dinner with us." Ana walked into the closet and grabbed a light pink long sleeve and a pair of jeans that she planned on changing into talking with Christian.

"Me too baby, me too. I'll be home before you know it. How's the kids?"

"Landon's been great. He picked out a cookbook for you so you can learn how to make omelets."

"He's never going to let me live that down, is he?", Christian asked with a chuckle. "How my little princess?"

"Doing gymnastics. She started moving around like crazy when I dialed you number." As she went to empty her pockets, she pulled out the paper with Leila's number. She and Christian had always been open and honest with each other so she knew what needed to be done. "We ran into, well actually Landon literally ran into someone at the mall today." On the other end, Christian could sense from the way Ana's voice changed that he wasn't going to like what she had to say to him.

"Who was it?", he asked

"Leila.", she replied. "And yes, Sawyer was there with me the entire time. She said that she was getting things for her new apartment. She seemed to be doing better since everything."

"It's nice to hear that her treatment worked for her. Still, I'm not keen on the idea of her being anywhere near my family."

"Christian, the mall is a public place. She has a right to be there just like everyone else. The thing is she wants to meet with us because she said she has things to say."

"Hell fucking no!", he snarled.

"I told her that I didn't know, but I took her number anyway."

"Why did you bother getting her number Ana? There is no fucking way that either of us, especially you, are meeting with her. I'm glad that she's reformed, but I don't want to sit down and have coffee with the woman who terrorized us."

"Ok."

"Baby, I didn't mean to come off as an asshole with you. Leila is a part of the past that I want to forget about. She may be a different person, but she still represents a piece of my old life that I don't want to dig up."

"I understand. My dad should be almost finished grilling so I'm going to change and head outside. I'll call you before we go to bed so you can talk to Landon.", she smiled.

"I'd like that. I love you."

"I love you too."

Waking up the next morning, Ana opened her eyes to find not only Landon but Scooby Doo in the bed with her. Her eyes watched Landon sleep peacefully on his side. Scooby was asleep at the end of the bed. Even though she was missing Christian, she enjoyed the sight before her. The sun had started coming up, but the room was still semi dark. Unable to sleep anymore, she decided to get up and get a head start on breakfast. Her left foot slipped out of the bed and on to the floor.

"Ahh!", a voice shrieked from the floor. It was then that she realized that she had stepped on someone instead of the floor. She immediately moved back into the bed and towards Landon. Scooby's tiny head raised up from his spot, but Landon remained asleep. "Ana, it's me."

"Christian?", she asked as quietly as possible. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here.", he laughed. "The rain ended early last night so I was able to get an earlier flight out."

"Why didn't you tell me last night?" He raised up from the floor and sat down on the side on the bed.

"I wanted to surprise you. I called your dad last night and told him the news. When you called me, I was waiting at the airport." Ana moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why didn't you wake me when you got home?"

"I didn't want to disturb you."

"Daddy.", Landon said while waking up. His wiped his hand across his eyes to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. "You're home."

"I am. Come here." Landon crawled over to the side of the bed where Christian was sitting and instantly hugged him. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Daddy. I don't like you not being home when I go to sleep."

"Trust me, I don't either. It's still early so why don't you go back to sleep?"

"Will you lay down with me and Mom?", Landon asked.

"I sure will." Just as Christian started to lay down, his phone began buzzing.

"Who would be calling you this early in the morning?", Ana asked. Christian shook his head before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Grey.", the voice on the other end said.

"Yes, that's me. Who is this?"

"It's Steve Parker. I worked for you in New York."

"Yes, I know who you are Mr. Parker. What's the reason for your call?", Christian asked.

"I was hoping that you would reconsider my termination. I know I messed up, but everyone makes mistakes. I'm sure you've made some yourself." Landon had settled back down and closed his eyes, but Ana was still awake and watching him.

"Of course I've made mistakes. The thing is I have a business to run, and I can't have people being disrespectful to my clients. You crossed the line Mr. Parker."

"I said I was sorry. What else can I say or do?", he questioned.

"Nothing. I wish you all the best, but you're no longer needed at GEH."

"People change Mr. Grey. I've got a friend who went through a hard time, but she came out of it and is doing better than ever. Please just think about it.", he said before hanging up.

"What was that about?", Ana asked.

"The guy who got fired in New York was wanting his job back, but it's not happening." Ana pressed her lips to his briefly before motioning for him to lay down.

"Let's get some sleep Mr. Grey and not worry about work."

"Good idea."

**Photos from the story are on the pinterest page. Search: sherrybabie/Loss and Love**


	75. Chapter 75

"My mom just called and said that she and my dad were definitely going to renew their vows.", Christian said as he climbed into the bed next to Ana. "She said that it was just going to be a small gathering, but I'm not sure if that will happen if Mia has her way."

"I think that it's great that they're doing it." Ana shifted up on her elbows while her fingers began tracing his bare chest. Both of them felt their desire for the other increase. Christian inhaled deeply as her fingers began going further down his chest and towards the waistband of his boxer. A mischievous gleam was in her eyes while raising up on her knees, pulling her silk nightgown over her head. Christian's eyes traveled down to her breasts which were fuller thanks to her pregnancy. "What are you doing?"

"Seducing my husband. Is that a problem?", she asked.

"Not at all, but I'm already seduced."

"Well, then let's get to it Mr. Grey." Their lips collided with intensity while Ana began pulling on his boxers.

"Hold on baby.", he murmured against her lips. Breaking away from her, he raised up enough to remove his boxers. Ana used the opportunity to slip her lace panties off, throwing them to the floor next to his boxers.

"Let me know if I hurt you." Christian looked at her in confusion as she began easing herself down on his throbbing cock. The feeling of him sliding deeper into her core caused her to gasp slightly.

"Why would you hurt me? You feel fucking incredible."

"I'm not exactly the size I used to be.", she answered. With his hands on her waist, he pulled her closer to him.

"No, you're not, but I still find you breathtaking." Not letting her argue with him, he let his lips show her that he wanted her, needed her. Their bodies began moving in sync as Ana grinded against him. His thrusts met her match for match.

"Oh god." Christian's hips buckled up further which sent him even deeper inside of her. Soon, each thrust was deeper and harder than the previous. She felt her release about to hit.

"Come for me Ana.", he said softly. It only took two more thrusts for waves of pleasure to flow from her body, but she continued to move her body up and down on his to make sure that he too found his release.

"Come Christian." In one more thrust, he came hard inside of her.

"God baby, I love you.", he whispered into her ear as she rested her head on his chest.

After getting dressed for work the next morning, Christian was met by the smell of bacon as he walked into the kitchen. Standing at the stove was Ana who was already dressed for her day of work. She was concentrating as she helped Gail make an array of food.

"Good morning ladies.", he grinned. The two women looked up briefly from their work and smiled at him. "What do we have here?" He curiously peered into the bowls that were sitting on the counter. "Or should I ask what do we not have here?"

"I woke up hungry, but I didn't know what I wanted so I chose a mixture.", Ana replied.

Once the bacon was finished, Ana joined him at the table where she began filling her plate with bacon, eggs, toast, and hash browns. Christian was about to get his food when they heard the sound of tiny feet shuffling across the floor. Landon was standing in the doorway in his Superman pajamas and slippers.

"Landon, why are you up so early?", Ana asked while watching him climb into the chair next to Christian.

"It's light outside so I got up. Daddy, are you going to work now?"

"Not yet buddy. I'm going to have some breakfast first. How about we get you a plate and get you some food?"

"Ok."

"Here you go Landon.", Gail before handing Christian a plate for Landon.

"Thank you Miss Gail. When is Layken going to be here?"

"In about two more months." , Ana replied. At her words, Landon began rubbing his hands together in excitement.

"I can't wait to see her. Are you going to put bows in her hair?"

"Maybe."

"If she wears bows in her hair, she can still play in the dirt."

"Yes she can. I loved playing in the dirt when I was a little girl. Your Grandma Carla got upset at me once when I got mud all over my new dress that she had just bought me."

"I'll tell Layken not to get her dresses dirty." Christian began laughing from his seat at the conversation that was going on. "What's funny Daddy?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how I used to have boring breakfasts. Now, you keep things entertaining."

"Is that bad?"

"Not at all. I love it."

"When Layken gets here, both of us will enterchain you."

* * *

When Christian and Taylor arrived at GEH, he gathered up his briefcase before stepping out of the SUV. The sound of another car door shutting echoed through the garage. As the two men walked to the elevator, they stopped at the sight of Leila walking towards them. Taylor's hand moved a bit to his side in case he needed to pull his gun from the holster. A week had passed since Ana had seen Leila in the mall, and Christian was sure that they would never see or hear from the former sub again.

"Leila, what are you doing here?", Christian demanded more than asked.

"I saw Ana last week and gave her my number in hopes that the three of us could meet and talk.", Leila answered.

"I'm aware of your run in, but neither of us, especially Ana are meeting with you."

"Isn't that Ana's decision to make? I've changed but obviously you haven't. You seem to still have some dom in your blood Christian.", she smiled.

"Look, if you are well like you say."

"I am well. I know that I had problems, but I'm better now."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that you're feeling better and wish you the best, but I have nothing else to say to you.", he said before walking away from her.

"Steve Parker." Two words was all it took for Christian to turn around and wonder how she knew the former second in charge of the New York office.

"How do you know that name?"

"Can we go somewhere else and talk. I don't want to talk about this where just anyone can hear us." Christian realized that she had a point. The last thing he wanted was an employee overhearing having a conversation with a woman who he used to beat and fuck.

"All right. Let's go to my office." Leila nodded her head as she followed Christian and Taylor into the elevator. Not a word was said as they headed up to his floor. "This way.", he directed after stepping off the elevator. Andrea looked up from her desk and smiled for a second before Christian and Leila went into the office. Before he closed the door, he motioned for Taylor to come inside as well.

"Why is he here?", Leila asked.

"I've got him in here just in case you're not as reformed as you claim to be. Have a seat and tell me about your connection to Steve Parker."

"After I got out of the facility where I was treated, I decided to follow one of my lifelong dreams and move to New York. I got a job as a hostess in a small café. It was a job that I loved. One night, this guy came in and ordered. He started flirting with me which I enjoyed since he seemed to be the first guy in a long time to actually like me." Christian couldn't help but be affected by her statement. He hated the man who he had been before Ana. It was Ana's love that showed him that the women were more than fucks. They were human beings.

"Leila, I want you to know that I'm sorry for the way that I treated you. I was a guy who didn't know feelings."

"It's ok. I knew what I was getting into when I went into that playroom with you.", she said from her seat. "Back to my story, the guy introduced himself as Steve Parker and gave me his number. I was hesitant at first to call him, but I decided to take a chance. We made plans for dinner which ended in him telling me that he worked for your New York headquarters. Hearing your name sent chills down my spine. One night we started drinking, and I got drunk. I know I shouldn't have let it happen, but I told him about my past. I never brought up your name, I swear."

"You signed an NDA Leila.", Christian said through gritted teeth. "Please tell me that you didn't bring my name into your little confession."

"No, no. I promise you I didn't. He said that he knew everyone had pasts and that he accepted me."

"Go on."

"We started seeing each other on a regular basis, and everything was fine until one night I was running late for dinner. He was angry at me as soon as I walked in the door. I apologized, but he slapped me. I vowed that I wouldn't subject myself to that so I left. He called me, but I told him that I didn't want to see him again. Before I knew it, he was showing up at my work and standing outside my apartment. I know that it's ironic that the girl who harassed you and Ana had the tables turned on her. All I wanted was to be someone else, but he wouldn't let me. Finally, one night, he showed up as I was getting out of my car. He was being all nice to me. I was as calm as I could be when I told him that it wasn't going to work. I don't remember much after that because he slammed me against the ground, making me hit my head. The one thing I do remember is him saying, "Once a whore, always a whore."

"Fuck.", Christian mumbled under his breath. "I'm sorry."

"I decided to move back to Seattle and away from him. I know that Seattle may not be the best place for me, but I actually feel safer here than in New York. When I saw Ana last week, I was surprised, but I honestly wasn't trying to cause problems. I wanted to meet with both of you to apologize, but I realize no amount of words will ever change what I did."

"It's not that. It's just we don't want to revisit the past. Just like you wanted to start over, we do as well."

"I know that now. I was planning on minding my business, but Steve changed that. I changed my number so he couldn't call, but he bullied one of my friends from New York into giving it to him. He called me last night and said that he knew I had moved back here. He also said he had gotten fired. I was about to hang up when he said that a trip to Seattle may be in his future. Christian, I wanted to warn you."

"Are you sure he doesn't know about our relationship?", he asked.

"I didn't tell him. I see that you've got a family now and want to protect them, and that's why I'm telling you this."

After meeting with Leila, Christian made arrangements for one of his security guys to keep an eye on her. He knew she represented the past, but he wanted her to have a future that she deserved. The rest of his work day was filled with calls to the New York office and to Welch. He needed to know everything he could about Steve Parker.

"Dinner smells delicious.", he said to Ana when he arrived home after work. He sat down next to Ana on the sofa while she looked over a manuscript that she had brought home from work.

"Gail is making lasagna."

"Where's Landon?"

"Upstairs playing. You look tired. How was your day?"

"Leila showed up at my work." Ana dropped the manuscript to the floor as she listened to him. "The guy who got fired from the New York office is an ex of hers. He apparently stalked her which made he move back here."

"It's odd that she knew a guy who worked for you. Do you think it's a set up?"

"I don't think so. She seemed to be frightened of him. The guy gave me the creeps when he called me and begged for his job back. According to her, he may head this way."

"What are we going to do?"

"I've got Welch digging up everything on the guy. Security is going to be tightened even more. I've also got security for Leila." Ana stilled for a second while processing everything.

"I think it's good that you've got someone for Leila."

"Yeah. She seems to have actually changed. Baby, it'll be ok."

"I know."

"Daddy's home!", Landon shouted as he ran down the stairs and into Christian's lap. "How was your day?"

"It was good. How was yours?"

"Good. I played and napped. I missed you.", he grinned.

"I missed you too."

"You're not smiling. I'll enterchain you."

"Ok, entertain me."

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?", Christian asked.

"Tank."

"Tank who?"

"You're welcome.", Landon giggled.

* * *

**Photos from the story are on the pinterest page. Search: sherrybabie/Loss and Love**


	76. Chapter 76

"I told Mom that they need to have the most elaborate ceremony possible.", Mia said as she and Ana sat at Christian and Ana's kitchen table. Even though Carrick and Grace wanted things to be simple, their vow renewal was shaping up to be anything but. Elliot and Kate walked into the room followed by Christian, Landon, and Ethan.

"Mia, didn't Mom and Dad say they wanted it to be small? Why don't you for once listen to their opinions?", Elliot asked.

"Because their love is so inspiring that they need things to be big."

"No, I think you're just being stubborn." Mia scowled at her older brother before sticking her tongue out at him. "Real mature Mia. Even Landon doesn't do that."

"Landon, when Layken gets here, don't give her a hard time like your Uncle Elliot is giving me.", Mia sighed as Landon got into the seat next to Ana.

"Your Uncle Elliot's sister. He loves you. Layken may make me mad, but I'll love her."

"All right you two, maybe we can compromise. Let's see if we can make this special without it being a dog and pony show.", Christian said.

"There's going to be dogs and ponies!", Landon exclaimed. "Yay!"

While the ceremony discussion continued, Ana looked towards the doorway where Christian was looking at his Blackberry. She could see the seriousness in his face as he read what was on the screen. Putting it back into his pocket, he let his eyes meet hers, giving her a shy smile that sent her body into a tailspin. He knew that she was curious about what was going on so he nodded his head towards the living room where they could talk.

"Is everything ok?", she asked while following him into the living room and taking the seat next to him on the sofa.

"Yeah. I had Welch dig up all he could on Steve Parker. The guy has a clean sheet. So far, he's remained in New York. He may have just said that trip thing to Leila so he could upset her."

"Have you heard from her?"

"No. Reynolds has been keeping an eye on her. While I don't want anything to happen to her, I want to have minimum contact with her. She seems to have genuinely changed, but I don't want to take any chances."

"I agree."

"Guys, I think we've done enough planning for today. How about we meet again Monday?, Mia asked as she and Elliot walked into the room.

"Sure, that'll be fine.", Christian answered.

"So I was wondering if I could hang out with Landon tomorrow? With it being Saturday, both of you have the day off so you can have a date day or something.", Elliot said while holding Landon in his arms. Christian and Ana looked at each other and then at the son who had his arms wrapped tightly around his uncle. "Landon wants to."

"I want to spend the day with Uncle Elliot and Aunt Kate. She makes yummy grilled cheese sandwiches and even cuts the crust off for me and Uncle Elliot."

"Oh come on you two, let the kid spend some time with his uncle.", Mia added. "And yes, Elliot and I are fine now."

"All right, but be good for Uncle Elliot and Aunt Kate."

* * *

After dropping off Landon at Elliot and Kate's the next day, Christian and Ana set out on their date day. Soon there would be one more member of the family which meant their alone time would be less frequent, but both were content with that idea.

"It was nice of Elliot to watch Landon today.", Ana smiled as she took a bite of her steamed vegetables at Jade Garden.

"Elliot's great with Landon. I remember a time where I would have been scared to leave a pet with him, but he's matured and stepped up to the uncle role. Of course, he still acts like a kid at times, but that's who he is."

"I have a feeling that Layken will have him wrapped around her finger as well."

"Our kids will have everyone wrapped around their fingers.", Christian laughed. The buzzing of his Blackberry caused both of them to get chills since Christian told Elliot to call in case of an emergency. "It's Reynolds." Ana continued eating while Christian listened to Reynolds.

"Is everything ok?", she asked after he finished the call.

"Reynolds said that Leila ran out to where he was parked and started crying. She said Steve Parker called her and said that he was on his way to Seattle. When she asked why he was coming, he apparently told her that he had business to take care of with not only her but with me as well."

"Has he called you anymore?"

"No. I haven't heard from him since that day in New York. I know what you're thinking, and I'm going to have Welch look at her phone records to see if Parker is actually calling her. I may feel bad for Leila, but I still don't trust her completely."

Walking out of the restaurant following lunch, Christian's Blackberry once again buzzed. This time however it was Elliot. The worry from earlier surged back.

"Elliot, is everything ok?", Christian before getting into the car. "What? I can't hear you. Slow down, what's going on? We'll be right there."

"Is Landon ok?"

"I'm not sure what's going on. Elliot was talking so fast that I could hardly understand him. All I could make out was that we need to get to my parents' house as soon as possible.", Christian said as they began driving towards his parents' house.

"Why are they there? Elliot said they were going to stay at his place."

"Baby, I don't know what's going on, but it will be ok."

Once they arrived at Carrick and Grace's, Christian jumped out of the car and raced over to open Ana's door, but she was already standing by the car by the time he got to her. His hand reached for hers as they rushed to the house.

"You're here.", Grace beamed when she opened the door for them.

"Mom, where's Landon?", Christian asked. Instead of answering his question, Grace motioned for him and Ana to follow her. The door leading from the foyer to the living room was closed which made Christian and Ana more worried. Grace slowly the open the door to the room. Standing in the center of the room was the entire family with Landon in the front. Around them pink streamers, flowers, and banners hung from the walls.

"Surprise!", Landon shouted, running into Christian's arms. "We're having a shower for Layken, but there's no soap and water."

"How did..you guys plans..", Ana stammered through her tears.

"Even though Elliot and I disagreed on some of Mom and Dad's ceremony details, we were able to get along when it came to planning the baby shower.", Mia answered.

"How long have you been planning this?", Christian asked while looking around the room.

"A few weeks. Landon knew about it and kept it a secret."

"I'm good at keeping secrets.", Landon giggled.

After everyone greeted Christian and Ana, they were directed to two chairs at the left of the room. One by one, each of the guests handed them their gift. By the time the gifts were open, large stacks of clothes and diapers covered the floor.

"I can't believe a baby is going to use this this many diapers.", Elliot said.

"Actually, these diapers are nothing compared to what Layken will really use.", Carrick chuckled.

"I have a gift for Layken.", Landon smiled, handing Ana a box that was wrapped in white and pink paper. Christina looked on as Ana began unwrapping the box which contained a white onesie with the words, I May Be His Little Sister, But I'm His Biggest Fan.

"Landon, this is beautiful. Your sister will love it. Thank you."

"Can we have cake now?"

"Sure.", Kate answered. At the back of the room was a table that had rattle and diaper pin shaped cookies and pink cake pops. A three-tier white cake, topped with a baby carriage, and the words Baby Girl was the centerpiece of the table.

"I helped pick out the cake.", Landon proudly announced. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Yes, it is. This whole shower has been wonderful. Thank you everyone for putting this together. We're blessed to have such an amazing family.", Christian said. Landon looked up at his with a huge smile on his face.

"I have one more gift for Layken. It's a poem." Elliot walked behind Landon and bent down to his level. "Uncle Elliot is going to help me."

"Ready?", Elliot asked.

"I love you Layken, " Landon looked at Elliot who whispered something to him. "Oh yes I do. When you need help" He looked at Elliot once again, listening to Elliot's whispers. "I'll be here for you." Everyone applauded once he had finished reciting the poem.

"Landon, you're a ray of sunshine. Your mom and I love you very much."

"I love you this big." He began stretching his arms to show how big his love for his parents was. "My arms won't go that far."

**Photos from the story are on the pinterest board. Search:sherrybabie/Loss and Love**


	77. Chapter 77

Even though things with Leila and Steve Parker had been quite for a week, Christian still had his eyes and ears open. After looking at Leila's phone records, Welch confirmed that Parker did indeed call Leila the day that she claimed, but he yet to arrive in Seattle. In fact, according to the men that Christian had watching him, he was still very much in New York, going to lunch with friends and on job interviews. Christian's suspicions of Leila and her motives were beginning to increase by the day.

"Mr. Grey, there's a Steve Parker on line one for you.", Andrea said as Christian walked back to his office following lunch with Carrick. Nodding his head, he turned the knob to his office door and moved in a semi rush to take the call. He was anxious to find out what Parker had to say, but he decided not to let him in on what Leila had told him.

"Mr. Parker.", a composed Christian said upon answering the call.

"Hello Mr. Grey, I know that you're a busy man, but I was hoping that you might have changed your mind regarding my job situation."

"No Mr. Parker, I haven't changed my mind." Christian knew one wrong word could tip Parker off. "I suggest that you stop holding out hope that I will change my mind. You need to move on and find employment elsewhere."

"That's easy for you to say. You've got it made with your fancy job and your family."

"You can have that too if you move forward."

"Do you remember me telling you about the friend that had who turned her life around? She moved to Seattle. It's kind of ironic that she chose the same city where you live. Maybe Seattle is where I need to move forward.", he said in an almost teasing tone. "A new city, a new start."

"New York has many wonderful opportunities. Perhaps you need to give it a little more time.", Christian responded.

"More time, huh? Maybe. I shouldn't take up anymore of your day. Thank you for talking with me." With that, Parker hung up and left Christian more confused about the situation. The man on the other end's voice didn't sound like that of a man who was out for revenge. He merely sounded like a man who wanted to make something of himself.

While Christian was left with more questions than answers regarding Steve Parker, Ana was dealing with a semi crisis at her office. A pipe had burst overnight in the break room sink, leaving the floor inside the room and in the hallway soaked. Maintenance was working in overdrive trying to get the hallway carpet dried, but it was going to be a long process. As Ana walked to her office, all she could hear was the squishing underneath her feet.

"This isn't shaping up to be a good day, is it?", Hannah asked. Ana stood in front of her assistant's desk with her arms folded and shook her head.

"When I woke up this morning, I wanted to stay in bed. Why didn't I do that?", Ana laughed.

"Look at the bright side, you don't have long until your maternity leave."

"Yeah. I'm going to miss coming in here every day, but I can't wait to be at home."

"You may like it so much that you won't want to come back. What's Landon been up to this summer?"

"Everything. Gail is taking him today for a play date with his friend Connor. Of course, Ryan is tagging along as well. I think they're going to the park and having pizza. I'm going to finish looking over that manuscript that you gave me earlier." Before she could start looking over the manuscript, Ana's phone buzzed with a call from Gail.

"Hi Gail, is everything ok?"

"Yes Ana, everything is fine. We're on our way home from the pizza place. Landon wanted me to call so that he could say hi. Here he is."

"Mom, I had three pieces of pizza!", Landon said. "Connor's pizza had mushcrooms on it. Ewww. We played games, and I won a yo-yo."

"Wow, that's a lot of pizza. Now I want some pizza."

"Ok, but you won't like muschrooms. Miss Gail said that she knows how to make pizza. Do you?"

"I sure do. How about we make pizza for dinner one night?", Ana asked. She couldn't see him, but she knew that Landon was smiling on the other end.

"That will be fun! Can we do it tonight?"

"Tonight? You just had pizza for lunch, and you're wanting it for dinner?"

"Yep. I love pizza!"

"All right sweet boy. I'll stop at the market on the way home and pick up what we need to make our pizza."

* * *

After work and the stop for pizza ingredients, Ana arrived home to an excited Landon who was wearing a small apron that Gail had bought him. He sat at the kitchen table and impatiently watched while Ana removed the items from the store.

"Is Daddy going to help us?"

"He called earlier and said that he has a meeting, but he's hoping to be home before we finish."

Once the crust was rolled out, Ana watched as covered it with the sauce. Determination was on his face the entire time. He wanted to make sure every bit of the crust was covered with the sauce. Just as she was about to grab the pepperoni, she saw Christian standing in the doorway, his eyes on Landon who was oblivious to Christian's presence.

"Oh, I missed a spot righ here.", Landon sighed. When he reached forward, a large batch of the sauce got on his apron. "It's ok. I have on my apron."

"I bet that's going to be the best pizza ever made.", Christian grinned. Landon turned around and nodded. His pizza sauce covered hands waved at Christian. "I think you're a better cook than me."

"I'll help you Daddy."

Once the pizza was in the oven, Landon went upstairs to play with his train set while Christian and Ana sat on the sofa and listened for the oven timer.

"Did the water situation get resolved?", Christian asked. His hands were massaging Ana's neck, almost to the point that her eyes were getting heavy. "Don't go to sleep on me. You need dinner first."

"Dinner first.", she murmured. "The floors were better when I left, but it was one of those days."

"I agree. Steve Parker called me today." As best as she could, Ana shifted her growing body around so that she could face him. "He's still in New York, but something isn't adding up. Either he's waiting to strike or Leila's lying."

"I'm not saying that I don't think this Steve Parker could be a threat, but I'm starting to have doubts about Leila. She seemed to have really changed, but it's also possible that she's gone from being psychotic to manipulative and cunning."

"If she thinks she's going to get the upper hand, she's got another thing coming."

Following dinner, the family settled in the living room to watch a movie, but Landon fell asleep before the opening credits began. Seeing that Ana was also on the verge of falling asleep, Christian gently picked Landon up and carried upstairs to his bedroom.

"Daddy?", Landon sleepily asked as Christian moved towards the bed.

"It's ok buddy. You're tired." By the time Christian had laid Landon down, Ana had joined them in the room. She sat down on the right side od the bed and leaned down to kiss him goodnight.

"Maybe Connor can come over this weekend and play with you." Without speaking a word, he simply nodded. She knew from the unusual silence that something was bothering him. "What's wrong?"

"Connor's mom is having a baby too. It's going to be a boy. He said that his mom and dad's love made the baby. Is that how Layken was made?"

"Yes."

"Was that how I was made?" It had been a while since Ana and Christian had brought up Matt or Sarah's name, but Ana sensed that Layken's impending birth might open up questions.

"It was. Your birth dad and mom loved each other very much, and that love made you."

"Will you love me as much as Layken?"

"Of course we will.", Christian answered. He knew all too well how it felt to be adopted. "We may not have made you, but we love you just the same. You see this." Keeping his eyes on Landon, Christian moved his right hand over his heart. "This is my heart. You will always have the same amount of it as Layken. Carebear and Gran-Gran didn't make me, your Uncle Elliot, or your Aunt Mia, but they love us as if they did."

"We love you Landon. Oh, we love you more than anything. Remember the other day when we were outside, and you asked me why I was smiling? I didn't smile like this until you came along. You're part of the family puzzle."

"I love you.", Landon said through his tears.

"And I love you.", Ana replied.

"What about me?"

"I love you too Daddy."

Christian and Ana stayed with Landon until he fell asleep. They then began to get ready for bed themselves. Ana had already pulled back the comforter on the bed when Christian came into the bedroom. He turned off the ceiling light, but left the bedside lamp.

"Good night Mr. Grey.", Ana whispered. Her body was snuggled up against him.

"Good night Mrs. Grey." Both pairs of eyes closed but were soon woken up by Christian's Blackberry.

"Who could be calling this late?"

"It's only nine.", Christian chuckled. "I think our bodies are giving out on us. I'll answer it and give whoever it is on the other end a piece of my mind."

"You're so hot when you get angry.", she giggled.

"Hello?", Christian asked the caller.

"Mr. Grey, it's Steve Parker again."

"Mr. Parker, I've already told you all I need to say. It's late, and I'm about to call it a night. You're ahead of me so I figured you would be asleep at this hour."

"I was about to go to sleep, but I needed to talk to you about something important."

"Fine. What is it?"

"We need to talk about Leila Williams and your connection to her."

**Photos from the story are on the pinterest board. Search: sherrybabie/Loss and Love**


End file.
